Before the Wild
by whitworth5274
Summary: Leading up to the events of Breath of the Wild, explore the past of King Rhoam, Link, and Zelda as they prepare for the eventual return of Calamity Ganon-and their eventual failure 100 years ago.
1. The Birth of the Prophecy

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Before the Wild. As you can guess, this will take place in the years leading up to the fall of Hyrule 100 years before Breath of the Wild. I didn't plan on doing this, but after playing Breath of the Wild, I was inspired to do something. The 100 years prior seemed to be a great spot, so here we are.**

 **There will be snippets from the "present" but mostly it will focus on the past. It's going to be a while before we get to the first memory, so hold on tight. Thanks for reading, give it a fav, follow, and/or review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Part 1: The King of Hyrule_**

Link walked over slowly to the mysteriously old man on the roof of the decrepit Temple of Time. The aged male had his front to Link, holding his cane with the palms of his hands like a knight standing guard. Link didn't know why the elder was so interested in him, or how he knew his name. Not like Link remembered much besides his name anyway.

The last few days for Link ever since his awakening from slumber had him risking his life searching for Sheikah Shrines...or whatever they were called, giving that they seemed related to the Sheikah Slate on his waist and the Sheikah Towers that what nearby and across Hyrule. Inside the shrines laid challenges that granted Link a certain rune-Magnesis, Cryonis, Stasis, and... Bombs-and a Spirit Orb. Link thought the old man wanted them but it turns out it was just for the statue of the Goddess that was erected in the hall of the temple. What was Link's reward?

An answer to all his questions and a paraglider to get the hell off the Great Plateau.

The old man caught sight of Link and chuckled. "Well done, young one."

Link nodded and stood up to the elder, being only a head shorter. In the 100 years he's been sleeping, he must have stayed the same height. He must didn't get any real rest because he was tired as hell. "Yeah, with little help from you."

The old man dismissed Link's comment. "Now then… The time has come to show you who I truly am."

Link cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I was once King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was...the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists." A flash of light blinded Link, covering his eyes until it went away. He opened his eyes (without some woman telling him to) and gasped at the sight before him. The old man, King Rhoam, endowed himself in royal garments. He was quite big around the belly, given his age, easily dictated by the length and color of his impressive bread. Even for a ghost, the king's hair flowed with the wind. He looked down at Link with strong eyes, one that has seen things...and regretted them all. Something within the boy coerced him to bow as if he had been in this man's presence hundreds of times before. He succumbed slightly, bowing at the waist. Rhoam chuckled, "You can lose the formalities, Link. I am no longer your king."

"Yes sir… What happened? Was it because of Calamity Ganon?"

Rhoam nodded. "The Great Calamity was merciless. It had devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken from me. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form." King Rhoam turned to the broken window behind him, Link stepping up to the king's side. "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile."

"Like anything has changed."

"So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me."

Link gave his forgiveness and looked out to Hyrule Castle, where the essence of the Calamity swirled. "So, what now?"

"I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago."

* * *

 _117 years ago_

" _I need you to start pushing, My Lady."_

The woman grunted as she forced her lower muscles to contract, forcing what's within her to move ever so slowly. She took a deep breath and clenched the hand of the hopeful father. She continued to yelp as she pushed, while the father tried his best to comfort his wife as best a man could at this miraculous moment. They shared a knowing glance, for, after years of trying, this was the moment they have been waiting for.

"I can see the head, My Lady. We're almost done. Keep pushing." The woman screamed as she pushed with all her might, trashing her upper body to and fro, while the father excitedly waltzed over to the doctor. A few more pushes were forced before the mother felt the load within her leave her body, and she fell back, breathing heavily. She felt the need for sleep, for such a task was a complete use of energy, but what kept her up was the sound of a baby's cries. She looked down to the father, who had, in his huge hands, their newborn child.

The doctor smiled as he looked up to the mother. "Congratulations, Your Majesties. You finally have an heir." The father, the king, sighed, and both the doctor and the queen looked to him. "Sire, are you alright?"

"I always wanted a son. It is much easier to raise a prince than to raise a princess. She'll be the object of the other kingdom's eyes, and once she's of age, princes from all over will try their hand. You raise a prince, they'll seek love. You raise a princess, you marry them for the betterment of your country." The king looked down on his daughter and flipped over her right arm to expose its back.

"Rhoam, that doesn't have to happen," the queen stated, reaching out for her daughter. "We married out of love, did we not?"

"True, Tetra, but I married the noblest woman of Hyrule. Our daughter will have offers stretching from the houses here to Hytopia." The king's eyes were fixated on a barely visible golden gleam off the queen's right hand, stamped with a trio of triangles. "But she'll be the wisest woman in the land. Maybe one day, she will be able to choose the right one."

Queen Tetra sighed as her husband gifted her the daughter she birthed. The baby, already fallen asleep in her father's arms, snuggled comfortably in her mother's arms. "What will the princess' name be?"

"I have considered going with an ancient tradition in the Hyrule family, although it has been last used for my great-grandmother. Her name is Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

A knock on the door aroused attention from the babe to the person entering. It was a young woman, contrary to her gray-white hair. She wore a tight blue jumpsuit that covered the bottom half of her face down, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, and the tell-tale sign of her race, a red eye with a teardrop, was stitched to the torso. She walked in rigidly as if she knew the situation she was in now was delicate. She glanced at the child in Queen Tetra's hands, "Congratulations, my lieges."

King Rhoam nodded and stood tall. "What brings you to us, Impa? Surely, by the looks of it, it isn't the birth of Zelda?"

Impa agreed. "It is a matter you need to attend to, and while I wish it can be pushed to later, to a more feasible time," Impa sighed, and looked to the window, watching the rain bombarded the castle in the early hours of dawn, "it is an urgent matter."

King Rhoam bit his lips, looking to his queen for her opinion. She gestured with her head to go, cuddling the babe in her hands. With a heavy sigh, Rhoam walked towards Impa, and exited the room behind her. As they walked the hallways of the west wing, the puzzled king followed Impa's strides. "What is it?"

"An hour ago, as I was trying to keep this wing clear, a knight came with a fortune teller-"

"Really, Impa? That's your urgent matter?"

Impa shrugged. "You act as if I didn't ask what the fortune could be if it requires you to leave Her Highness' side. Once I heard it… I knew it couldn't wait until the morrow. She's in your study."

Rhoam hummed and followed it down the many hallways to the large library on the eastern side of the castle. Immediately Impa and Rhoam turned towards the king's study in the south part of the room. There, a royal guard stood, sword strapped to the thigh, endowed in armor except for the helm. The man, close in age to King Rhoam and Impa, bowed his head as his golden hair brushed over his face. Rhoam nodded his acknowledgment of the knight and paused in front of him. "Sir Ordon, you're back today."

The knight smiled. "Your Majesty, never would I miss the day that you and Her Highness receive your child."

"But so soon after your own child?"

"He is a week old. He can look after himself and his mother." Sir Ordon crossed his arms and looked into the king's study. "Especially with this." The knight ushered the king and Sheikah inside and closed the door behind the trio. They looked upon an elderly lady, most of her form hidden by an oversized blue robe but enough to make out the weathered face and colorless hair. She looked up to the king.

"I'm am so sorry, King Hyrule, to interrupt you at this fortunate time in your life."

Rhoam folded his arms. "We'll see if your apology is needed. Let's not waste any more time."

The prophet agreed and closed her eyes. "As the King of Hyrule, heir to the Hyrule lineage, I can assume you know of the one called Ganon?"

"The Demon King? King of Thieves? The Great Calamity?" Rhoam furrowed his brow, glaring at the fortune teller for asking him of a fairy-tale. "Everybody in Hyrule knows about him. He's just a myth."

"I don't know, Your Majesty," Impa interrupted, balancing on her feet uncomfortably. "To call Ganon a myth is to call the Sheikah a myth, and we've been around since Hyrule was just a nameless land."

"Then who is he?"

"The reincarnation of the hate of a god, a fallen king of the Gerudo, a boar-man sorcerer, even the pure essence of malice and hatred. There are so many depictions of him that it is hard to pinpoint who he is, but his story is the same."

Rhoam considered Impa's words and turned back to the prophet. "Then what are your words, fortune-teller?"

"The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. Happenings across Hyrule will create unknown fear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. To save Hyrule, it must be found. Divine beings, an autonomous force. They will help shape Hyrule's course. As always, two chosen by the gods would rise. They will bring forth Ganon's demise. A princess' power must be set free. A hero's blade sleeps within the trees. Four pilots must be chosen to command. For the divine beings must meet the chosens' demand. The beings will sap Ganon's power. Beaten by the hero he will cower. The princess's power will seal his fate. But heed my warning and instructions, before it is too late."

* * *

King Rhoam sat alone in his study, hours after the fortune teller had given him the words of fate. Reclined, he stared at the painting of him and his wife and glanced down to her empty hands. As of now, the pair of appendages will be filled with a newborn's life, but his hands-also empty in the painting-are filled with Hyrule's safety. Safety from a cursed legend.

Not war from a neighboring country. Not a freak event of weather. Not even the rarity of a monster sighting. It had to be a curse.

His daughter's birthday had to be tainted.

He dropped his feet from the table and leaned over his desk, soothing his temple. He knew Queen Tetra was probably worried about him now, as he had totally withdrawn himself from the rest of the castle. He knew he was wrong, knowing that childbirth wore her out, but she was a strong woman. She could handle it. Impa can take care of little Zelda.

The prophet's words hit home harder than Rhoam could have imagined. It was no coincidence that, after trying since their marriage ten years ago, the goddesses bless the royalty with a child, only for the princess to be part of Hyrule's darkness. Then the boy hero… A sword in a forest… A sacred power? The last Rhoam believed to be the power of the gods given to the royal family, but… Neither Rhoam nor Tetra knew what that was, and only Tetra had gathered a taste of it with her prophetic abilities. Was his Zelda expected to unleash it? And when? How much time did he have before-

 _Knock knock knock._

Rhoam paused his musings, lifting his head from its carnal grip and to its kingly stature. "Who is it?"

"Impa, sir. I have something to show you. More on the Calamity."

Rhoam sighed. "Come." Impa entered swiftly, closing the door and walking to the king's desk. Underneath her arm was a rolled tapestry, which Rhoam ignored now for a more important question. "How's the queen?"

"Tired but understanding. She's with the princess now." Impa took the tapestry and rolled in on Rhoam's desk. On it depicted an event Rhoam could only guess was a battle with Ganon, the large beast in the middle. On his sides were two people, one a figure clothed in white with a yellow 'light' surrounding her, and the other a man in green wielding a blade. Around them was copies of some machine army, and at each corner, there were four animals with a figure on top of each. On the edges of the tapestry, another story was told, though it had little to do with the events largely depicted.

"What is this?"

"A story of what the Sheikah elder says depicts the last instance Calamity Ganon threatened Hyrule. I looked over it, and it matches what the soothsayer told us to do."

Rhoam nodded. "Is it true, and if so, how true?"

"Purah, Robbie, and I spent hours researching the legends of Hyrule. Most are just stories, but some have a connection. The Triforce, Ganon, the princess, the hero… Their stories are real."

Rhoam scoffed. "So, you mean to tell me that there's a sword that can split a man into fours, another one that can travel through time, a mirror that leads to another realm, a city floating in the sky, and a race of ant-sized people?"

Impa shrugged. "We'll have to see. Sheikah aren't known to fabricate stories, are we?"

"I guess… So, what's the story behind this?"

"This history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you this legend that occurred 10,000 years ago."

Rhoam raised an eyebrow. "10,000 years ago?"

Impa smirked. "Yeah, I know. Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed four mechanicals wonders that came to be known as the Divine Beasts," Impa gestured to the animals at each corner. "They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called Guardians. The Divine Beast were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged. Upon Ganon's inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against this ancient evil. The Guardians were tasked to protect the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow, the princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon."

Rhoam let the story sink in, and looked back to the painting above his desk. His Hyrule was in trouble. Not war from a neighboring country. Not a freak event of weather. Not even the rarity of a monster sighting. It had to be a curse.

A curse he had to prevent. "Impa… Does the Council know?"

"Yes, sire."

"Then gather up your best. You, Robbie, and Purah are leading the project. We start searching for these relics next week." Impa nodded, and bowed before leaving Rhoam in peace. Sighing, he turned back to his desk, and noticed a book and pen on the corner of his desk. It was a journal Queen Tetra gave him just hours before Zelda was born, citing that he should record some aspects of his life for his child. Deciding to take his mind off bleak subjects, he opened to the first blank page, clicked his pen, and began writing.

 _Today, as the sun rose and a new day was born, my daughter, too, joined this sweet world. In keeping with the traditions of the royal family, I have decided to name her...Zelda. I am not a man accustomed to frivolous writings, but now seems a good of time as any to begin my royal memorandum._


	2. The First Divine Beast

**Not much of a new chapter, it is pretty much the same I uploaded an hour ago. I m** **ade a small addition to this chapter, adding Rhoam's diary entry here since it is appropriate for the first half of the chapter. Don't know if Link and Mipha's first encounter is any good, but if you like it, that's great.**

 **I'm dividing this story into two parts, the first being from Rhoam's experiences, as his diary does give us insight into the first few years Hyrule prepared. We'll get to the reason you guys came, Link and Zelda, once we get to the first memory, maybe a chapter beforehand. As it is with this chapter, Link and Zelda will have their moments, but they're not the focus.**

 **Like next chapter, where we'll get lots of daughter-father bonding.**

* * *

 _Five years later_

"Are we there yet, Father?"

King Rhoam looked down to his seat daughter, her small body able to stand in the carriage they were riding in. He had been quiet the entire time, Zelda questioning her mother for the ride, so her asking him jumped him out of his own world. He turned back outside, actually looking to his surroundings. They had just passed the Akkala Citadel, exiting the forest to the open plains ahead.

Although it was far ahead. Rhoam could see the workers doing their jobs in the distance. "We're close Zelda. We're close." His voice did nothing to convey the excitement he was feeling on the inside. However, it paled in comparison to his daughter's.

Ever since she was born, the kingdom has been hard at work at excavating what her parents' called "ancient stuff." This was the first time she had gone out into the land as well, and her first time seeing this "ancient stuff." It sparked her curiosity, which she gained from her mother, and she practically begged her father to let her come. What Rhoam said afterwards, "'You might as well come. You'll need to know this stuff,'" confused her, but it passed her mind eventually. Her mother smiled as the little girl climbed upon her to get a better view of the Akkala region. "Woah…"

The flat plains, the scattered trees, the distant oceans, all Zelda could see, all Zelda thought was beautiful. She wanted to escape her mother's reach and rush out, enjoying the land that is hers. But for now, she soaked in the sight that is impossible to see from her castle. A few minutes later, the carriage stopped, and two guards came and opened the carriage. Zelda jumped out and excitedly looked at the chipped mountain. Her parents followed afterwards, and the three royals walked toward the working excavators.

Rhoam's eyes never left the one part of the mountain that wasn't rock. It was a large gear, stuck inside the mountain and connected to a larger piece of machinery. Rhoam almost passed out himself, relieved yet alarmed at the sight. The Divine Beast was real.

Calamity Ganon was real.

"Your Majesties, Princess Zelda, welcome." The three were approached by a woman with big eyeglasses, wearing the traditional garb of the Sheikah clan. She bowed her head, then raised it back up. She smiled after seeing Rhoam's face, looking back to the gear in the mountain. "I can't believe it either."

"The prophecy is actually real, Purah."

"Yes sir, it is." Purah crossed her arms and walked forward. "Would you like a closer look?"

Queen Tetra nodded. "Of course. Zelda, you can roam around, but stay in sight. Make sure Gonzo and Niko can see you, okay?" Zelda nodded and ran off to the plains, the two guards chosen to watch her walking right behind. Her Highness chuckled and turned back to the entourage. "She reminds me of you, Rhoam, once young and carefree."

"Once." The King and Queen of Hyrule followed the Sheikah researcher, listening to her theories about the Divine Beast, but the king's mind was elsewhere. For the last five years, he had hoped nothing of the prophecy would appear, but now that a major part of it had… He had to prepare. Every single instruction the prophet gave had to be followed, every single detail on the tapestry that now hangs on his wall must become three-dimensional. That includes the Divine Beasts, the Guardians, the Champions, the knight who wields the sword that seals the darkness.

His own daughter and her sacred power.

Queen Tetra had already begun teaching Princess Zelda how to harness magic, and the young girl was a natural. However, the power of the royal family had yet to be taught, but Rhoam believed that it will come soon. The quicker Zelda harnessed the sacred power, the more prepared Hyrule will be, Quite frankly, the only task Rhoam found hardest was the choosing of the knight himself. The legends he read and reread over the last few years tell of a sword that can only be wielded by a courageous heart, but who can fit that criteria? His soldiers were brave, but can they wield such a weapon? More importantly, where in Hyrule is it? The last few occurrences of it have it located in the woods, but that could be anywhere in Hyrule.

As for the Champions, Impa suggested that they be of the four other races of Hyrule, the Rito, Goron, Gerudo, and Zora. The knight and princess will represent the Hylians. She also suggested that the Champions be chosen by the leaders of the races, once the Divine Beasts are more understood. The king agreed to it, another weight off his shoulders.

The Sheikah have worked diligently the past five years, and while this is the first Divine Beast uncovered, this is not the first discovery of their ancient technology. The first Guardian was found within months of the king's orders to begin the search, and ancient weaponry and armor were uncovered throughout the years. A most interesting piece of technology was recently uncovered, a tablet-like device. Purah and her comrade Robbie dubbed it the "Sheikah Slate" and while only one of its kind has been found, the two have already made theories about its uses.

"...need a few more months, maybe less, before we can fully extract it from the rock, and once we do, we can figure out how to work these things. Sound good, Your Majesty?"

Rhoam clicked back, not hearing what Purah had said, but hoping it was good. "Sure."

Purah smiled and flashed up two parted fingers on both hands. "SNAP! That's great!" She faced the mountain and called up to one of the workers many planks up in the air. "Hey, Robbie! They're here!"

The one called Robbie, a male Sheikah, looked down, shouting, "What!...Oh… Coming Your Majesties!" The man used his Sheikah talents to warp to the ground in front of the group. He bowed to his shoulders and lifted back up. "Your Majesties, this is an honor. Before us, our people's ancient creation." Robbie lifted his hands to the Divine Beast as if it was truly a divine creation. "Isn't it magnificent? A mechanical being lying within the more safe part of Death Mountain. It must have belonged to the Gorons. Ah, I can't wait to get inside!"

Purah sighed, covering her forehead. "Excuse Robbie, Your Majesties. He's being like this ever since the gear first appeared."

Tetra smiled. "I cannot blame him, for it is an amazing discovery." Rhoam nodded but kept quiet.

Purah shrugged and looked to her lieges. "Well, there's nothing much more to report. We just wanted you to see it before we spend months trying to fully uncover it. What's the next thing on your plate, King Rhoam?"

Rhoam turned to Tetra, then to the valley of North Akkala behind them. The object was distant, but he could make out what was his daughter, playing happily in the flowers. He sighed, regretting internally what he was going to say. "I guess we must start finding the knight and training the princess. When don't know when Calamity Ganon will strike, but as long as the signs of his return are not happening, we'll take that time to prepare. Find the locations of the other Divine Beasts. If this one is here, then check Gerudo, Lanayru, and Hebra. They must be close to the indigens of those regions. Continue scouring the land for the Guardians and any more of the ancient technology. Keep me posted."

Purah and Robbie nodded and bowed. "Yes Your Majesty."

"Very well. Your Highness, we depart." Rhoam led Tetra back to the carriage, waving over the guards of his daughters. As they waited, Rhoam continued his silence, which disturbed his Queen.

"Something wrong darling?"

"She's going to hate me. My own daughter, the sparkle of my life, is going to hate me."

"Rhoam…"

"We're going to start training her after her sixth birthday. We cannot delay any longer. I entrust you to it. She might as well love her mother because she'll hate her father… Maybe one day, when she's queen, or even earlier, she'll understand."

A few moments later, young Zelda jumped into the carriage, careful not to damage the bundle of flowers in her hands. "Here Mother, I got you flowers."

Tetra took the flowers from her daughter, smelling them. "Oh, they smell so nice and look so pretty. Thank you, dear."

Zelda cheesed. "Your welcome, Mother!"

"Oh, look. Zelda, you picked a rare flower." Tetra showed her daughter a blue and white flower, an elongated pupil sticking out from the petals. "This is a Silent Princess. It is very rare to see one thriving in the wild, for without them growing in captivity, they would surely be extinct. Even then, they fare better in the wild. Keep it, darling." Zelda took the flower as she sat by her mother, her father watching the young girl twirl it in her fingers as the carriage began to back away from the working Sheikah.

"Zelda," Rhoam started, today we made a fascinating discovery. Did you see it, the large gear in the mountain?"

Zelda raised her eyes from the flower to her father, her eyes bright as sapphire. "Yes Father. What is it? Are we going to take it out the mountain?"

"I'll tell you when we return to the castle." The shine gone, Zelda returned to gazing at her flower. Rhoam turned back to the fields, musing to himself. His daughter will begin training soon, and like the flower, she will, unfortunately, have to grow in captivity of a prophecy. He took out his journal and began writing.

 _Reports keep arriving regarding the excavations of relics. The fortune teller's predictions seem to be coming true. Calamity Ganon was not a figure of fable, or even of legend. He actually existed in our great land of Hyrule. We must investigate all the relics, learn as much as we can. But understanding the Divine Beasts alone will take time. Zelda's eyes lit up like a wildfire when I told her about the relics... I must admit, she has a knack for research._

One day, when Rhoam is long gone, the flower will grow in the wild.

* * *

If he ever found his son, it would save him much trouble when he returned home.

Sir Ordon's knights scoured the wetlands, while he and the others ventured towards Zora's Domain, following Zora River and Rutela River upstream. He wasn't concerned with the river itself, but more or less the whereabouts of his wayward child. Adventurous like his parents, it worried the knight that the boy might have gotten himself into trouble.

A female knight strolled up to his side, holding down her helmet. "He's not in Tabahi Woods, sir."

Another knight, male, folded his arms. "Great. What about Zodobon Highlands?"

"Doubt it. He must be deeper in the area, probably closer to the domain. We won't be able to properly scour Rutela unless we're on the other side, and getting there is time we don't have." Sir Ordon sighed, directing his horse up the trail.

"We might as well keep going. Shad, Ashei, you two stay with me. The rest of you head back to the wetlands."

"Yes sir!" The three separated from the rest of the knights, riding deeper and deeper into the kingdom of the Zoras. Hours passed, and Ordon's son still hadn't turned up, not even in the wetlands. It was near twilight when the trio crossed the Great Zora Bridge, hoping that the boy had been found by the aquatic people. Zora guards posted at the end of the bridge saw the knights come up, and without question whisked them in.

"Is the boy with you?" One guard asked.

Ordon nodded. "Is he here?"

"Yes. He was hurt, but Lady Mipha found and healed him. He's okay now."

Ordon hopped off his horse and walked into the domain proper. "Where is he?"

"With the princess at Mikau Lake. They should be returning soon."

Ordon nodded and turned to his companions. "We'll rest here until they return. Ashei, notify the others he is found and they can expect us back later. We're done for the day."  
"Yes sir."

* * *

"What is your dream, Link?"

A young, shark-like red Zora girl sat on the bank of Lake Mikau, just southeast of her home in the Domain. She sat with her legs stretched out, one hand lingering on a silver trident. Her golden eyes bore on a younger Hylian boy, wearing a white shirt and brown pants, his blue eyes focusing on the lake before them. He scratched his light brown hair as he processed the question she gave him, immediately coming up with an answer. "Mipha, I want to become a royal guard, like my daddy!"

Mipha chuckled, seeing Link's pose as if he was holding a sword skyward. "Why?"

Link shrugged. "It runs in the family. My granddaddy was a royal guard, and my daddy is one. I want to be just like them. I'll protect the king, the queen, and the princess."

"Oh really? Have you seen the princess?"

"Once or twice."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Why would I want to talk to her? I don't want to hear about princessy stuff. She's not even cute. You look cuter, Mipha."

The Zora princess smiled, blushing as well. "That's sweet of you, Link." But back on the topic, have you begun training?"

Link nodded and stood on his feet. He searched around for a bit until he found a stick to his liking. Walking back to Mipha, he began to swing the stick as if it was a sword. "Watch." And so she did, noting how Link swung the stick amateurishly, but with some sense of skill. She had a mind to test her own skill with her trident against Link, but since he didn't have a viable weapon, she quelled that thought. It wasn't long before a group of young Zora boys came over, joining Mipha watching Link practice his technique. One of them, named Bazz, even joined Link, getting a few pointers from the Hylian as well.

It wasn't but an hour later than the group returned to the Domain, Link now a member of the Bad Baz Brigade as Bazz and his friends called themselves. They crossed over into the main plaza of the Domain, the boys leaving Link and Mipha behind to their own devices. The Hylian looked around, quickly noticing a trio of knights sitting in the inn. Recognizing all three, he immediately left Mipha for them. "Daddy!"

Sir Ordon hadn't looked up in time to see his son barge right into him. He picked up the boy, searching for where he had formerly had an injury, but not finding it. "You were hurt?"

"Yes, but Mipha healed me." Ordon turned to Mipha, nodding his thanks. Setting Link down, he turned to the others.

"Let's go."


	3. Forming Two Legends

**So far, this is my favorite chapter. It was a little heart-wrenching to write, especially once you get to Link's half of the chapter, and Rhoam/Zelda's section can pull some strings. Just don't listen to Rhoam's Theme like I did while writing the chapter.**

 **If Father's Day was this week, this would be a nice chapter.**

* * *

 _My queen has left this world. Her death was so sudden and unexpected. I awaken most nights unsure if she is really gone. Zelda never cried, never faltered. Not even during the royal funeral or later when she and I were alone with our grief. I must assume her strength is a result of us repeatedly informing her of her duty to be a valiant and steady princess. For a child of merely six years of age, her conduct was truly that of a born leader. Her strength gives me hope. From now on, I must raise her all alone… Now, only I remain to prepare her for her difficult future as princess of Hyrule._

Rhoam shut his journal, placed it aside and looked up to the updated picture of the Royal Family. Him, with little Zelda sitting on his lap, Queen Tetra standing tall behind him. He quickly looked away, preventing himself from releasing the tears he had stored up and held back all day. If his daughter, young and innocent as she was, could do it, he could as well.

"Sire?" Rhoam turned around to see Impa standing behind the slightly ajar door.

"What is it?"

"The Princess wishes to be with you, if it is alright?"

"Shouldn't she be training, Impa?"

"Not for her sake, Your Majesty. For yours."

Rhoam nodded. "Yes let her come." Impa nodded and stepped back, allowing six year old Zelda Hyrule to enter her father's study. Wearing a pink and white dress with a matching headdress, the young princess walked into her father's study, observing the many books and pictures on the shelves and walls. For her, it was a rarity she was granted an audience here with her father, her mother having her study in the western wing of the castle, close to the residential rooms of the family. That study was to be Rhoam's as well once his father had passed, but in mourning, he found this part of the library as a great place of solitude. He made it his study after he was given the crown.

Rhoam watched as little Zelda scanned the many notes the king has made about the ancient technology over the years. Her interest in the ancient technology has spiked ever since the first Divine Beast was finally excavated two months ago. It was the lizard beast, and based on research by Purah, was the protector of the Gorons. In that, the tribe of Death Mountain were first in the selection process for a Champion. It was named Vah Rudania.

Between the first signs of Rudania seven months ago and his release from his rocky prison, two more Divine Beasts had been located. One to the northeast, close to the avian Rito tribe, and another by the amphibious Zora tribe to the south of Death Mountain. Everything was progressing so quickly, worrying King Rhoam to no end. He didn't know if it meant the Calamity was coming sooner than later, but his knights have been vigilant. So far, Hyrule was as normal as ever. No report strange sightings, anything out of the ordinary… Just a lingering calm before an unseen storm.

Zelda's presence here instead of training was just another worry. She had began a month ago, the day after her birthday under Tetra's tutelage, but after the queen became ill, Impa took over, and will do so until Zelda has unlocked it. Rhoam hope it is soon. It'll take time, but if it can happen before Zelda is a teenager, all is well. As for the swordsman, Rhoam and Impa came to the conclusion that he is close to the same age as the princess, and it is best-until the signs of Calamity's return come-that they wait until Zelda and the Champions are ready before such a search happens. If the swordsman shows beforehand, he'll have to show with the blade that seals the darkness, and the Sheikah have located it.

The Lost Woods to the north of the castle. Whoever is brave enough to venture in and retrieve the sword will be declared the Hylian Champion. But that'll be saved for another day.

Zelda had taken interest in a picture of a bird-like machine, the symbol of the Rito's Divine Beast, Vah Medoh. Rhoam lingered on his daughter for a moment, then turned around and glanced at his papers. For the next twelve years, he'll have to do the work of two. He must have worked for a while, for he had forgotten Zelda's presence, so when she showed up at his side, he nearly had a heart attack.

She didn't care or didn't notice. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Work, Zelda. What...what are you doing?"

She pointed to a stack of books she had compiled, all focusing on the ancient technology of their ancestors. "Reading. I did some praying too."

Rhoam nodded. "Good, good… Zelda, did your mother ever tell you why you began your training?"

Zelda nodded. "To unlock the power my mother and grandmother had." Right… Rhoam's mother had that power too, something about hearing voices from the spirit realm. But neither of them had a sealing power.

"Right, but why is that?" Zelda shrugged. Goddesses, Tetra had protected Zelda from the unfortunate truth. He knew Tetra wouldn't tell their daughter everything, but she was ignorant of her destiny. He couldn't let her be so, but is the time right? No. If she knows the dangers beforehand, she'll work hard to unlock her power. It is urgent that she does. "Sit, Princess." Zelda climbed into her father's lap like a child would on Santa's, and he held her there. Searching in his desk drawer, he found the tapestry Impa had long giving him, unfolding it. He handed it to Zelda to hold. "Ready for a long story?"

Zelda smiled. "Yes Father."

Rhoam lost the humorous glint in his eyes, trading it for seriousness. "Don't fall asleep, okay. It is very important you listen to this. This is your future, and as princess of Hyrule, your greatest duty."

"I understand."

"Good… The day you was born was a celebratory day for me and your mother. For years, we had desired a child, not just as king and queen, but as man and wife. Seeing you enter this world was much needed light in my life...but that light was quickly extinguished. A fortune teller came to the castle, and I was pulled from your mother's side to hear her words. She spoke of a crisis, of the beast called Calamity Ganon." Rhoam pointed to the beast in the middle of the tapestry. "Right now, an ancient seal holds him, but it is weakening with every day that passes. Today, tomorrow, the next year, it isn't certain when he'll return, but he will, and he will destroy the world."

Zelda folded her arms. "Why does he want to do that?"

"Have you done your readings on the legends of Hyrule? The one called the Demon King?"

"Yes Father. I have."

"That is him. Embodiment of Hate… King of Thieves… Demon King… He is the one and same, born into this kingdom as a man as the embodiment of an ancient evil, killed, sealed, and reborn over and over again. He is Hyrule's dark curse. Ten thousand years ago, he gave up on reincarnation and succumbed to being an incarnation of hatred and malice."

Zelda frowned, and aimlessly wandered a finger across the tapestry. "What about the other stuff?"

"That is our ancestors' work. When the signs of the Calamity were apparent all those years ago, the people prepared. Using their technology, they form an autonomous army called the Guardians. Remember the large gear found in the mountain? That was part of a Divine Beast, one of the four creatures at each corner. So far, we have unearthed one, excavating two, and still searching for the last. Now, while the Guardians will protect Hyrule from monsters, the Divine Beast will aid in the direct fight against Ganon. Four Champions, from each of the tribes across the land, will command the Divine Beasts. To represent the Hylians, a swordsman will appear, and a princess will command them all. The boy will wield the sword that seals the darkness, and take the fight against the Calamity, and once he is subdued, the princess will use her sealing power to vanquish Ganon… That is what must happen." Setting Zelda on her feet, Rhoam rerolled the tapestry and put it back in the desk. Turning back to Zelda, he took her hands, kneeling before his daughter.

Zelda was quite confused, especially seeing her father tear up before her. "Father?"

"You, my daughter, are the princess in the story. You have the sealing power that will destroy Ganon within you. But I am not your mother. I charged her with training you because she, while not of our blood that began with Hylia herself, she obtained a power. Your grandmother did as well. While I have power myself, it is not like yours, and I do not know if your mother has something similar. But she unlocked hers, and I figured she could help you. But now she's gone...and we must continue on without her. I… I have my part to play, and you have yours. You must pray and train every moment of your day, night if it comes to it. You are the one hope in this world. It is your destiny... A destiny even I cannot stray you from."

Zelda fell to her knees, leaning into her father, hugging him. "I will do it, Father."

Rhoam finally let his tears fall as he hugged his daughter back. "I'm so sorry, my princess, that you cannot grow in a world of peace. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Father."

* * *

"Oh boys, what do we have here?" A group of young teenagers, wearing the trainee tunics of the knights, spotted a lone squire replacing the training dummies in the yard. The boy, six years of age, noticed the boys head his way, but ever dutiful in his work, ignored them, hoping it would persuade them to leave him alone.

As to why Link didn't run, it never worked in the past.

"Ahoy there, Linky Poo." The leader of the group, a large boy with a unusual horned-shaped red pompadour appeared in Link's vision. Link did his best to continue working, but the boy didn't care. "I said hello!"

"...Hey Groose."

Groose grunted and gestured to the rest of the boys. "Umm...show some respect to the others."

Link sighed, and turned to the other boys, looking at them in the eye. "Hello Mido, Cawlin, Stritch, Ralph." He then immediately turned back to the dummy.

Groose didn't like that one bit. "Oh, that's not nice, Link. You think because your daddy guards the king that you are above us? You're a squire, we're knights!"

Link tsked. "Knights-in-training," he corrected. He felt himself pushed off his feet, falling into the dirt below. Two of the boys, Cawlin and Stritch, grabbed Link by the arms and held him up. Groose knelt down, smacking the boy with his large hands before grabbing his chin. "One day, I'll be a knight. The best knight there is, was, and ever will be. They will sing songs of me, write stories of me, and ladies will rush over just to be humped by me. Do you know why that is, Link?"

Link remained silent. It works best for him to be quiet, but in reality, he didn't know why.

"Boys?"

Cawlin snickered. "Because every guy here'd love to be you, Groose, even when taking a piss."

Mido patted Groose on the back. "There's no knight in Hyrule as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite warrior."

Stritch tightened his grip on Link's arm. "Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it is not very hard to see why…"

Link prepared himself for the ultimate torture. "No one's built like Groose is."

"Holds a hilt like Groose does."

"Makes a lady's legs split like Groose does."

Groose snickered. "For there is knight, trainee, or squire half as manly as me. Perfect, a pure paragon. Ask anybody in the quarters who's the best, and they'll tell you whose side they'll be on…"

"No one's glorious like Groose does.

"As victorious as Groose is."

"No one got a sculpted by the gods as Groose has."

Groose pushed Link out of his cronies hands, and stepped on his torso as he chanted, "And when I become a knight, I will aspire to be more! First, the Hylian Champion, and strapped to me, the sword that seals the darkness. I will vanquish the Calamity, and the I will become something more."

"General?"

"Captain of the Guard?"

"Personal Guard of the Royal Family? Maybe even to the Princess?"

Groose smiled as he sat himself on Link. "Hmm… Good choices, but how about the highest of them all… King of Hyrule. And beautiful Princess Zelda shall be my Queen. Oi, Link, what do you have to say to that?"

Link should have remained silent, or even agreed, but his nature to fight back kicked in. "No one's a dick like Groose is, has a stick in the ass Like Groose has, on a horse no one licks dirt like Groose does." Groose retaliated, picking Link up by his shirt. He hit like in his abdomen, blow after blow after blow. Link grunted after each hit, trying his best not to cry out, no matter how bad he wanted to. Once groose had his fill, he threw Link to the dogs. The three other boys began to abuse Link while Groose turned his back. "Scumbag… Your father might be great, but you fell off the tree, Link. You'll become nothing. I will save the world, defeat Ganon, and then…" He waved the boys aside, bending over Link's backside as the youngest boy grasped his abdomen. He felt Groose hold his hips, the larger boy hovering right over Link's raised butt. "Like this, I will make the Princess mine."

Link, his face wet and dirty, faced Groose, his physical being hurting, but courage unwavered. "She's seven years younger than you! How can you think of the princess like that?"

"If her age is on the clock, she ready for the Groosenator. The only seven she needs to worry about is the minutes she'll be in heaven, and my size."

Link was disgusted. How could anyone think of the Princess like that. Then again, Link was young, and didn't understand what teenagers thought off anyway. But he knew it was disrespectful. "Then I'll do her a favor and cut it off for-" Groose roared and kicked Link over, repeatedly kicking the boy like a ball across the yard. He picked up Link once more, spat in the boy's face, and said, "Remember this: You are nothing but an ant to me. I will squash you and your father if it comes to it." He threw Link against, this time against the training dummy Link was setting up. After that, the group of four left, laughing while leaving Link for dead.

Link didn't know how long he laid on the ground, but he knew it was long enough that his eyes were as dry as the Gerudo Desert, his face as wet and cold as Lanayru. He wished Mipha was here to help heal him, but she was with the Zoras. Willing himself to move, LInk struggled to get on his knees, but eventually made it happen. He looked up to the sky, the sun setting between the Hebra and Gerudo regions. In its light, he spotted a sword nearby, lying in the dirt. Crawling over to it, he picked it up, using it as a crutch to help him to his feet. Once he had his footing, Link picked up the small blade, painfully using his arm to swing it lightly.

Then he turned to the training dummy, and marched over to it.

"HYAAAAHHHH!" Link swung the blade on the dummy, making a chip in the torso. Groose was right, Link was nothing but an ant.

 _Thunk!_ However, despite their size, ants are very strong.

 _Thunk!_ Link will become stronger, stronger than Cawlin.

 _Thunk!_ Stronger than Stritch.

 _Thunk!_ Stronger than Mido.

 _Thunk!_ Stronger than Groose.

 _Thunk!_ If it so be it, stronger than his father.

 _Thunk!_ He will make Groose pay. He will rise up as a knight, train to be the best, and beat Groose once and for all. Or… he could steal the boy's dream. Yes… Link will find the sword that seals the darkness, fight the Calamity, and...become legendary. It will be his destiny.

Link swung the sword one last time, much harder than the others, knocking the head off the dummy as a result. His rage not quite sated, he took the sword with him, and ran to a nearby shed where the other dummies are. He had a current goal in mind.

To become a legend, he'll have to dress the part.

Taking off his green tunic, he cut the sleeves off, exposing his brown undershirt. Finding some string, he arranged the sleeves into a cone, and amatuerly swem the two parts together. Next he cut the cone down to size, and placed it on his head. Perfect fit, but he'll get his mother to sow it better. It'll hold for now. Putting his tunic back on, Link headed for the armory, finding a sheath for the sword and strapping it to his back. Then he began his journey back to the dummy.

When he got there, he was in for a surprise. He father, worried that his son hadn't came to him, as it had begun to rain, had searched the entire training grounds for the boy. When he finally saw Link, Sir Ordon immediately saw the garb he wore. If he hadn't recognize the boy as his son, he would think he saw a child version of the Hero of Legend. "Link?" Link didn't respond, only standing in the rain, watching the dirt become mud. Ordon noticed the sword on his son's back, and then the many bruises on his face, arms, and legs. "Link...who did this?"

With as must anger as a six year old could channel, Link exclaimed, "Groose and his friends."

Ordon sighed, crossing his arms. "Where did you get the sword?"

"I found it."

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Practicing."

"Why?"

"So I can beat him one day and wield the sword that seals the darkness." It was no secret to the military, as one could tell, that what the King had planned for Calamity Ganon's return. It was not spoken, but everyone knew that the King and the leaders of the army were looking to see who could be the one. Much focus was placed on boys close to Princess Zelda's age, at the conclusion that he had to be born around her time. Every boy was a possibility, even Link.

Ordon walked to his son's side, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "I don't know why you want that, or why you chose today to begin it, but...if you want this, to train to be that swordsman, it will be rigorous. As such, you will not train only under the knights, for whoever is the swordsman will be at Princess Zelda's side when the Calamity returns. You will become her guard, his protector, her friend, her ally, along with the Champions. You will train with a royal knight, me. You must be the very best, like no one ever was." Looking down on his son, Ordon's voice became stern. "Are you sure about this, my son?"

Link looked up, and even without him saying a word, Ordon saw the hero within his sun's sky blue eye's. "Yes, Father."

Ordon nodded, glancing at the beaten dummy. "Then we shall begin… Now."


	4. Taking A Break

**This chapter came out the way I wanted, just not the way I planned. Choose your favorite meeting of Link and Zelda pre-BOTW...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Many of you chose Ocarina of Time. *rolls eyes* I was originally going to take some inspiration from it, but then I said "Screw that," and what you get below is...my imagination of Link and Zelda meeting as kids before the Hero takes the Master Sword. Part of me wanted to do something akin to Hyrule Warriors as well, but that'll require both kids being older, and we're going to have them be older for the rest of the story, so...**

 **I prefer the Wind Waker and Skyward Sword incarnations btw. Still my favorite two games. Breath of the Wild lacked in the villain department so heavily.**

 **If you notice, Link and Zelda meet as preteens more times than they do as adults. 7 to 6, if you count the first time they meet in one version of the pair (which excludes the Oracles, Phantom Hourglass, and Majora's Mask). Just a side note.**

 **Back to Before the Wild, we're...a chapter or two from the first memory. Idk. We're close though, no more than two. However, as you can see, this chapter shifts focus to the chosen pair, and that will continue. Next chapter will officially begin focus on Link and Zelda.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Impa stood watch over the praying Princess Zelda, the little girl silently bowed in the middle of the Sacred Grounds. She hadn't moved nor spoken in an hour, worrying Impa to no end. Add in the fact it has been over a year since the princess began her training, and Zelda hadn't unlocked her power yet, and it was downright scary. Only the fact that the signs of Calamity's return have been absent quelled that fright for Impa, and even more for the king.

He was pushing his daughter so hard, making her train for hours upon hours, to the fact that she didn't spend much time for herself, but Impa could understand. Rhoam was a king before he was a father, both literally and in regards to his duty to Hyrule. No one, not even Zelda, wanted the threat of Ganon to become real. But Impa had tried to get the king to lax his task of his daughter before it doesn't go well for her, however, the king was unmoved.

If Zelda loved her father now, it will only be time before she hates him for what he's done. It'll only be time before her wants and needs clash with his. Even if they succeed in defeating Ganon, Impa cannot assure herself that the Royal Family will be happy with each other Goddesses forbid Zelda becomes a rebellious teenager, and forbid that the swordsman is her type of guy.

Impa knew how close the princess and swordsman of the legends got. Sheikah stories held no details, except the private ones, back.

Sighing, Impa adjusted her straw hat and looked at the princess. Poor girl spent her time praying to the goddesses while kids her age-except Sir Ordon's sword-wielding son-went to school, played with their friends, and didn't have to worry about the end of the world. Zelda will never know the luxury of a carefree childhood if she ever remembers the first few years of her life before her mother's death. Maybe that is what holding the princess back. Maybe prayers won't give her power. Maybe the power will unlock on its own and Rhoam is doing it wrong. Maybe everything is being done right but the gods-no, that's crazy talk. The gods would not abandon their chosen people. Not after 10,000 years of peace.

They had warned them about the upcoming return of the Calamity, blessed them with the findings of the ancient technology, showed the location of all four Divine Beasts and the Master Sword, but Impa be damned if they do not give Zelda her power. Everything was going along smoothly except this!

Impa heard a noise that sounded like a body falling, opening her eyes and aiming them immediately at the princess. It was indeed her, the little girl collapsed in the middle of the Sacred Grounds. "Princess!" Impa ran over, picking up the young girl. She was breathing, but even Impa could see that she was exhausted. She'll have a talk with Rhoam.

It took a few minutes racing through the crowded Castle Town, but Impa finally got to the front gates of the castle, shouting for the guards to allow her entry. It took even longer for a medic to met her in Zelda's quarters, yelling at him for his tardiness. But it took not a second for her to figure out where the king was. She didn't even knock as she usually did. Disrespectful as it was, she barged into the study of the king, startling him.

"Impa?! What is the meaning-"  
"Your daughter is tired. She passed out at the fountain today while praying."

Rhoam caught his breath, looking away for a moment. "I… I'm sorry to hear that."

Impa had to raise her hands to her face to keep what she wanted to say from coming out. "You're sorry? Just sorry? Your Majesty, she is your daughter. She needs rest. You cannot work a child as you have been. She's pushing herself so much that she hasn't eaten much, as I have seen, for days. She barely talks to anyone, including me. She has no friends. She prefers solitude. How do you expect her to be in court one day if she's...an outsider? The nobility will bash her."  
Rhoam stood up, hushing Impa. "You think I haven't given thought of what I am doing to her? You think I don't know she is suffering? What do you want me to do, Impa, tell her to forget about it? I cannot! Any day Calamity Ganon can appear, and I need her, if not anyone else, ready."

"Then at least give her a day off. She needs rest."

"She gets rest every time she goes to sleep."

"She hadn't slept since her mother died!" Impa realized what she said, and immediately regretted using it against the king. King Rhoam stepped back, turning away from Impa, towards his desk. His graying hair hovered over the back of his head before it was lowered as the king looked to the ceiling.

"She can have the rest of the week off, then she returns to the fountain, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts,'" he said softly and swiftly as if he could change his mind at any moment.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Impa walked out the study, Rhoam sitting back in his chair, rubbing his temples. Seeking his journal, the king inked his quill and began writing on the next clear page.

 _Zelda finally reported back after her trip to the fountain. It seems her sacred sealing power has yet to be awakened. It has been a year and three months since her mother passed. Perhaps she is held back by heartache too deep to heal. If the Ganon prophecy wasn't looming over our heads, I'll tell her to take her time… To wait until she was ready. But our situation is dire and leaves no room for weakness-even on behalf of my beloved daughter. My heart breaks for Zelda, but I must act as a king, not as a father. I must order her to train relentlessly at the fountain._

* * *

"Focus your aim. The bow is not just a weapon, the arrow a projectile. They are extensions of you. The bow, your arm. The arrow, your eye. Feel as if time around you has slowed down, and there is nothing but you and your target." Sir Ordon watched as from afar as young Link steadied his aim. The boy held the bow up, arrow pulled back, trying his best to follow his father's words. He didn't understand this 'time around you has slowed down' part, but he put all his thoughts into hitting his target. Releasing the arrow, it flew straight and true towards the target ten feet away.

 _Thunk!_

Link dropped his arms as the arrow stuck on the target, a foot or so from the center. Mentally dejected, Link looked to his father, his armored footsteps coming to his son. "Well… You are improving, that's for sure... Princess Zelda can hit the bullseye though."

Link sighed at that. "Really?"

"Sheikah training does her wonders. She can even fire nearly two arrows quickly in succession, and that takes immense concentration and skill. I can barely do so." Ordon took a deep breath, releasing it after a moment of thought. "Link, you can have the rest of the day off. No training, okay? You're on track, don't worry."

Link hadn't expected this. Sure, he had time off from training, since his dad was King Rhoam's personal guard and had his own duties, but never had he been told he had time off and he wasn't to train in his free time. Since he wasn't working in the training yard anymore, Link couldn't think of anything to do. "Why not?"

Ordon smiled. "If you don't know how to relax and be a boy instead of a soldier, you can never be a personal guard. One part of that job will have you at the royals' side at all times, and if you are too...umm, orderly around them, you miss out on the 'personal' part of personal guard. Plus, if your goal is met, you'll be with Princess Zelda, and to tell the truth… She doesn't have many friends, nevermind a social life in the first place."

Link cocked his head in interest. His father rarely spoke of the royal family in such a way, being that he is the king's guard, secrecy is part of the job. "Why is that? She's the princess?"

"She trains every day at the fountain outside the city. She prays for hours on end, hoping to unlock the power that will seal away Ganon… I feel bad for her. Like you, she needs a day off too." Ordon ruffled his son's hair and pushed him away. "Now run along, do not get into trouble, and Link…"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Father?"

Ordon smiled mischievously. "Don't venture into the kitchen and try to cook yourself. If you are hungry, just tell them I sent you." Link nodded, causing his father to laugh as he walked away. Link didn't care if he got caught a second time, he had a feeling he was a chef in the making.

Minutes passed as the young knight-to-be explored the exterior of the castle, watching as boats came to and from the docks, guards strolled the curvy walkway that leads from the capital city to the sanctum at the highest point of the castle. His journey took him to the western parts of the castle, admiring the moat and North Hyrule Plain just on the other side. As he walked along, other knights and guards passed by, greeting the boy as he progressed in his adventure. He was well known amongst the ranks, the son of the king's guard also being trained by said guard.

Link found a perfect spot to sit and waste his time under a bridge connecting a tower to the castle. The seven-year-old shoved down his cap, his spot a perfect place to lie down and take a nap. Sleep was the only thing he preferred to do, even more so than to eat and to train. He wondered if Princess Zelda had something she liked to do instead of training… With that thought passed, Link felt the hands of naptime clasping around him, drawing him into their grasp.

" _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…"_ Link raised his cap up. His ears rarely deceived him, and today that wouldn't change. He heard a voice, that of a girl or a very high speaking male, singing above him. He looked up, but couldn't see who was it that sang out. Maybe it was a passerby, which was a shame because it was truly an angelic voice. Part of Link, just a very teeny weeny part, felt a connection to the words of the song. Just a teeny weeny connection.

" _...unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land…"_ This time, Link got up. The voice was there, located on the bridge, and definitely female. He had to see who it was. Racing to the tower, Link checked around to make sure the coast was clear and began climbing up the tower. He knew that if he got caught, his father would definitely hear about it if Link wasn't thought to be some commoner trying to sneak into the castle and got thrown into the dungeon. However, climbing the walls of the castle was old business to the boy. How else would he have found the kitchen?

" _Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_ Link made it to the part of the bridge connecting to the tower, bringing himself up to the ledge but maintaining his footing on the sides of the bridge. Peeking his head up, Link could see the bridge was mostly empty, save for the lone child leaning on the bridge across from wore a simple white and blue dress, long from befitting a commoner but not typical of a noble either. Golden hair flowed from her scalp to her waist, the boy inside Link itching to pull it like in one of the fairy tales he read. She hadn't noticed him yet, still contained in her song as she hummed it while looking over the castle yard. Knowing that it was rude to sneak and look at people while they were unaware (and for other reasons, but that's because she's a girl and he's a boy) Link silently pulled himself up, not wanting to startle the girl. If he did, it was either him or her that might fall off the bridge, despite the walls of it definitely higher than them.

A minute passed, and Link still hadn't said anything, scared that the girl might lash out at him for sneaking up. He couldn't try entering from one of the doors, for it would be apparent that he hadn't exited through them. Knowing he had no other way to introduce himself, he took and breath and spoke, "You have a beautiful voice."

The girl did not jump, not did she twirl around in surprise and roundhouse kick Link off the bridge. Instead, she stood still, and slowly turned around, a finger settled on her agape mouth. Once Link contemplated he was going to live (for now) he had a new thought, one he didn't think he would have until he was older and understood how his mother gave birth to him.

The girl, no older than him, was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Link was sure Groose never saw the princess, for neither had Link, but even the bully would change his disgusting mind if he saw this lass.

He realized he was staring, looking away to hide his embarrassment. "Umm…"

The girl, too, was in shock, but for another reason. "Who...are you?"

"My name… My name is Link Farona." Link managed to look at the girl again, this time with a friendly face, her arms behind her back. Sh wasn't going to kill him. Oh good. Link put on his friendliest face and remembered why he came. "You have a nice voice."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, Link. Oh, I forget my manners, I must introduce myself. I am Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, Princess of Hyrule."

For once, though a year and three months later, Groose wasn't full of horse manure. This was Princess Zelda, the one Link aimed to be the personal guard of, right her in front of him. The beauty and voice of a goddess were before him, and what could seven-year-old Link do?

He bowed. "Princess? I hadn't… I didn't… Don't tell my father that I bothered you!" Oh, he was going to get it now.

Princess Zelda smiled. "Rise, Link, and why would I tell your father… Wait, you're an Ordon? Are you related to Sir Ordon?" Link nodded. "Oh...well, I won't tell because you thought I was a good singer. And please, call me Zelda."

"Zelda." Link tried the name in his tongue. One day, if everything goes as planned, he will be with her, as her guard, so he had to get used to saying her name.

"Ohhh look look!" Zelda brought Link to her side and pointed to the incoming convoy from the south. Two Sheikah rode upon a cart escorted by a group of soldiers, but it wasn't them that excited Zelda. It was the contents of the cart, a dirty mechanical being with six long, white legs sticking out. It looked ancient and rusted to Link, but to his companion, it was something new.

"What is it?"

"It is a Guardian, the first one brought to the castle. According to my father and to some research I did, that is just a member of a vast robot autonomous army that our ancestors created thousands of years ago."

"Auto...what?"

"Robot."

Link scratched the back of his hair in embarrassment. "Oh. Heh." Zelda didn't seem to mind if she noticed at all as her face fell. Dropping her head in her arms, her chin resting on the stone wall of the bridge, she gazed at the Guardian as the Sheikah and knights below sought to get it out the cart.

"I wish I could study it, but my father won't let me. All he wants is for me to train, train, train! For what, you ask? Something stupid sealing power to put away Calamity Ganon."

Link could relate. "I train to be a royal guard every day. It isn't so bad."

"Maybe, but you probably chose to train under a royal guard, your father most likely. MY father is forcing me to do this."

"This Calamity Ganon guy doesn't seem to be a joke, Zelda. We'll need that sealing power."

"We need the Divine Beast, four Champions to pilot them, and the swordsman who wields the sword that seals the darkness. I don't recall the last five dedicating each and every moment of their lives to their training."

"Believe me, there are a lot of squires and knights-in-training wishing to be that swordsman, but of course no one knows where the sword is."

Zelda raised her head up. "I do."

Link's eyes gleamed with surprise. "Really? Can I know?"

"Hmmm…" Zelda pondered this as she sized Link up. She could see the sword on the back of his weird green tunic, and if his father was anything to go by, Ordon's son would be an adept swordsman. He was her age, which was preferable for her as she didn't want an old guy as her Hylian Champion. Also, he was cute, and he could only grow cuter. He was also the first kid she had a conversation with in ages. "I won't tell you directly, but I will give you a hint. But do not go after the sword. Impa says that the sword can only be pulled by the one who is worthy to wield it, and if you are not, it can kill you."

"Oh."

"Wait until you are older before seeking it. You don't want to become the next Hero of Time."

"I could go for a seven-year nap."

Zelda chuckled and for some reason, it put a smile on Link's face. "You're funny Link. Anyway, the clue is this: Under the canopy of the leaves like cherry blossom, where the woods are dark, the children hide and many are lost, the sword sleeps and awaits its master."

Link and his impeccable memory somehow recorded this. "I'll figure this out, and one day, Princess, I'll help you take out the Calamity."

Zelda folded her arms. "Are you sure you can do it? You must have great courage to face such a monstrosity. Remember that."  
Link smirked. "Courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten." He stood proudly in front of Princess Zelda, who cupped her hands above her chest, smiling back at Link.

"Then maybe you have what it takes after all." She stepped forward, surprising Link by invading his personal space and planting a kiss on his cheek. She stepped back, not missing the red face of Link. Her ears twitching, she could her what must be Impa calling her name. "If you are indeed the swordsman, then I guess that is a kiss for the hero of Hyrule. Now go, before my guardian finds out about you. She's a scary Sheikah." That jousted Link from whatever was on his mind, as he quickly climbed over the bridge and back down the tower. Zelda watched him until she heard Impa come through her bedroom door.

"Princess, I see that you are well."

Zelda smiled as she looked up to Impa, pushing her recent encounter to the middle of her mind while bringing something just as interesting to the forefront. "I had some rest and a surprise as well. There's a Guardian here."

While Zelda began a conversation with Impa about the Guardian, Link planted his feet on the ground and started walking back towards the training yard. As he passed the Guardian, he looked back to the bridge, where Zelda and her Sheikah looked down at the robot. But he did not miss the glance the princess made to him, and the smile that followed. His left cheek heated up again, for it was the one Zelda had kissed.

That too was sketched in his memory.

Link would return home later that day, and try to figure out the riddle Zelda had given him. The next day, he would resume training with his father. For the next nine years, up until the days counting down to Link's sixteenth birthday, Link would become more proficient with his abilities, rising through the ranks and becoming a knight at the top of his class. He was able to wield not just a broadsword, but axes, long swords, spears, lances, and even claymores. But his preferred weapon definitely was the one-handed broadsword, occasionally mixing it up with a shield. Knowledge of him expanded beyond the military training camp, even to the throne. But though nine years would pass between the times he would see her again, Link had never forgotten the two things he burned to his mind of his first meeting with Zelda. But he wasn't the curious boy she met anymore. After their meeting, as he became better and better as a knight, his social life was diminished by malice and hatred by his fellow peers. Bullied by those who were 'superior' to him, outcasted by those who were in his position, and despised by his 'inferiors' (sans the group of Zoras, the Bad Bazz Brigade that Link trained from time to time when he went to visit Mipha), it wasn't the words that troubled him. No, it was their eyes. Their ever watchful eyes.

Zelda spent the rest of her day researching Guardians, wondering just how her people would be able to turn one on and control it. Much later in the week, Zelda would return to the Sacred Grounds for prayer. Like Link, the following nine years were spent on unlocking her gifts. Days not praying came rarely, and once she had a chance, she would try to sneak in some research or practice other skills, like her magic or Sheikah training. But most days, it was spent at the Sacred Grounds, praying to the Goddesses that her power, the one of seal Ganon, would awaken. For nine long years, she failed, leaving her bitter and useless. She knew how the court gossiped about her being an heir to 'a throne of nothing' and it motivated her to find her gift. But it never came, and with her father worrying that Calamity Ganon was close to revival, he made his move. In her eighth year, the last Divine Beast was unearthed, in her fifteenth, how to control them were understood. The four Champions who would pilot those beasts were immediately selected by her father.

Daruk of the Goron Tribe would man Vah Rudania.

Revali of the Rito would pilot Vah Medoh.

Urbosa of the Gerudo would command Vah Naboris.

Mipha of the Zora would lead Vah Ruta.

A Hylian Champion was yet to be named, but Rhoam decided to wait. On Zelda's sixteenth birthday, he would issue the call for the one who would claim the sword. But what he didn't know was that Zelda had unintentionally jumpstarted that plan, and while it had been nine years, she never forgot the young boy who heard her singing the "Ballad of the Goddess" and came up to see her. But like him, she had changed as well. She had grown bitter and stubborn, a rebel to her father and to her duty.

They were both Silent Princesses in captivity.

* * *

 **"** **Link and his impeccable memory..." After beating Breath of the Wild twice, once I realized I wrote this, I had to laugh. Irony at its finest.**


	5. Now We Ride

**Getting this out a little early today, since I'll be rocking with Nintendo during my normal time of updating. I'll be hyped at the moment you are most likely reading this, as long as what I know will be there gets covered...Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Super Mario Odessey, I'm looking at you.**

 **Switching things to Zelda, I believe this is a good chapter. Now the challenge here is getting Link to the Master Sword because we don't have a damn clue as to how he obtained it in the past. So this will settle that in my own way unless DLC #2 for BOTW covers the past. I doubt that. We also get more Zelda and Rhoam, and my hope is that I show the conflict between them well. My aim to for Zelda to resent her father, but not outright hate him, as Rhoam believes, which will set him up for his final journal entry. Link, however, is another challenge.**

 **In response to a review, Link will have the green tunic (he has it now) until we enter events from the actual game. So probably for another chapter or two, I keep pushing back getting to the first memory. My main worry with Link, because I am a believer of him chatting, is that I won't keep him quiet. I do not believe he was completely quiet with Zelda before he opened up, but spoke only when necessary. He wasn't a fan of casual conversation, and if he did, he kept it short. That will be my approach to Link. With Zelda, I plant her seeds of independence here, and that will clash with Link's duty as it does in-game. However, because I am sure Zelda isn't helpless (She defeated Ganon twice... C'mon), she will have her defenses. Impa is around, who is to say our Princess didn't get some Sheik in her.**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

 _Eight and a half years later..._

"Your Majesty, Princess Zelda is here." Rhoam nodded, gesturing for his daughter to enter his study. Following his king's orders, Sir Ordon opened the door, and in walked the Princess. She walked in wearing a long blue, white, and gold dress. She had her hands cupped at her waist, her head and face locked in a manner befitting her royal status. She displayed no emotion to being in her father's presence, something that was a rarity given their duties. He had become the distant father, and she, the neglected daughter. It saddened Rhoam greatly, nearly to the point he wanted to relegate himself to sorrow, but he could not. He was a king before he was a father, and so, he will act as such.

Zelda bowed before her father, her golden hair that flowed from her headdress to the waist falling all over her. She stood back up straight, so silent Rhoam could hear the other inhabitants of the castle from the central and west wing. Scratching his snow-white beard, King Rhoam stood up over his daughter, hoping to initiate some casual conversation before he gets to the reason she was called. "You have grown so beautiful over the years, my child." It was definitely true, Zelda was a flower in a grassy plain, a diamond surrounded by topaz. It made him realize that, as her sixteenth birthday approaches, she was to prepared for her eventual marriage and rise to a queen in the upcoming years. He didn't neglect his duties as king to prepare his heir, but his fears that he bespoke on her birth were still present. A son would be much easier, but destiny seeded him a daughter.

"Thank you." Her voice, regal as it was, didn't waver from lack of feeling. It didn't sway Rhoam from his task, hoping to have some fatherly time before his switch to him as king.

"It was when I was fifteen when I met your mother. I...was different then. Your grandfather called me a rebellious prince, for I was carefree and wild. I met your mother at the winter ball. The dress you wore there a few months back was nearly an exact replica, if not the same dress exactly. You looked just like Tetra then… I might have fallen for her right then and there." Rhoam smiled as he remembered that night. "Grandfather didn't approve, for he had another woman in mind, but as you can see, it worked out my way."

It has been nearly ten years since the Queen Tetra's death. Zelda and the majority of the public were told it was due to sickness, but only Rhoam, the Sheikah clan, and the tribal leaders of Hyrule knew the truth. One day, she'll have to know what really happened. Unfortunately, that day was today.

Rhoam looked to Zelda, who was doing very well holding her emotions. It was sickening, but it was his fault. It was all his fault. She lowered her head, either to hide her face or to not look to her father. "Is this the reason you called me, Your Majesty? To recall memories of my mother?"

A sword had been driven through Rhoam's heart. Not once had she called him as a parent but as his title. Did she truly hate him?

Whatever it was, Rhoam decided Zelda was right. Taking his seat, Rhoam cleared his throat. "No, I had not. How goes your training?"

"Same as always."

"Then you must try harder."

"I… I am doing all that I can. I am trying." This time, Zelda's voice quivered, but she was quick to level it out.

Rhoam nodded. "You will push yourself even more now. The time, I feel, is approaching. I have decided that maybe it is time you meet with the spirits of Hyrule. Maybe they know how to unlock it. You will go to the Great Deku Tree first. I will arrange a guard for you, for your protection."

Zelda finally looked in her father's face, frowning. "From what?"

"Monsters. We're getting reports, scarce in number, or sightings. There are also the ones who would see it Ganon is revived, the Yiga Clan. They are responsible for many a setback the last few years."

"Even Mother's death?" Rhoam raised his eyes back to Zelda, surprised that she had knowledge of this. He could see the slightest twitch of Zelda's mouth. She knew she had surprised him, and wanted to smile. His daughter was quite cunning. "Father, I can protect myself. Impa has trained me in my spare time, and she thinks I can defend myself better than most with my abilities."

"I am doing it for my sake, and for the sake of Hyrule. Nothing more. I know very well you can protect yourself. But a guard will be assigned nonetheless, but I have made a precaution. I won't use an older knight, but someone your age. You might feel at ease to have a conversation."

Zelda looked offended. Was she to be assigned a knight-in-training? Blasphemy! "I am to have a trainee as my guard? Father, you offend me."

"Zelda dear, I handpicked your guard. When I first came up with the idea, I had Impa and Sir Ordon go to the Military Training Grounds and select only the very best. It was a unanimous decision. If I had to guess, he could be our Hylian Champion."

Zelda scoffed, doubting such a boy could protect her, but she went along with it if it satisfied her father. "Then who is it?"

Sir Ordon, stationed at the door, the only audience for the meeting between the Royal Family, grunted the two to his attention. "Princess, my son Link will have the honor."

Zelda remembered, vaguely, her father's personal guard's son. It was a long time ago, nine years to be exact since they have met, but she barely considered him an acquaintance. She didn't even remember what they talked about. "Oh, is that so. Hopefully, he is as good as you, Sir Ordon."

"Maybe even better. He will be a great guard for you. Now, he on route to Lon Lon Ranch with Impa to select horses for the both of you. What was it he said about our own? "I want my own horse, Dad, and I'm sure the Princess doesn't have hers.'"

Now Zelda was angry, but she hid it well. How would this knight know how to choose a horse for her. What reconciled her thoughts is that she had secretly chosen a horse, but only Impa and a worker at the ranch, Malon Lon, knew which one was for her. She had chosen it as a foal three years ago, but now it should be ready for riding and travel. Malon had made it her priority to train the then-colt alongside a filly, her favorite horse. "I will choose my horse."

"Impa had said she'll do it for you."

Zelda was alright with that. "Then she will. Then if there's nothing more to it, then I will take my leave."

Rhoam nodded, but spoke sternly, "You will leave tomorrow morning. Now go. Return to your training."

Zelda responded back, but with some sass. "Of _course I will,_ What _else_ could _I_ do?" Zelda paid her respects to Sir Ordon, then left her father's study. Rhoam sighed as he went back to his duties, while Sir Ordon picked up a book and started reading.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, but what they didn't was that it was the beginning.

* * *

Link brought before horses before the main gate of the castle, meeting the convoy of the king there. In his hands were two reins, leading a brown horse to his right and a white one to his left. Link walked quietly passed the other knights, stopping ahead of it. Link patted the brown horse, a mare the ranch hand at Lon Lon named Malon named Epona. She breathed in response to Link's hand caressing her neck. "Hey, ready to go on a ride, Epona? First time too." Epona neighed, Link nodding as he stepped back and looked at the other horse, Gaepora. "What about you, Gaepora? Ready to carry the Princess wherever she desires?" Gaepora whinnied.

"I see you picked two fine steeds, Link." The boy turned to the incoming king and his father. Link bowed in respect to the king then addressed his father.

"Zelda's nursemaid picked Gaepora, but Epona went passed my expectations. She will do."

King Rhoam nodded as he surveyed the stallion Gaepora, "Zelda chose this horse, not Impa. She did choose well… As we couldn't have chosen a better guard for her."

Link smiled weakly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. But why me? I am just a knight-in-training."

"The best there is, given Impa's survey."

"...I'm young."

"Zelda prefers someone her age instead of older knights. She has made that very well known to me."

Link couldn't think of any more arguments, deciding that there was nothing that could swing the king's mind. Instead, he switched to thinking about the mission, which he was not briefed too much on, besides that he will be with the princess on a short journey. "Your Majesty, I should inquire as to where I am going with the princess."

"You and Princess Zelda will be heading to the Great Hyrule Forest. She will meet with the Great Deku Tree. Also…there is something of importance that I need to talk to your about."

Link stepped away from Epona, curious as to what the king could ask of him, besides to protect his daughter with his life, but that goes unsaid. "What is it?"

Rhoam placed his hands behind him, looking to Link. "There is no secret that Calamity Ganon is returning, it probably has been heard by even the lowliest of the low. Monsters are starting to appear, although it is still a rare sight. As you might have been briefed due to your father, we have spent the last 16 years finding and researching the technology of our ancestors that defeated the Calamity 10,000 years ago. The Guardians, the Divine Beasts… Already, I have selected the four Champions to pilot the mechanical wonders a few days ago. Zelda will lead them. But we are missing one vital piece… The swordsman. I'm sure you have wondered who'll it be, as with every knight since we began these preparations. The task of choosing one isn't easy."

To say Link wasn't interested is a fallacy, but as the years waned, so did his desire. It was a childish goal turned to an overbearing task, one that, if gained, would literally place thousands of lives on Link's shoulders, as it already has on the other Champions and the Princess. Link still wanted to be a Royal Guard, like his father, but not at the personal level. But it seemed, for a moment, he will get a taste of his father's occupation, albeit with the princess. His original goal.

"As we are in dire need of that man, I am looking for suitable candidates before I leave it up to fate. In the forest, there is a hidden blade, the sword that seals the darkness called the Master Sword. Only one chosen by the sword can wield it, and since you'll be there, I would like you to be the first. Before you ask why, consider it a reward to your father for his dutiful years at my side, and for his friendship. The most honor a father can have is to have pride in his child." Link looked to Sir Ordon, who nodded silently his praise. "I know, although she may think otherwise, that I am proud of my Zelda, for her dedication. These years training have been rough on her, heck, on all of us just to repel the Calamity, but many would have given up. She hasn't… So, Sir Link, what do you say?"

Link weighed his options, but it wasn't in him to say no. Not to the king asking him to be a part of taking down a monstrosity bent on destroying Hyrule, no, that isn't Link at all. Plus, Princess Mipha had accepted her role as the Zora Champion, the pilot of Vah Ruta, and she's no fighter like Link. Many others will put their lives on the line if not there stress.

An alternative would be the king keeps searching, and if Link was the sword's chosen one, Hyrule would be doomed because he denied to test out his luck. Another alternative is that Link isn't the one, another is chosen, he picks the sword, and he goes down in history for another 10 millennia. Link wouldn't care for the latter, but the former… He had no choice.

Bowing at the waist, Link accepted the king's charge. "I will try to obtain the sword."

King Rhoam nodded. "Good, young sir. Now I'll leave you to prepare while we await my daughter. She is either excited to get out the castle for a few days before her sixteenth, or she is late. I think it is the latter. Impa will get her out. She'll be here soon."

As King Rhoam returned to his father's side, Link took out two apples from a satchel on Epona's side and simultaneously feed the horses. He had a lot to think about… And he could see the Princess incoming.

* * *

Tomorrow morning came all too fast.

Zelda had spent the rest of the time after meeting with her father to training but snuck in a little research before calling it a night. She had all but forgotten about her new task, so when Impa woke her up earlier than usual, it came rushing back to her. She had gotten herself prepared, while Impa picked out a simple attire for her. She was given a shirt, similar in design to the dress she wore yesterday, dark pants, and leather sandals and knee braces. Zelda changed into this attire, feeling very comfortable in it in comparison to her dress. An hour and a half after waking up, Zelda was ready to venture out to the Lost Woods.

It was at the gate to the castle that Zelda and Impa met with her father, Sir Ordon, and a boy her age. The older males were speaking to each other, while the boy tended to both the horses, giving each an apple and watching the chew it. He had on the weirdest green tunic, with brown shorts and leather boots underneath it. A cap wavered in the wind at the top of his light brown hair, sparking the vague memory of a young boy climbing her tower to hear her sing. Zelda pushed those thoughts away. She was not that girl anymore.

"Ah, Lady Impa. Princess." Her father had been first to spot them, welcoming the duo. Sir Ordon and his son stayed in their positions while the king walked to the women.

"Father."

"I take it you are prepared?"

"As I'll ever be." Rhoam led them over to Zelda's horse, a white stallion white with a thin golden mane. She noticed that it was not outfitted with the royal gear, but with a simple bridle and saddle. She turned to her father to address it. "Where is the rest of the royal gear?"

"You will have to give it to him."

Zelda sighed, turning back to the horse. "I guess you'll have to earn it." Zelda used her strength to lift herself upon the horse, getting herself comfortable upon it. She wasn't new to horseback riding, she had done it many times with Impa in her limited range of travel, but now owning a horse, it felt like she was starting over in the field. Anxious to leave, she gazed at the knight-in-training, who was walking away from his father and leaped to his stead. It was a brown mare, with a much fuller mane than her own, black in color. He turned his head to the king, nodding to him.

"If everything goes well, we'll return in two days."

"Good. I wish the both of you well." The boy nodded and looked to the princess as if awaiting further instruction. Zelda, however, had stared just a little bit too long back at him. Despite his getup, the boy was quite attractive and swore she saw him blush as he turned away, down to his horse. He must think her beautiful, not like she hadn't had male admirers before anyway. She turned to her father, smiling.

"Be well, Father. I hope to return with good news."

"As do I, Zelda. Now you shall go."

"Very well." Zelda pressed the spurs slightly into her steed, leading it into a slow trot as she headed for the city, Link following behind her. They quickly passed through the city, taking the eastern gate to Hyrule Field. It was once they got out of Hyrule Castle Town that Link had taken the lead, pausing at a fork in the road. Zelda stopped her horse beside himself, wondering why he stopped. "What is the matter?"

"Well, which way do you want to go? The north route is a little quicker, but the south route is a little more scenic. Your choice." Link returned to gazing elsewhere but at her, which made her very uncomfortable. What had she done to him? This is the first they have spoken since they met in her personal part of the castle years ago, and she was sure she didn't leave a bad impression.

They were kids then, teenagers now… Was he uncomfortable with her? Could it be he wasn't use to being around a girl, nevertheless the Princess of Hyrule? She wasn't the perfect depiction of a princess, more so like a rebel to the stereotype due to her upbringing. Then again, she wasn't okay with being with him either. SHe didn't know him except he was Sir Ordon's son, and that his father and Impa chose him as her guard to the Great Hyrule Forest. She didn't need a bodyguard, besides Impa, of course. Plus, she wasn't used to being around anyone else either, so the constant companionship was bothering her. He didn't plan on talking to her, and she didn't plan on talking to him, unless necessary.

However, that didn't mean she wanted to make this a quicker, boring trip. She looked south, towards the Crenel Hills, and decided her path. "We go south."

Link only nodded and took the lead once more. Zelda, without argument, followed.


	6. Zelda Meets Another Knight

**Here's the first part of Link and Zelda's adventure to the Great Hyrule Forest/Lost Woods/Korok Forest... This one place has three names. Couldn't they just decide on one? And speaking of that... Has the forest leading up to the Lost Woods always been called Minshi Woods because I always read it until now as _Minish_ Woods. Never noticed until now.**

 **We won't get there, the Lost Woods is next chapter, but we will get some Link and Zelda interaction, and a special guest that will have you saying "Link is a dick." Maybe he is, maybe he isn't.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the pair of riders came to the Crenel Hills, across the Orsedd Bridge, the princess took point. She slowed Gaepora's speed, just enough that she could enjoy the scenery around her. Unlike most princesses, Zelda got out the castle a lot due to her training, but most times it would be to the Sacred Fountain, which provided an excellent view of her country, but it was just that. Seeing from afar and from up close provided different experiences. She has been passed this range multiple times, but not at her pace. Her companion didn't seem to mind, as long as she kept her pace. That's what she thought, at least. Link and she hadn't said a word to each other since they left the fork at the town's eastern gate. She didn't mind the silence, as she didn't care to conversate with the knight. Zelda was sure she was quite embarrassed in the town with the looks the civilians were giving her and the knight, probably because of his stupid attire.

Link, in his perspective, kept a watch on the princess. He didn't show it, but seeing her act so freely was amusing. She had slowed down, Link making similar adjustments with Epona, and let her do what she want. Meanwhile, he had his map in hand, plotting their course towards the Great Hyrule Forest. His plan was for the two to rest themselves and their horses at the Woodland Stable, then finish the trip to the forest. Part of him didn't know why she wanted to go, for he knew that it was hard to get to the center of the forest, where it is said the Deku Tree reigns. The Lost Woods was covered in perpetual fog, and if you went the wrong way, the fog would cover you, and send you out the forest. Given how in the olden days, getting lost in the woods meant turning into a Stalfos, this was a much better fate. Link was sure that Zelda knew the way, being royal and having knowing Hyrule's secrets

It was noon before Link and Zelda reached another fork in the road, heading north this time away from the Crenel Peak. Zelda didn't ask Link for directions, just knowingly turning left. Link silently complied and followed. Seeing the wooden horse head in the distance, the sign of a stable, Link rode up to Zelda's side, keeping his eyes on his destination. "Princess, we'll make a stop there to rest our horses and ourselves."

Zelda, not wanting to stop, questioned the knight as they crossed the Thims Bridge. "For how long?"

"Maybe an hour or two, Princess. The horses are not used to long travels yet."

"Then maybe they should." Zelda spurred her steed on, not caring for Link's advice. Undeterred, Link kept up, silently heated by the princess' lack of care for her horse. He didn't know what her problem was, but his father and the Sheikah woman he met yesterday did warn him the heir to Hyrule was a handful. More like three handfuls.

It was close to the fourteenth hour that the Princess of Hyrule and her companion arrived at the Woodland Stable. As she implied earlier, she had no intentions of stopping, so it surprised her when Link showed up again in her sight, this time holding the bridle of Gaepora. Zelda tried wrestling Link's grip away, but he held on, determined to defy her. "Unhand my horse!"

"No."

"You would defy a direct order from me, the _Princess of Hyrule?!"_ Zelda made sure to make that clear to everyone at the stable, which gained the crowd she wanted. Meanwhile, Link got off Epona, still gripping Gaepora's bridle, and forcibly lead both horses in his direction. Zelda was appalled by her horse's willingness that she did nothing but burn her gaze into Link's own eyes. He stopped them at a wooden stable, tossing hay into the nearby troughs. Angered, Zelda got off her horse and decided to continue the journey on foot.

"Princess, just where do you think you are going?" Lucky her, Link had caught back up to her. She whirled around, facing the older and unnoticeably taller male. "I'm going to the Lost Woods."

"On foot?"

" _On foot!_ I don't need you, you...treasonous boy! Once we return to the castle, I'll make sure it is noted you disobeyed me! So stay here! I have no use for you anymore." Zelda turned again, this time held back by Link holding her arm. Now had she been a normal, weak, submissive girl, she would be deathly afraid of Link's furious expression, but no, she matched it quickly.

"You are not going anywhere. Not now." Now Link expected a hit, maybe in the form of a slap that just staggered him. However, the tale that many of the men and women at the stable would tell is quite different. By night's beginning, it would reach the castle, and the ears of Impa and Sir Ordon, the next morning, King Rhoam. What would be said is that the Princess of Hyrule kicked a boy in a green tunic in the stomach and punch him in the face.

Link would tell you that was true. As he groaned on the dusty trail, Zelda stood over him, outraged. "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do!" With that, Zelda stormed away to the north, while Link picked himself up. He almost called out for her, but instead left it alone. She would pass the training camp, and if anyone recognized her, they would immediately send for a guard. That was Link's hope, at least.

Making his way to the counter, Link fished a few rupees and gave them to the owner of the stable. "This should cover it. I would also need a bed to rest on."

"What about Her Highness? Shouldn't you go after her?"

Link shrugged, looking to the sky. It seemed there was a storming incoming, right in his direction. "She can take care of herself, as we all witnessed. Plus the military camp is ahead. She'll be fine. The guards will treat her well."

What Link wouldn't know until later is that a certain guard would see the lone Princess of Hyrule first.

* * *

It wasn't until it started to rain until Zelda regretted leaving the stable.

She had left it an hour ago, thinking that she didn't need her stupid horse, the stupid stable, the stupid boy, then it started to rain. The trees of the Minshi Woods protected her a bit, just she didn't want to get wet. Plus, it so happened to be a thunderstorm, and the booming thunder and flickering lightning shook the young princess. She needed to find shelter, and fast.

It was her lucky moment. "Hey! Come over here!" Zelda turned to her left, seeing a lone man sitting under a wooden structure. He was dressed in a knight's tunic, which confused Zelda until she looked behind him and the trees. Apparently, she came upon a military encampment. Although she had her fill of knights today, she wasn't going to deny shelter.

She quickly settled with the knight, getting as close to the fire at his feet as she possibly could. Noticing a kettle over the fire, she lifted her head to see the concoction inside. "Pumpkin soup," the knight said.

"Pumpkin soup? Never had this before. Is it good?"

The knight, hearing the girl's accent, figured she was a lost noble or something. "They don't serve this where the high and mighty live? Pathetic."

"I don't have the luxury of dictating the royal cook's menu. Can I have some?"

A red eyebrow raised. "Royal cook? Wait…" Zelda was too mesmerized at the sight of food to notice the sparkle in the boy's eyes, the white smile that began forming on his face. The knight knelt in front of Zelda, keeping his head low to hide his face. "Princess… I didn't notice it was you. Excuse me."

Zelda really didn't care for etiquette right now. She was hungry. "Rise, sit. Can I have some food?"

The knight nodded, grabbing a bowl and scooping some of the soup. "Be my guest." He handed the bowl to Zelda, who held it absently. Moments passed before the knight addressed Zelda not eating the food. "Something wrong?"

"...You got a spoon?"

"No."

"Then how am I to eat this… You expect me to slurp this? Like a common peasant?"

The knight smiled, leaning close to the princess. "Trust me, slurping it down your throat is much better than using a spoon."

Zelda backed away but took the knight's advice. Slurping the soup was less refined, but the flavors… Goddesses, it was like flying above the clouds upon a majestic bird, or going seven years to and fro in time, or riding a pirate ship across a vast sea. It was a magnificent adventure down her esophagus. She engulfed all of it, then set the bowl down on the ground and used her sleeve to whip her mouth. Seeing this, the knight chuckled a bit. This one was much more sociable than Link, much kinder and obedient. She had to know him. "Sir, what is your name?"

The knight removed his helmet, springing a red pompadour out from under, and grew the cheesiest grin upon his bronzed skin. His yellow eyes flashed in cockiness. "Your Majesty, my name is Groose, at your service."

Zelda chuckled at the knight's goofiness. "Well met, Sir Groose. Say, can you tell me how far I am from the Lost Woods?"

Groose turned to face the woods, "I estimate an hour, but I wouldn't go alone. Speaking of which, why are you alone?"

Zelda sighed, remembering her pathetic escort. "I wasn't alone. I had a knight with me, but I left him at the stable because 'horses need their rest, hyaah ha yah!' His name is Link, do you know him?"

Groose nodded. "I know him well. Best of his class, a little on the quiet side… Cocky about his skills, but he trained under his father, so he was ahead of his class by years. Many knights believe he is the chosen one or something, especially after the king called him on a special duty a few days ago to… Oh." Groose analyzed the situation, then looked down the hill. "Well, he isn't doing a great job."

"Maybe I should wait on him, but I need to speak with the Deku Tree. I must go to the forest. I doubt he's the chosen swordsman, but he can try to pull the sword from the pedestal that's there."

Groose's eyes went wide. "Sword? _The_ sword? The one that seals the darkness?"

Zelda nodded, not caring as to why Groose was interested. "Yes, that one. I think that is the real reason my father had him go, to find the wielder. Normally I would have my guardian Impa come, but of course, my father dictates everything in the name of Hyrule. Sometimes, it is frustrating to… Ah, why am I ranting to you? I'll let it go. No, I just need to take my mind off of it."

Groose chuckled. "Princess, I think you need to vent. Might as well do it here while someone is listening."  
Zelda pondered over this, then decided, while it was raining, she might as well waste time. So she told her story of the last nine years, from her mother's death up to earlier today. She held nothing back, and if Groose faltered in his listening, she didn't notice. As far as she was concerned, he was an adept listener. Hours passed, and so did the rain, letting the evening sunshine as it headed for the western mountains. Zelda, concerned for how much time has passed, ended her story.

"Wow...hard life, huh?"

Zelda nodded. "Just to stop Calamity Ganon. I wonder how different life will be afterward."

Groose shrugged. "You have no idea. All this time, we're all preparing for a threat with no timetable, and thinking about life afterward… sheesh."

"But what if we fail… All my life, I've prepared for one thing, at the expense of others. Never had I made friends, attended balls for long, rode freely in the fields...not even the fun of teenage stupidity. Like, what is the dumbest thing teenagers can do these days?"

"Get drunk and have sex, I guess?"

Zelda nodded. "I cannot even do that!"

Groose shook his head. "Well, Princess, I wouldn't recommend drinking at your age, and I cannot allow it…" He got up, looking into the military camp, deep in thought. Zelda didn't know what he was thinking about but really didn't care. She really should be heading to the woods right now. Before she could even move, Groose turned around, smiling. "But if it was on the orders of the Princess, I wouldn't mind. I might give you some of the really good stuff."

Zelda, surprised by Groose's sudden gesture, was too stunned to answer. "Umm… I… I don't know. I'm not of legal age yet."

"You wanted to do stupid teenage stuff, here it the opportunity. Be right back with some of that Noble Pursuit." Before Zelda could protest, Groose dashed off deeper into the military camp, leaving the heir behind. Zelda sat in place. She really needed to go, but she didn't want to be rude and stand Groose up. Ah, an inner moral battle. Maybe if someone who didn't give a damn came along and told her to get off her butt and get moving came, she'll do so.

That came with a hand over her mouth and an arm across her abdomen held close to a possible male figure. She tried to scream and move, but unfortunately, the person had a strong grip. Who would sneak up on her? Groose just had to leave her defenseless to… oh no, the Yiga assassins must have found her. Why were they so deep in Hyrule anyway and knew she was here, she didn't care. She was no damsel in distress. Now that just won't do.

Lucky for her, her elbows were free, and she forcibly jabbed them into the ribs of her captor. "AHH!" She was released and quickly reached for the short sword she had strapped to her belt, pointing it down to her assaulter.

Link of all people.

"What in Hylia's name are you doing sneaking up on me?" Link ignored her, looking to the camp behind her. No one had noticed the endeavor. Not wanting to talking, Link turned towards the trailing waving the princess over. Zelda didn't move. "No, I am not going with you."

Link got something out of a pouch on Epona, out of Zelda's sight. "But getting drunk with Groose is better, huh?" Zelda didn't argue with that, but she wouldn't let Link win so easily. As he walked back to her, placing a note on Groose's chair. As he stood before her, awaiting her rebuttal, she held her head high as she could to a taller form, knowing that she had the argument won.

"So what kept you from finding me? I am, after all, under _your_ protection." Link kept quiet, fumes blowing out his nostrils. Zelda knew his comeback, but he couldn't say it because he was in the wrong just as she was. Her wrong was not punishable. As she followed him back to their horses, she glanced at Link once more, smiling to herself. If he wasn't quite the eye catcher, and if she didn't respect his father, she would turn him in right now. "Be lucky I love your father, or I'll have you punished now."

Link bit his lip and spurred Epona forward. Laughing to herself, Zelda followed, back on route to the Lost Woods. She just had two more days with this so-called knight, then she might never see him ever again. Okay, maybe on occasion, but she wouldn't interact with him ever again.

If only she knew.

* * *

"Oh Princess, your knight in shining armor has returned!" Groose came back to his shed, two glasses and a bottle of Noble Pursuit in hand. Quite ironic, if he had to admit, that his current pursuit was not indeed noble. Far from it. But hey, like it will matter. She won't remember a thing.

"Princess?" Groose popped his head into the shed, then gasped as he saw that the girl had vanished. "Oh no!" Groose set the items down, looking to the surrounding area for the maiden in question. Not finding her around the shed, Groose returned to it, noticing a piece of paper in his chair. He picked it up, reading it slowly.

 _Dear Groose,_

 _Thanks for keeping an eye on the Princess. You were right on that day, she is indeed the most beautiful maiden in the land._

 _However, no one loses a girl like Groose does, to mighty me like Groose did. Now go ahead and cry like a baby as Groose does._

 _-Your old pal, Link._


	7. The Lost Woods

**It is time. I believe this is the end of getting to the meat of the story, as we unwrap the mystery Breath of the Wild didn't think was important. You can guess what it is, based on our location.**

 **I do not think Link and Zelda will be friends, or even cooperative acquaintances for a long time. We're a year out from Calamity Ganon's rise (which the game hints that it is on Zelda's seventeenth birthday. We're just coming upon her sixteenth) so we got ways to go.**

 **While I am here, this might be the last update for a while, as I will have an early end to summer due to a college course. That said, I might update in July, but I will be back in August. Just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Link and Zelda came to the foggy entrance to the Great Hyrule Forest. Link situated himself off Epona at that moment, searching for his camping equipment. He parted a glance in Zelda's direction, who he could tell was tired, not used to long travels from the castle, but was determined to get to her destination. If she did, Link would have no choice but to follow. She knew the way, at least that's what he thought.

"We ought to keep going, we aren't too far now. Maybe the Deku Tree has a place we can rest. But it is late, and we do have time on our side...and I'll like to get out of these wet clothes. I've decided we shall rest here until the morning."

" _Ohh wow, why didn't I think of that? Stupid Link…"_ Link folded his lips and continued to dig for his gear. Out came a sleeping bag and a lantern, setting them aside. Next, he got a bundle of wood from his bags and found a nice spot for a fire. Meanwhile, Zelda got off her horse as well, taking out her sleeping bag and setting it far, far away from Link and his campsite. Within his line of sight, of course, as the fog wasn't as dense as it will become once they actually enter the forest.

Once Link got a fire going, using one of the weirdly lit torches in the woods, he produced some mushrooms, using a few extra sticks to produce skewers. Zelda didn't seem interested in helping roast the shrooms, but something else caught her eye. Welcoming the pair to the woods was a ruined structure, The main part was a stone awning, which was the was into the forest, accompanied by two walls, one right beside it to the left, the other as a corner piece behind and right from the main piece, where her bag was. She couldn't tell its purpose, not that she would be able to with just three pieces. Maybe the royal library has something on the subject matter.

She then glared down the line of torches, wondering just how they maintained themselves. Of course, asking that question was just as redundant as asking about anything of the Great Hyrule Forest. It was mysterious forces at work. But why were they lit? Zelda knew the way to the inner Korok Forest, where the Deku Tree resided but did the torches light the entire way? Desperately, she wanted to find out, but that would mean arguing with her stoic guard. It would be literally talking to a brick wall that somehow makes expressions.

After he found her at the military camp, she had ranted about leaving her, to which he said nothing. He could have easily won the fight by saying how she left him, which was the truth but no, he kept quiet. She would have found it weird had not she learned to do the same in court, with all the gossip mongers talking behind her behind her back and, if they may be bold, to her face in an indirect manner.

She walked up to the fire, sitting across from Link. He was roasting a few more skewers but had some still waiting their turn. She reached out for the raw ones, seeing if he would react anyway. He failed that test, keeping his eyes on the pair of his hands. In her mind, she didn't need the fire. Apart from her hidden power, Zelda was naturally attuned to the forces of magic, a gift her bloodline is given due to their heritage, but she decided not roasting the mushrooms with her hands. Setting herself like her "guard," Zelda joined Link in the quiet harmony of roasting mushrooms in possibly the worst place to have an uncontrolled fire.

After a few minutes of quiet, when the food was mostly done, Zelda felt the itch to start a conversation. Link, like her father, was the quiet, stern types. Zelda remembered her mother somewhat and based on what Impa said to make up for what she didn't remember, King Rhoam was pretty much like Link, while Queen Tetra was like her daughter. Only when her mother died did Zelda's father become more vocal, as the sole ruler of the kingdom and leader of the project to defeat Calamity Ganon. Zelda wondered if Link could be coerced into a conversation, without her pulling her royal card. She wasn't looking for a friend, do not get her wrong. After they returned to the castle, she didn't want to see Link again, if possible. Link probably thought the same about her.

He did.

As she set her final skewer on the tray Link set out, her attention was devoted to Link. But what could she get out of him… Ah ha! "Umm, Link, can I ask you something?" He didn't answer, but his ears and brow perked up, gesturing that he was listening. "About Groose… What is a Noble Pursuit?"

Link frowned once he set the final skewer aside. "A Gerudo drink, alcoholic, very strong in the content. A shot can get you drunk pretty quickly, but not to the point you lose yourself. A glass...which I'm sure Groose was going to give you, will make you intoxicated beyond reason. "

"So he was trying to make me lose my inhibitions? Why would he do that? I guess I kinda coerced it, but still! I am the Princess of Hyrule, and I should be respected!"

Link chuckled under his breath, but to Zelda, it was a scoff. "You would have been respected," he mumbled audibly.

"What does that mean?"

Link kept quiet, choosing one of the many skewers and eating. Zelda was infuriated that he ignored her, but what could she do? " _Be nicer, idiot. Or just shut up and keep to yourself."_ Zelda swiftly chose the second option, not because she couldn't be nice to the knight but it was easier to avoid him altogether. He was doing the same.

After a silent meal, Zelda departed from the fire, finding sleeping clothes that Impa deemed appropriate for travel, and walked behind the larger stone structure to change. It wasn't anything special, just a plain nightgown that covered herself more on her torso and legs than what she usually wear. Made her feel like an old woman, but it was necessary. She was traveling with a boy, who despite his "chivalry" at the moment, couldn't hide the glances he did when she returned to sight. He was by his bag, watching the sky. She wondered what held his interest, but that would require communication. Instead, she swept herself under her bag, quickly falling asleep.

Once he deemed Zelda was heavily asleep, Link returned his gaze to Zelda. If he had known how much trouble she'll be, he wouldn't have done this. Heck, the only reason he made himself pull his weight was that this was the princess, the daughter of his father's boss, who entrusted his son with this job for his boss, and that if it wasn't him, it could have been Groose.

There's no way in hell Link would let Groose take this job, so Link had to persevere. Sighing to himself, Link flopped himself onto his sleeping bag, knowing that the Lost Woods was a safe place to be in (if you don't consider how it got its name) and he wouldn't have to keep watch. Before giving himself to sleep, he made one more gaze at Zelda. She was quite more likable when she was quite, and her rested face was much more beautiful.

" _That is the first reason you carry on, Link. Because she is quite the jewel to look at."_ Link didn't fancy himself a pervert, but even he had an eye for women. Even if she was a royal.

" _Just go to sleep, Link."_

* * *

Morning came a little too quickly for the traveling princess and knight, but they got prepared for the final leg of their journey Link made sure the horses were okay, deciding not to bring them further into the woods, Link and Zelda began their journey. Link didn't like the idea of not knowing where to go, and while his trust is Zelda was fidgety, he didn't believe she would get them lost. He should have asked the burning question in his heart, but he quelled it just to keep on her good side. He decided on focusing to not jump at the wildlife in the forest, which did little not freak him out.

While Link was praying Zelda knew what she was doing, the princess hoped Impa didn't lead her astray. "Follow the wind," the Sheikah said, but she didn't know how much help that'll be when they got torches lighting the way. It wasn't until they were within the forest, on the western side of where they made camp, that Zelda was dumbstruck.

Two torches welcomed them to the inner woods, the only torches she could see in the dense fog and thick, misshapen sea of trees. There was no obvious path, no forest spirit to playfully guide them, not a tune for their ears to follow. She was alone...with a useless knight. She faced Link for a minute, the boy standing behind her, looking at the menacing scenery. Like her, he didn't look afraid, but he was also worried. Of course, he had a different dilemma, as he was following her, not following someone else's words. She turned around, facing one of the two torches. "Follow the wind," she recited.

The flames of both torches were facing one direction, somewhere to the southwest. She could feel a breeze around her, her hair waving in the same direction. The wind was leading them southwest it seemed, and Zelda was damned to follow. Without a word to Link to reassure him, Zelda followed her heart. Link, once more placing his trust in Zelda's intuition, followed closely behind.

As they walked, Zelda produced a flame in her hand, keeping watch for a change. Meanwhile, Link looked around at the trees, nothing their hideous faces. Some were laughing, some smiling, others frowning, but all were frightening. The boy had to hold the hilt of his sword just to comfort himself. Don't get Link wrong, he's brave, but that doesn't mean he can be uncomfortable.

Zelda then made a sharp right, heading east, causing Link to stumble on his feet but not lose himself. The princess, of course, hadn't noticed, which ticked Link off just a bit. So careless, this demon woman was! Just because she was supposed to make it to her upcoming birthday and he had his own doesn't mean he will get hurt in this forest for her!

He silently fumed as they passed through the fog-filled forest and came upon a clearing. Excited, Zelda rushed for it, leaving Link behind once again. Link watched as the Princess of Hyrule disappeared in the fog as she ran towards the narrow path, and had half a heart to give chase. "She can take care of herself, that is what she said." Link continued his walking pace out the forest and down the path, mesmerized by the immediate shift in scenery. The fog lifted, the trees became more natural, and Link could see the morning sky for once. As he came down, he spotted hollow trunk on the path, presumably a passageway to the forest within. Over it, in the distance above the treeline, the trunk and leaves of the Great Deku could be spotted. Link knew he was massive, as it could be seen towering the great Hyrule Forest anywhere, but seeing it up close, and getting even closer, it was amazing.

Princess Zelda was found standing under the hollow log, frozen by the woods just as he was. As he came up to her side, she held her arm out, pausing him. She lowered her arm, allowing Link to look at his assignment properly. For the second time during their trip, the princess looked genuinely happy. Of course, unlike most of Hyrule, Link had never been here, so while a smile didn't grace his face, he was just as excited as Zelda to be here.

"I might be crazy, but I believe I spotted something. Like a small being floating in the air, but once I got a proper look, it vanished into the trees."

Link frowned, staring deep into the forest before them. Some ways ahead, Link believed he could make out what Zelda was referring to, as he could see three of them as they stepped into the woods. He paused Zelda for a moment, then gestured with his head to where he was looking. She looked on and sure enough, she spotted them. "You can see them too?"

Link nodded as they continued walking, looking out for any more of the forest kind. "Yes. Is that weird?"

"It is said that the beings of the forest are just a myth, for they have never been seen before. They're like the legendary Minish Clan, only visible by a select few. They're called the Koroks, as they are the descendants of the Kokiri, who once inhabited these woods tens of thousands of years ago, in the Era of Time. The legends suggest that the Deku Tree we are going to meet was actually born in that age, as his predecessor died due to a curse by an evil man. The hero of the era was raised in these woods as well as the Sage of Forest, who was a Kokiri herself. She actually has a lake in these woods named after her. Oh, I wish we had time to explore, but alas, I must return to the castle to my father to report what happens here. Damn Calamity Ganon for wanting to show up in this era."

Link absorbed everything Zelda said, finding the princess to not be all that bad in the history department. Well, Link guessed knowing Hyrule's history, whether it was true or not, was part of her upbringing, but his father told Link that the princess, although the heir, would not be ready anytime soon. At her age, she should be attending affairs with her father, preparing to take the throne, but she has barely learned how to be a queen. Saving Hyrule, of course, is more important, but Link wondered if Zelda thought herself inadequate for the throne of her parents. She is almost courting age, but it seems it won't happen for a while. Not until her power is unlocked, at least.

As they came down the path in the Koroks Woods, both Link and Zelda spotted an object sticking out of the ground. It was a winged purple hilt, with a golden jewel encrusted within. Below that was a blade of a double-edged sword, poking into a pedestal in the ground. They walked up to it, looking down at it as if it was a holy relic.

After all, it was. "This is the Master Sword, 'the sword that seals the darkness,' 'blade of evil's bane,' whatever nickname history has given it, it all relates to this one sword. It is said that only one who has proven themselves righteous of heart can wield the blade… Although I doubt that's true, as only the hero himself has done so… I wonder how it feels." Zelda reached out to touch it, but not wanting to be left behind, Link did so as well. As they both touched it, a spark of power rushed through them, forcing them to step back. At that moment, the sounds of a person yawning. Both looked up, just to see a mouth moving on the tree before them. Above that were a mustache and large eyebrows that hide the tree's eyes. The tree began to smack its lips as it apparently woke from a slumber.

"Quis... Quis est? Quae sunt nomina, filii?"

While Link had no clue what the tree was saying, Zelda stepped forward. The Great Deku spoke an ancient form of Hylian, probably of the era 10,000 years ago. "My name is Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda looked to Link, silently demanding him to speak.

"My...name is Link Ordon. Knight of Hyrule."

"Excuse me for speaking the ancient tongue, young ones. It has been so long since I was awakened. Hmm… Princess Zelda… Link…" The tree went quiet for a moment as if it was thinking about something. Zelda, not wanting to waste time, precious as it was, gathered her courage to speak again.

"Great Deku Tree, I call upon your assistance. Hyrule is in grave danger, as the one called Calamity Ganon is destined to reveal itself in this age. As the guardian of the forest, and being around the last time the malice ravaged our world, you must know the means to defeat it."

"I do, Princess. Witnessing the many rises and falls of Ganon ever since my birth, I know what it takes to defeat him. I have watched him evolve from a man, to beast, to malice, each time growing more and more powerful. As man and beast, he wished to rule the world; as malice, to destroy it entirely. In the last age, the people developed technology to aid in the fight, but that is not needed. Only two can defeat the Calamity; the hero who wields the blade of evil's bane, and the princess who can summon the holy power."

Zelda bowed her head, embarrassed to admit that she, as the princess, couldn't wield her power. "For years, I have tried to unlock my power, but nothing has come of it. Do you have any idea how to do so?"

"I do not know how the princess of that time long ago unlocked her power, but I know she prayed at the three springs across Hyrule. In an older age, they were temples of great size, and it is said that a young maiden, not much older than you, prayed at each of these springs. That maiden was the mortal goddess herself."

"Hylia… Do you know where the springs are?"

"The Spring of Courage, south in the Faron Woods. The Spring of Power, in the eastern plains beside Eldin. The Spring of Wisdom, upon Mount Lanayru. Find these places, and I hope you unlock your power."

Zelda sighed, both in relief as she had her answer, worry that it has a chance of not working, and thrill as it meant more adventures from the castle. Maybe Impa will accompany her this time. She bowed to the Great Deku to pay her respects. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree. We will take your words in earnest. I must return to the castle in haste and prepare." Zelda turned on her heel, heading out of the Korok Forest, noticing how the Koroks, formerly in hiding, had finally revealed themselves. Link nodded to the Deku Tree and followed Zelda.

"Hold." Link and Zelda paused, turning back to the Deku Tree. "Young Link, do you not wish to try your hand at the sword?"

Link looked down at the waiting blade, knowing that he did indeed want to try to pull it out, and the king recommended he should, but for as sacred the blade was, and the job that came with it… "Great Deku, I am sure that I am not the one who shall wield the sword."

"That is not for us to decide. The sword knows its master. But if you must try, know that you must take extreme caution. As I said, I do not know if you are worthy or not, but if you are not strong enough, you will surely lose your life. You must use your true strength to free it."

Link looked back down to the sword, processing this new information. He could die, which was not on his list of plans for today. He wanted to reconsider going for the sword, but something drew him in It was some inner feeling, that he was _meant_ for the sword, and it ever increased its argument in his mind. He looked back to Zelda, who did very well to mostly hide her scrutiny. The king believed he should try it, hell it was a dream at one point to find the blade.

His mind made up, Link walked over to the sword, bent down, gripped the sword, and began to pull. Link almost jumped back as he did earlier, as the power of the sword rushed at him. He couldn't tell if it was trying to repel him or kill him, but it was fighting back. Link growled as he raised the sword, trying to overcome the fight it put up.

Then he felt the sword give way, but just a little. It was enough to make Link continue to try.

Zelda, however, almost lost her eyebrows once she saw the first movement of the Master Sword. She hadn't expected it to budge, but seeing it… No, there was no way he would be given the sword. What made him worthy?

Another budge.

No! This wasn't fair! Se had prayed her ass off for nine years, nearly begging for her power, but in one moment, this _boy_ would become the swordsman of legend?

Another budge.

She suffered through tears, fainting, insomnia, starvation, depression, hopelessness, failure, all in the act of receiving her power. What did Link experience that made him worthy of the most sacred sword in Hyrule?

Another budge.

Zelda turned away, unable to watch as to what could become the inevitable. To think that after all her hard years of work, she turns up with nothing, but Link, in one fell swoop, would wield the Master Sword. " _Just kill him… Please kill him."_

There was silence after a final grunt from Link, in which Zelda could hear the Koroks themselves breathing. Tears had already blinded her, but she dared not release them. Not until she could confirm her deepest fear. Slowly she turned around, back to pedestal on which Link stood. Her wish of Link's death was not granted, of course, as he was alive and well. She moved her eyes up, from his back to his ponytail, to the right arm outstretched over his head, to his clasped hand, to the purple hilt within it, to the pointed blade raised skyward. He had done it.

In the 15 years after Hyrule's destiny was revealed, the Guardians were found, the Divine Beasts were understood, their pilots were chosen, and now, the Hylian Champion stood before her, his sword skyward bound. After all these years, she is the only part of the master plan that hadn't been fulfilled.

Only then did she let her tears fall.


	8. Appointed Knight

**I managed to squeeze this chapter out before my possible hiatus, mainly centered on Princess Zelda (She is the star of Breath of the Wild, after all) and some Link and King Rhoam. Next chapter will cover the first memory, finally.**

 **Hope everyone with BOTW is enjoying the first DLC pack, I haven't touched Master Mode or the Trial of the Sword yet. Today, some footage from DLC Pack 2 appeared, check it out as well.**

 **See you guys soon.**

* * *

The trip back to the castle was a mildly one-sided hostile one. Zelda, more in anger than she'll admit, was relentless in her goal to return to the castle. Once they had left the Lost Woods, it was late morning, and the princess didn't care if it would be a seven-hour trip back. She didn't care for Link's protests to let the horses rest as they came over the Thims Bridge. When he tried to ride up to her, she rode faster, nearly leaving him at one point when she feigned obedience. She made it first to the gate, only slowing down as she traversed the busy Castle Town streets with some of the guards. Link did eventually catch up, not happy about Zelda's stunt at all. She didn't care if her horse needed care and love, for if she was going to equip it with the royal gear, it must deserve it.

" _Just like you must deserve your powers, and Link doesn't deserve the Master Sword? Or is it the other way around, Your Stubbornness?"_ Zelda quelled her thoughts as she, Link, and the guards came upon the gate leading to the castle, standing as a dark shadow against the orange evening sky. She looked upon her home, eager to give her father the news then once again be off in Hyrule. Whether it will be alone or with an escort Zelda, as long as it was not the knight behind her. While she does plan to visit the three springs, she won't spend her entire time doing so. The Springs of Courage and Power are readily accessible, but she won't be able to visit Wisdom for another year and a half, as no one under 17 years old can ascend to its peak.

That meant she could do some research around Hyrule. Surely the pilots of the Divine Beasts will need some help with their machines. Then there's the flora and fauna or the world. A lot of things to occupy her time away from the castle...if her father allows her to be by herself.

Once they came close to the royal stables, Zelda unsaddled from Gaepora and let the stablehands handle him. She had other business to attend to with her father, who wasn't at the gate due to her arrival being unannounced and unexpected. More likely than not he was in his study, his home within a home. She took after him in that regard, formatting the tower beside her quarters to a study as well.

Once she had entered the castle via a back road between the first and second gatehouse that leads to the castle's rear, she followed the short hallway down into the castle proper. Once there, she made a left, heading straight into the library and down the stairs. Her father's study was directly below her entrance, the door hiding as a part of the bookcase. As usual, the door was unguarded, most likely her father dismissing the knight(s) that could be there. He, like Zelda, hated the idea of being with the guards when they could be alone, the only exception was Sir Ordon.

It wasn't until she was opening the door that she remembered the royal guard's son. He hadn't followed her, likely left behind at the stables. Thinking of him only brought back the pain of failure, so she quickly cast that thought aside. Fully opening the door, she walked right into her father's waiting posture. A short, genuine smile graced his weary face as he stood up to greet his daughter. "Welcome home, my flower."

Zelda embraced her father back. "Hello again, father."

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Princess Zelda."

"Where's Impa?"

"With her sister at the Royal Lab." King Rhoam chuckled to himself as he sat down in his chair. "I feel sorry for her. Impa is not the researcher her sister is, probably bored out of her mind. But now, let us not fall from our task. Zelda, what did the Great Deku speak to you?"

Zelda easily recounted what the Great Deku told her. "I must venture to the three springs around Hyrule. However, given that Lanayru states that no one under seventeen may come upon the mountain, I fear that this task will take a year to complete...time we may or may not have."

Rhoam nodded. "Hmm… This could be a problem, but the signs of the Great Calamity are still far and between. Very well, when the time is close at hand for your seventeenth birthday, you shall offer yourself at the three springs."

Zelda nodded, smiling internally. "Thank you, father. Now, I must ask that, until then, I am allowed to continue my research."

Rhoam's face fell right then and there, silently gesturing to Zelda to shut his door. Once the door was shut, Zelda turned back to her father, who looked at his desk instead. "Zelda… When will you stop treating this as a game?"

"Pardon?"

"If I allow you to research, that gets in the way of your training, which we need every moment we have dedicated to unlocking your sealing power. Now I have allowed Impa to train you, allowed you to become proficient in your other magical abilities, but this researching… I do not believe this will aid you in unlocking your power. I should make you stay here and train… But you did contribute to our understanding of the Sheikah Slate, that is indisputable." Rhoam reached into the drawer in his desk and pulled out the tablet mentioned. He outstretched his hand to Zelda, handing it to her. "I do have a task that I think you can handle. It is time to enlist the Champions, and begin their training with the Divine Beasts. This paper here has the list of thier names.

" _Great. Four more accomplished people in a short amount of time."_

"I believe you can assist with that, can you not?"

Zelda nodded, keeping her excitement down to appropriate levels of decorum. "Yes, I can do that. I shall set out in a few days. This time, I am taking Impa."

Rhoam nodded. "Okay then. But Zelda, even though I allow this of you, do not forget your duty. Train in your travels, understood?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good, now a question for you. Where's young Link at? He arrived with you, yes?"

Zelda bit her lips, creases formed on her forehead, and her hands molded into fists as she recalled the boy's last whereabouts. "I last saw him at the stables on my way here. He could have gone home, or seeks his father."

"Did you get along well?"

" _No."_ "We were amiable to each other."

"Does he have the sword?" Now Zelda wish she could lie, tell her father that Link was unable to retrieve it, either in fear of his life or failure to pull it out, but what would that do but delay Hyrule? Sucking up all of her pride and anger, she was about to answer when the door opened again, the royal family joined by their current subject. He knelt as he entered the chambers. Zelda became angry once again, but her father didn't notice as he eyed Link. "Rise, young one." Link did so, returning the king's gaze, having not spared a true glance Zelda's way. Although Zelda didn't want anything to do with the boy, he could at least acknowledge her! "I trust you retrieved the Master Sword?"

Link nodded, reaching behind his back to unsheath the blade. He held it vertically, the hilt above the blade, as he showed it to his king. Zelda's anger began to burn even more. She had to leave. "Father, if you would excuse me, I am indeed quite famished from my trip." Rhoam didn't take his eyes off the sword but nodded anyway. Zelda left in quite the hurry. Both men watched as the Princess of Hyrule stormed out the library on the southern end, wondering just what could have transpired.

* * *

"Your father believed it was you. Impa believed it was you. I believed it was you. Now, belief is a truth." Rhoam looked to Link, who kept his face blank of emotion. Truth be told, the knight had not had the sensation he thought he would have felt pulling the sword. Once it became free, the world suddenly decided to fall on his shoulders, and for a moment, felt the same stress the princess possibly feels. Now with the king's eyes on him, everything felt quite different. Link knew that pulling the sword would grant him the charge to defeat Calamity Ganon to allow Zelda to seal him, but this was not a simple feat. He was going against malice and hatred incarnate, not a man, not a beast. If he failed, Zelda wouldn't be able to… Well, in Link's defense, Princess Zelda hadn't done her part, so if Hyrule falls (call Link a jackass), it is not on him. However, if he cannot beat the Calamity, well…

"There's no denying you are the Hylian Champion." The older man turned away, facing his desk. He let out a huge sigh, rubbing his head with his hand. "If you've been chosen, that means we are dreadfully close, I believe. Link, before I ask of you, you must know what you're up against. So will you entertain this old man with his tale?"

Link nodded. "Yes, sire."

"To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born of this kingdom, but his transformation in Malice created the horror we now face. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also a prophecy. 'The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.' As you are well aware, we decided to heed the prophecy, excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hand of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machine piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers that fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon using the power of these ancient relics. 10,000 years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power, and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. I have selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed this pilot Champions, a name that will solidify their unique bond. That princess is my own daughter, and her knight, you Link." King Rhoam then stood up, facing Link with fearful eyes, and began to lower himself.

Link barely contained himself as he watched the King of Hyrule kneel before him. "Y-Your Majesty, what are-"

"Link, I bow before you because I am in need of you so dearly. What I ask of you is something I cannot do as a king on my throne, or on my feet. Consider that I have no right to ask this of you, the son of my most loyal knight and dearest friend, as I will not be there when you risk your life, and my daughter's, against Ganon. So as a father first, king second… You must help her...my daughter, to unlock her power, and do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. For Hyrule, and all the world. Link Ordon… Can I count on you?"


	9. Subdued Ceremony

**Here's Chapter 9, quite earlier than I expected. I realized I was wasting my mornings not writing, so maybe we can get some updates in.**

 **I see you guys _really_ don't like Zelda as of right now, which has earned many a chuckle as I read reviews. Guess we're all on Team Link for a while. You might hate Zelda some more after this chapter.**

 **Now, a disclaimer: Because this is Secret Memory 1, if you have not played Breath of the Wild and want to avoid ACTUAL spoilers, I suggest you skip this chapter. I do take some liberty with creativity, but the major parts of the scene are here. Those who played/seen Breath of the Wild will recognize what I added to the scene.**

 **Now a disclaimer to those in the know: We know Zelda continues her blessing to Link, yet because others talk, we don't hear what she says. I found the rest of her speech (I don't know if its true or not, but I'm leaning towards truth) so it is added her in italics.'**

 **Okay, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Part 2: Champions of Hyrule_**

 _Six months later..._

 _"We have started training the Champions who will pilot the Divine Beasts. It may sound rude and unexpected, but Mipha mastered the controls with surprising ease. Daruk struggled at first but eventually got the hang of it. Urbosa and Revali both managed just fine as well. I can finally see the light of hope in our fight against the Calamity."_

Zelda set her research notes on bedroom desk, yawning as she reached over for a second book. This one was blank, given by her mother years ago to serve as a diary of sorts for the much younger princess. Zelda had never used it, but today was a much different day. She had a lot of things on her mind, and according to her father, writing it down helped clear the brain. He has a journal, so he must know something. She opened it and began writing down her thoughts.

" _After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms-a dark for taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune teller's prophecy is to be true, there isn't much time left. Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night."_ Zelda closed the book and headed to her bed just as a weak knock came to her door. Wondering just who would bother her at such a time, she rudely commanded, "Enter!"

In came her favorite Sheikah, Impa. The tall, dark-skinned woman didn't pass the threshold, instead, she just held the door wide enough for Zelda to see her. "Princess, happy to see you returned safely. But I'm not here for a casual visit."

"What is it, Impa?"

"The king requests, well, more like commands that you join the ceremony tomorrow afternoon to bless Link and his sword. He is to be your appointed knight.."

If Zelda wasn't tired, she could probably muster enough emotion to feel angry. She still hadn't gotten over Link and his ease at obtaining the sword that seals the darkness. Now she will have to see HIM and the sword every day. _Thank you, father. Thank you._ She sighed, nodding off as she returned to her desk. "Thank you, Impa. Good night."

"Good night, Princess." Impa closed the door, Zelda collapsing in her desk chair in rage. She had one more thing to write down in her diary.

" _P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HIM as my appointed knight."_

* * *

 _Link_

Link's childish dream was just mere moments from becoming a teenager's nightmare.

He stood in the center of the Sacred Grounds, watching as the royal procession came forth. The Champions had taken their place on Link's far left side, standing in the background. To his right were members of the Sheikah clan, namely Impa and two others he met today; Impa's older sister Purah and another named Robbie. He turned his gaze from them to the Champions, specifically Mipha, who encouraged him with a soft smile. He smiled in return, then turned back to the royalty, who had finally made it to the fountain.

Ever since he pulled the sword, Link had felt a daunting uncertainty about the task he would be expected to perform, and that feeling exponentially grew when King Rhoam pleaded to him that night months ago, Link could only think of him facing Calamity Ganon, what it will mean, what could happen, what will happen if he failed to defeat it, or more pressing, if the princess hadn't unlocked her power.

Is Link afraid? Hell yeah. But courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to overcome it, and if Link could overcome his father's training and the villainy of Groose, he could face the Great Calamity. His father would remind him that courage is the absence of fear, not the presence of recklessness, which Link does tend to do when he's trying to be bold and brave.

But while he knew the task, it came with a burden. At the military camp, Link's only burden was being a knight worthy of Sir Ordon's spawn, but now he was burdened to be one-half of a pair destined to save the world. Sure, the Champions are to assist, but the Great Deku's words were not forgotten. Only he and Zelda could defeat the Calamity, their fate intertwined in such a nefarious plot.

He wonders if Zelda felt the same burden, but then again, that's rhetorical. Of course she did. Unlike Link, she had this placed upon her since her mother's death, or if you want to be technical, Zelda's birth was also the birth of her burden. But just as when Link thought he could get away from the self-centered, snooty, all high and mighty, "I can defend myself yadadadada," bratty Princess of Hyrule, he finds out from his father that he is, because dreams _do_ come true, the Princess' appointed knight.

Link's only response to that was a loud, echoing, ear-bleeding silence.

What his father told him next was not as jarring. Link had a feeling it was the case, but having confirmation that the Princess might be indeed jealous of him for having his 'power' obtained so easily would make his new job much harder. Every time she will look at him, she'll see the sword, and be reminded of what happened. His father told him to be extra patient with the princess, and in due time, she'll get over it. Link doubted that.

His father, because Sir Ordon is his father and the king's best friend, also didn't leave out the fact that Link and Zelda were growing up, and to be around the other sex for extended periods of time might lead to things. Link had no problem with thinking the Princess was quite attractive and based on other girls' opinion of him, he was just as well. But Link had no desire to fall for the she-devil. He told himself Zelda had similar plans for him. As far as interactions between them go, he doesn't have to speak to her, and if he needs to speak to her, it must be important, and vice versa.

If he sees her naked while bathing in a stream, he'll figure out whether his job description requires him to not watch.

The king and his appointed knight took the upper right side, while a few important dignitaries took the upper left. Princess Zelda, in her more regal attire, stepped up to Link, arching her head up a bit to face him. Link's observant eyes found the inner turmoil within his princess' eyes, but she was too strong and too public to act on them. Unconsciously, he softened his gaze, trying to comfort her. He didn't know why that happened, but he couldn't reverse it.

It worked for a moment, with Zelda taking a breath. "Sir Link, may you please kneel." Link nodded and knelt before the princess.

If only he knew they had the same thoughts about the upcoming future.

* * *

 _Zelda_

Zelda was about to fulfill every princesses' dream of having a brave, handsome knight beside her, but she hated every moment leading up to this nightmare.

He stood in the center of the Sacred Grounds, watching as the royal procession came forth. The Champions of the four tribes had taken their place on Link's far left side, standing in the background. To his right, Impa and the lead researchers Purah and Robbie took their time from researching to come to such a spectacle. She watched as Link turned his gaze from the Sheikah to the Champions, then turned back to the royalty, who had finally made it to the fountain. Zelda left her father's side, slowly making her way to join Link at the fountain's center.

Ever since he pulled the sword, Zelda had another feeling besides jealousy about the task Link would be given. While the sword did indeed choose him, she was unsure he could match up to the task the boy would be expected to perform, and that feeling exponentially grew when she heard that King Rhoam got on his knees and begged, like a prisoner asking for mercy, for the knight to become the hero they needed. All night, Zelda could only think of him facing Calamity Ganon, what it will mean, what could happen, what will happen if he failed to defeat it, or more pressing, if the princess hadn't unlocked her power.

Is the boy even afraid? Hell yeah, he should be, as is she. But courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to overcome it, and if Link could overcome his father's training, harsh as her father called it, he could face the Great Calamity. Her father would remind her that like courage is the overcoming of fear, wisdom (her trait apparently) is the ability to express great judgment. Her judgment told her that, despite what she thought, she'll need Link more that she'll want to. Her task was to defeat Calamity Ganon at all costs.

But while she knew the task, it came with a burden. For many years, Zelda's only burden was unlocking her secret sealing power, but now she was burdened to be one-half of a pair destined to save the world. Sure, the Champions are to assist, but the Great Deku's words were not forgotten. Only she and Link could defeat the Calamity, their fate intertwined in such a nefarious plot.

She wonders if Link felt the same burden, but then again, that's rhetorical. Of course he did. Unlike Link, she had this placed upon her since her mother's death, or if you want to be technical, Zelda's birth was also the birth of her burden. He recently got into it, but if his words were true, the knights of her generation have been training for the moment Link got since they were young squires. They knew the danger hidden in the dark and had the burden to protect their own, but Link's grew exponentially to the level of Zelda's. They had to protect the entire country.

But just as when Zelda thought she could get away from the bold, arrogant, "I can defend you myself yadadadada," selfish "Hero" of Hyrule, she finds out from Impa that he is, because dreams _do_ come true, the Princess' appointed knight.

Zelda's only response to that was probably the most meaningless "Thank you, Impa" she had ever spoken.

Her father told her that once she begins her travels, he will be with her every step of the way. She tried to protest, but that fell on deaf ears. Zelda had no choice but to accept it and try to find some way around it. If he sees her naked while bathing in a stream, she'll figure out whether his job description requires him to watch.

The king and his appointed knight took the upper right side, while a few important dignitaries took the upper left. Princess Zelda, in her more regal attire, stepped up to Link, arching her head up a bit to face him. Link returned the gaze, searching her soul for something. SHe was still in pain but did her best to hide it while she was in the faces of many. What Link did next surprise her. Intentionally or not, he softened his gaze, trying to comfort her. For some reason, other than that he was the only person she was looking at, she felt...better. Why was his gaze making her feel better? She hated this kid, he hated her, and yet, she felt comfortable in his presence?

Zelda took a deep breath, then spoke to the knight. "Sir Link, may you please kneel." Link nodded, and knelt before the princess, right in the middle of the triangular symbol known as the Triforce.

If only she knew they had the same thoughts about the upcoming future.

* * *

 _Third Person_

Princess Zelda, after the knight Link knelt before her, turned to her father. King Rhoam's stern gaze gave her all the encouragement she needs to continue, because the look her bore told her that there was no way out of it. Looking back down on the knight, she lifted her right hand, angling it above his head, and began the ceremony.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness… You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity..." Zelda almost cracked there, and so did Link. They both knew he hadn't done anything of the sort (yet). "..and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia."

" _Where is my blessing, ancestor?"_ Zelda thought to herself.

"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection...and we hope that-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." Zelda dropped her hand, already tired of this ceremony. She just couldn't do, but she had to. Meanwhile, Link had another reason he wanted this to be done with… His legs were hurting, and he was quite hungry and sleepy.

Zelda lifted her hands after another jealous glare at Link, and continued. "Forged in the long-distant past, the sword that seals the darkness…"

To the side of the Champions, the Goron Champion Daruk stroked his beard, unhappy that the ceremony was such a downer. It was his idea, after all, and being a Goron, any celebration is met with joy, but this… This was destroying his mojo, goro. "Gee, this is uplifting. She's making it sound like we already lost."

" _Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the hero."_

Beside him, the prideful Rito Champion, Revali, clicked his tongue. "Wasn't this _your_ idea? You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!" He turned to Link and Zelda, specifically setting his sights on the one undeservingly called "Hero."

" _In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bless you and your chosen hero."_

"And if you ask me, this whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding...this boy."

" _Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess…"_

The Gerudo Champion, Urbosa, rolled her eyes. Revali has done nothing but complain about the boy ever since Link revealed himself to the Champions yesterday with the sword. "Oh give it a rest. That boy is a living reminder of her own failures."

" _Our hope rests in you, to be forever by the hero's side."_

"Well, at least that's how the princess sees him."

" _Again we pray…that the two of you will grow stronger…and be together as one."_

* * *

 _Zelda_

Zelda removed her hand, making a fist before dropping it to her side. Once more, she cut her eyes to Link, strengthening her resolve to hold her emotions back. The ceremony, at least her part, was over. But even now, she couldn't help but feel angry at the accomplishment of Link and his sword. Although her face was blank as she stared at the boy, his head still bowed as he didn't know the recital was over, she watched as his hair flowed freely in the wind. Sadly, it was ironic as he is now chained to the same thread of fate as she is, and as the hero and princess were many calamities before.

" _Again we pray...that the two of you will grow stronger...and be together as one."_ The words we meant for the sword and its master, but the Great Deku's words could twist the meaning. Could they refer to Zelda and Link as well? Two people, destined to fight and seal Ganon… They couldn't do it separately, but to be one...that'll be hard to do. As the Princess of Hyrule, she had a duty to country, and if it entails playing nice to the Hero...she will try.

She lowered her eyes and called out to Link. "Rise, Hero." Link did so, in accordance with decorum but probably with some happiness. He's been there for some time.

"Congratulations, Sir Link," King Rhoam's voice boomed beside Zelda. The words she feared to hear were about to come out. "By the power invested in me, under the watch of the Goddess Hylia, I dub thee Sir Link, the Appointed Knight of Princess Zelda. May power, wisdom, and courage be with you in your service."

 _"And I, your servant Zelda, ask you give me the same."_

* * *

 _King Rhoam_

Sitting in his study hours after the ceremony had died down, King Rhoam Hyrule now waited for the young hero to return to the study at the king's request. He and Zelda will be traveling in a few days, and until then, the princess will be offering herself some more. Meanwhile, Rhoam had a task for Link until the teenagers' journey began.

He already made his case as a king, so all there was left was to make one as a father.

Rhoam was sure he wasn't the only one who could see Zelda's hurt during the ceremony. He caught the other Champions talking, no doubt about the boy and girl that was the center of attention. He knew what the gossip-mongers said of Link, how he didn't look prepared and worthy of the blade, and their attacks on Zelda and her failure to obtain her sealing power (the only plus they gave to Link in respects to obtaining the sword) had amplified since Link and Zelda returned to the castle. If the Great Deku's words were true, then Zelda will have to venture to the three springs across Hyrule...and with Zelda's sixteenth birthday… Today… That meant they had at least a year.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it slightly just to peek in. It was Link, the man of the day. "Your Majesty, you called?"

"Link, my boy, come in!" Link didn't hesitate on entering the study, bowing in respect to the king. He stood tall and rigid, unlike the boy who yesterday was too tired to care about his comparatively relaxed stance.

"Your Majesty, what is it you need of me?"

Rhoam got a crackled out of Link's behavior. "Lighten up, Hero. Being stiff will make you a fine knight, but it is not your true face. I need the true Link around my Zelda."

Link looked at his feet, hesitating for a moment before relaxing his pose. Still quiet, he looked to be pondering something before looking back up to Rhoam. "May I speak freely, Your Majesty?"

Rhoam nodded. "You have my eternal permission to speak freely, Link. You are, after all, the Goddess Hylia's chosen."

Link uncomfortably nodded, overwhelmed by the king's informality. "Umm… Well… The true Link...that you ask for...is going to hate his job...because he hates the Princess."

Rhoam smiled. "Yes, I've heard what happened at the Woodland Stable, and rumor has it my daughter was at the military camp alone as well. She seemed uncomfortable to even mention you yesterday, and if today was any indication, she's jealous of your ease into your destiny. But she'll come around. But she's a girl, nearly a woman, and you're a boy, almost a man. She'll come around if you act yourself."

"But being myself could-"

"Compromise your work performance?" Rhoam shook his head as he turned away from Link, to an empty seat in the corner of the room. Many times when he is not formally guarding King Rhoam, Sir Ordon would sit in that chair, and the pair of men would share their thoughts. "Your father has been my knight since I was crowned King of Hyrule. He was there when I married Queen Tetra nearly...26 years ago, he was there when Zelda was born, he was there when the queen died… At first, he was like you, thinking that being an appointed knight meant that he was just my bodyguard, and I thought the same too, but it wasn't too long before we broke the ice. In time, we formed the bond you see now. Being the appointed knight is more than being her sword and shield, but someone that she can come to for her every need, her every want, her every turmoil… I want you to become personal with her."

"Your Majesty-"

"I know it seems impossible, believe me, I think she thinks that of me and her as well, but… Not only are you her age, and part of her destiny, you are the only person she'll be with past sights of the Castle Town guards. You will travel the country with her. So, as her father, not as your king, I ask of you to be her friend, for in the times in which we live…once the dust settles and the Great Calamity is over... You might be all she has left, and she may be all you'll have left."

Link shook his head. "You will not fall, Your Majesty. I won't allow it."

"Hehe, oh Link, between us men, let me be frank with you. Hyrule Castle will be the place Ganon will strike first. I will fight, I might die, but you must protect my daughter. However, don't waste your life, and by that I mean don't die for her to protect her. Protect her by living. Both of you are important to our master plan. So, once more, I ask you to break whatever ice is between the both of you, for it will be needed."

Link nodded. "I will do my best."

"Good, now one last thing. Today's Zelda birthday, and...well… Not the best day for her, heh. Give her this." King Rhoam took a wrapped package from beside his desk, handing it to Link. It was a bow, no doubt, but he wondered what it looked like. Link guessed he'll see it eventually. "It is a Royal Guard's Bow, but an enhanced version of it. No longer does it possess the low durability of the others. It is a one of a kind. I would give her a sword, but she prefers the bow like her mother… Give it to her, or set it by her door. Whichever works best for you."

Link nodded, holding the bow like a precious diamond. "I will get it to her immediately if I'm dismissed?"

Rhoam nodded, Link gave another bow and departed from the study. Rhoam sighed as his door closed, then turned back to his cluttered desk. His eye caught sight of the tapestry that told the story of 10,000 years past, set on the sight of the Hero and Princess that fought the Calamity in the middle.

 _"Again we pray...that the two of you will grow stronger...and be together as one."_


	10. Experimenting with Ancient Technology

**It has been two months, but _Before the Wild_ is back as I finish up another big story. Since this will become my primary story starting next month, expect more frequent updates as we explore Hyrule 100 years in the past.**

 **Now, I have completed Breath of the Wild twice, but why is it that I had never, ever found the Royal Labs until I did a Google Search for a map of the northeastern Hyrule Field. Immediately, I formulated this chapter. Since the labs are on route to the Rito Village (the second memory in the game), why not include some origin of the Sheikah Slate and its abilities. Pretty much all functionality except the towers are included.**

 **Of course, we have to get Link and Zelda to know each other, but they aren't on good terms yet. That won't be for a while.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

 _Link_

72 hours ago, Link Ordon thought his new job would be eventful. As the Appointed Knight to Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, it would require him to be on his toes at all times, leaving him not a moment to lost concentration or rest his eyes. He thought it would be a job that'll have him up early in the morning and late at night. He thought, like his father, freedom would come sparingly.

The last 72 hours for Link Ordon have been the complete opposite of what he expected. He had his freedom to do as he pleased, which he took with great gratitude. He got more sleep than he would have expected, which he was really grateful for. Most of all, he barely was around his "boss," for one. He remembers the first morning as clear as the Regencia River the pair is crossing now.

" _Princess." Link knocked twice on the door to the Princess' chambers, getting quite aggravated for not being answered. He knows she's awake: once he came into her wing, he saw her maids leaving. She knew he was there as well, as he heard her curse much louder than she would've prefered. He sighed as he waited a few seconds before deciding to either knock again or, a special power as her personal knight, barge right in. He decided that she could be getting dressed. "Princess, this is the last time I knock. Answer the-"_

" _GO AWAY!" Link rolled his eyes. She knew he couldn't do that. Maybe that's why before he responded with that fact, she said three magic words. "You are dismissed."_

 _She could do that. Link sighed and turned away, deciding to head outside to the courtyard. Maybe he'll get some time with the Master Sword today._

The following two days proceeded as such, but now that Zelda was in Hyrule Field, neither she nor Link had a choice. They would have to be together. At least Zelda warmed up to his presence. She went from "GO AWAY!" to "I call for you when you're needed" before this trip, now the girl riding Gaepora hummed in quiet serenity, Link riding Epona right behind her. They were an hour out from their destination, the Royal Labs, where Zelda was to meet Purah for some technology update. It was a quiet, peaceful ride on a quiet, peaceful day.

Until they crossed the Carok Bridge into a desolate, lifeless canyon, a stark contrast from Hyrule Field on the other side of the bridge. Link's natural instinct was to slow down Epona and watch for danger, but Zelda kept her pace. Now she was being foolish, and since Gaepora hasn't trusted her fully yet (and she didn't put much faith in the horse either) she could put herself in more danger should it appear. "Princess," the appointed knight said commandingly.

Zelda, stopping Gaepora, turned to Link with an equally as annoyed countenance. "What?"

"Slow yourself and be on the eye for danger. I don't like this place." The Princess rolled her eyes, then put a hand to her forehead. Link cut his eyes away. She was facepalming at him doing his job? Link so wanted to just drag her back to Hyrule Castle, lock her in her room, and...What would he do pass that? Probably get hung by the neck. Okay, new thought process. Shut her up, take lead, get them to the laboratory safely, then to Tabantha. Much better.

"No, there's no danger. Just because it is called the Breach of Demise doesn't mean we'll see the demon king show up here." Zelda lowered her hand, mocking Link with a smirk. "So on edge."

Link glared back at her. "How do you know?"

Zelda turned around, snapping Gaepora back to trotting. "I am trained in various areas of magic, including the Sheikah's shadow magic. If there were monsters around, I would sense the dark within them. If there were humans or natural animals, I would sense their light. Like I can feel Epona and you coming closer to me...and you're angry. Oh, there's now confusion...now you're feeling invaded, and wishing me to stop."

"Can you stop?!" Zelda giggled as she took point again. To satisfy Link, she did slow down, but not because of danger. Link, on the other hand, took a part of Zelda's rein in hand. She tried knocking his hand off, but he wouldn't budge. "Let go!"

"No."

"I slowed down, just so you wouldn't get all pissy!"

"I worried about Gaepora, not you. He doesn't trust you yet. You don't trust him. So, even if you're right, if you had looked at Gaepora, you'll know he's nervous. Animals can sense danger before we can, but even these surroundings can trigger fear, even if it's false."

Zelda's eyes downcasted. "Oh…"

Link softened his tone, dropping the reins. "Don't worry, one day he'll trust you. To speed things up, be sure to take time to soothe your mount. That's the only way it will know how you truly feel." Zelda nodded, and test Link's words, patted her hand on Gaepora's neck. The horse responded with a low grumble, causing the Princess to retract her hand. Link smiled as he turned away. "Like I said, it'll take some time."

* * *

It was another hour or so, a little after one pm when the pair reached the Royal Labs. Once they had arrived, Zelda immediately jumped off her horse, commanding Link to take care of the horses. It was like he hadn't said anything at all back at the Breach of Demise. However, he couldn't blame her. Although he hadn't spent a lot of time with the Princess, his father had, and Link learned from him the desire Zelda had for knowledge of the ancient technology. Entering her study one day, Link would say his father underestimated his words. If she wasn't spending so much time praying, she could be a real asset to research. Seeing her watch the scientists and mechanics work on a Guardian, recreating ancient weaponry, or studying how the darn things got their energy, Link could tell that she was excited. It was similar to his days as a kid watching the knights.

Once he finished tying up the horses, Link walked towards the lab. Zelda had gone inside by now, which Link followed immediately. He wasn't afraid for her safety, no. Sheikah dominated the facility, and Link knew only a few knights who managed to beat one. Link was not one of them, nor was his father.

The interior of the lab was just as busy as the exterior., though less crowded. Link shifted through the lab, hearing the thrilled voice of the Princess in the back of the lab. He found her with a familiar looking Sheikah-Purah, Impa's elder sister-talking to the Princess. They were standing in front of a terminal with a huge stone handing over them.

"I believe that, with the Sheikah Slate inputted, the Guidance Stone can do something with it. I'm theorizing it can insert some functions into the slate, but we'll have to test for it first. Oh, hello Hero." Purah reached out for Link's hand, probably not noticing the slight uneasiness he had shaking it. It has only been a few days since Link was declared "Hero of Hyrule" and everytime someone would make mention of it, he would become uncomfortable. "Sir Link" had no effect on him, but "Link the Hero" or just "Hero" brought him on edge. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Purah, lead researcher of the ancient technology."

Zelda acknowledged Link for a quarter of a second, then turned back to Purah. "Can we get to it?"

Purah nodded, "Your honor, Princess. But you know what you must say first…"

Zelda nodded. "SNAP!" The Princess then implanted the slate in the terminal, watching it flip over and automatically insert itself deeper into the terminal. The blue stone above glowed, as symbols appeared and hovered over. They all floated to the tip of the stone, forming a teardrop that hung from the stone (which formed the Sheikah symbol) for a second before dropping onto the tablet.

Seconds laters, the slate was ready for removal. It returned to the position Zelda placed it in, and the Princess took it back. Before she turned it back on, Purah halted her. "We should go outside for this, Zelda dear." Following the researcher, the trio ventured outside, then to a staged area with many other scientists near a small body of water. They stopped their, with Purah turning to the Princess. "Now boot it up."

Zelda did just that, turning the Sheikah Slate on. Purah looked over the maiden's shoulder, pointing at a new feature of the slate. "Ah, they are there! See those symbols?"

Zelda nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Try that one, with the snowflake, Cryonis. Use it on the lake." Zelda selected the image, then faced the lake. She thrusted her hand forward, and almost immediately, a large block of ice rose from the water's surface. Everyone began clapping, cheering, or writing notes down, however Link focused on the Princess' elated face. She seemed very proud of herself, that she finally contributed to the goal of knowing what the people of 10,000 years prior knew. It was quite good to see that on a normally dismal creature.

Purah calmed everyone down. "Alright, on to the next one. Select the one with the magnet, 's a metal sheet in the lake. Pull it out." Zelda pressed it, then looked towards the lake. She could barely make out the sword's shape, but it was enough for her to reach out for it. Magnesis caught it, as Zelda could feel the slate grow in weight, then began to manipulate the slate to raise and bring the weapon towards her. Once again, Link observed the Princess' nature, this time more focused yet still retaining the thrill. She had the makings of a scientist, if the princess shindig didn't work out. Of course, that was totally out of the question.

Once the trial of Magnesis was done, Purah moved to the next one. "Next is Stasis. Link, we'll need you here. Princess, the metal ball over there… Inflict Stasis on it. That's the yellow lock icon. Hero, once Stasis is activated, hammer that ball with all you got. Preferably out into the field and not into us."

Zelda pressed the icon for Stasis, then looked at the ball. "Ready, Link?" Link nodded, finally happy to be of use. He enjoyed the show, but actually doing something was much better. "Good. Here it goes." Zelda punched the air with the slate, and a yellow glow came over the metal ball, with chains added for measure. Link drew the Master Sword, and as instructed, began hitting the ball. The color changed from bright yellow to orange to red before Stasis broke off, and the ball flew away from Link into Hyrule Field.

"Bravo," Purah cheered. "It seems that the slate is working according to the texts."

Zelda bounced in excitement. "Let's try another! The bombs!"

"Now, now, Princess," Purah calmed, "you'll have plenty opportunities to try the others. They're probably best utilized out in the field, while you're on your journey."

Zelda sighed. "Okay. Thanks Purah… Is there anything else that needs to be tested?"

"Sorry, but we'll leave that up to the professionals. You, however, have to get to Tabantha. I suggest you get on with your travels, the both of you. You don't want to be traveling in the cold at night."

Zelda sighed again, but Link knew Purah was right. "Alright. Princess, I'll gather the horses." Zelda nodded in his direction, and he hurriedly left the crowd.

* * *

 _Zelda_

"So…" Zelda looked to the Sheikah woman, who had a weird smirk on her face. She had just denied Zelda her fun, but what could she be purring about now? Maybe it was something secret!

"So what?"

"The young man, Link."

The princess' excitement finally died out. "Oh...him… What about him?"

"What is he like? I mean, Princess, come on, tell me you have been around the knight?" Zelda's quietness answered Purah. "Of course you haven't. You're as stubborn as your father, possibly even more. How is it that the future ruler of the land doesn't attend to one of her duties as heir? Surely you're at that age where you'll be ready to court other young men?"

Zelda shrugged. She didn't want to talk about her appointed knight, definitely not in the way she thought Purah was insisting. True, the boy had his looks, but only a girl would consider looks. "The woman I consider myself and the queen I'll be wants a man of action, someone who represents courage like a warrior, wisdom like a teacher, and power like a king. Someone who, as king, will have Hyrule on his mind sunrise and sunset, with every pen stroke, with every word, with every carriage ride, and with my heir." Zelda paused, balling her fists before planting herself on the ground, pounding her fists against the soft grass. "But why would I think of that when I myself have been neglected as a princess? If we-"

" _When we-_ "

"-beat the Calamity, what if we lose my father? I cannot rule, I don't know how. I was never educated on economics, diplomacy, court, and all I need as a princess, and as queen! Purah, I just turned sixteen. Most princes and princesses are ready to take some charge from their parents right now. In two years, they will be prepared to take the throne. In the next five to ten years, they would have the throne. My father is in his fifties, and he should be ready to relinquish the throne in a few years' time. But I am not ready. I have a country to save, a power ready to vanquish all awakening any moment now, but I am not ready. That has been my whole life, a life full of unpreparedness. But unlike the others, I can prepare myself. How will I do so if my father dies and I am left to rule? Trust the Council? I'll have too, but for how long? How long will it take me to be ready? How long will it be before I marry, and then be with a king? How long will it be before I am ready to rule at his side? And Link… His talent is wasted being my appointed knight. As Hero of Hyrule, he should be doing other things. He doesn't deserve to serve a failure like me. Like the rest of Hyrule… He looks at me as one." Zelda got up, leaving Purah speechless as the young girl stepped away and headed in the direction of the knight and their horses.

* * *

Zelda's teeth clicked together at a rapid tempo that she thought they would either redefine what types of teeth were within the mouth or that they would be hammered into her gums. As often as she got out of the castle (even when the trips weren't to the Sacred Grounds), Tabantha was unknown to her. She knew it was cold, as anyone can see the snowy region from a good perspective from afar or if they had extensive geographical knowledge of Hyrule (Zelda had both) but the Princess of Hyrule could not describe the region other than being cold. Not even the warm clothing that prevents her from freezing could completely deny the weather. Add in the unfortunate heavy amount of snow falling, you could say the Princess of Hyrule was totally not chill with her trip.

She knew Link was feeling just the same. He hadn't truly spoke since the Breach of Demise (not that he was a chatterbox anyway), while Zelda yammered on and on about the Hyrule Ridgeland and Tabantha region, the Sheikah Slate itself (which she found newfound enjoyment with) and research. She piped down once the temperature began to drop, figuring talking would be a waste of energy, energy her body needed to stay heated.

But they finally made it to the Tabantha Stable, just a few hours away from the Rito Village. If it wasn't for the weather or if they weren't tired (more so if Link wasn't tired-Zelda caught the boy yawning many times), they might have pushed on for a few more hours, but Zelda decided to call it a night. She was hungry, cold, and tired. Now, with the stable paid in full for the beds they will sleep on and for care of their horses, Zelda sat in front of a fire, warming up and watching her food cook in a skillet. Link, stirring the skillet, sat at a right angle from her, possibly compromising between distance and company.

He was a quiet, dutiful one, rarely voicing his thoughts. When he did, they were mostly as a result of her actions. Rarely were they positive. Matter of fact, he never indicated some sort of proudness for her earlier today at the labs. He was stoic as a knight can be. She rarely knew him without the sword, and she didn't want to question his father. True, she still hadn't warmed up (haha) to the fact he will be around her everyday, but she did figure he would leave her to her own devices, as he had his own. He is the Hero of Hyrule, after all. A duty more important than protecting her.

Did he accept his role? He wields the Master Sword, bears the blue shirt of being the Hylian Champion, but even he had to be troubled by his destiny. He would be the one to face Ganon before she would, and risk his life in the hope he can beat the evil. King Rhoam might think his daughter the most valuable entity in the plan, but Zelda sees Link just as valuable. Either one is lost… Game over, return of Ganon. Unlike her though, he was prepared for the most part.

Maybe Link wasn't. Sure, he could wield the sword, but years of training prepared him for it. Did Link _fully_ have control of the bane of evil's blade? From her observations the last three days watching him train, she could hypothesize that he didn't, or maybe he did and she just didn't know what to look for.

"Food is ready, Princess." Link grabbed a bowl, pouring the concoction in and handing it to Zelda. It was a simple meal, gourmet meat combined with milk, goat butter, and Tabantha wheat to create a meat stew. Link proceeded to hand Zelda a spoon, but she declined, deciding that it was too cold to eat as her title would want her. Raising the bowl to her lips, she felt her upper body warm as the meal slipped through her lips and down her esophagus. It was good, no great. If Link ever needed a second career, chef would definitely do it. She finished in no time, her stomach filled. Setting her bowl down, she faced Link, who looked back at her stoically.

"This was great, Sir Link."

Link looked to the fire, Zelda noticing a blush on his face. He smiled nearly unnoticeably. "Thank you, Princess. This was my first attempt at it… Do you want more?"

Zelda declined, then looked into the skillet. There was a lot left, and the two of them had had a bowl apiece. "What are you going to do with the rest?"

"Eat it. I...have a large appetite."

"Oh." Zelda stood up, internally giggling to herself. The boy was full of surprises. She took out the Sheikah Slate, looking at the map of the Tabantha region. "Well, I'm going to retire. We'll have to make it to the Rito Village preferably before it gets dark tomorrow, so we'll resume travel at the tenth hour." She placed the slate back on her waist, then turned back to Link. "Good night, Hero."

Link, after a slight tense of hearing his title, nodded. "Good night, Princess."


	11. Revali's Flap

**The memory presented in this chapter (as you can guess by the title) is one of my favorites, and introduces the one character that got what he deserved. I mean, Urbosa, Daruk, and Mipha, their deaths were sad. Revali? Nah.**

 **Speaking of memories, there is a weird order in the game. Chronologically, Link and Zelda might have set out for Rito Village first, but BOTW makes a probable error in the order of memories, if you think of their locations. After the Revali memory, the pair are in Hyrule Field (the "Can you hear your sword, Hero?" one), then Daruk's memory, and afterwards the one by the shrine south of Rito Village (the "I don't need you here with me, tell daddy that too!" one). See where that could be confusing if I was to write the story in that order? It happens again later down the line, but unlike here, it makes sense for the relationship between Link and Zelda, so I won't mess with it.**

 **So I will switch up "Zelda's Resentment" to the next chapter, and I think that should be the only change in order of memories. With that said, enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

Zelda's timing was impeccable: It was early evening when the pair left the snow-capped mountains of Tabantha, arriving at the Rito Stable, the nearby village of the same name looming over the Hylians like a hungry Hinox. The village rested on a rock spire, twirling around it up to three-fourths its length. The bird people could be seen within and flying around the village, enjoying an evening flight. They were joined by the monstrous mechanical being in the sky, the Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

Link and Zelda left their horses at the stable, the princess deciding that she'd rather stay "in the bird's nest that the horse's stable." Link himself wouldn't have minded, and if the job didn't require him to be at Zelda's side at all times (much to the Princess' dismay. She wasn't visually happy when she saw Link following her from the stable), he would actually do some exploring of the region. He had never been to the northwestern side of the country, so a new region equated to new adventures.

But duty calls. Even when duty doesn't want him to be around.

Crossing a series of bridges and 'islands,' the pair made it to the front of the village that began the winding staircase. Present there was a few Rito guards standing behind a large, gray owl, a younger owl standing beside the larger owl , trying to blend with the feathers of the latter (father and son apparently) and a more familiar blue bird. The larger owl stepped forward, reaching his arms out to the pair. "Princess Zelda, it is a pleasure to have you come visit us. It has been some time."

Zelda smiled, taking the owl's hand. "Chief Komali. I'm afraid this isn't a visit for pleasure, but business. Divine Beast business."

"Ohhh, well, any visit to Rito Village by you is a pleasurable one." Moving his eyes, Chief Komali spotted Link, who himself was not paying attention to the matter between leaders. He glared instead at Revali, the arrogant Rito Champion sneering back. Ever since he first met the bird, Link caught a threatening vibe from him. He wasn't able to pinpoint whether or not it was jealousy that Link was the one chosen by the Master Sword, or disappointment. Whatever the case, Link didn't see much in Revali's worth either. The other Champions, save for Link and Revali, were of high standing in their societies. Mipha, Princess to the Zoras. Zelda, Princess to the Hylians. Urbosa, older sister of the Gerudo King. Daruk, highly respected member of his society. But Link was now known as Link, Hero of Hyrule (Link shuddered thinking of being the Hero). Revali? Some hotshot warrior.

"You must be the Hylian Champion, the one chosen by the Master Sword, the Hero of Hyrule." Link snapped to attention, turning to the Rito Chieftain. He nodded and bowed before the Chieftain, then silently stood back up. After a minute, Zelda elbowed Link, and made a face. Link caught the message quickly.

"Oh...umm… Yeah. Hello Chief Komali. I'm...Link."

" _Sir_ Link," Zelda whispered harshly.

" _Sir_ Link...sir." Link hoped the Princess would not lecture him on this later. In no part of his training was he told how to introduce himself. As for the feathered roast chuckling to himself, Link held the desire to have bird thighs for dinner.

"Oh ho ho, it is ok, Master Link. Welcome to Rito Village. Now you two must be tired. Accommodations have been made."

Zelda stepped forward. "I'll take your offer. Sir Link, you are free to do as pleased while we are in the town. I doubt I'll have need for a personal knight in the town."

Link nodded, but issued his own declaration. "If you don't leave town, you won't need me." Zelda's resulting glare satisfied Link as he backed away from the group. She would try to leave, he knows. But as long as she knew Link was watching, and if she was that desperate to stay away from him, she wouldn't leave Rito Village.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

 _The next morning, Zelda_

In Zelda's experience with the Divine Beasts, each one was, in one way or another, tailored to the race of Hyrule they were piloted by. Vah Ruta, piloted by Princess Mipha, was a water-dweller machine, like the Zora. Vah Rudania, piloted by Daruk, was a denizen of the mountains to the northeast inhabited by the Gorons. Vah Naboris, commanded by Urbosa, channeled the power of the desert the Gerudo revered. Vah Medoh, like Revali and the Rito, personally prefered the air.

Zelda had seen all four machines, but never as close as she was getting today, and never on the inside. As the first, Zelda was not disappointed with Medoh's interior. Like the beast was tailored to the Rito's way of life, the makeup of Medoh was tailored to it. Electricity surged through the beast, directing the beast along an automatic path. To turn, some type of program would lean the machine left or right, just as a real bird would. On both wings, large shutters lined the walls, closed for now to keep wind out, but could be opened at any time, whether automatically or at Champion Revali's discretion. Unfortunately, the decorated Rito warrior was absent from the Divine Beast. Right now, as Zelda removed the Sheikah Slate from the Guardian Stone embedded deep within the belly of the beast, she now had full control of Vah Medoh.

Even better, Link was left behind too, so with only Komali and a few Rito guards with her, Zelda set off on her will while she awaited the Rito Champion. Revali still had some trouble controlling Medoh, so Zelda would assist adjusting the connection between man (well...bird) to machine. Until he arrived, wherever he might be, Zelda would have her freedom to study the Divine Beast of the Rito. Maybe she'll discover something on her own, something new and possibly important, and then her father would recognize how important she could be to the research effort, instead of just wasting her time praying to the gods futilely.

So she sat on the upper deck of Medoh, upon the machine's back, letting the upper atmosphere beat her hair and skin as it rushed against her. Sheikah Slate in hand, the princess toyed with the machine's capabilities. It was an amazing device, even without the runes. Though Zelda's was the only one present, many other researchers theorize that there must be others. Zelda's was found in an ancient chamber close to the Temple of Time, which Robbie has dubbed 'The Shrine of Resurrection' after studying it for a while. Hopefully they won't have to test it.

It could locate any object scanned into its compendium, whether it be a mushroom, Hylian herb, hot-footed frog, or a shrine. Zelda had found two close to the town, one slightly north, the other far to the south. The latter interested her more as it was, not only an hour or less away but far enough that if "her appointed knight" caught wind, she would be long gone.

Not today, however. He would expect her to do something crazy today.

She wondered what her companion (he wasn't a friend, don't get it twisted. "Companion" was the only word she could agree with her conscious to call him) was doing back in the village. Link was no socialite, much like Zelda but to a greater degree. Funny enough, he was the only person in recent memory (besides the Sheikah, Link's father, and her father) that she was comfortable conversing with, even if it was a quarter of what you could call "having a conversation." The only real one they had in the week they have been together since first heading to the Great Hyrule Forest was at the Breach of Demise, with small talk here and there.

Purah's comment about Link resurfaced in her mind, about how Zelda "doesn't attend to one of her duties as heir." Did she mean interacting with the other sex in such a way? If so, then yes, Zelda has lacked in that department, along with others as well. Not her fault that she doesn't swoon at the first sight of dirty blonde, blue-eyed, low muscle toned boys who have know their way with a sword. Not her fault that she doesn't quake in her feet when some boy deemed "Hero" shows up. If the stories are true, it isn't her fault she will break some ancient "tradition" of the hero and princess falling in love. Just because Link is cute, brave, headstrong, and is a near representation of the courage she wants in a king… _But_ even if he was the owner of her affections, he has a long way to go. At least King Rhoam would approve… Even in their few encounters, Zelda has heard the gossip of how Link is almost a son to the ruler. It could be favoritism due to Link coming close to fulfilling his destiny, or that (Zelda knew this well) Rhoam had always wanted a prince. Impa told her of what her father said on the night she was born, so seeing Link would bring those feelings back up. Then again, her father is technically Link's godfather, and Link's father's boss. Of course certain feelings would be there… Zelda couldn't say the same.

"Your Highness." Zelda turned around, meeting a Rito guard. "Champion Revali is on his way."

"Thank you," Zelda said, rising to her feet. "We'll meet up here."

* * *

 _Link_

The ordained Hero of Hyrule stood upon a platform near the top of the village, staring into the lower regions of Tabantha. The Princess had not called him to his duty when she left for Vah Medoh, not that was expecting her to do so. He made his fun. Earlier today, he went to fetch some food for breakfast, and caught a concert from a harp-playing Rito named Medli, who he found out was the Chief's wife. He took some time to explore the town, and now settled upon the platform many Rito drop to begin their flight. In the moments standing there, Link began to ponder many things.

First was, of course, the looming darkness and his role in it. As he walked around town, it seemed every Rito there had his or her eyes on him. First he thought that it was because he was Hylian, then realized the true reason (hint: Other Hylians were there, and _they_ looked at him with the same gaze the Rito did) was the sword on his back, and the blue of his shirt. It marked him as the Hylian Champion, Wielder of the Master Sword, the Hero of Hyrule. Like his years training in the army, he was uncomfortable with being stared down. Being his father's son was one thing; he got use to it eventually, and lived up to his family's name. But with the expectations with every look at him, the weight of the task weighed him down more and more than holding a large column with even the strongest golden gauntlets could do.

Then there's the fight against the Calamity itself. His enemy was neither man nor beast (heroes of the past made sure of that), but the true essence of evil, hatred, and malice. Just how the hell is he suppose to fight that? And if there's a way he does beat Ganon… Zelda's job turns up. Unlike most of the gossip mongers, he has faith Zelda will find her hidden power in time. He would tell her that, but the princess has little interest in his opinion, and he has little interests in talking to her unnecessarily.

A large shadow cascaded over him. Link looked up to the Divine Beast Vah Medoh flying overhead. The Princess, the Rito Chieftain, and Champion Revali were up there right now. Link wondered just what the view was like, and even more, just how the Divine Beast could aid in Hyrule's fight. Unlike the Guardians, Link was not well briefed on the Divine Beasts besides name and location. What he had tried to learn lead to dead ends. Hyrule's expansive library sparsely contained anything of the ten thousand year old fight that preceded now. How the Champions thought they would attack Ganon when he appeared was beyond Link. Guess all he needed to know was that they would aid him.

A gale of strong wind made Link stumbled on his feet, just as a spiraling being sprung up within the gust, a member of the Rito Tribe. Wings spread out, the Rito hovered in the air before coming to a land on the wooden rail of the platform. Link lowered his arm from his face, scowling as he got a good glimpse at the bird would interrupted his solitude, the bird's arms folding across its chest, a smug look on its face. Of course, who else could it be. "Revali."

"Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have a made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito."

Link rolled his eyes as Revali pointed to the sky. "Oh, _so impressive_ , Revali. You can fly, _such_ a masterpiece among birds. Just why would I care about your ability to fly?"

"With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon." Revali leaped off his perch, then took his hands to his back, analyzing Link as he circled him. "Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… But let's not-pardon me for being so blunt-let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito.."

 _And possess the biggest ego of them all too._

"Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back."

Link smirked (almost let go his laugh), as he, for the first time since pulling the sword, felt good having it. Imagine Revali, the "Master of Archery and the Sky," using the Master Sword to beat Ganon. It's so ridiculous, yet the best thing to come out of these "You are our Hero Link" business. Definitely the best thing coming out of being the princess' appointed knight.

He glanced as best he could back at it, then back at Revali. "Oh, someone sounds jealous."

He scoffed, turning away. "I mean, it's just...asinine." He blinked and looked back at Link. The Hylian figured that, by Revali's look, the bird had a plan, and if his beak could reflect it, Revali would return Link's former smirk. "Unless...you think you could prove me wrong? Maybe we should settle this one on one?"

The Hero was interested. A battle against the Rito Champion… That would shut this worm-eater up. "I think we shall."

The bird exaggerated a gasp as he looked away towards the landscape. "But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?!" Link looked up to Vah Medoh, Revali's choice of an arena. That could work. But before Link could confirm, Revali sighed, dropping his arm. "Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you having no way of making it to that Divine Beast on your own!" He turned away from Link, spreaded his wings, and shot off towards the Divine Beast, where he should've been in the first damn place. The bird looked back mid-flight, shouting "Good luck sealing the darkness!"

Link watched Revali disappear as he headed towards Zelda and Vah Medoh, shaking his head. "I hope one day the winds humble him. Such an asshole."


	12. Zelda's Resentment

__**Shorter than normal chapter coming up, but I think it ends where it needs to.**

 **Also, I have a love for Wind Waker. It is my favorite game. My favorite Zelda story that I worked on is pretty much my vision of Wind Waker's story. Two races in BOTW were formerly of Wind Waker exclusively. And in heart of my love for Wind Waker, I made the best reference I could possibly make. You'll see.**

 **Also, as I can see in the reviews, I am not alone in my dislike of Revali. For the opposition like Domaz, I'm sorry. Luckily, he won't appear until close to the end of the story, so there's no more assholery in here. And for those wondering were the Zelink is...**

* * *

 _The next morning, Link_

"Ahhh. Ok...there is the Princess' stuff, ready to roll. My stuff is there, all packed. Now...what to do?" Link rocked back and forth on his heels, cuffing his wrists as he finally finished packing the last of Princess Zelda and his belongings. They didn't have much, but it took some time. The Princess, instead of helping him (not that Link cared) was meeting with Chief Komali before they left Rito Village. Link highly anticipated their next destination, Goron City, but hated where the place was located: the higher and hotter regions of Death Mountain. He'll be but a few hundred kilometers from the peak, which doesn't sound close, but considering the mountain is an active volcano, it is too close for Link's comfort. Luckily, the two had heat elixirs, which will protect them for a 24-hour period. Having been on the Death Mountain trail once before (never to the city, however), Link knew where a Hylian's tolerance for the high heat ended. He'll instruct the Princess to take the elixir then, if not earlier.

Link will get to know Daruk, the Goron Champion, and his DIvine Beast, Vah Rudania, named for a famous chieftain in Goron lore (a common theme between the names of the Divine Beasts, save for Medoh). The Goron had no qualms about Link's capabilities as Hero and Wielder of the Master Sword (another shared ideal between the Divine Beasts, their pilots specifically, except for the pilot of Vah Medoh) and Link, despite the dangers, really wanted to see what Goron City is truly like (like the other towns the pilots of the Divine Beasts live in, save for Rito Village."

As Link truly noticed, he hates anything concerning Revali. The Rito people and Vah Medoh are collateral damage. But everything about the celebrated asshole is a mirror to the other Champions.

 _Grrrrrruble._ Link patted his loud stomach, reminding him that all the energy he had spent on packing would need to be replenished and stored for the trip. Besides, Princess Zelda was taking much longer than he expected. She wouldn't mind him filling his stomach. Not that she cared too much about him anyway. Ready to stuff food into his mouth, Link waltz down the village staircase to the "restaurant" platform. There, many other Ritos and Hylians sat eating around a Rito cook, while in a corner, the Chief's wife played a slow tune on her harp. Beside her, a Korok played the violin beside her. As he took a seat close to the musicians, the cook handed him a large plate. "Hearty Salmon Meunière, for the Hero of Hyrule!" All the other Ritos cheered at the announcement (the Hylian either nodding or simply eyeing their Champion), nerving Link to his very core.

"...Thank you, sir." Luckily the reception was short, as everyone turned their attention to their food and the musicians again. Link slowly lowered his fork to his food, taking a piece of the salmon and lifting it to his mouth. The flavors hit his tongue like a Zora diving into water. If the Ritos weren't renowned for their aerial mastery, being cooks would be just as suitable.

The music stopped, Link joining in the clapping for the musicians with the others. Medli stood up, and along with the Korok, bowed. Then the Chief's wife stood up straight. "For our next song, we'll play a song that my friend Makar and I had spent months composing. We both wanted to represent the sky my people soar and the ground the Korok care for. But we also wanted to show respect to the other as well. We call it "Of Earth and Wind." As a special way to play our song, may I ask our special guest, Link of the Hylians, to conduct us?"

Link had finished stuffing his face, slowly turning to the Chief's wife with a stuffed jaw. Realizing his lack of decorum and the multitude of stares on him, Link swallowed as best as he could without freaking out. "Umm… Are you...sure you want me conducting?"

Makar the Korok jumped up and down. "Yes!"

Medli nodded. "Yes, Sir Link. It would be an honor to be conducted by the Hero. It is said that your kind has a special talent for music, and if it's true, you'll catch on pretty quickly. Here is your baton." Medli passed him a white baton, its bottom half forming a crossguard and hilt, with the edges and the bottom half forming swirls. Resigning to his fate, Link took the baton and stood in front of the musicians He was nervous due to everyone watching him, but kept his focus.

"Ready?"

Medli nodded. "I'll start. Just follow your ears and heart." She raised her harp, and began to pluck the strings.

 _Da da dada dada dada deda da dudede de dada dada dada da dedadada da da da dada dada dada deda da dudede de dada dada dada da dedadada da._

As quickly as the verse played out, Link (and somehow his instincts) quickly adapted to the rhythm of the music, conducting the Rito musician as if he created the piece himself. As Medli repeated the verse, Link eyed Makar raising his reed and violin in preparation, and nodded to the Korok that he noticed. Once Medli was finished, the Korok hit his part.

 _Ba ba bababa ba da dadada da...da...da ba da dadadadada de dada de bababababa da de dedada da deda da bada da de dadadada da da dadadada deda da da...deda da._

Makar repeated his line, then Medli joined in, both playing their parts one last time before they ended the song. Proud of himself, Link turned around and faced the crowd with the musicians, and bowed. The cheering unnerved him, but he kept his composure.

"My dear Medli, Makar, and Sir Link," Chief Komali exclaimed from the platform's entrance, "marvelous work, very beautiful. But it is still nothing compared to 'Dragon Roost,' dear. That is and will always be your best work. Or maybe your best is 'Vah Medoh Soars.'"

Revali plucked his beak from beside the Chief. "I prefer the song you made in honor of the Rito Champion. 'Revali's Gale,' is it not called?"

Link rolled his eyes. Of course Revali would like his own song. Chief Komali ignored his Champion's comment and stepped to his wife. "I don't know which is my favorite, because all your work is amazing. You too, Makar. Truly there isn't another Korok with your talent. And Link, my friend, outstanding conducting!"

Link bowed his head. "Thank you, Chief Komali. It was my honor."

"I'm sure the honors was theirs. Not everyday you get the Hero of Hyrule to conduct your music. But I am ahead of myself, Sir Link. I have a question of you."

"Yes sir?"

"Why...aren you still here, and not with the Princess?" At first, Link blinked empty-minded until Komali's words hit him. He looked to the Chief's side, not seeing Princess Zelda there or anywhere on the platform. "What... Wait, why isn't she with you?"

"Why would she be with me?"

"She told me that she was meeting with you… She didn't meet with you." Link sighed and smacked his forehead. He had underestimated Zelda. He gave her credit for her cunning, but to deceive Link (and make him 100% believe her without skepticism at any moment until now) deserved more. Taking a breath (admittedly an annoyed one) Link looked back to the Chief. "Do you know where she is?"

Komali nodded. "Yes, by the ancient ruins to the south of the village and Nero Hill. The Rito who spotted her said that she was investigating a shrine."

"Thank you." Link rushed out the platform, making his way to where he left his and Zelda's belongings. Epona would have to carry a little more load, but it wasn't nothing she couldn't do. Besides, she can blame Zelda for that. Once when Link finds her…

* * *

 _Ancient Columns, Zelda_

She considered the Hero an obedient lapdog, but never one to be fooled as much as she deceived him earlier in the morning. He trusted that she would be meeting with the Rito Chief, something he wouldn't interfere in, and would wait until she was ready for him. Meanwhile, she walked in the opposite direction (thank Impa for her training) and took Gaepora from the stable to the south where the shrine she spotted yesterday was located. Now here, and an hour and a half later, Zelda had forgotten all about Link, her mind focused only on finding a way inside the shrine.

So far, no one has been able to get in, not even the descendants of the builders of the shrines, the Sheikah. The theory around them is that they are used to test the chosen hero, but if so, what allows him to enter? Latest inquires suggest an item must be used to enter the shrine, and if the ancient Sheikah were anything, they were consistent. Zelda noticed that the shrine before her had a terminal, and it was the same exact terminal used by the Sheikah Slate at the Royal Labs.

"There isn't another way to activate it. Darn it." Zelda raised herself from her knelt position in front of the terminal, and, in hope, placed the slate on the terminal. Like her previous attempts, nothing happened. She sighed. "Nothing. Just as I thought. Hmm…" She looked to the shrine, specifically the many layers of bars blocking its entrance. "It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope… How do I get inside? I need to activate it somehow."

 _Because if you can get inside, Zelda, you can finally accomplish something. Unlike getting your sealing powers. No, you'll never accomplish that._

The sounds of a whinnying and trotting horse snapped Zelda out of her monologue and turned her around. Her horse was grazing by the ruin columns, indifferent to his rider or the incoming pair behind him. Atop the chestnut-colored Epona rode Link, and while his face normally was stoic (possibly a little of an emotion, like his short smile back at Tabantha Stable or his ticked-off face back at the military training grounds) his was undeniable telling her he was angry. Good, because so was she. She tensed up as Link brought Epona to a stop, clenching the Sheikah Slate tightly. Link dropped himself off Epona, making his way to Zelda. She did the same, attaching the slate to her side. "I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort."

"Well, apparently you are, because the Chief's place is an hour away! What the hell do you think you're doing out here _alone_ Zelda?"

He used her name. He didn't use her title. No one besides a few special people get to call her "Zelda." "It's ' _Princess_ , to you, knight."

"When you start acting like one," Link coldy spat, "you will get that privilege..." As if a dagger driven into her chest, Zelda took a step back. Link's words hurt more than he realized (or probably he did know. He was a better listener than speaker) and it only infuriated Zelda more. Luckily for the Hero, and Hyrule itself, she didn't blast him to smithereens with her magic as he continued talking. "-and your father, what will he think after hearing YOU ran off on your own?"

Zelda scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she turned her head away pompously, speaking in the calmest tone she could possibly muster.. "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. _I_ , the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders." She started to walk off, cutting her eyes away from Link, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please."

Link stepped aside as Zelda moved passed him. She could feel his anger radiate from him. She smiled to herself pleased she had subdued the knight-until she heard his footsteps behind her. Stopping herself, she sighed and pivoted on her heel. "And stop following me!"

Even though spit got into his face, it didn't deter Link from getting in the Princess' face. "No, I won't return to the castle. No, I won't tell your father anything. No, I won't stop following you. You are my liege, but on this mission, I am your equal, and when we travel, I am your boss. You do as I say, not the other way around. Your safety is my priority, so when I say don't do something, don't you _dare_ defy me. So until we get to Death Mountain, I will not follow you. I will be beside you. So get used to it, Zelda. I don't like being around you either." Link brushed past Zelda, saddling upon Epona, and waited for the Princess to do the same. She moved to Gaepora, but kept her venomous gaze at Link.

"Get in my face again, and I will have you executed."

"It is okay, you won't have to order it. This job is much worse than a hanging."

* * *

 **This is why Link doesn't talk. He'll roast the hell out of Zelda. Then again, maybe I'm pro-Link in this part. What about you guys? Team Zelda or Team Link?**


	13. Resolve and Grief

**Finally got around to finishing this, writer's block is a severe pain in the butt. Anyway. this is a nice chapter between Link and Zelda, and as it is named, it includes the named memory. The next chapter will either be from Champion's Ballad or in/close to Goron City. I'll leave it up to y'all, with a poll or post a review/PM stating what you'll prefer. I would like to wait a while on Champion's Ballad but it is up to you readers.**

 **So this might be the final chapter posted this year, or maybe I'll slide the next one before New Year's Eve. SHould be enough time for a decision.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Hyrule Ridge, Zelda_

With Hyrule Castle to her back left and Link directly to her right, the Princess of Hyrule felt trapped between two walls. One grants her freedom, under the watch of an eagle's eye, while the other grants imprisonment served to prayer and training. Link had kept to his word; he was at Zelda's side ever since they left the shrine at the Ancient Columns. It annoyed her, but given her two choices, freedom with the eagle was much better than a hassle at a castle.

She didn't mind Link at all; the Sheikah Slate and her journals provided many hours of ignoring the presence of Hyrule's champion. In turn, he hadn't spoken a word to her since their argument earlier in the day… How Father and Sir Ordon became friends is a mystery to her. Maybe it was the fact they were both men, and like most young men, they found a common ground quickly and it grew from there. They also didn't have the end of the kingdom over their heads. Her father was half a decade from becoming king when Link's father was appointed to his service, ready for the job he currently performs.

In a way, harsh as he made it sound, Link was right about her being a princess. _"When you start acting like one, you will get that privilege..."_ Zelda was only Princess of Hyrule in birthright, with none of the training a Queen should have. She didn't even have her "kick Calamity's ass back to the Evil Realm" power yet. But if she wasn't worthy of being called "Princess," Link wasn't deserving of his knightly title. He hadn't done a damn thing to be awarded "Sir Link," and it'll take more than besting adults at a young age or beating a Guardian with a pot lid to make her believe he deserves it. She wouldn't bring that up though. She had enough of arguing with Link and she was enjoying his silence. It suited him best.

Link pointed to their left, down into the lower fields that made up Central Hyrule. "We'll call it a day at the Outskirt Stable, Princess. If we keep our pace, we should hit Death Mountain in two days."

Zelda nodded, as she was excited to return to Death Mountain after many months, though her tone displayed her anger at Link with its shortness. "That sounds pleasant."

"...Princess, I-"

"You need say no more, _Hero_." And no more was said. Thankfully, Link was occasionally obedient to a fault. The next few hours to the Outskirt Stable was indeed as quiet as the princess ventured out of Hyrule Ridge back into the central region of their land, reaching the Outskirts Stable by twilight. Link attended to the horses' needs while Zelda paid the stable hand for two beds. Once she was shown her pair of beds, she immediately climbed in. She heard footsteps approach her shortly afterward. Without having to open her eyes, rely on her Sheikah instincts, or use her magic, she could tell it was Link.

"Princess, food is-"

"I'm not hungry."

Link made a few movements, Zelda had no clue where, but he didn't seem to back down. "Princess, you need to eat."

Zelda could tell Link was hiding his frustrations behind a false calm tone. She didn't care. She angrily turned around and sat up to face him. "Look, as I have stated many times, I don't need you taking care of me. I will see you early in the morning. Now leave me alone, and let me sleep!" Link stepped back, unable to face his princess' fury. To her satisfaction, he bowed, apologized, and walked away. She watched him exit the stable, a victorious smirk on her face, then looked around at the other lifeforms in the stable. They quickly dropped their glares as the Princess looked at them before she laid back down. "Great. More gossipers. 'She can't find her powers that other princess had, now she mistreats the Hero of Hyrule? Man, we are truly doomed.'"

* * *

 _Link_

Zelda was not playing when she said "'I'll see you early in the morning.'" She was up at sunrise and had a stablehand come and wake Link up. The groggy-eyed knight was confused as to why, until he saw the radiant glow of Zelda's hair outside the stable. She had prepped both horses on her own, and sat upon Gaepora, waiting for her companion. As he stepped up to Epona, he could see Zelda's smirk, though it wasn't friendly or compassionate.

It was purely saying "I don't need you."

Link let her have her moment, she truly deserved it. It was he who stayed up later than he should've, training with the Master Sword. It has been six months since he took up the sword, yet he still wasn't confident enough to wield it in battle against Ganon. Something was holding him back, but he didn't know what.

As they left the Outskirts Stable, the workers and travelers there waved the Princess and Hero goodbye, with those exact titles. Hyrule truly knew who their sword-wielding savior is, and that made Link even more uncomfortable. Yet the Princess was well-composed, whether it was due to her minimal training as a royal or it was something she practiced to hide her emotions, she displayed nothing. Link thought he was a blank slate, but seeing it on another...Now he understood why some always asked what he was thinking.

Zelda kept that face for four and a half hours, from the Outskirts Stable to the Hyrule Exchange, a trading post in Central Hyrule. Bustling with activity of trade and commerce, Zelda led the pair to this spot, for reasons Link couldn't fathom. There are many ways to the Wetland Stable, going through the Exchange is one, but there are many less populated ways there.

"Knights, you there," Zelda called out to a pair of knights patrolling the area. They came over at the Princess' request.

"Milady, how can we be of service?"

Zelda landed on the ground, handing the reins of Gaepora to one of the knights. "Take care of our horses. Sir Link and I won't be long. If anything does happen, we'll be at Lake Kolomo." With a swift turn south, Zelda marched towards her destination. Link glanced at the knights, who had a scent of jealousy on them.

"Dude," the one holding Epona's reins said, "you are so lucky. We're out here all day, and don't get me wrong, we get to see beautiful women, but… We respect our princess, given you two will have to do, but dude, you get to be around _that_ all day!"

"I have to agree with my mate. There's no way you cannot say she's perfect."

"Well, we're older men, but you, Hero, are her age, right? There are chances in life you don't let slip by. A girl, like that, you don't let slip by."

Link smiled. Even though he was a respectable knight himself, he knew biology always won. So yes, he did understand where the other men were coming from. Zelda, on the outside, was a perfect definition of beautiful, and Link would say he is one lucky guy. "Yeah, that is true. Total goddess on the outside. But, my friends, on the inside… I rather have a civil conversation with the Yiga. It is like being with a Hinox all day, every day." Link left the knights chuckling as he left, catching up to Zelda. If she noticed Link's absence (which he didn't doubt) she didn't care to address him as he came upon her. Her head was focused on the Sheikah Slate, though what she was doing exactly was unknown to Link. So he just walked beside her as they came to Lake Kolomo's shore. It was a beautiful lake, as Link spent a summer here with a garrison that occupied the fort in the lake's center island. Quite a scenic area to relax in, with the sights of the Great Plateau, Twin Peaks, Hyrule Castle, Death Mountain, and many miles of nature.

Link didn't notice the Princess speed up her pace during his muse, or did he slow down? Whatever the case, he continued to follow the Princess, trying his best not to focus on the Princess.

The soldiers' words were getting to him.

"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible."

Link was well-informed of their mission to help the Champions with their Divine Beasts, but the extent of their troubles was lost on him. "What's Daruk's issue?"

"He's figured out how to get it to move. However, it is apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage."

"And turn it against Ganon."

"Mhm. These Divine Beasts...so much we don't know… But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope." To Link, Zelda sounded as if the two of them were not needed, but that's definitely not what she meant. It was a domino effect in play for Hyrule. The Divine Beasts needed Champions to guide them. Link needed the Divine Beasts to weaken Calamity Ganon. Zelda needed Link to beat Ganon so she could seal the beast. Then...they win. All that was needed was Zelda to find her powers.

Zelda began to slow down, eventually ceasing to move. Her hands dropped to her side, head downcast. Link stopped behind her as well, cocking his head to the side. Something was wrong with Zelda. Was it her lack of powers, that she remembered she didn't have? "Princess?"

"Tell me the truth." Zelda, still facing away from Link, turned her head so that her left eye could see him somewhat. "How proficient are you wielding that sword on your back?"

It was him, or more so, his skill with the Master Sword that clouded her mind. Link sighed, drawing the sword. She wanted the truth, he'll give it. "At four years old, I could, somehow, best adults in swordplay. But that I considered was luck. I wasn't skilled with swordsmanship until I was 14, when I was finally able to stand up to my father. Even then and now, I can't beat him decisively… But I have no doubts facing him. But with this sword in hand, and the fight I will have to use it in… I am not ready. There's something about this blade that makes me believe that if I was to go against Calamity Ganon today, I would lose. There's your answer, Princess. I am not ready. None of us are, and might never be."

Zelda stayed quiet for a minute longer, possibly pondering Link's words. He gave her what she wanted. Possibly what she wanted to hear as well, that he wasn't ready. She took a deep breath of the wild air around her, the spoke again. "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet...hero?"

Link looked down to his sword, wondering what this "voice" Zelda spoke of was. No, he hadn't heard a thing from it. That didn't sound like a good thing. Sheathing his sword, he looked up. Zelda now faced the lake, standing solemnly. Her eyes were directly north, looking at the distant spires of Hyrule Castle. Link stood beside her, folding his arms. "It seems we both have a problem with...voices not hearing us,"

Zelda, for the first time he known her, smiled genuinely at something he said. "Yes. Yes, we do… Say, in a hundred years time, when my grandchild rules Hyrule, what do you think they'll say about us? The Champions?"

"'Urbosa, Gerudo spirit. Daruk, Goron vigilance. Mipha, Zora diligence, Mipha. Hylian courage and wisdom, Sir Link and Princess Zelda. Rito assholery, Revali.' That's what they'll say." Link stepped away, making a route back to the Exchange. "Princess, we should return to our trip."

Zelda nodded but didn't face Link or move. "Can you bring the horses here. I...want to pray for a moment."

"Okay." Link nodded, then checked the surrounding area. Nothing stimulated his 'hero' senses, so he walked off.

* * *

 _Zelda_

Once Link was far enough, Zelda turned around, towards the Great Plateau, where over the large wall that mostly separated it from Hyrule, the spires of a temple could be seen. Zelda faced those spires and knelt down.

"Formidable Din, Sagacious Naryu, Magnificent Farore, and Golden Hylia...ancestor, I pray to you all. Every day we come closer and closer to the rise of Calamity Ganon, and with each day that pass, I become more fearful. I am not ready. Link, despite all my deepest thoughts, is ill-prepared. The Champions haven't mastered their Divine Beasts. I cannot speak for my military, but I fear the same is for them. For all the years we've spent preparing, we are not ready. But through our resolve and grief, we will fight Ganon. I just hope we are better prepared then than we are today. So I pray, to the gods whose blood I share, keep us in your graces, as you have time and time again Ganon has risen. And...if we should fall...watch over my people, as you once did, many years ago…And Queen Tetra...Mother...if you are up there...watch over Father and me."

Zelda didn't know how long she sat in silence but heard the footsteps of man and horse beside her. She closed her prayer, wiped her small tears, and faced the entourage coming for her. Link handed her Gaepora's reins, and if he noticed her wet face and puffy eyes, he didn't do a thing except pat her shoulder. He saddled upon Epona, then looked her way. "You ready?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I am." She hopped on Gaepora, then snapped her reins. "To the Wetland Stable."

"To the Wetland Stable."


	14. She Doesn't Need You At All

**The first memory-less chapter in a very long time, ever since Link and Zelda were heading to Rito Village. To remind you where they are, they are heading to Death Mountain, along the road that leads also to Akkala and Zora's Domain.**

 **This chapter is starred by Link, because he has got some thinking to do. Zelda has her own moments, and before I get flak for what I wrote, my vision of Princess Zelda now, every Princess Zelda I've written before, and every Princess Zelda I will write afterward, is a fighter in her own right. Better than Link, debatable, but she's on par with my vision. So when you get to that part of this chapter, remember that. Remember also she has had Sheikah training, and we Zelda fanfic writers universally say Sheikah training leads to a great warrior. It is also universally thought with us writers that Zelda is naturally good with a bow (it is her signature weapon anyway) and probably better than Link. I have yet to read otherwise that Zelda sucks with a bow and magic, and when Impa or Zelda/Sheik is around, they are cannon fodder.**

 **With that said, I have another story update. I did say the memories of Champions' Ballad would come into this story, but instead of full fledged chapters, they will as flashbacks when we meet each Champion in their specific memory chapter. For example, I'll add "Revali's Song" eventually to "Revali's Gale" in the future, but "Daruk's Song" will come with "Daruk's Mettle," the next chapter.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Link

The journey from the Exchange yesterday led to the moment they're at now, back on the Thims Bridge six months after originally crossing it on route to the Great Hyrule Forest. Link smiled to himself as they crossed, reminiscing about the earlier trip he had with Princess Zelda. They were younger, inexperienced in travel, and Zelda definitely hated having him around. Until the ordeal at the Woodland Stable, Link was actually excited and nervous about being with the Princess until they crossed this bridge when everything spiraled out of control. But even though she gave him her tough side, Zelda had soft spots. He learned that Zelda loved the scenery of Hyrule (hence the scenic route around Mount Crenel and the moment she stood agape at the sight of the Korok Forest), she loved history, technology, research, and she was an adept warrior in her own right. Whether it was purely a jest to motivate Link to get better or actually true, Sir Ordon once told Link that Zelda beat him in combat, something Link has yet to do.

Link had also put in the back of his mind that Zelda kicked his ass as well six months ago.

Now he rode upon the Thims Bridge with Zelda again, with a new perspective different from what he had months prior. He was Hyrule's Hero, the Hylian Champion, Master of the Master Sword, and Zelda's Appointed Knight. Zelda was...still the same Zelda. That same Zelda turned back to him, pointing to her left and right, "Which way do we go?"

"We're going to the right. That road leads directly to Death Mountain… Have you not been there recently, to recruit Daruk?"

Zelda nodded as she turned back around, directing Gaepora to the right as she came to the end of the road. "I did go this way, yes, but that was on route to Zora's Domain. Remember that I did have other knights to guide me, but I didn't ask them where to go. They were to do the leading until I arrived in each city."

" _But you pull the alpha shit on me."_ Link bit his lip to refrain himself from speaking his thoughts, muttering "Very well" as he followed Zelda. He pushed Epona a bit to catch up to Her Highness, steading his steed once he was at her side. Zelda caught sight of it, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of Link's actions.

"I am not going to gallop off."

"That's nice to know."

"Then stop riding beside me like a chaperone, hounding me with your presence! It is very annoying. At least invoke enjoyable conversation if you're going to do so, or either get in front or behind me and stay there!"

Link had expected backlash, but not a verbal one. "Princess, I am just doing this for your safety, in case you do go rogue."

Zelda pulled the reins on Gaepora, coming to a halt, kicking up sand in the process. She glared at Link, and in his opinion, it was the sharpest glare he had ever seen. Link, the Hero of Hyrule, the bravest man in the land, was _scared_ by the look Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule was giving her. He stilled his breath, anticipating the roar of the lioness, but instead, her voice came out clear and calm as the waters of Zelo Pond beside them. "Let me get one thing clear, Hero. I can take care of myself, more so than probably you could. Let's not forget who had you holding your stomach a few months back. I don't care what fancy sword you wield. I don't care if your split in four. I don't care if you had to come from another world to get me. I don't care if you had to jump seven years in the future to save me. I don't care if Hyrule sunk underwater, and you had to sail on a boat to get me. I don't care if I was having nightmares, and you fought every single one of them to wake me. You are my appointed knight, your concern for my safety is noted, but I don't need it. Protect yourself instead, for you are just as important as I am in the grand scheme of saving our Hyrule." Turning away from the starstruck Link, Zelda held her head high and snapped Gaepora's reins. The Hero sighed, designating himself to follow the Princess.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Another hour later, Link called for a break. They were nearing the end of the beach of the Wetlands, and the Hero thought it'll be wise to let the horses' rest before they complete the second half of the ride. Zelda agreed as she wanted to spend some time on the beach. Link didn't bother tying the horses up, as they really had nowhere to go. Instead, he got some firewood he bought from a stable, arranging it on the sand.

Once he was done, he looked around for the princess. She hadn't said a thing since they arrived, which wasn't new to him but the fact he hadn't seen or heard a peep from the girl was alarming. He turned first to the horses, freely grazing in the grass bordering the sand, but Zelda wasn't there. That was some relief that she hadn't made off with Gaepora. Her stuff, such as the Sheikah Slate, was also there, so she didn't leave the area. Looking to the west towards where they came, he could see another Hylian about 50 yards away. Squinching his eyes, Link could make out some gold, brown, and blue hues around the person.

There she was. Link sighed in relief again, then tried to figure out what the Princess was doing. She was gazing at a flock of birds just taking off into the air, seemingly frightened by some event unknown to Link. Then, as quick as a man in a bunny hood, Zelda whipped out her bow, placed an arrow, pulled back and released. That one arrow split into three, hitting three of the flock and knocking them into the water. Excited with herself, Zelda rolled up her pant legs then walked out to grab her bounty.

Link's jaw hung low. He knew Zelda's ability with a bow was outstanding, but this… Link could barely manage two arrows at a time. Zelda made it look like child's play. _She was right. She can take care of herself._ Link returned to trying to start a fire as Zelda returned to land, and by the time he had got it going, the Princess arrived with three skinned birds in hand. Link cocked his head, confused. "How...did you skin them? It's perfect."

"Sheikah trick I imbued into the arrows. Kills the target, then removes their skin. Works best with small game, as you can see. We hunt a bear, for example, the magic pretty much converts it to...prime raw meat. Saves time, gives us what we want to eat."

"That is...very useful."

Zelda smiled, more for herself than to Link and his dumbfounded state. "Very useful. I could has used magic to cook them on my way here, but you set this fire. Here." She handed the meats to Link, then turned to the wetlands. She took out a book, immediately beginning to read.

Link set the meat in the pan above the fire, throwing in a few herbs collected along the way. "Nice shot."  
"Thank you."

"Father said you were an excellent archer. He told me you could fire arrows in succession very quickly, but that was when we were kids. Now… Three at once? I'll admit, I cannot even do that."

Zelda didn't look up from her book, but Link caught a hint of a blush on her cheek. "I...umm…I…"

"Something wrong, Princess?"

Zelda shook her head. "No… It is just no one besides your father, Impa and other Sheikah have seen me with a bow. I do know my skills are widely known, but...I...didn't know...you were watching…"

Link raised an eyebrow. " _The Princess of Hyrule, this bi-very headstrong woman, is self-conscious?"_ His mind went back to her posture while she aimed, head aligned with her left arm as her right drew back on the bowstring. Unlike every archer he knew, himself included, her hair wasn't tied, but flowed freely behind her, as if the fibers themselves were no obstacles to her concentration. Legs were set a shoulder-width apart, and the upper joints were set and still. Her torso, perfected and curvy, was motionless as if Zelda had ceased breathing. Then her… " _Hold up. 'Perfected and curvy?' And I was going to think about her back next? Oh no… Farore, please no."_

"You are staring." Snapping away from his thoughts, Link kept his gaze on Zelda a little longer. She was still engrossed in her book, so he didn't know how she noticed him staring. Her cheeks were also a deep pink, but not fully red.

"Sorry." Link looked down to the cooking food, then to the had been on the job as Zelda's knight for a week, yet it wasn't until yesterday at the Exchange that Link actually began seeing the Princess as not her title, but her sex. Yes, he had noted before she was beautiful, but having the _realization_ that she is beautiful is different. You can tell your friend she's beautiful, and mean it as a friend. But you can go through the same scenario, and in your mind, you can be saying, "What the hell have I've been doing this entire time that I looked over this?" A different view of the same person can change things.

It wasn't until yesterday that Link saw Zelda in a different light. Not in the light of her being his boss, his father's boss' daughter, and his future queen, but as a girl his age. Now did he like Zelda as a friend, hell no, but that doesn't mean he cannot like what he sees. Long as he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll be fine. Besides, he knows the Princess has gazed at him many times, and he's okay with it. Their fathers had to know that eventually, they would think like this. If Link is honest with himself, if he didn't, he would think something was quite wrong with his mind.

"I hear you're quite popular with the Zora." Link turned to Zelda, who was gazing out to the wetland. Link followed her eyes, spotting a group of the amphibious Zora many meters away across the Zora River.

"You could say that."

"So popular you're best friends with the Princess Mipha."

Link nodded. "Ever since I happened to stumble upon the Domain, we've been the best of friends." Link's voice suddenly began to drop, remembering the last time he had visited the Princess of the Zoras before the Champions' were inaugurated last week. "I haven't had time to see her lately. I think the last visit to the Domain was three months back before she would have accepted being Ruta's champion."

It wasn't the best one either. Ever since taking up the Master Sword, Link didn't notice he had changed tremendously. It wasn't until Mipha called him out that he was aware of his downed attitude. Speaking and smiling was a rarity to him, and considering that, today was probably the most he had spoken to another person in a long time.

Zelda now faced Link, raising her own eyebrow. "Didn't you fight the Lynel at Ploymus Mountain?"

"...Oh, right, yeah. Yeah, I did." " _How the hell I forget that?"_

"Mipha said you went without hesitation to confront it, and though she wanted to help, you wouldn't allow it. You saved her when the Lynel attacked, and after a fierce fight, defeated it with a Spin Attack. I must say, I'm impressed, taking on a Lynel yourself."

It was Link's turn to blush, though he quickly swatted the blood away from his cheeks. "Thank you, Princess."

Zelda hummed to herself, turning away to the book. "It was a Red Lynel, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Zelda tried to hide her snicker, but Link's ear twitched at the sound of laughter. He turned to the Princess, who was now composed. "What's so funny?"

"There was a Lynel a month or so ago north of Royal Labs, around the Aldor Foothills. It was a Blue Lynel. No one else could subdue it. Guess who confronted it and beat it." Zelda held her chin up with pride as Link bit his lip before sighing.

" _She really doesn't need me."_

* * *

It was late when the duo of fate arrived at the Foothill Stable. Zelda had quickly made her way to bed, while Link placed himself on a cliff above the stable, where one of those shrines rested. He just sat there, deep in thought about his discoveries today. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of it.

In so many ways, Zelda was his better. She was the better archer, better Lynel slayer, better hunter...but in many ways, she was a worse person with her pride and selfishness. But...he was drawn to her, and it egged him in the wrong way, yet it felt so frigging right. He hated being around her, yet today of all days, he speaks with her like they're friendly acquaintances. She was even amiable today, yet he knew she wasn't warming up to him.

Didn't he already say the Lynel fights really bugged him? To his defense, he fought his Lynel alone. Zelda's fight was after many other failures, but still impressive on her end to come out on top against a comparatively deadlier enemy. Thankfully, neither had to put their skills to the test against monsters traveling together. Both Link and Zelda had fought their share since the beasts started appearing, though none had come across the pair since they started their journey. Though he'll admit, he's intrigued to see just how well Zelda can handle herself, and he's sure she is thinking the same of him. Stories are one thing, sights are another.

Link sighed as he leaned back against the shrine, gazing up to Death Mountain. He wonders if Daruk could help him figure out Zelda, and maybe his feelings. Link had never had such thoughts of a girl before in his 16 years. Those in the military weren't exactly...ones to let you think.

Link couldn't reason as to why his Goron "brother" would understand him either. Maybe he should wait till they got to Gerudo. What better way to understand women than to ask the chief of women herself. Maybe Mipha could help him, as she was a warrior-princess herself as well.

The only thing Link could admit to himself was that he had a totally illegal, totally out of line, and totally treasonous (but a feeling that it was totally fated) crush on Princess Zelda, and there was no way it was going away.


	15. Daruk's Mettle

**Yep, I figured as much that last chapter wouldn't be as popular. For those who thought I was making Zelda seem too good that it even diminishes Link, that was totally my purpose. It was intentional, it was needed, and it will play out in this chapter and in later chapters. So for those who felt anger by Zelda's characterization last chapter, that's fine. I'm not surprised. But the chapter is how I wish it to be.**

 **But to those who think I made Zelda much better than Link, now you're thinking crazy. In regards to being an archer, yes I would make her better because that's her trademark weapon, compared to Link being the best with the sword. With the Lynels, notice that I emphasized that Link took on a Lynel alone while Zelda took a Lynel after many other previous people took a whack at it, and in this chapter, you'll learn the whole story. And for her combat training, I had her with Impa many times in earlier chapters. My version of Zelda would be trained by Impa. And for her being as "snot-nosed bitch," as one reviewer put it, that's the point. She's like that, and she'll be like that with Link for a little while longer. If this conflicts that much that you cannot read the story anymore, then that is your prerogative.**

 **Now for those who are sticking with the story, welcome to Death Mountain. This chapter will contain Daruk's Song and the memory of the same name. Next chapter, heavily hinted in the end, will cover the other memory upon Death Mountain. I'm doing a few rearrangements of the memories, which I'll list at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 _Zelda_

The trek along the Death Mountain trail was a long and arduous one, helped by the fact that the teenagers were under the effects of a heat elixir to safety make the trip without succumbing to the heat. Link led the way while Zelda strayed not too far behind, sword and bow in their respective hands. Both had previous trips upon Death Mountain, and neither went without a fight with monsters. Matter of fact, as the pair passed through the mining area, Zelda began to remember her time with Daruk.

"When I asked Daruk to become a Champion, he accepted without hesitation. Anyway, we were about to discuss you when we saw Bokoblins assembling an attack. Me and my knights were ready for a fight, but Daruk told us to stay back and charged in."

She held the rest of the story, expecting her knight to respond. She remembered how she spoke of him, Daruk had commented that, with the rise of incidents with monsters, she shouldn't leave the castle without a "horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back," all while looking at the two knights behind them.

" _You sound like Father,"_ she had responded. " _He's assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go. I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule."_ She knew it was Link, but she didn't know Daruk already met the Hero. That's when they spotted the monsters, and Daruk defeated them with his Boulder Breaker and impressive strength.

Link hadn't said a word in her silence. Normally she would be used to Link's quietness, but after yesterday when he was quite the chatterbox, she thought that maybe he'll be different. Maybe it was something she said...Oh. He went back to his reserved self right after she spoke of her fight against a Blue Lynel. What she told him was true, she beat the damn thing, but after retelling Mipha's story that Link destroyed his Lynel fiercely, her pride wasn't going to allow her to tell Link the entire truth.

Her battle was obviously much more dangerous, and she had foolishly gone off alone to confront the Lynel, even though Impa and Purah told her not to even go near it. She fought courageously, but the enemy was way out her league. She would have died had not Impa and other Sheikah showed up, and once it was distracted, Zelda had climbed upon its back and shoved a knife into a neck vessel, then leaped above it and shot up its face. Though she had lived (and was proud of herself) she received her sharpest scolding from Impa.

" _Why the hell would you do such a thing, Zelda? A Lynel is not an enemy you just confront because you can! What is your reasoning for putting yourself in danger, and for putting Hyrule in danger?"_

" _Because...I… I thought that if I was in some form of danger, my power would come to me…"_ Yet, once more, she had failed to do the one task she had years to complete.

Pushing those thoughts away, she stepped up to Link's side, continuing her story. "After the monsters were defeated, I went to check on their victim to find a dog. It was the biggest, fluffiest, cutest dog I have ever seen. As I petted it, I saw Daruk shaking at his knees. He has a fear of dogs. All that boasting he did, and he's frightened by a little puppy! He even asked if Calamity Ganon was a dog monster, which is quite reassuring that he isn't...I hope."

Once more she turned to Link who was as ever stoic. Rolling her eyes, annoyed at Link's less than amiable showcase of emotions, Zelda faced forward, seeing the metal mess of an arch that signified that Goron City was close by. Zelda couldn't be happier. Once she was inside, she could begin her work, and LInk would vanish off to his own beat as before.

"LINK! ZELDA!" Under the main gate of the city were three Gorons, one immediately recognizable by both Hylians. Daruk stood between the gate guards with his gigantic arms crossed, his Champion cloth flowing behind him like a heroic cape. They both walked up to him but before the kids could say a word, Daruk grabbed them, giving them the tightest squeeze he could. "My friends, it has been some time since we've last seen each other!"

"Daruk," Zelda gasped, "it has...been...a week...and...can you let….us go?"

"Oh sorry." Daruk released the Hylians, both gasping for oxygen. Daruk chuckled as he scratched his beard. "Got carried away."

Zelda checked herself for any injuries, then glanced up to the Goron. "It is fine. We are okay, and it is happy to see you as well, Daruk."

"Hahaha, well, let's get you two inside. I'm sure you are tired and hungry. I got some Grade A rock sirloin preparing for us!" As Daruk led the pair inside, Zelda was going to protest to eating the food of the Gorons when she heard a sigh from Link. She turned to him, raising her eyebrow. Link looked as if he was trying to find a way out of speaking, so the Princess hardened her glare, and it was effective.

"Just...go along with Princess. Their food is passable in our system."

"How do you know?"

Link paled, which was something she had never seen him do. "When I met Daruk a few months back...he shared it with me. I couldn't formulate the words to tell him I didn't like it, so he took my quietness for approval."

Zelda chuckled. "That is Daruk for ya."

* * *

 _Link_

"You think I can do better now? All we did was walk through Rudania."

Link nodded, then stepped up to the top deck of the Divine Beast, upon Vah Rudania's back. Daruk followed behind, still uncertain of Link's method of training. After their meal of rock sirloin (which Link coached Zelda through, even though it hurt both teeth and taste buds to eat the damn thing) the Princess had gone off to speak with the Goron Chief. That left Daruk with Link, and after asking for Link's advice on how to better control Rudania, Link hypothesized that they should take a walk through the beast and 'get to know' Rudania inside and out.

A few hours later, Link was sure Daruk could handle it. "Let's give it a go, Daruk. Besides, I want to see how you Champions work these things."

"You didn't get a chance to see it with Revali?"

Link scoffed. "The asshole didn't even offer me a ride to Vah Medoh."

Daruk chuckled. "Well, let's give this girl a go!"

Link nodded, then looked around for some sort of controls. "Umm, Daruk, how do you control the Divine Beast?"

"With the mind, little one. Watch!" Daruk began to focus, and surprising Link, the Divine Beast roared to life and began moving. Its large four legs stomped the ground as it carried the Hylian and Goron along the mountain. Link was quite impressed by the ancient technology, and how quickly the modern day world adapted to it. Just imagine, in a 100 years time, Hyrule could be as advanced as it once was 10,000 years prior. Such improvements were already being made, such as Zelda's bow being infused with the ancient technology of the Sheikah.

Such technology that will help defeat Calamity Ganon, which remind Link of Daruk's role. Zelda said Daruk had taken up the job without hesitation, something Link admired about the Goron. Truth be told, Link still had his own doubts about his role, but maybe he should perk up a bit as well. This was about saving Hyrule, not about whether he was right for the job.

Rudania stopped, croaking loudly once more. Daruk stretched out his arms and trunks and began speaking to Link. "I tell you what...sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they want to keep up with Daruk."

Link chuckled. "Daruk, it isn't a competition, though it was, you are losing."

Daruk scoffed, then looked away from Link towards the volcanic peak of Death Mountain. "Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Look at all those delectable sprinkled out on those mountains. Mighty tasty."

Link's stomach made a counter argument as he joined Daruk in the sightseeing. "Yeah...mighty tasty."

"I may not know a lot about this Calamity Ganon thing, but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death. Right, little guy?" Daruk raised his hand up, and smacked Link's back with a force only a Goron could provide. Link stumbled forward, holding in his yelp as he straightened back up.

"Yeah… I get that. Luckily for you, Ganon is not a dog monster. Something more like a pig, as I have read." Link looked at Daruk, wo was looking quite relieved before brandishing a smirk. "Zelda told me your story about the dog. I'm quite surprised you were afraid of a pup."

"Hehehehe… By the way, congrats on become the princess' appointed knight. That's a really big deal, protecting the king's daughter. Hahaha, no pressure."

Link smiled as Daruk lightly put a hand on his shoulder. "She's quite the challenge, I will admit. She can fight herself, so I don't know if protecting is the right word for the job. Even then, I do keep her out of trouble."

Daruk lowered his hand. "Seriously though, the princess is a strong personality-so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that, and you'll be fine." Link had no idea what that meant but went along with it.

Remembering what he wanted to ask Daruk, Link worked up the courage to speak his mind. "Hey Daruk, can I-Woah."

"What the-" The ground around them started to shake, and the pair looked around searching for the cause. They heard the sound of breaking rocks from above and saw boulders began to head their way. Daruk stepped in front of Link, stretching out his arms. "HurrrrrrrAAAAAGGGHHH" He pushed both arms forwards, and a red barrier surrounded the both of them. The boulder crashed against it, but not doing any damage.

Once the coast was clear, Daruk lowered the barrier and turned back to Link. "Alright, so what was you saying?" Link shook his head, deciding not to speak it. The rockslide was just too much of a coincidence for him. Daruk turned to the volcano again. "That was strange. As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then…"

Link turned to Daruk, sensing his troubles. "Then what?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

* * *

 _The next day, Zelda_

"That was great work, Daruk. It seems that you have gained better control of Vah Rudania. I think my adjustments are suitable for future training."

Daruk laughed, cracking his fists. "Well. I would say Link is more or less responsible for my improvement. The tiny one pushed me into the interior of the beast yesterday, made me walk around it, and once we got to the top, I felt like I understood the beast more today."

This was the first Zelda heard of what happened with Daruk and Link while she spoke to the Goron Elder. She knew the two Champions were outside the city when the mountain quaked, but besides questioning their safety, she asked nothing more of their endeavors. Stopping at the city's gate, Zelda folded her arms behind her. "That is great to know."

Daruk chuckled. "You know, you could at least admit he is an impressive guy."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "And feed that ego? I think not. He knows his reputation. He is the best swordsman in the land. He is the Hero of Hyrule. He is _my_ appointed knight. I think he has enough adulation." Zelda looked away, folding her arms. "But...he is an impressive guy."

Daruk grinned, and smacked the back of Zelda, just as he did Link. "Haha! That's the spirit! It isn't so hard to compliment Link, isn't it?"

Zelda grimaced as she fought the urge to scream as her disturbed back muscles and nerves ached. "I...guess."  
"You know, he is a really nice guy. You could be nicer to him. His job is hard enough, no need for you making it more difficult."

Sighing again, the princess looked to the path leading towards the city. "I...am trying. But I cannot help but feel jealous of him. Ever since he pulled that sword out, I have questioned as to why he had it easier than me. I have trained and prayed and risked my life just to have that sealing power, yet he accompanied me to Korok Forest and took that sword with ease. You know what hurts the most? I _watched_ him do it. I _watched_ him take the sword. So every time I look at him, I remember that. He has no faults, while I have many. He's perfect, while I am defective. He's a success, while I'm a failure." Zelda turned back to the city, eyeing the inn in which they stayed in. "Well, his only fault now is that he's late."

"Umm, Princess," one of the city guards spoke, "Sir Link has already left."

"...What?"

"He was going to check on your horses, then come back, but now that I think on it, he has been gone a long-Princess?" The guard and Daruk watched as the Princess of Hyrule marched off.

"Zelda?"

She turned around, drawing her bow. "I sense a darkness on the mountain...and a singular light fighting it. I must aid that light." Zelda then ran off, while Daruk crossed his arms chuckling.

"Sir, are we going to aid her?"

"No. Between her and Link, those monsters are toast."

* * *

 **So the following chapters at least the memories until Link and Zelda return to the castle, will be in this order:**

 **A Premonition**

 **Mipha's Touch**

 **Urbosa's Hand**

 **Blades of the Yiga**

 **Silent Princess (?)**


	16. A Premonition

**I'm cranking these chapters out like crazy. I finished 14 15, and this one in two days' time, and have started on 17. I am aiming to be done with the second part of the story by the end of the month. If my plan goes well Before the Wild shall be finished in March.**

 **This chapter is short, but I'm sure the next two or three will be somewhat of normal length. "A Premonition" really doesn't move the story much in-game, and I need a reason for Link and Zelda to have to go to Mipha, so... yeah.**

 **Nothing more to say, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

He should have just left the Bokoblins alone. They weren't bothering him, and a matter of fact, the chances of them doing harm to someone were low, and the Gorons themselves were more than capable to defend themselves. They were just Red Bokoblins.

Now, after a long and fierce battle, Link had not just only defeated the Red Bokoblins but their blue counterparts and two members of a new type of Lynel, a black and white one with a white mane. Those guys were much tougher than the Red Lynel he had faced, and based on how much difficulty he had, he wasn't sure if Zelda and the Sheikah could do better.

And before he forgot, he had one more Lynel to take down. Link was tired, pain burning from bruised muscles and bleeding wounds, but the Hero of Hyrule was not down for the count. His opponent stared him down from the other side of the canyon, patiently awaiting Link to pick up the Master Sword currently implanted tip down in the ground. Rising to his feet, Link was determined to fight. He reached out his right hand for his sword, clasped it, then held it in his battle stance. "C'mon!"

The Lynel charged, brandishing its huge sword in the air for a powerful strike. Link ran also (against his better judgment) towards the Lynel, dryly yelling in his charge. Once he was in the Lynel's reach, the monster swung its sword, but Link began to twist in motion, blocking the Lynel with the Master Sword and, as the twist ended, grabbed unto the still galloping Lynel's tail. The monster growled, angered that the Hylian held went for the appendage, and began rushing and bucking along the canyon in a bid to dislodge Link. Link, to add some stability, brought the Master Sword to the back right thigh of the Lynel.

That really pissed the warrior monster off. It went for a different tactic, one Link didn't see coming. As it came to a wall of the canyon, the Lynel slammed its left into it. Link collided with the wall, immediately letting go and falling to the ground. "Ohhh...Ahhh." Link positioned himself to his posterior, looking up in time to see the Lynel's sword rise skyward. Adrenaline coursing in his blood, Link dove for the ventral side of the Lynel, crawling between its hooves and coming from under it by its tail. Reaching up, he yanked the Master Sword from the thigh, grimacing lightly as the Lynel howled in pain. Seeing the opportunity to try to mount it again, Link made way for the Lynel's back, but unexpectedly the Lynel raised its hind hooves, kicking the Hylian in the chest. Link was launched from his feet, landing hard on the mountain's surface near where it began to become a cliff. Link, coughing something up that had a sharp taste of iron, tried getting him to his feet again but his body didn't want to leave the kneeling position.

"Eck...Damn...C'mon Link. You are Hyrule's Hero. Get to your freaking feet and fight! If Father or Zelda was here, what would she tell you?" Link tried once more to stand, but the pain was overloading his body, shutting him back down. He swore a curse, then looked up to the White-maned Lynel, standing a few meters away with a menacing stare. For the first time in this very long fight, Link was actually scared. He had no idea what the Lynel was going to do, the mere sight of it standing motionless was enough to scare the Hero shitless.

Courage is not the absence of fear, and Link, still retaining his courage, feared for his life.

"Come on!" Link tried once more to stand, but his legs gave way before he could fully raise himself up. Angry with himself, he looked to the Lynel, who seemed to had made an executive decision on what to do with Link. It placed its weapons away and began to take a huge breath while an orange hue glowed from its mouth. It was a few seconds more before it fired three fiery blasts towards Link, and all the Hero could do was close his eyes and raise his sword, hoping it could protect him in some way.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Link heard the impacts, yet felt no force upon himself. Opening his eyes, he was granted the sight of a familiar blonde holding up a blue crystal-shaped barrier around them. Smoke covered them. Link looked all the way up to her head, where the green-eyed girl looked upon him fiercely. "Zelda?"

"C'mon, on your feet." Zelda pulled Link to his feet, which hurt like hell but the Hero tried his best not to complain. Link turned to the clearing smoke, where at any moment, the Lynel will see his still-alive prey. He couldn't fight the Lynel conventionally, and even if he could, the Princess was now in danger. He looked to Zelda, hoping she would have a quick plan. She noticed it too. "You can beat a Lynel by yourself, and without getting yourself nearly killed. Don't ask me how to fight it."

Link would save that conversation for a later moment. Now the smoke was cleared enough that they both could see the angry glare of the Lynel, and it squatted down, preparing for another charge. He had a quick idea. "On my orders, jump to the side." Link gripped the Blade of Evil's Bane in both hands, taunting the Lynel. It roared, quickly putting its hooves in motion as it charged Link and Zelda. All Link did was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

"Now." Zelda leaped to her right, while Link perfectly blocked the Lynel's attack with the same twist as earlier. However, he made a cut to the monster's currently injured back right leg, and it stumbled as it passed the pair, unable to slow itself down before shooting off the cliff and down the mountain. Link, relieved the fight was finally over, stepped to the cliffside, twirling his blade before sheathing it.

" _Don't mess with Link Ordon._ "

* * *

Link sat quietly as the warm heat from Zelda's hand accelerated the natural healing process on his arm. He couldn't bring himself to begin a simple conversation with his most constant companion, even though it was more shame than inability. He wasn't ashamed that she had pretty much saved his life, or that he had almost died from his injuries and exhaustion, but it was because of the latter that the former had happened, putting the Princess in danger.

He had left Goron City two hours before he and Zelda were set to depart, just to take a walk and clear his mind. He told the guards at the gate he was going to prepare the horses-a lie that they believed because the round trip on Death Mountain would take about six hours total-and went along his merry way.

At the end of his two-hour meditation session, which was him swinging the Master Sword in practice on a bridge above the Goronbi River, Link came to a single conclusion about his newfound feelings for Zelda: He doesn't know. He doesn't like her guts, yet she has guts he admires. He hates her attitude yet it is an attitude he is sure his mother would want his woman to have. He hates that she surpasses him in the bow, has magic, and can actually hurt him, but… Somehow it is nice to know he can rely on her in a fight, just as she did today.

She was everything he could hate, yet everything he could lov-like. Not that other word, no.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Meanwhile, Zelda hummed away while she analyzed Link's wounds. A part of her was angry with him for doing such a foolish and reckless thing, fighting not only a horde of Red and Blue Bokoblins alone but engaging three Lynels as well. It was not like she could talk, but that's beside the fact. The second part of her was quite impressed he fought off all the monsters, even the Lynel in which she assisted a bit in, in the state he was in. That took fortitude, something she was sure she didn't quite possess.

But don't even think she was smitten with the hero, no. There was a feeling of attraction towards Link, she can't deny that now, but she had a better chance of climbing to the peak of Death Mountain without an elixir than falling in love with Link.

"AH!"

"Sorry." Zelda relented on the wound on Link's right arm, using her limited ability to heal Link wherever she could. He would need a real healer, and luckily for the both of them, someone was just a few hours away in Zora's Domain. As much as Link would love to make the trip to the Domain, it would just waste more time. Plus, in healing him, she had seen more of Link than see quite wanted to. His torso was riddled with injuries, and it took a lot to just focus on cuts and bruises, not pectorals and abs.

"Princess, we don't have to go to the Domain. I'll be fine in a few days."

Zelda shook her head, turning her attention to the cut on her knight's head, trying her best to f. "As much as I would like to get to the desert, I do not want to risk your health. I don't like you much, but I don't want you to die."

Link was slightly thankful the Princess did want him alive, then he remembers why. Sighing, he gave up on arguing with her. "How's my head."

"Damaged physically and mentally." Zelda looked away from the boy's forehead, meeting his unamused blue orbs. "The cut doesn't look too bad, actually. You'll be fine. But, you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness. As brave as you are, that doesn't make you immortal."

Link nodded, then turned to the dead bodies before them. Biting his lip, he spoke his mind. "Monsters rarely are spotted in Hyrule, and even more rarely attack people. But even since...I became the Hero, I have fought more monsters in my six months than any knight in the past century. Attacks are still rare but the sightings have become more and more frequent."

"It seems that not only are the frequency of these types of attacks are on the rise, but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well. I fear that…"

Link turned to Zelda, seeing her worried face. A part of him (the part he was trying his damnedest to put down for eternity) just wanted to wipe her worries away. "You fear what?"

"I fear that this is an omen that portends the return of Calamity Ganon." Zelda stood up to her feet, dusting off her pants before glancing down at Link. "And, if that is the case, I'm ready to expect the worst."

Link nodded. "Same here. I'm sure all of us are."

Zelda bit her lip, not sure if everyone was ready for the worst, but didn't voice it. What could be the worst?The Champions themselves were quite ready. Link just handled a large group of monsters-he could take on Ganon, no doubt about it. She still didn't have her power, but she was sure the trips to the three springs would help her. Despite her situation, somehow today made her quite the optimist. "We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible. Now come on, hero. Let's get you heal."

Link stood up, then remembered he had one thing to do. "Oh, um… Thank you, for saving me." Zelda nodded, then began to walk down the cliffside, Link following closely behind.


	17. Mipha's Touch

**I had a thought while writing the last part of this chapter. We know Mipha and the Champions died, but when is a huge mystery. We don't even know if Link and Zelda made it close to Ganon before shit hit the can. However, just imagine if Mipha was alive... Would she had healed Link, and with Zelda having unlocked her power, would the pair had finished what they started 100 years earlier? Mipha claims she can heal any wound-Link had serious wounds-so maybe?**

 **Anyway, here is Mipha's chapter. Next few chapters are straight to and in the Gerudo Desert.**

* * *

 _Zelda_

" _Nayru, I am going to kill him."_

Zelda walked on the Great Zora Bridge, carrying the unconscious Link across the last obstacle to her destination. Link's injuries were more grave than Zelda initially thought. He did say he was in some pain, but he insisted he could pull through until they got to the Domain. Zelda didn't trust him on that, and it seems she shouldn't have. He collapsed before they were halfway across Oren Bridge, and while the hero wasn't weighty to her, the mere fact she was carrying _her protection_ set her off. The idiot just had to fend off the monsters on Death Mountain himself.

Had they waited, they could've caught a Zoran escort, maybe even a Hylian one, but the matter of the fact is that he could be in a condition worse than he let on, and thought it was plausible she could mend him fully, she wasn't skilled in support magic as she is with offensive and defensive spells. Heck, using Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love to get to and protect Link was taxing. Who knows what the sealing power (if she ever gets it) would do.

Her mind jumped back to the fight 12 hours ago that morning. She was a witness to the entire match between Link and, and the final group of Bokoblins. She would've intervened hadn't she seen the corpses of two White-Maned Lynels and their accompanied Bokoblins, and figured Link, exhausted and wounded, had it in the bag.

She will never admit this to his face or to her father, and she doesn't say a certain word many times, but to give credit where it is due… Link was fucking awesome. As foolish as he was for taking on the horde, he backed that up. He swept the Bokoblins so quickly that if Zelda had looked away, she would've missed it. She had seen Daruk fight, and had to agree with the Goron: Link doesn't look like a threat, but it is unwise to underestimate him. Thinking about it now, Zelda allowed a smile to grace her face.

" _Calamity Ganon, you better watch out."_

Her intervention of the White-Maned Lynel was an unconscious move on her part. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she had an instinct to protect Link. It...it just happened before she realized it. She wasn't trying if you asked her.

"'Hoy! Princess Zelda!" Zelda looked up, seeing two Zoras in armor come her way. Relieved some help was coming, her drive to move faltered, the Princess collapsing to her knees. The first guard to arrive dropped to pick Link up, while the second one (the one to notice the pair) attended to Zelda. "Princess? Why are you here? And what happened to Master Link?"

 _Master_ Link? He was closer to the Zoras than she had believed. Putting that thought aside, she got to her feet and addressed the guards. "I am fine. Link has wounds from battle. They must be serious. Get him to Mi-Princess Mipha on my demands." She didn't mean to sound so bossy, but that's the way it happened. Sighing, she dropped her tone to be more civil and knowing the Zora Princess' closeness to Link (Zelda may not be a people person, but she can figure people out, even things that others might miss. "Say it is Link when you meet her. She'll come."

The guards nodded and went off with Link towards the Domain. Zelda took a deep breath and walked to the bridge's edge, staring into the lake below. She took another glance at Link being carried off, and for a brief moment, there was a feeling of worry for the hero. Zelda quickly banished it to the Evil Realm.

" _We do not like Link, Zelda. We do not care for Link. He is just my appointed knight. He is just my coworker in the plot against Ganon. He is the best swordsman Hyrule has to offer. He is handsome, he is brave, he is smart, he does his job well, he is occasionally great to talk to whenever you can get him to talk, but YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM. You don't even have to stay with him, he'll be with Mipha. Do your own thing here in the Domain."_

Zelda turned away, and immediately that worry turned straight into guilt, which annoyed her. " _You also don't have to be a Moldorm either. It isn't going to hurt you to watch over him until he recovers."_

"Oh for the love of Nayru…fine, I will stay with him."

* * *

Zelda sat in a chair, writing in her journal as a knock came to the door. Mentally storing her thoughts and setting down her pencil, Zelda looked up just as the door creaked open. The Princess of the Zoras peeked from the other side, her red and white face shyly peeping through. "Your Highness, may I come in?"

Zelda closed her book, stood up, and nodded, "Yes, you may." Mipha opened the door fully and stepped in. Zelda was graced by the red amphibious princess with a bow but paid her respect with an even lower bow. "Mipha, I am in your domain. You need not bow to me… Ah but that is another issue for another time."

"Right." Mipha stepped out for a moment, grabbing her Lightscale Trident before walking to the lone bed in the minimalistically furnished room. She sat on the side while placing a hand on the resting boy in the bed, gazing at the wounds she could see. "Looks like he was in battle."

"He was. Fought a herd of Bokoblins and a new form of Lynels mostly by himself."

Mipha turned to Zelda, looking over the Princess of Hyrule before raising off the bed. "You look fine."

Zelda was sure she heard a tad of animosity laced in Mipha's voice, but didn't let it bother her. She knew coming here that the Zora Princess thought the world-in more ways than Zelda would have initially thought-of Link, and thought Mipha was a benevolent being, it would be unwise to not expect the Zora to be offended by Link and Zelda's differing states. "I was elsewhere when Link approached the monsters on Death Mountain. When I caught up with him, he was fine, then I...stepped in once I figured our hero was over his head."

Mipha didn't make a sound, just stood in front of Zelda while looking at Link. Zelda didn't know if the Zora was ignoring her or trying to figure out what to do with Link (or both), but after a quiet minute, she lifted the covers off Link and began to undress him.

"M-M-Mipha?"

"I'll need to see his body to determine which wounds should be fixed first. He isn't bleeding out, thankfully." Mipha turned around to Zelda, whose face was turning bright pink. Zelda could see the Zora's amusement in her golden eyes. "If you want to step out, you can." As much as she wanted to, some higher power in Zelda's consciousness forced her feet to stay in place. It had to be the growing woman inside of her that wanted her to bear witness to a half-naked man that not even the royal part of her couldn't conquer.

In any case, Mipha continued to remove Link's clothes, placing aside his Champion Shirt on a table. Zelda bore witness to Link's bruised chest, nothing she was unfamiliar with having had her own share but one thing that surprised her was how...undefined Link was. He was really a scrawny knight. There were signs of some muscular definition, but it was so faint that you'll need to actually touch Link to feel them.

That's exactly what Mipha did.

A blue glow surrounded her hand, and the Princess of the Zoras brushed her hands against Link's torso. Zelda watched the girl, mentally noting the slight hesitancy Mipha had when touching Link's abdomen, obliques, and pectoral regions. " _Ooh, someone is jealous,"_ her subconsciousness-the girl part, mind you-jested. Zelda awaited her more rational, angelic, royal side to condemn the devilish girl side, but the being upon her right shoulder was absent in speech.

In some part, Zelda herself would admit, she was jealous of Mipha. She was free to live her life, not chained to destiny like Zelda. That freedom allowed the Zora to _choose_ to become the mistress to Vah Ruta, whereas Zelda was forced from birth (and Link when he became the master of the Master Sword) to enter the fight against Ganon. Mipha's freedom allowed her to...meet those of the other sex and apparently learned of their anatomy to be able to heal them.

But if Mipha's knowledge wasn't limited to healing…" _No! Don't you dare think like that, Princess!"_

" _C'mon, Zelda, you are a growing teenage girl. You should be looking at boys like a Bokoblin sees a fat boar. It doesn't hurt to think about the-Woah hoo hoo!"_

"Oh." Mipha tossed aside Link's pants aside, leaving him only in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. Zelda, after gazing down his perfectly healed trunk, turned her head swiftly afterward after her peripheral made contact at Link's hips.

"Oh, Nayru… Mipha, can you...fix that?"

Mipha, who must have heavily ignored what Zelda was referring to as she healed Link's legs, turned to the Princess of Hyrule. "I don't think I can do anything about that."

"Why not?"

"...That's something that Link will have to deal with himself."

* * *

 _Link, the next day_

"Thank you Mipha for taking care of me."

Link sat beside Mipha as the "trunk" of Vah Ruta began its ascent. The Hero of Hyrule was feeling much much better compared to the previous day. He was surprised to wake up last night mostly healed, but remembered he was with Zelda on route to the Zora city. He would be graciously met with the sleeping Princess, who scolded him with a sleepy glare before returning to sleep. He knew she was angry, and he'll have to hear it from her eventually, but today was not the day. She decided to allow him to see Mipha before they left for Gerudo Desert, which Link guessed he had to attend to. "Be gracious," Princess Zelda said.

"Thank Princess Zelda first. Hadn't Zelda been resolute in getting you here and healed you preliminarily, you would be met with a terrible fate."

Link chuckled. "Dead?"

Mipha nodded. "About time you would have. Healing you after all these years is getting exhaustive, and I do need the time to practice with Vah Ruta."

Link reached up with his right hand to touch Mipha's shoulder, but a sharp pain reeled it back down. "Ahh… Well, today isn't your lucky day, huh?"

Mipha reached over, using her abilities on the arm. "You are quite right."

Silence ensued as Mipha began to heal Link's arm, while the hero himself stared into East Reservoir Lake. A single thought began to probe his mind, and given recent events, it stabbed harder and harder for him to speak it. It was something he could only confide in Mipha, and while their relationship might have been hurt by past events, Link was sure Mipha would listen to what he had to say. "Hey, Mipha, can I tell you something?"

The Zora nodded. "Sure. You can tell me anything."

"I...I am not sure how I can do this. Beating Calamity Ganon and all. It is something I am alone in, and everything depends on me."

"You have us, the Champions."

"Yeah but… You guys have mastered the Divine Beasts. If it was to happen tomorrow, you guys would be ready. As for me, no I wouldn't. You saw my injuries. As great as I am, I barely came out on top in that fight, and those are the servants. How can I possibly beat the master? Forget the fight, I have a sword that chose me, but within the sword, there is a 'voice.' I had this sword for six months, and haven't heard a damn thing. What if this 'voice' is pivotal to defeating Ganon? I won't be able to."

Mipha paused her healing, locking her golden eyes upon Link. "You are not alone in that idea, Link. Do you forget who you are appointed to? She goes through the same trials you are now. The struggles you have experienced ever since you made the sword yours, she has experienced since she was a kid. You know, you two are more similar than you would believe, even without your destinies. You can be friends with her, best friends even, maybe…" Mipha paused, slowly closing her mouth and returned to working on Link's arm.

"Maybe what?"

"Nothing important. But you and her...you two have each other in this. You should get to know her, as Zelda Hyrule, not as Princess Zelda. And she needs to know the Link Ordon I know, not the Hero Link or Sir Link."

Link shrugged. "I guess… Mipha, can I ask you a question? A more personal one?"

"Sure."

"How… How is it possible to like someone who you dislike? I mean, _like like_ that person"

Mipha didn't need any more details to know what Link was insisting. He had feelings for Zelda, and though it hurt for him to admit such a thing, she had the feeling ever since Link was brought here to the Domain. However, she didn't have to circumvent her own feelings to answer Link. "I… I wouldn't know, honestly."

Link sighed. "Seems no one really knows how to answer my question."

Mipha weakly smiled, focusing on her work until a thought popped in her mind. The words bombing her brain needed to be said, and the timing was perfect. "Hey Link, can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"I was thinking...this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal you, just as I am doing right now."

Link smiled. "I was _not_ a reckless child. But every time I did something of the sort, I had somewhere to go."

"I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked so grown up so much faster than I did..."

"Mipha?"

"I was… I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then…" The glow from Mipha's hand disappeared, revealing Link's fully healed arm. Link gave his arm a test before dropping it.

"Thanks Mipha."

Mipha nodded, then looked down to the lake below. "So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do?"

"I don't even know. But we must find a way to beat him."

"We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against. But know this: No matter how difficult this battle might get, if you-if anyone tries to do you harm, then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound, I hope you know...That I will always protect you."

Link looked at Mipha, smiling as he touched his friend's shoulder. "Thank you Mipha. I will always protect you too."

"Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to the way they used to be when we were young. You know," Mipha turned to Link, her eyes filled with hope, "perhaps we could spend some time together."

Link smirked.


	18. Urbosa's Hand

**There's two more chapters in this part of the story after this one, and finally we will have Link and Zelda on good terms. No romance will ensue immediately when we skip to Part 3, but as of now this is where they stand:**

 **Zelda still doesn't like having Link around, but she is realizing that he isn't as bad as she thought he was to be with. She doesn't like him in that way, but can acknowledge that there's some attraction.**

 **For Link, our poor Hero is still figuring it out. He doesn't like being around Zelda, but he has grown feelings for the Princess, and he will admit them as he did last chapter with Mipha.**

 **It's complicated, and it gets even more this chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy a reference to someone dearly missing from Breath of the Wild.**

* * *

 _Three days later, Gerudo Desert, Zelda_

The crunch of the desert sand under her feet made Zelda even more excited to be in the Gerudo Region of Hyrule. The dry heat of the late afternoon mixing with the bitter cool of the approaching evening reminded Zelda of her grassy homeland, especially the hot summer days in the Domain. Standing east of the Southern Oasis by a shrine, Zelda looked around the eastern desert, away from the Gerudo escorts around her to the cliffs of the East Gerudo Mesa to the thundering feet of Vah Naboris in the lower plains of the East Barrens.

Link was elsewhere, unknown to Zelda. For the first time since he was appointed her knight, he decided for himself to leave her alone and go off on his own. She appreciated the gesture, but it was his silence of the action that weirded her out. Matter of fact, Link has been acting weird ever since they left the Zora homeland. He returned to his original state of being an emotionless robot after meeting with Mipha, and thought it had to do with something the Zora Princess had said to him. But that notion changed the next two days when he continued the silence, and wouldn't look at Zelda in the eye or at all. While in a way she didn't care, the last few instances with Link made it seem that the two of them were breaking some ice.

Ah, whatever. She didn't plan on being Link's friend anyway. She has a power to attain, and a country to save and later rule. Maybe once Ganon is defeated she will fire him. She can do that, right?

"Princess." Zelda looked to her left, where one of the pair of Gerudo guards with her approached. "Chief Urbosa would like to meet with you upon Vah Naboris."

"Very well." Zelda followed her two escorts down to the plains below, making it to the Divine Beast of the desert as it "bent down" to receive its new arrival. As Zelda stepped up to the entrance to the beast, she could see its pilot coming to greet her.

"Hello, my little vai."

"Urbosa!" Zelda raced up to the Gerudo Chief, hugging her as tightly as a daughter hugs her mother.

The chief looked up to Zelda's escorts."Nabooru, Aveil, you may go now. C'mon little vai." Zelda followed Urbosa to the inner chamber of Vah Naboris. She bore witness to the giant gears in the huge belly of the Divine Beast. Urbosa, however, took the princess on a path leading outside the chamber to an exterior balcony. Stopping by a group of seating pillows on a blanket, Urbosa gestured to the seating area. "Here we are."

"It looks comfortable." Zelda sat down first, planting herself on the biggest pillow. "It _is_ comfortable."

"Great." Urbosa sat down beside Zelda, looking to the princess with a smile. "So how did the survey go?"

Zelda sighed. "Nothing substantial. Same old stuff. But the freedom to actually do research is very refreshing. Being away this long from the castle is also very refreshing. Not having Father, Impa, or my damn destiny breathing down my back… I feel free but still in captivity."

"Because of Link being your appointed knight?"

"In a way, yes."

"How are you two doing?"

"We're fine." Zelda spoke faster than she wanted to, with a defensive tone. What else would she say? 'I hate being with him. He follows me literally everywhere I go, telling me what I can and cannot do, and when he isn't talking, he just act like a human Guardian, pun intended. Oh, he's stupid too! He took on monsters all by his damned self. The only thing likable about him is his looks.' No way Zelda could muster up that sentence. While Urbosa gave no argument, Zelda knew the Gerudo didn't really believe her.

Urbosa nodded. "That's good then. You need some male exposure of your age that isn't a noble."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that...and Impa will agree, although she would prefer that you're older...that you need to...unwind. Let go of your 'royalness' and...get down."

Zelda looked at Urbosa, appalled by the Gerudo's advice. "You want be to have...to become a common who-"

"No no no, I didn't say that. Look, you are sixteen years old, and at this age, you start having needs. Those needs a voe can take care of in the long run, not the short run. A woman like you need a man that fits a certain caliber. As a king, he needs to listen, to lead, and to love his people. As your husband, I am sure you want him to look good, to be as smart as you, to fight as well as you, and once Impa decides to not...demoralize him, to help you raise your heir. Or, if you aren't ready for kids, to give you a good time. You're making that face of disgust now, but learn from my girls. It is one thing to be Gerudo and get laid, but nothing beats being a Gerudo and you find love."

Zelda dropped her "face of disgust," curious as to what Urbosa meant. "Have you ever...done it?"

"The word is sex, Zelda, you are old enough to say it. One day it'll be common language to you as 'damned nobles.' But to answer your question… No. I never had the luxury to bed with a voe. It is frustrating to have to rule a land of ladies, train those ladies to live in the world of voe, and send them to meet voe while never utilizing what you have taught. Even worse is when...those Gerudo...become parents."

Zelda, feeling sympathy for her friend, scooted over to Urbosa, resting her head on her shoulder. "Oh, Urbosa, you are like a second...or third mother to me. Possibly the better of the two I have now."

"Ha ha ha, now don't let Impa hear that." Urbosa put her arm around Zelda, hugging her tightly. "You are like a daughter to me, and I owe it to Tetra, your mother, to be one for you. But… I have always wanted a son."

"I thought Gerudo couldn't have males."

"We can, but the chances of having one is like finding a Zora on Death Mountain. The last male of our kind was many centuries ago. Legend has it that 10,000 years ago, there was a Gerudo King who piloted Vah Naboris himself. It is also said that Calamity Ganon himself once took a Gerudo male as his form before becoming the beast he is. Ganon is Gerudo for 'demon' and the human name was Ganondorf-'demon king.' However, if I remember right, the first pilot of Vah Naboris had the same name. If I had a son, I would give him the same name. Just saying it, 'Ganondorf,' has a certain power to it, would you agree?"

Zelda did agree, though saying the name herself provided a much different feeling. Something dreadful and deceitful came with the name, but maybe it was how similar it was to Ganon. Maybe it was just a feeling Zelda was having. "It sounds like a nice name. Very powerful."

"Indeed. Imagine if he was around now. Maybe he would be the Gerudo Champion in my stead. Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda saving Hyrule from the beast, heh. Now that has a ring to it."

Zelda smiled. "Sounds like a good story to tell. Got a title for it?"

"Hmm…'Youths Chosen By the Goddesses' sounds good."

Zelda chuckled. "Sounds like self-promotion, Urbosa."

The chief nodded. "Yeah… But I got you, and this damn camel to take care of. There's the Yiga as well, always messing around. Ever since you were last here in the desert, they have been antsy."

Zelda remembered the last time she was in the desert, when she asked Urbosa to become Naboris' pilot. The Yiga, bold as they were, disguised themselves as normal Hylians but Urbosa took care of them easily while being outnumbered. Zelda could've helped, but held back in fear. It's funny, that Zelda can beat down the most skilled swordsman with her bare hands, challenge a Lynel by herself (temporarily), but at the presence of the Yiga (a group of folks she can fight), she freezes. It wasn't because they were human, but because they killed her mother.

"So can I trust you to not do that?"

Zelda looked up to Urbosa, unaware of what the Gerudo had said, but the princess knew her companion wanted the right answer.. "Sure. I promise." Now she just had to figure out what she 'promised' not to do.

"Good. Now back to boys…"

* * *

 _Link_

"Ah, well… You certainly got here fast."

Link walked along the balcony of Vah Naboris to the seating area arranged by Urbosa and Princess Zelda. The escorts of the Hylian girl had informed him that the Princess was with their chief, though knowing Zelda was safe, Link wanted to be sure she was alright for his sake. Leaving Zelda in the care of the Gerudo gave Link the time to be to himself, which is easily achieved when the city in the desert forbades male entry.

A lot of things were easy by not going into Gerudo Town. He didn't how he made it through months ago, wearing a disguise that made him look female. It did nothing to...cover him there. It definitely hurt though.

Link pretty much spent his time at the Bazaar, a small trading hub by an oasis between the Gerudo Canyon and Gerudo Town. There, he was not totally surrounded by Gerudo women, as some Hylians, Gorons, and Rito spent time there. Of course, due to his totally noticeable sword, he was made out and hounded like a celebrity. The younger Gerudo women were the worst, as Link was sure "becoming a Molgera in the sand" had nothing to do with the monster of the same name. Had Link not had a job to do, maybe, just maybe, he would give some consideration, but being Zelda's knight meant he couldn't indulge in such activities.

" _That's not true. You know damn well why you won't do such things. Give up that idea Link."_

When he wasn't bothered, Link pondered over Mipha's words to him, that " _the struggles you have experienced ever since you made the sword yours, she has experienced since she was a kid. You know, you two are more similar than you would believe, even without your destinies. You can be friends with her, best friends even…"_ MIpha had trailed off there, which in retrospect Link should have caught on to. Did Mipha think he liked Zelda? Link did pretty much confirm it later on, but still… MIpha must've known beforehand. And her words were true. Zelda has been fighting the fight way longer than Link has, and in many ways, their struggles are the same. But them being friends is a fat chance. Zelda hates Link because he attained his destiny so easily. Link hates Zelda because she, in the nicest way he can put it, the snobbiest, most arrogant bitch he had ever met.

" _No Link, you are in love. Admit it, that arrogance is what you like best."_

Link paused behind Urbosa, looking to Zelda. She was sleeping, hence her silence at his arrival. "I came as soon as I received word of her location. Just to see if she's alright, of course."

"I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight."

"How is she?"

"She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now."

"Good."

Urbosa cocked her head up to Link, raising her pointed nose. "So? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right?"

Link began to trace back every conversation he probably held with Zelda ever since becoming her knight.

First day on the job: _"Princess, this is the last time I knock. Answer the-"_

 _"GO AWAY! You are dismissed."_

Breach of Demise: _"Let go!"_

 _"No."_

 _"I slowed down, just so you wouldn't get all pissy!"_

Hebra: _It's 'Princess, to you, knight."_

 _"When you start acting like one,"you will get that privilege..."_

Hyrule Ridge: _"...Princess, I-"_

 _"You need say no more, Hero._

Hyrule Wetlands: _"I am not going to gallop off."_

 _"That's nice to know."_

 _"Then stop riding beside me like a chaperone, hounding me with your presence! It is very annoying. At least invoke enjoyable conversation if you're going to do so, or either get in front or behind me and stay there!"_

"It's OK...I know. Your silence speaks volumes." Urbosa returned her gaze to Zelda, patting the girl's shoulder. "She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this."

Link couldn't help but disagree. He pulled out the Master Sword _right in Zelda's face._ Of course, Zelda has been doing this for years, but Link made it look easy. He could argue that his destiny wasn't a easy road to, and it is much harder now.

"It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication. She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it."

Link lowered his head in empathy. Rigorous training at a young age to a point that your life is at risk? He could remember a training session in the Hebra Mountains a few years back, where he and his fellow trainees had to make it to base on their own. Link was one of the firsts to return, but due to being alone while the others had small groups, he was in horrible condition when he made it. " _Mipha was right. Zelda and I...we're more alike than we realize."_ "Is that why she does research? To make up for her lack of power?"

"That's the motivation driving her research. I'll be doing the same thing. She really is quite...special. You be sure to protect her with your life. It is quite the honor."

Link was going to speak out on Zelda's abilities, but a twinkle in Urbosa's eyes made him reconsider. She wasn't telling him to do so, as the Gerudo knew Zelda could make it herself. She was asking him to protect Zelda, in spite of her capabilities. Link nodded, "I will."

Urbosa nodded and turned away. "The night brings a chill. It's probably time we take her in… Hmm..Or…" Urbosa raised her hand, and snapped. Link was confused as to why she did that until a stroke of lightning appeared, shocking the ground with such intensity the world shook. As Link tried to maintain balance and pride, Zelda jumped awake. "Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!" She turned slowly behind her, surprised to see Link looking like a scared rat. "Wait, what-how did you-what are you doing here?!"

Link took some comfort that this was the first time she asked that question without attitude. As the Hero and Princess stared at each other in equal fright, Urbosa started to chuckle, causing Zelda to face her and say, "Wh-what's so funny?!"

* * *

 **What did Zelda unknowingly promise? And what do you think of the Ganondorf reference (part of it was shameless self-promotion of my other story with the same name)? I was surprised when Urbosa made the reference in game, and it was pretty cool the Gerudo remember their history.**


	19. Blades of the Yiga

**Here's the chapter before the chapter I am so ready to write... Part 2 is almost over. .. There's nothing more to this author's note... Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Link_

 _"Open your eyes."_

The last cry of a Blue Moblin died out as Link removed his sacred blade, stepping over the decaying carcass along the path to the throne room of Hyrule Castle. He was joined by other knights of Hyrule, the Sheikah, and the Guardians fighting through the dark army of Calamity Ganon to get the Hero and Princess to the evil one as soon as possible. Behind Link, Zelda wielded her bow, piercing her enemy with accurate shots. She wore a white dress, now caked with dirt and blood from battle. Link himself was dressed in a totally different attire than he remembered, a dark green tunic with a layer of chainmail underneath and a floppy cap on his head to match. He also had a new shield with him, the most ornate shield he had ever seen besides those of the Royal Guard.

"Link, c'mon! We must get to my father!" Zelda took the lead as they came around the last corner of the pathway, a straightaway to the sanctum. Link charged after Zelda, but hesitated as he looked back to the men and women forming a line of defense behind him. A part of him wanted to fight alongside his fellow brothers and sisters in arms, and that part of him was winning until a soldier looked back at Link.

"What are you doing?"

"I… I can't let you guys stand her and fight alone! I can help!"

The soldier cut down a Bokoblin then turned back to Link. "Link, we're counting on you! Oh, and Grannie had some info for you. The old girl says it'll take time for that bacon grease to regain its power completely! If you can take him down before before we get pulverized out here, we might still have a chance! I...I know you can do it! So...yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

Link stood, then looked to the Guardian standing beside him. The Hylians and the Sheikah could take care of themselves, but with the Guardians… Yes, Link didn't need to worry. "Okay, but you better be alive when I return!"

"You better bring Her Highness back alive or Grannie is gonna skin ya!" Link laughed as he sprinted to Zelda, who was impatiently waiting for her appointed knight. No words were traded as they began to run together across the bridge that connected the road to the sanctum of Hyrule Castle, and as they came halfway across the bridge, they both believed that everything would be alright.

 _"Open your eyes."_

BOOM! A thundering explosion from somewhere beneath the sanctum knocked Link and Zelda off their feet. Link's ears began to ring from the noise as he searched for Zelda. "Zelda!"

"Link!" Link faced behind him, where Zelda laid on her back, pointing up to the sky. "Ganon!" Link faced where Zelda pointed, and saw the ghostly form of Calamity Ganon encircle the Castle. At one point it stopped, and if Link placed a bet, he would wager the golden eyes of the beast was drawn upon the hero and the princess.

"Is it just me or…"

"No, he's looking at us. It… It is like he knows us."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed."

As Link and Zelda attempted to get on their feet, Ganon's roar pushed them back on their butts. Link was glad the beast didn't produce saliva, or the situation would be a lot messier than it currently was. Ganon's roar proceeded to shake the sky as it reared its head back. Link turned to Zelda, whose face was full of fear. "Zel? Is he taunting us?"

"Link… I feel his power rising tremendously… It is like… NO!" More vibrations rocked the castle, dark purple plumes rocketing skyward. Four big ones escaped to the far corners, while smaller ones scattered near and far. They followed one as it came over their heads, landing on one of the Guardians behind them. The substance had a slimy look to it as it seeped into the interior of the Guardian as the others were immediately covered by the essence as well. Everyone watched as the Guardians shut down, falling on their bottoms.

 _"Link, wake up."_

"What the hell happened?"

"What did he do?"

"Get those Guardians working again!"

"You two, get inside and fight that thing!"

Link helped Zelda to her feet as they watched the plumes scatter across the land. "Where do you think the big ones went, if the little ones hit these Guardians?"

"There was four of them, going to each corner of the land… The Divine Beasts, it had to be them. We probably got some time!" Link led the run towards the sanctum as Zelda reached out telepathically to each Champion, hoping to give them the much waited upon command. "Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Mipha. It is time to...NO!" Link stopped and turned to Zelda, who began to shake as she kneeled on the stone walkway. "No no no no!"

"Zelda?"

"I can't… I can't feel their presence… I can't feel their presence… What does that… They can't be-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

BOOM! Link and Zelda turned back to the fighting force behind them, seeing an explosion throw bodies around the ground and off the cliffs. More screams and explosions followed, and one stray shot whizzed past Link and Zelda, the force of impact knocking them down again. They gasped as they recognized what it was; a blue laser, produced only from a Guardian.

It didn't take much more thought to realize that the Guardians had been compromised. Ganon had played them all.

"No, everything is going wrong! How could..." Zelda closed her mouth as a Guardian stepped up to Link and Zelda, its red targeting beam locking on to them before it fired.

 _"WAKE UP BOY!"_

* * *

Link jumped awake before his head and back collided with a solid surface. "Oww!" He was dropped to the floor like a discarded bag of hyromelons, landing on his butt. "Oww!" He looked up to Urbosa, angry that she had rudely roused him from his sleep. "What the hell?!"

"Stop complaining boy, we got a problem."

Link was going to continue his argument, but the anger in Urbosa's own voice subdued his. "What problem?"

"Zelda is gone."

"From the Divine Beast?" Link stood up, rubbing his aching glutes. "So what? She is with her escorts, right?"

"She left before the escorts arrived."

"...Din damn it!" Link was now alert. He knew it would happen, but in the desert? She could be anywhere, and…hold up. "Why haven't you gone to find her? Did she evade you as well?"

Urbosa folded her arms, sighing. "It seems that Impa taught her too well, to even evade the Queen of Thieves. I have no clue as to where she could be, but from what I can resonate, she's somewhere north of herel. Just find her, okay?"

Link nodded, picking up the sheath of the Master Sword and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll find her."

"Good. I have my people on alert too. The desert isn't safe naturally, but there's the Yiga. I wouldn't be so concerned if they weren't a problem. And dammit, she promised not to go out on her own when I told her about this!"

"The Yiga?" Link had heard stories of the Yiga Clan, but have never seen a member in person. They were responsible for Queen Tetra's death years ago, and are said to be worshippers of Ganon awaiting his return. Stories say that the Yiga are a sect of the Sheikah that broke off after the ancient technology was banned 10,000 years ago. Why in Hyrule would Zelda venture alone in the homeland of these killers baffled Link, but while he was sure she could hold them on her own, the Yiga had a critical advantage: They knew the desert. "Zelda was trained by Impa and the Sheikah. Even if they encounter her, she should be fine, right?"

Urbosa pointed behind her, where a discarded quiver full of arrows and a bow were laying. "She's unarmed. Even with her magic… Nature will take its toll. All she has is her melee skills and magic, and in this heated environment… Stamina is her greatest foe."

"Then I better be quick."

* * *

 _Zelda_

"The Dako Tah Shrine is locked the same way as the other shrines I investigated in Hyrule, but I think there may be some evidence that it is not locked for a specific person, but for a specific mechanism. Each shrine has a terminal beside it, and if that's the lock, there must be a key. The key seems to be the Sheikah Slate, but even then, the key doesn't open the shrine. So is there a key to the key, and if so, what in Nayru is it? I will have to investigate further."

Zelda closed her notebook and climbed down the cliff to the sand below. By now, Urbosa would have figured out Zelda had left the Divine Beast Vah Naboris and probably notified Link as well. But if she can get to the Kara Kara Bazaar south of here, maybe she can avoid a scolding from Urbosa.

As Zelda made landfall and began walking towards the bazaar, she glanced up a rock spire and saw a puff of smoke. It vanished quickly, making Zelda sure it was just a mirage. She ignored it and continued walking. Ahead, on a huge boulder, more smoke diffused in the air. Zelda then stopped, considering that the two instances were not illusions of her imagination. Something was up.

That's when she felt it. A small but sharp ping of darkness resonated in her mind. Whatever was stalking her was human...humans. Five individual signatures surrounded her, possibly waiting on her to strike. Zelda was outnumbered, possibly outgunned (she decided to not bring her weapons) and definitely in an environment she wasn't familiar with. Her stalkers knew this area. But they failed to surprise her, and that would be their undoing. She continued walking, keeping her earlier pace to not cause suspicion while continuously dowsing her would-be ambushers. Zelda walked through the Great Cliffs to the desert proper, and for a moment thought her stalkers wouldn't attack if they were territorial. She hadn't heard of bandits in the desert, unless one counts the...Oh. Oh no.

An arrow whizzed by her head, implanting in the sand in front of her. She heard more quivers sprung, summoning Nayru's Love to protect her. Zelda turned around, not surprised to see the masked assassins of the Yiga Clan behind her. Part of her wanted to run, but another that dominated held the ground.

"Princess Zelda," the middle of the five assassins spoke, "time to join your mother."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Our spies spotted your arrival days ago, and we waited until you and your hero were separated to reveal ourselves. Now nothing can stop us from the eventual resurrection of Ganon! Kill her!" The leftmost Yiga rushed forward first, brandishing his sickle and going for a clean cut to Zelda's neck. Timing herself, Zelda perfectly ducked under the Yiga while extending her knee to trip him. The Yiga fell, and Zelda rolled and dropped her elbow on the inverted eye of the Sheikah on the Yiga's mask, rendering the first attacker unconscious. She picked up the discarded sickle, facing the remaining four Yiga. Zelda backed up steadily, not running backwards but definitely not inviting the Yiga to come after her. A few steps later, the rightmost Yiga jumped in, and in fear (and forgetting her training to keep her head level), Zelda threw the sickle, which impaled the lower shoulder of the Yiga warrior. Two out of commission, three to go. Zelda's confidence boosted. But a smart fighter like her knew that the assassins wouldn't keep coming one by one.

Without a word, they all came after Zelda.

Summoning Nayru's Love on a smaller scale upon her arms, Zelda blocked each strike as best she could, but her concentration began to wane quickly. They didn't allow the Princess a moment to breath. If only she hadn't thrown the sickle she had, maybe she could fight the remaining three off, but that was a fairytale this princess would have no part in. The barriers on her arms began to give way, and the first on to break left a sizable gash on her right arm, while the other elicited a cut to her left obliques. Zelda refused to cry, letting her pain motivate her. As another strike came for her, the Princess of Hyrule used the winds of Farore to push herself away and create space. She could see the oasis the Kara Kara Bazaar was located, and if she could get there, maybe the Yiga would back off...if they didn't have reinforcements there. But she needed time to get there.

Outstretching her hands towards the Yiga, Zelda summoned all her power, her hands glowing green and red as she cried out, "Din's Fire! Farore's Wind!" A powerful gale kicked up the sands in front of her, creating a man-made sandstorm while blazing streaks of fire bursted forward along the wind. She could hear the grunts of her attackers, and once the massive attack was at its peak, Zelda stopped and raced towards the bazaar.

She got to the oasis in record time, stumbling due to her wounds and her exhaustion from her magical attack. She didn't stop running though. The inhabitants of the bazaar where on the other side of the watery pool, and possibly couldn't see the distressed princess. So she kept running, hoping to get to the other side.

That hope was dashed the moment two of her chasers skidded into view. Zelda halted to turn around, but the leader of the group was right behind her (Not that she could tell, they wore the same attire). Stepping back, Zelda tripped and fell on her back. The Yiga enclosed themselves around her, and in this moment, Zelda figured that the lead Yiga was correct. She would be joining her mother soon. _Goodbye Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali,..and even you, Link. I wish you all well against Ganon._ The lead Yiga stepped forward, raising his sickle above Zelda. _Goodbye Robbie, Purah, and Impa. I love all you guys._ As the blade came down, one final thought washed over Zelda as she closed her eyes. _Goodbye, Father… I'm sorry I failed you most of all._

"HIYAH!"

 _CLANG!_

"HA!"

"AH!"

Zelda glanced up, gasping as she saw the pristine blade and hilt of the Master Sword lower before her. She raised her eyes higher, seeing the wielder of the sacred blade standing before her, fiercely facing her assassins. She turned around, seeing her would-be killer dead on the ground. "L-L-Link?"

Link raised his sword up. "Step away from Her Highness, or we'll kill you all."

The Yiga stepped back, but not surrendering to Link's demand. Zelda ignored all of that, as her eyes were set on Link. After all she had said about him, after all the headache she had caused him, after all the curses she placed on his existence in her life, Link came for her. She did everything to keep him away from her, everything to shoo him away, and, though not on purpose, everything to make him go up to the king and say, "I quit," he came to save her.

She heard footsteps behind her and Link, seeing three Hylians with their weapons out. They had sickles as well. Her intuition about the bazaar having reinforcements was dead on, but with Link here… Zelda got to her feet, her hands glowing slightly. "There's more behind you."

"Two more in front." Link turned and glared at the disguised Yiga. "You need to run. Head to Gerudo Town. I can hold them off."

Zelda shook her head in protest. "Link, you're good, but these aren't monsters, these are humans. They are Sheikah except in name and ideology."

Link grunted. Zelda had a point. These were trained killers. While Link was confident he could fight them off, their target was Zelda. If she ran, most likely she'll be chased. Sighing, he reached into his magic pouch, feeling for Zelda's respective weapon. "Fine."

One of the unmasked Yiga stepped forward, chuckling. "The Hero and the Princess. How about you surrender to us, and we'll spare you, Link Ordon. For now, at least."

Link faced the speaker, a woman, giving her a snarl. "I don't think so."

"Fine. You got three seconds."

Zelda had an idea, but decided to communicate with Link in a nonverbal way. _"Link, I am telepathically talking to you. Do you have my bow? Do not speak_ you _answer, just think it."_

"One!"

Link frowned, not used to this form of communication, but went along with it. _"Umm...yes._ Yes _I do."_

"Two!"

 _"Throw it up now!"_

"Three! Get 'em!" As the Yiga charged, Link threw Zelda's bow in the air. Zelda bounced off a nearby rock and caught the bow. In flight, she summoned a fire arrow and shot it at the Yiga who spoke out, lodging it in her throat. Link unleashed a Spin Attack upon the remaining six, knocking them off guard. Zelda landed in time for her to finish the two assassins in front of her with a pair of ice arrows straight to the middle of their faces. As she turned around, she could see Link fight the last assassin, dismembering the left arm and his head.

As the bodies laid across the sand, Link sheathed the Master Sword, turning to Zelda. "I can assume that power north of here was you?"

So he saw her combine wind and fire. Neat. He had an impressed look on his face, which was becoming very common these days. "Yes, that was me."

"You okay?"

"Yes. I can heal my cuts."

"Hmm… Well… We better go."

Zelda nodded as she slung her bow over her head. "Yeah. Let's go."


	20. Reconciliation

**I so wanted to get this out yesterday on the first anniversary of Breath of the Wild's release, but hey, better late than never huh? This ends Part 2 of the story, and I want to thank everyone for supporting this story up to this point. Part 3, in my planning, at least 10 chapters long, but it could go longer. It will be a while too. I'll be putting this story on the backburner until July or August. I will write but won't update until then as I start another story I promised would come out as I got to this part of Before the Wild.**

 **The new story cover is art released by Nintendo yesterday to commemorate the anniversary. I had to use it as it showed our two heroes together, though Link looks kinda pissed for some reason lol.**

 **In the meantime, thank you all, especially those who got past Chapter 14. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Edit: I forget the part where Link says he's quiet because he has burdens to carry, so I added that fact.**

* * *

 _Days later, Hyrule Castle, Link_

"...And that is the end of my report, Your Majesty. The four Champions and their Divine Beasts are getting along well with the adjustments tailored to their needs. Mastery of the beasts should be very soon..."

 _Someone is lying._ Tired from travel and really wanting to get out as quick as possible (while being respectful, of course), Link kept his mouth and face silent as the princess reported on their two-week long journey across Hyrule in the king's study. It was filled with truth about the Divine Beasts and their pilots, but Zelda avoided a lot of events that happened. She didn't speak of her excursion in Hebra (Link and Zelda's first argument), the monsters upon Death Mountain (Link almost intervened, but Zelda spun a different story to tell for the rise of stronger monsters), and she definitely avoided the clash with the Yiga (Link wasn't going to protest against that). However, keeping his eyes on the king was troubling as Zelda continued to talk. Link had an inkling King Rhoam knew his daughter well enough that he could tell she was leaving things out. Once he looked at Impa, but her face was as blank as his. _Zelda definitely told her everything._ He caught a break in the elder Sheikah's countenance when Zelda started on the report of Gerudo after Zelda emphasized that "everything went smoothly" in the desert realm. The only person who Link wasn't sure about was his own father, who stood beside Link with his arms folded.

The elder Hyrule nodded as his daughter finished, standing out of his chair. "Well, we still have work to do, and if what you say about the monsters is true, time is ticking. It is even more imperative that you continue your training, understood?"

Link watched as Zelda's shoulders slumped and her head fell. Sympathy filled him, and a weird desire to reach out for her banged in his heart. He squashed it quickly. There was no room for his hormones to act up here. "Yes… I understand."

"Good. You are dismissed. Impa." Zelda turned on her heel, slowly making her way out of the study. As she opened the door, she looked up to Link, a sadness in her eyes that she wanted him to see. Once more, Link fought his struggling emotions but allowed the right side of his mouth to stretch slightly.

" _I know it is late, and we are both tired from traveling, but… When my father is done drilling you...come to my quarters."_

This telepathy thing was still new to Link (this is the first time since Gerudo she hadn't spoken to him verbally) but for some reason it felt...easy and reliable to Link. He nodded, and Zelda left the study with Impa, leaving father, son, and liege alone. Link uncomfortably shifted his gaze to the now-seated king and the latter's appointed knight, unprepared for what the king could ask of him. King Rhoam just stared at the boy, an action Link was familiar with but with the king, it felt like his life was in danger. That was funny, considering his life is in danger just by being the instrument the king needs to save the world. "Well… You did your job well. My Zelda has returned safely. I will have to thank you for that." Link almost questioned how Rhoam didn't notice her wounds but remembered Zelda had more than one of her blue shirt. Thank Nayru for that.

"You're welcome, sir."

"However, as smart she is, and no matter how well trained in deception she can be, I know she hid something from me. Some events happened at different locations across Hyrule, and I know this because Impa cracked her stoicism when Zelda mentioned the Eldin and Gerudo regions. So, Link, you are an honest man, are you not?"

Link bit his lip. "Sire, I am as you describe, but…"

"But?"

"Am I...sworn to Princess Zelda? So if she decides not to tell some events, am I sworn to uphold her decision as her appointed knight?"

Rhoam raised his eyebrows. "A well-made point, but it was I who gave you such a position, and I do supersede any decision as Zelda makes as her father first and her king second. So, I ask again, what didn't she tell me?"

Link sighed, then spilled the beans. "What she said was mostly true. But she left out some events. In Hebra, she ran off to do a survey of a shrine, and we argued once I caught up to her. On Death Mountain, I...foolishly engaged the group of monsters Princess Zelda described. We defeated them, but my injuries led us to Princess Mipha. Finally, in Gerudo…" Link knew he couldn't lie now, but to speak that the murderers of Rhoam's wife attacked his daughter troubled Link.

Luckily enough for Link, his father chimed in. "The Yiga made their presence known?"

"...Yes, sir." Link smartly decided not to say Zelda was on her own. He would protect that fact in his heart.

Rhoam nodded, then turned to his desk. "Then I have more to thank you for, Link. I know Zelda is a fighter in her own right, but to know she had you by her side… Thank you. You are dismissed."

Link bowed and turned to the door, but before opening it, Link had to speak some words in his mind. "Her Highness fought off most of the Yiga herself. I didn't have to aid her. If anything, Your Majesty, she does a damn fine job on her own." Not waiting on the king's response, Link exited the study, taking a deep breath as he stood out in the dark, empty library. Being with the king made the normally calm boy a nervous wreck, but now remembering that Zelda wanted to see him, that nervousness stuck to him like Chu-Chu Jelly.

"You still aren't telling one thing."

"AH!" Link jumped aside, frightened by the sudden appearance of Impa. Zelda must have dismissed her at the door of the study. Recomposing himself, he looked to Impa, confused at her accusation. "What do you mean?"

Impa placed her hands on her waist. "You've been a little on edge ever since you arrived at the castle. Now I could attribute it to nervousness, but you had nothing to be scared of coming here to the castle, so I ask again, what aren't you telling anyone, including Zelda?"

 _So demanding everyone is today._ "I am tir-"

"I said the truth."

The way Impa cut her voice sent a chill down Link's spine, and as if Impa had a lens that can dispel the truth, he told the truth. "I had a dream days ago. The castle was under attack, Calamity Ganon had returned, and Zelda and I were closing in on the throne room to fight him. But as we got there, the devil unleashed a plan of his own… I don't understand what it was though. He attacked the Guardians, and that's I can remember."

"Hmm…" Impa stroked her cheek, pondering Link's tale. "You are sure this was a dream?"

"I hope it is just a dream."

"Hmph...well, hopefully, it is just that. Meanwhile, the princess has ordered your presence in her chambers _alone_ and thought I do trust you with her _alone_ , hoping you got the best intentions with her _alone_ , I must say this." Impa stepped up to Link, lowering herself to put her red eyes directly in front of his blue. "If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ , with the daughter of Hyrule that is not of your duty as her knight, and _if_ you need a more vivid description of that, I suggest you keep your pants on."

Link believed his vocal cords lost function, for he couldn't even speak against what Impa said. She thinks he would...Link would never...not in his dreams… He wouldn't dare try to take advantage of Zelda, definitely not in the same castle both of their parents work in and where Impa and any other Sheikah is a teleport away.

 _Maybe in the dreams, but that's it._

"Do you understand me, Sir Link?"

"I… Yes… Yes, I do, Lady Impa."

Impa stood back straight up, flashing Link a smile as if the conversation that just happened had been a pleasant one. "Go on now. If the Princess needs me, tell her I am with Sheik." Link had no idea who this Sheik was, but didn't question it. He nodded his head and left the library as quickly as he could.

Impa watched Link leave, her smile dropping as she folded her arms again. "No sir, I don't believe what he says is a dream… I believe it is our worst nightmare, and if it is indeed a vision, is it a vision we can change, or is it set in stone?... There's only one thing we can do, and that's to pray Rhoam's daughter is ready."

* * *

 _Third Person_

Zelda sat on her bed, awaiting her appointed knight wherever he was. She hoped her father wasn't interrogating Link, not that she didn't suspect he knew she hid some things from him, but to grill Link over them… Well, if His Majesty wanted the entire truth, he asked the right guy for it. Now she wondered if she could do the same thing. She had invited Link to her room-alone for that matter-and the poor knight had no clue why. In turn, Her Highness didn't have one either, but if she had to pinpoint one, it would be the result of the guilt built up for the last three days ever since Link saved her from the Yiga.

When they returned to Urbosa, the Gerudo Chief gave the Princess of Hyrule, her superior in many ways, the sternness scolding Zelda had ever received outside of Hyrule Castle. If Zelda had a Silver Rupee every time Urbosa said her something akin to "what the hell was you thinking, Zelda" the Princess could possibly bargain with Calamity Ganon. While Zelda took the chastising Urbosa delivered like a mailman in a red cap, Link actually intervened on his liege's behalf, saying that Zelda was in no real danger, that actually it was her that saved Link's hide (partially true-even as skilled Link was, seven Yiga was a fight he wouldn't win unless it was pyrrhic), and hadn't they been together, who knows what could have happened to either of them. Plus, with the Yiga exposing themselves to the Hero and Princess, they know how much of a threat the two are, and they won't be taken lightly.

" _Call it a test of strength, a minor one at that."_

When Urbosa finally left the Princess alone, Zelda couldn't even manage to face Link, only squeaking out a "thank you" and preparing herself for the adjustments she'll make to Vah Naboris for its pilot. Once that was done, Zelda wanted to leave the desert, and though it was closing in on nightfall, Link compiled without argument. The next two days of travel was quiet as usual, maybe even more so since they both knew where they were going and where to stop. They returned to the castle just three hours ago, and after a meal in the dining hall was immediately summoned to her father's study.

But the time between Gerudo Desert and now wasn't totally quiet. Zelda had always pondered on how to make her relationship with Link less hostile ever since they had a talk on the beach in the Wetlands, but either she or Link would say or do something to impede that. In retrospect, their weariness should postpone this to tomorrow, but since she couldn't stand to be filled with her guilt any longer, it would have to be tonight for them to talk things over.

Zelda looked at her closed doors. Link was taking a long time to get here… Maybe he was lost? No, wait… Zelda sensed Link coming down the corridor to her room. She didn't know whether to meet him at the door or wait for him to knock, so she let her body guide her. He body sent her to the door, but not to beat Link to it. The young knight had barely knocked twice before Zelda opened it.

Link, shocked that Zelda was so quick to answer, bowed only his head. "Princess."

"Sir Link. Come in." Zelda took the lead while Link followed Zelda into her room. Finally getting past the double wood doors, Link eyed the filled bookcases lining the south wall around a desk. Many papers were stuck against the wall, possibly Zelda notes when she does research and such. He knew she had a study nearby (it would be the tower across the bridge connected to this room, where he first met Zelda when they were kids) but never expected her notes to be placed here as well. To his right was a lit fireplace, keeping the room a comforting temperature as the atmospheric temperature began its seasonal fall. Above it was a portrait of the Royal Family when Zelda was a small child and her mother was alive. That might be the only reason Zelda hasn't updated it to a more recent painting, to remember her mother every time she was in this room. Following the wall were wardrobes and other storage containers before getting to Zelda's queen-sized bed, draped in red and white covers. In the middle of the room was a single chair with a footrest and a table in front of it. It was here that Zelda paused, gesturing to Link. "You may sit here if you like."

Link hesitated, unsure what to make of Zelda's politeness. This was not the Princess he spent two weeks with. "Umm… Thank you, Princess." Link removed the sheath on his back, setting it on the wall by the fireplace before sitting in the chair. It was comfortable beyond measure, and a small part of Link felt wrong for sitting in it. He wasn't a lowly peasant, but he wasn't a true nobleman either. However, if his job had anything to say, he will savor sitting in this chair.

Zelda wasn't done with the pleasantries. Returning from her desk, she held a silver tray with two white teacups and a pitcher. "I… I made tea while I waited on you. It is an original recipe I created, so...you can't get it from the dining hall, and it might not taste good to you…"

Link took a cup and the pitcher, pouring some of the Princess's original recipe. He studied the pale blue-green color of the substance, smelling the scents of Hylian Herb and Blue Nightshade. Raising the cup to his lips Link took a sampling sip of the tea, keeping his face blank as he set the cup on the platter currently placed on the table. He looked at the waiting Zelda, who looked at her knight with worry he would reject the tea. She didn't need to worry about that. Somehow, Link's digestive tract felt like fairies were surfing down it, blessing each cell in his body with energy. "It's perfect. Indescribably good." Zelda was relieved. She knew it was good to her, but never had she shared the tea with anyone else. Smiling, she walked back to her desk, raising the chair beside it and bringing it to the table to sit with Link. She sat down and began to fiddle with her fingers. Link, bothered that the Princess was acting weird, finally called out the elephant. "Princess, is something wrong?"

"...Yes. I just don't know how to voice it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Ok, I'll just speak my mind. I have been an utter ass to you, for no fault of your own." Zelda looked up to Link, who looked like he'd seen a Moblin in a tutu.

"Umm...what?"

"I am admitting that ever since you were appointed my knight, I have treated you unfairly. I've defied your orders, rightful as they were. I've mocked your accomplishments, even when my own are simple feats. I've been nothing short of a...of a...of a lady in a red dress!"

Link frowned. "A hooker who claims to "help you" and invites you into her home?"

Zelda shook her head. "No… A woman who stirs up stuff in a pot and calls herself Maple."

"A witch?"

"No, but it sounds like that...it's not clicking right now..."

"A switch?"

"No, ugh… I'm so tired I cannot think… What do you call a crazy woman?"

"...Oh. Bitch."

Zelda nodded as she looked at her lap. "Yeah, that. I've been a bitch to you."

Link unconsciously nodded. She wasn't lying, but in her defense, he did earn some of her attitudes. "It's fine Princess, I kinda deserved it on occasion."

"Not all of it." Zelda glanced at the sheathed sword that seals the darkness, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Ever since I was born, the weight of Hyrule's salvation rested with me. My preparation began the day I could cast a flame when I was three, but it wasn't until I was six that the real training began. It wouldn't be much sooner before I would lose my mother… For a decade I struggle to tap into this damned power. Not even a hint as to how I got to do it, not even a sign that I managed to come close to it. Just failure upon failure. So I sought other avenues to find some success. Research was something I was always good at, so I spent time with Purah and Robbie, then I managed to convince Purah to convince Impa to train me. I succeeded with the bow as a kid, succeeded with magic as I became a teenager, and could go head up with Impa and Sheik as I became 15. All of those I worked my royal ass off, and I achieved what I desired. I have prayed for ten years for my power to seal the darkness, and I….. Then there is you. We went to the Lot ok Woods, you put your hands on the sword and without much struggle made it your own weapon. Can you possibly imagine how that feels? To know that your dedication and hard labor bears no fruit, yet someone else can just have his crops without much effort? So I hated you from the moment you pulled that sword out, not because you didn't deserve it, but because I was envious. Afterward, every achievement you conjured made me more and more spiteful of you. You defeated a Guardian with a pot lid. How the hell does that happen? So anything we both did, I made my achievement seem much better than you, whether it was true or false. The Lynels, for example… I didn't defeat it myself. I almost died doing so, and the Sheikah had to come assist. I did kill it, but while you were being a hero, I was being a fool. For ten years, I've been made a fool. My mother told me that my power will come from my heart, but I've been a fool to not figure out what that even means. You don't understand what it means to not have this power. You don't understand having to hear whispers about you in your own damn house. You don't understand what it's like to look at your father and tell him that you haven't summoned the power to save his country. You don't it feels like to look at your citizens, who are depending on you to stop Ganon, and to silently look away because most likely you are dooming them all... You don't understand Link. You just don't understand!"

Zelda found herself on the walkway between her room and her study, tears running out her eyes, knelt down and leaning over the stone barrier. She didn't even know how she got here, or where Link was. Had she been ranting to the outside world? Zelda continued to cry, just as a pair of arms raised her up and turned her around, resting her wet head on a clothes shoulder, comforting hands holding her head and back.

"You aren't as alone as you think you are, Zelda." Link held the Princess back so just he could look at her beautiful and distressed face. Using the hand on the back of her head, he caressed her face, wiping her glossy green eyes. "You really don't realize how much alike we are."

"How can we possibly compare? You're so...perfect."

"I don't mean in our various successes and such, but if you want to start there, I can barely fire an arrow as quickly as you can. Magic would be a godsend for me. Sheikah training sounds like hell compared to knight training. You did all that, whereas I wouldn't be able to. As for me, look! I'm not the strongest knight, the fastest, the tallest, just so happens my best quality is my skill. I consider me beating knights at childhood pure luck, and I had to work my ass off. I hadn't beaten my father or some of the older knights, and remember Groose? We are evenly matched. It wasn't always like that. He used to kick my ass when I was a kid. When I finally mastered the sword, I challenged him. He used a spear and kicked my ass. So I learned the spear. I challenged him, he beats me with a freaking ax. I learned the ax, I challenged him, he kicked my ass with a greatsword. I tried the greatsword, challenged him again, and…the same result, but through my failures, I kept trying. I always thought I kept trying because I wanted to beat Groose but that wasn't the case at all. I kept trying because I was always being watched. I am my father's son, so I was the supposed model warrior. I could not fail. I had to be the best, like no one ever was. It sucked then, as I had a shortage of friends but an abundance of enemies. In so many ways, I was watched by the eyes of many yet I was alone. I hated it. Many days I hated being the son of Sir Rusl Ordon of Hateno. Many days I wished I could be known for what I've done, not known by my name. So being the Hero of Hyrule was...something I thought would get me some recognition that I deserve. That backfired the moment I picked up the sword. Your father, the Champions, Mipha even, the entirety of Hyrule...Everyone now looked to me as their savior. I can feel their eyes on me and the sword right now. I hated it, but before now, I was envious that you never had someone bat an eye at you. No one gave a damn about their 'failure' of a princess, but me… I was a god. A reminder of hope. I took your place as the light of Hyrule and I so hated it then and I hate it now."

Zelda gasped at Link's confession. "You...were envious of me?"

"Yes. No one but me watched you in our travels, but everyone but you watched me. Imagine what the Zora thought when they saw you carry me to them, or what the Gerudo and Rito pondered when I lost you. And now… I'm supposed to fight the devil himself? How am I supposed to do that? They think I'm brave enough to do it, and I am brave enough to do it, but… Courage is not the absence of fear, it the ability to overcome it. However, I am deathly afraid. Some sword on my back qualifies me to fight Ganon? What if something goes wrong? What if the Divine Beasts fail to weaken Ganon? What if I...don't beat Ganon? What if...you aren't ready? Everything can go wrong, and I…have too much weight on my shoulders. So yes, Princess, I do understand what you go through because, on a very different path, have come to the same destination. That's why I am the silent person that I am. That's why I look invincible, perfect to you and to all. Someone has to carry a burden, and I choose to carry mine quietly."

Zelda leaned back into the nook between Link's chin and chest, still trying to recompose herself. "We're a mess, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, we are. A divine mess." Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, and Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's midline. Though neither voiced their thought, they shared the same idea. _This...this is perfect._

Zelda stepped back, wiping her face. She looked up to Link, who looked completely embarrassed. "Link?"

"Princess, I am sorry for...this. It was inappropriate."

"Link, tonight was not inappropriate by any means, and if it was, it was by my initiation. But worry about that no more. Do me three favors. One, please be the friend I never had, and two...when we're together, call me Zelda and only Zelda. I'll drop 'Sir Link' in place of Link if that makes you comfortable. Three, never again carry your burden alone. My burden is yours, and your burden is mine."

Link thought about it for a moment and made the mistake of looking into Zelda's pleading eyes. In truth, he needed her as a friend as much as she needed him. "As… As long as it doesn't interfere with my duty as your knight, I guess so."

"Thank you, Link. Now it is getting late, so I will relieve you for the night." Zelda led the procession back to her room and to her doors, opening one to let Link out. The knight grabbed his weapon, then made it to the Princess.

"Goodnight..." Link paused while he looked down the hallway. Coast was clear. "...Zelda."

Zelda smiled. "Good night, Link. And…" Zelda raised herself on her toes, planting a small but impactful kiss on Link's left cheek. She lowered herself, her action not yet processed in her mind. "Thank you for saving me from the Yiga."

Link, however, was cherry-faced. "You...are welcome, Zelda." Link stepped outside, heading down the hallway, trying his best to not walk giddy like a child. A smile formed on his face as he tried his best not to rub the right cheek.

Meanwhile, Zelda closed her door, kicked off her shoes, and threw herself on her bed. She finally realizes what she did, but for some reason, she didn't regret it. She had kissed Link. A girl kissed a boy. The fairest maiden in all the land had kissed the greatest knight.

The Princess of Hyrule had kissed the Hero of Hyrule.


	21. Silent Princess

**It has been a wild...Ok, we're going to leave the puns out of the author's notes.**

 **Welcome back to Before the Wild. It's a month earlier than I said i would begin again, but with free time, you get a lot done and schedules can change.**

 **If you need a refresher on where we are in the story, we are months after the "Blades of the Yiga" memory. In the game, that has to be a matter of months, because Link and Zelda are way too friendly with each other after the memory for it to be a few days. But that's beside the point.**

 **Another refresher: Link and Zelda like each other, but neither knows it...yet. I won't reveal too much, as I am ahead in writing, but...it gets fun to write their romance. No, we're not surpassing the T rating, and while I could, I won't push it. After all...there won't be much of a romance anyway.**

 **Part 3 is kinda packed with changes. We are 14 days away from doomsday in this story, still following the remaining memories of "Breath of the Wild", but I'm doing something different. I'll explain it here, and it will be repeated in the story and in an author's note later on. I have, theoretically, counted how many days it will take to travel around Hyrule, taking into account the times of day I start at Point A and end at Point B. Of course, this doesn't account for each day, just the days I plan on writing. This chapter officially begins on Day 1, and we'll end on Day 14.**

 **Based on my initial calculations, Zelda and Link should reach Mount Lanayru on Day 14, which is more significant by it being Zelda's birthday in the story and that evening Calamity Ganon attacks. However, after going through the map and placing things in order and adding a little something to the story, Zelda will not arrive at the Spring of Wisdom on her birthday. My story is just a day late than the game's story after the "To Mount Lanayru" memory. In other words, Zelda's birthday will be somewhere else, and Mount Lanayru will be the following day and chapter.**

 **Another change is how Zelda gets her power. Not to reveal too much, but I think you guys will like it better than how it is in the game.**

 **13 chapters remain, hope you enjoy the rest of the story, starting with this chapter.**

* * *

 _Part 3_ : _The Great_ _Calamity_

 _Five months later, Hyrule Castle, King Rhoam, Day 1_

"Zelda's seventeenth's birthday is in two weeks, Rhoam."

King Rhoam stood out outside the sanctum of the castle, looking down at the rest of his home and the city and country that surrounded it. A year it has been. Almost year since he had appointed the Hero of Hyrule, five months since he had ceremoniously knighted the Champions of Hyrule, and now another was about to pass. Another year has gone, another year without Calamity Ganon.

He was worried the threat might not appear in his lifetime, contrary to the evidence presented to him. Monsters were more common and increasing in strength. It was nothing his soldiers were unable to handle, but the threat was so taxing Rhoam had to pick his battles. He could only protect the Hylian people at this point. The other races were on their own. It had gotten so bad he had armed the Sheikah and fast-tracked their weapon developments. The weapons using the ancient technology was powerful in their ancient state, but fragile when used with modern weaponry.

Modern… More like medieval weaponry. Rhoam didn't understand how his ancestor 10,000 years ago didn't keep the Sheikah tech for military use. It was his people who used ancient tech, while the Guardians and weapons that came with them were modern. What possible threat could have made his ancestor act so hasty?

"I know it approaches." Turning his attention to Impa's statement, it was true that Zelda's birthday was in a month. Seventeen she will be, and seventeen his quest to defend Hyrule will have aged too. Seventeen years… Something told Rhoam that time was running out. He was tired and wanted it all to end, but he couldn't sit easy. The Champions were well-adjusted to their Divine Beast, Link was improving his abilities with the Master Sword, but Zelda…still hadn't awakened her power.

It had been weeks since they last saw each other, and by that, he meant as father and daughter. He would pass by many a day at the shrine located at the castle docks as she prayed, heard reports from either Link or Impa as she ventured to the fountain outside Castle Town, and they all said the same as it had for the past ten years. He was hoping, but every day that hope dwindled.

He had already failed her as a father, but soon, he might fail all his subjects as their king.

"It is time for her to seek the springs. Remember the instruction of the Great Deku."

"Even he was uncertain, Impa. I don't recall Tetra having to go the springs. Then again…maybe we have been doing this wrong all this time. We've treated this sealing power like regular magic when it is indeed the opposite. Zelda had her magical abilities. I know you've honed them to her protection."

Impa uncharacteristically bore a huge smirk. "She's an excellent mage and archer. True to her bloodline. If the royal life doesn't work, she'll make a great Sheikah."

"You didn't give her an attire, did you?"

"I didn't. Sheik did. Standard Sheikah fighting attire."

"Hmph." Rhoam folded his arms, gazing to the western side of the country. "You say she's on her way to the research lab."

"Yes, but she did do some prayer this morning. Blame Purah, not Zelda. She found a new function of the Sheikah Slate, and I heard something big with the Guardians is going down soon."

"Yes. Robbie believes that he has found a way to manually control the Guardians. The test is being conducted here, because why not?" Rhoam suppressed much of his laugh but couldn't hide his smile. "I hope it is enough, Impa."

"You think something could go wrong?"

Rhoam turned back to Impa. "Something? We're dealing with a monster that can wipe out our country. Anything and everything could go wrong. No matter how we come out if this, lives will be lost. Families torn apart. Places destroyed." Sighing, he faced the lower parts of the Hyrule Ridge. "I just hope my princess is ready. That's all I need to know."

Impa nodded. "I'll send word to instruct her and Link to head to the springs."

* * *

 _Hyrule Ridge_

"Goodbye Purah!"

"Goodbye, Princess! Goodbye Hero! Take lots of snaps!"

Princess Zelda Hyrule and the Hero of Hyrule/her appointed knight/her best friend Link Ordon waved farewell to the Sheikah researcher Purah as they headed north of the Royal Ancient Lab. The pair visited the lab on Purah's request, as she had discovered a new functionality of the Sheikah Slate. Not only did it possess a variety of abilities using in the world, it had a camera embedded in it. Zelda, excited by this new discovery, decided to give it a go after leaving the lab.

As she got aboard Gaepora, she issued her instructions. "We will go a little north of her, to the Irch Plains. We can test out the camera functionality there. Is that okay with you, Link?"

Link nodded. "It is okay, Zelda."

Zelda smiled. "You are awesome, Link. Let's go!" Zelda clicked her heels into Gaepora's belly, commanding…no, instructing him to move along. He proceeded without protest, trotting in the plains. Epona followed behind, carrying her master. As they moved along, Zelda turned back to Link, smiling gleefully, unable to contain her excitement of him allowing her such freedom.

Truth be told, ever since the talk they had after the encounter with the Yiga, Link has been more relaxed in watching Zelda. Her adventures became their adventures, and it was much more fun now that she had someone to share them with. He's also been chattier than he used to be and offers insight into Zelda's various ramblings. But the biggest change) is that he _finally_ dropped that blank face. The boy has emotions. She had seen him sad, confused, angry, tired, dumbfounded, surprised, and best of all, happy.

Like right now, he flashed her a smirk that she wouldn't have seen months ago, and that excited her…beyond the bounds of friendship. She would easily admit now that her crush for Link had grown substantially over the months, and at points, it was hard to contain it. Zelda is an independent girl, but a girl nonetheless, and being around Link was like breaking a fortified wall with a battering ram. The more time spent hitting the ram on the wall, the more that wall gave way.

Impa had caught on too, thanks in short to Purah's loud mouth. Her master and ex-guardian advised to not act on such things while her sealing power was still out of her reach but was proud that Zelda had finally found someone her age she liked being around. Zelda, however, decided that it wouldn't hurt to drop a few hints here and there, which, to her surprise, Link followed along with unsuspectingly. Impa also granted Zelda her freedom from her 'all-seeing eye' while with Link in the castle, trusting the young man, if he did have feelings for Zelda, wouldn't do something stupid.

What Zelda didn't know, Impa did. That's because Link had to tell Purah his secret crush for Zelda.

Link, in his part, now enjoyed his job as her appointed knight, though it was more than that. Ever since Zelda displayed her skill, he felt his knightly duties were only for extreme circumstances. He retitled 'appointed knight' to 'appointed companion,' because, as of late, that is what he became. Zelda was more amicable to his presence than she used to be, possibly happier in it, as expressed whenever he shows up in the castle to fetch her. She talked to him without the barrier of formality, as if they were peasant friends, not princess and knight.

During the day, he would watch her pray, silently offering his prayers to (if it would help), or if they managed to catch a day off, they can be found in the castle library, reading a collection of books ranging from scholarly research to the legends of Hyrule. Link's personally preferred the latter; hearing how those who also held the Master Sword team up with the fair maiden to defeat Ganon over and over inspired him. He envisioned that the other heroes were also named Link, the other princesses, Zelda, just to make the stories a little more personal.

If only he knew.

Other procrastinating activities would have them in a training area set up by the teenagers on the western side of the land the castle was built upon, close to Zelda's wing. There, they traded their best skills. Link had quickly mastered the art of firing more than one arrow at a time and a while longer to get the hang of focus fire, or 'arrow time' as Zelda called it, in which it seemed time slowed down as he took aim. Zelda had little trouble with swordplay due to previous training with Impa, but to come close to Link's ability…she'd an easier time climbing Death Mountain. But she eventually came to a point that Link couldn't beat her outright, giving him a run for his rupees. He never outdid her in an archery match, even if he tried his hardest.

After dinner, when their duties to Hyrule and each other were over, the hero and princess became Link and Zelda. They would converse about daily events, a moment of their past or whatever came up in their minds. Zelda was quite interested in Link's love life, not that there was much to tell anyway. He had liked girls before, like the Malon girl at the ranch by Mabe Village, or his friend Saria back home in Hateno. Neither had amounted to anything, but Link wondered why Zelda was so interested. Like…invasively interested.

His egotistical side told him the Princess liked him, but his rational side told him that she's a girl and a researcher. Information is like food to her.

Sometimes, they would say nothing, just stand out on the walkway between Zelda's study and her bedroom, standing outside in the night wind. If it got late, Zelda would usually rest herself in Link's arms, falling asleep on his shoulder. Link was a respectful boy, but a boy nonetheless, and with the inappropriate contact between Zelda finding herself in his arms and him putting her to bed came…discomfort. During those outside outings, Zelda would dress in her nightgown or something more apt for sleeping, and…he just had to suffer.

Sometimes that discomfort came at the wrong times during the day (is there truly a right time?) and Goddess be damned he was on Epona when it happened. It did happen once when they were returning to the castle from the Sacred Grounds. Zelda wondered why Link looked like he was in pain riding Epona, asking if he hurt his leg. He answered by saying he did and would get a medic to check it out.

She didn't need to know the truth if she believed him in the first place.

Once Impa confronted him about whether he had feelings for Zelda, Link answered truthfully, as he was scared the lady would indeed kill him no matter the answer. However, Impa just nodded, warning him about the obvious; if they were in the castle, nothing can happen. Outside the castle, she didn't say, but Link felt that it didn't need to be said to not try anything in the country. So far, so good.

He did have a talk with Purah prior to them leaving the labs, enforcing the idea that secrets are not meant to be shared, especially with the Sheikah guardian to the princess. Purah simply waved him off.

"Impa knows what it is like to want to get down with somebody. I know my sister. Stern giving instructions, she is, but I didn't get a niece because Impa just popped life out of her. If you hear Death Mountain erupting, that's her and Sheik. So Link, I suggest you grab your destiny if you know what I mean."

Link still hadn't met Sheik, and it has been months since he was first mentioned to him. He also didn't need to know…that information.

"That tree right there," Zelda exclaimed, pointing to a long tree just ahead of them, "we can stop there. There's a lot of flowers there, which will make quite excellent pictures."

"Sounds good. We can eat here too."

Zelda turned around, eyeing the basket strapped to Epona's left side. "Of course, you're hungry, you glutton. Is sleeping and eating all you love to do?"

Link rubbed his belly while holding his head high, speaking in a 'heroic' voice. "A hero's duty requires several unnatural hours of sleeping and a big, hearty meal to satisfy this stomach."

Zelda laughed as she parked Gaepora a few feet behind the tree. She played along, heavying her noble accent. "What shall we feast upon today, sir hero?"

Link grabbed the basket once he was off Epona, holding it up for Zelda. "I have gathered a glorious meal of salt-grilled gourmet meat, copious mushroom skewers, and the lady's favorite, a gourmet meal of meat and rice, topped off with the finest bottles of Chateau Romani."

"Oh, that sounds fabulous! I hope you brought silverware. I do not want to spoil my 500-rupee nail polish." Zelda held out his fingers in a ridiculous, pompous way that neither couldn't maintain their personas any longer. They laughed as Zelda unfolded and placed the picnic blanket on the ground, then sat upon it. Link handed each person their respective meat dish and bottle of milk, placing the mushroom skewers between them, and Zelda used her fire magic to heat their food. Conversation was sparse as they enjoyed their hot meal, but somehow the pair had fun by making faces when placing the initial hot bites in their mouths.

Definitely not the same Link and Zelda from months prior.

Once they were done, Zelda immediately took the Sheikah Slate in hand and began snapping pictures of the area. Link placed the eating utensils and plates back into the basket and hooked it up to his grazing Epona. He looked at both horses, chuckling as he brushed their manes. "Yeah, you two eat up. It'll be a while, knowing the Princess, before we head home." He turned back to Zelda, dropping to her knees to take pictures of the flowers while talking wildly. Link joined her, watching his princess silently. She was in the zone, and when she hit that place, there was no stopping her.

"There's one! Oh, and another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful, they're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things."

"Such as cooking." Link licked his lips and patted his full stomach again, his mind racing with ways to use the flowers as ingredients for dinner. Zelda grunted her reply, looking for more flowers to take pictures of when she gasped, lowering the Sheikah Slate, and leaning over a very particular flower. Link recognized it from Zelda's study, though had never asked what kind it was. "What's this one?"

"This one here is called the silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species. Despite our best efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild." Zelda lightly brushed the flower before leaning up, solemnly looking ahead of her. "All we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own."

Link felt sorry for the flower, unfortunate that its fate as a species rested in the life of the wild. He wondered why Zelda got so sad suddenly. In his mind, Link believed his princess was no different from the flower. In captivity, in this case, the castle, she was imprisoned to her title and her destiny, to the nobility and her father, but out in the country, with just the two of them, she was herself. That's not to say she wasn't like that back at the castle, but out here, she didn't have to pick her moments to drop 'Princess' from her name. As soon as she left the gates of Hyrule Castle, at least to Link and a select few, she was Zelda Hyrule. No destiny. No prayers. No sealing powers. Just freedom to be whoever she wanted to be.

If only he could detach himself from his destiny, but swords are very hard to lose.

Zelda gasped again, leaning all the way over to grab something. "is that what I think it is?" While Zelda went on her fetch quest, Link's eyes made the mistake of looking at Zelda's raised back, the part her long hair failed to cover. As much as he wanted to look away, the shaping of the dark brown pants on her body was just too mesmerizing. Then it became slightly discomforting. Luckily, before Link's mind went to a dark place, Zelda raised up, her hands folded. "Look at this! I don't believe it, but I actually caught one!"

Link raised an eyebrow, his mind wiped clean of dirty thoughts. "You caught…what?"

"This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances. Ta da!" Zelda's hands unfolded, revealing a yellow-eyed, green-skinned frog, the hot-footed kind (named for the orange feet it possessed). Link stared dumbfoundedly at the frog, and apparently, it stared back. "Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out, and with your level of physical fitness…"

Link gazed up to Zelda's green eyes, fearing at what she might be suggesting. "Oh no."

"You'll be a perfect candidate for the study!" Zelda shoved the frog in Link's face. "Go on!"

Link leaned back "Zelda no!"

"Taste it!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"I demand you taste it!"

"I demand you stop asking me too!"

"Hoy!" Link and Zelda turned to the greeting, Link taking the opportunity to get on his feet. An incoming Sheikah messenger, straight from the castle, rode up to the pair. Unlike most Sheikah, who wore more comfortable robes, he wore their chest guard and tights, along with a skullcap and scarf on the upper and lower parts of his head. Link walked up to the rider as he came to a stop, Zelda staying behind with the frog still in her hands.

"Hello there."

"Hero. Princess."

Zelda waved from the distance. "Hello, Sheik."

Sheik nodded, then turned to Link. "Impa has given you instructions. The time is now. Princess Zelda is to go to the three springs across Hyrule and offer prayer."

Link sighed. The task set by the Great Deku Tree has finally come to pass. "Alright. We didn't pack enough supplies for such a trip, but I think we can get to the Spring of Courage then head back to the castle."

Sheik held up a pack, handing it to Link. "Here's some more to hold you. I suggest you make your way there as soon as possible." Sheik turned his steed around and began riding his way back to the castle. Link watched him ride off, then turned to Zelda, who heard the entire conversation. She still held the frog in her hand, but her earlier joy was cast aside. Sighing (and regretting his decision) Link walked back to her, dropping the pack.

"I'll…taste the frog."

As expected, Zelda perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" Zelda shoved the frog to Link, just inches away from his lips. "Come on." Link looked at the frog's eyes again, wondering what the amphibian thought of it. He could have leaped away at any time, yet he stayed in the Princess' hands. Did he want to be licked? Closing his eyes and his mind, Link slowly stuck his tongue forward, but apparently not fast enough for the Princess. He felt her hand on the back of his head, but before he could retaliate, he was…making out…with the frog.

He wouldn't sleep for the next two nights.


	22. Concealed Courage

**I like this chapter. Last chapter was fun to write for...a reason that memory is very memorable, but this one is one of my favorite chapters ever written for the mere fact it sets up the fun I got to have writing the next few. Especially Chapter 24, you'll see.**

 **We're heading to the Spring of Courage, and I believe this is the part of the story where we start to love this Princess Zelda. I'll admit, before BOTW, the Zeldas of Wind Waker and Skyward Sword (my favorite games, they're better than BOTW where it counts for me-story and an engaging villain). I mean, we liked Zelda for last chapter's very memorable part, but I know I didn't love her character until her prayer at the Spring of Power. I know earlier in the story, most if not all were on Team Link, but let's see if we can move you guys to Team Zelda.**

 **Also, thanks to all who followed and favorited during the hiatus and last chapter, and for those who continue their support from the first 20 chapters. Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

 _North of Bridge of Hylia, Link, Day 3_

The region of Faron was mostly unknown to the Hero of Hyrule, having never spent time in the forests more than his military superiors allowed. He usually passed through to get to the Mounted Archery Camp south. There were no villages within, but two very close by. Deya Village, built upon the lake if the same name, was to the north; to the east lie Lurelin, built on the beach.

Link and his princess were north of the Bridge of Hylia, an expansive bridge and the largest in Hyrule. It made itself home over the famous Lake Hylia, the largest lake in the country. Link wonder, if the ancient legends were true, if there was a temple at the bottom of the lake, and if the Zora knew about it. He'll have to ask Mipha.

"The Era of Twilight preceded that of the Great Calamity 10,000 years ago, which means that Hylia is very, very old. Thank our ancestors for maintaining such an ancient piece of our history." Zelda turned to Link riding at her side, tapping her Sheikah Slate. "We have to get a picture of the lake while we're there."

Link raised his eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, 'we.' This is our journey together. Might as well make some memories of it." To prove her point, Zelda held up the slate, taking a picture of Link off guard. "Snap! Aw, Link, you look so…cute."

 _Cute? That's for babies! I am downright handsome! But…it comes from the Princess._ Link contained his blush, turning away as if inspecting the land. The Princess has gotten lax in her word choices as of late, but if speaking more frankly helped her talk to Link (who didn't understand any of that noble nonsense), he'll take it.

Turning back to the path, he spotted a wooden structure just a little north of the bridge, rising up to view from behind a hill. "Princess," he spoke warningly, and Zelda quickly understood what he was doing. He only spoke her title when he felt danger. He lowered himself off Epona, taking his sword, shield, bow, and quiver with him. Zelda stayed seated.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

Link nodded. "Until I signal you over. This might be nothing, but remember hearing reports of monsters building outposts?"

Zelda sighed. "They're getting smarter."

Link patted Zelda's knee. "Not smarter than us two. Have your bow ready." Link departed, running to a rock, and hiding behind it. Peeking around, what he could see confirmed his suspicions. Red Bokoblins were stationed at this outpost, denying passage to travelers who dared cross the Bridge of Hylia. Using the tall grass to his advantage, Link knelt down, walking slowly forward to gain a better view. He couldn't see their true numbers, but even for someone as skilled as Link, going alone was dangerous. It never occurred to him that the beasts could actually organize themselves, and that made their threat all the bigger. He needed a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Link nearly jumped out his skin. Zelda had appeared by him, bow in hand. Damn her Sheikah training and ability to move without being heard. He glared at her, annoyed that she disobeyed him to stay back until called for, but in retrospect, she never obeyed him anyway. Why start now?

Link pointed to the closest Bokoblin to them, stationed on a platform and facing north. "Do you think you could hit him from here?"

Zelda notched an arrow, raised her bow, and began to aim. "Hmm, let's find out. Be ready, in case the others notice." Link drew his sword, smiling as he felt the Master Sword resonate in his hand.

"Alright, I'm going to move closer while you shoot. I'm ready when you are." Zelda looked at Link, winking at him before concentrating of the target. Link once more hid his blush, then, still crouched, began moving forward. He had reached the small rise in the land just as he heard the cries of a Bokoblin, and the resulting explosion that signified its demise. Link paused, waiting on Zelda's command.

" _He's down, and another looked like he was going to investigate but quit. You're good."_

"Thanks. On me, take down some more." Link slowly walked up to the top of the rise, replacing his sword with his bow. He raised it up, hoping to take out an unsuspecting monster, but then a horn was blown. The monsters were alert and directed to his position. Cursing himself, Link brought back the Master Sword, ready to meet the Bokoblins.

" _Good work, Hero."_

"'Good work, Hero.''' Link leaped down, impaling the Bokoblin he meant to attack earlier in the head. Looking back up, two more reds came at him, but he gasped at the apparent leader, a silver Bokoblin, followed them. Whites were the strongest form of the monsters seen currently, and now Link regretted getting caught.

The first red had a spiked wood club, heavy for the common man but the scrawny monster somehow carried it. He swung too slow, allowing the Hylian Shield to catch it, leaving the monster open to the master Sword running through its small neck. Enraged, the second red, holding a wooden staff, began swirling it around. Link was too close when it began, getting battered in the stomach and thrown a few feet back. He landed on his back, feeling his torso cry out, but he had to get up. The Bokoblins gave him enough time and distance to return to his feet, but by the time he had, the second red was on the ground, an arrow lodged in its nose.

" _All the reds are down, but be careful, Link. There's another silver, as an archer."_ Great. Link engaged the sword and shield wielding silver in front of him, holding up his own shield. Link learned that the best way to defeat the stronger monsters is to let them attack first, and like clockwork, the silver swung. Link raised his shield up and swatted the sword away for the perfect parry, cutting through the Bokoblin before kicking it away.

It wasn't dead yet. The toughest part of fighting the blacks and whites was the fact they had high durability. Hylians didn't have such luck.

An arrow whizzed past him, nearly grazing his shirt. Link looked up to see the silver archer had spotted him and was preparing to fire another arrow. At the same time, in Link's distraction, the melee silver had picked up his sword, charging towards the Hero. He was in trouble.

"Link! Shield!" Link turned to Zelda running towards him, and quickly knew what she was calling for. Parrying the Bokoblin fighting him, Link held his shield down to his waist, face side up, and let Zelda step on it before launching her in the air. She flew high in the air, just above the top platform where the archer was. She loaded three arrows on her bow, firing them simultaneously and hitting the Bokoblin's nose before landing on the platform.

She was truly amazing, a girl after Link's own heart. But he had to focus now, as his silver had gotten back on his stubby feet. Link held back, placing his sword over his shield as he circled the beast. The Bokoblin stuck its tongue out, jumping in the air. Link smirk, dodging at the last second. Time slowed, and the Hero landed on one foot and jumped towards the silver, striking it with a seven-hit combo before time picked back up, and the Bokoblin fell back, landing and not getting back up. As the body disintegrated, Link jumped as the body of the second silver Bokoblin landed beside him, breaking apart as well. Next came down Zelda, smiling as she raced to Link's side, picking up the arrows that once laid waste to her enemy.

"That was actually a challenge, wouldn't you say, Link?"

Link scoffed, turning towards the road. "Not really." Stretching his arms, he winced as his ribs reminded him of the Boko Staff hitting him.

Zelda laughed, walking over to Link, and whistling for their horses. "Uh huh." Zelda then dropped the humor, turning to Link as she saw him nurse his injury. "Is it bad?"

Link put on a brave face. He could tend to it later, but now all he wanted to do was get to the Spring of Courage. He dropped his hand, hoping to convince her. "I'm fine, Zelda. I'll manage."

"No." Zelda placed her hand on the middle left side of his chest, where Link's pain was centered. Just put little pressure on it, but it was enough to get a respond from Link. "No, I will heal you now."

"Zelda, I'm okay. I can tend to this while—"

Zelda's hand glowed aqua blow, her face concentrated on her healing spell. "The last time you thought you could make it, I had to carry you. That was when I didn't care much for you. Things are different now, and I… I cannot watch you die. I have to protect you as you protect me. You mean so much to me. I can't do this alone, not without you now. I can't." Zelda's hand stopped glowing, and she looked up to Link. "You're the hero, but you're not invincible. Stop trying to be, for my sake."

Link took Zelda's hand, sighing. She was right. He wasn't unbeatable, and he couldn't afford to be hurt now. Not before Calamity strikes. And…he needed her, for many reasons. With a smile and a comforting grip on her hand, Link led Zelda to their horses, willing to continue their travels to the Spring of Courage.

* * *

 _Spring of Courage, Zelda_

It was late in the day when Zelda and her knight arrived at the entrance to the Spring of Courage. It took a fight, as the local Lizalfos took offense to the arrival of the Princess and the Hero's presence in their home of ruins, but together the Hylians prevailed.

The spring rested in a wetland filled with ruins. Zelda said that it belonged to a group known as the Zonai, and as she and Link could see, many of the ruins, including the monstrous stone head that housed the spring, were of lizards. The spring's history, however, was thought to be dated to the birth of the kingdom, when Hylia herself bathed in this spring. However, despite the wealth of knowledge to be obtained, Zelda focused on the spring and its meaning to her.

The Deku Tree said that Zelda's ancestor 10,000 years ago prayed at these springs, and it might have unlocked her power. Whatever happened, she succeeded. It was Zelda's last hope, and if it could be done here in the spring, she will try her hardest to pray.

So, inspired by her ancestor Hylia, Zelda dressed the part that the progenitor of her line played during the Era of Sky. She wore a pure white dress, with a blue and gold band that wrapped underneath her bosom, the buckle forming the legendary Triforce. She wore banded leather sandals, a pair of gold armbraces, and the symbol of her family hung around her neck. Had the occasion been better, she would feel beautiful, but as she took her first step into the spring, she couldn't feel that.

The waters came knee-high, Zelda's long hair almost reaching the sacred waters. She walked up to the statue of Hylia that watched over the spring. She looked up to the stone face that represented her ancestor, the dropped her head. She didn't know what to say. Hylia was successful in praying in these springs. The princess 10,000 years ago was successful. What…what could go wrong? Did she, the princess from the last calamity, pray for ten years before coming here? Did she know her destiny before the age of three?

She turned back to Link, who quietly stood guard, his back to her. She didn't deserve him. She knew he had it hard coming to terms with his destiny, but…there was no point in getting jealous again. Her trouble was his trouble. Until she gets this power, they both struggle. "Link. You don't need to stand guard. Get some rest."

Link turned around, shaking his head. "Later. Just pray." He fully faced her, flashing a smile. "You can do it." He was so confident in her. So loyal. So caring. Why didn't she believe in herself? Zelda turned around, her resolve temporarily raised, and began praying to the gods.

"Gods, goddesses…whoever guards the sealing power, I come to this spring asking for such power. You have given it to one of my ancestors before, to many other princesses as well. When the land was skyward bound, the power was with us. When the land was cursed with evil, the power was there. When the land was adrift in time, the power was there. When the land seeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the power was there. When a dark world threatened to swallow the land, the power was there. Gods… I have dedicated ten years of my life to this. Ten years of prayers, and now… I am on my last leg. If I am not worthy to receive this power, tell me what to do. But if I am, even just to ease my father's worries, then I pray that I shall receive it to defeat Ganon."

* * *

She didn't know how long she stood there after speaking, resorting to silent prayer as she has for the last ten years. She just knew that when her head rose from her folded hands, it was nighttime, and the wildlife of the forest grew quieter. More of her dress was damp now, a result of her bowing before the Goddess Statue. She got to her feet, feeling a little self-conscious now that she saw how clingy the dress became once it was wet. Thankfully, while water naturally spread throughout the dress, that 'cling' wasn't present at the top, or she would be exposing herself at the moment. That thought made her think of Link. She turned around, noticing that her Hero was gone from his post. It seemed to be late, maybe he went to sleep. She could see smoke nearby, so he had found a place suitable for a fire.\

With a final plea to the gods, Zelda proceeded to exit the spring. She walked down the pathway to where the smoke originated from, thinking of nothing besides of Link…and the possibility that he might have made some food. He was rubbing off on her.

When she got to the entrance to the spring, she found Link half-asleep, leaning on the staircase uncomfortably. She smiled as she walked down, catching his attention "Hello Princess."

"Link. Is it late?"

"Around midnight, if the time on the Sheikah Slate is to be believed."

Zelda sighed, taking a seat by the fire in an effort to dry a little bit. She heard Link scooch down, placing himself nearby. She turned to him, seeing him struggle to stay awake. "You could have slept. I know you would have surveyed the area for danger, but you need your rest."

"I know. I…didn't stay up…because of my job. It was for...you."

Zelda's heart began to race right then and there. Nobody, not her most trusted Sheikah, not her father, nobody had done anything for her because she was Zelda. It was always done for the Princess. But here Link was, whose job to _Princess Zelda_ was pretty much over the minute he was sure the area was secure, who could have gone to sleep, but he gave that up to wait on _Zelda_. Her eyes welled up, and while Link might have thought it was because of her stress, it was truly because of him. How could she had ever hated this boy? How had she fallen for him?

"Zelda? You okay?"

She wiped her eyes, turning back to Link. "Yes… Yes, I am. Thank you, Link. You can sleep now." Link nodded, taking a green cap from out his pocket and stuffing his face inside. Zelda arched her head as she looked at the cap, remembering that he wore it months ago, with that stupid green tunic he was wearing. She chuckled as she thought of him back then. As ridiculous as it was, something about him wearing that tunic made him look heroic.

A loud yawn escaped her throat, and Zelda just lets it out improperly. She hadn't realized how tired she was herself, and though she was used to sleeping in the wild (They didn't stop at the stables on this journey, and during the summer, Zelda had the grand idea of camping out in the wild) but, as silly as it was, she wasn't comfortable sleeping on stone. She turned to Link, who laid on his back on the stone ground, and something pushed her towards him. She laid close to him, but the same feeling wasn't satisfied. It wanted more than to just be near Link. Zelda complied. "Link?"

"Hm?"

"I…know our friendship is borderline inappropriate, and you wished to not past that line, but…can you hold me?" Link raised his cap, his eye staring into hers with surprise. However, despite what he could have been thinking, Link raised his arm, allowing Zelda to scoot in and be close to him. He wrapped his arm around her back and waist, while one of hers clung to his chest. Link placed the cap back over his upper face, leaving his cheek to be exposed.

Feeling as bold as she did months ago, Zelda planted her lips on Link's right cheek, then comfortably adjusted herself before closing her eyes. "Thank you, Link."

"…You're welcome, Zelda."

Had either of them paid attention, they might have seen that courage was bestowed upon Zelda.


	23. Shelter in the Storm

_Link, Day 4_

The ride out of Faron Woods was a quiet one. Zelda, distraught by the fact her power hadn't revealed itself, dreaded the return to Hyrule Castle. Though the pair planned only to stay for a day to prepare (and do a little research; after all, the Guardian experiment is tomorrow), the princess had a feeling she'll encounter her father, and it won't end well. She also wanted to avoid Impa after what she did with Link yesterday. The Sheikah was like a hawk when it came to what Zelda could and couldn't do with her knight, and it was really getting on Zelda's nerves. She felt like a fairy in a bottle, just wanting to be released and free.

She felt like the silent princess.

Link chewed on a roasted apple as he let Epona lead him and Zelda out the forest. Like Zelda, he had some things on his mind too. Zelda's failure (he couldn't think of a better word) meant they'll have to travel across the country more. The Spring of Power was next, located in the northeastern Akkala region of Hyrule. The Spring of Wisdom, located on Mount Lanayru, will be the last spring to visit. Speaking of Akkala, Link was eager to visit. His father, Sir Rusl Ordon, was stationed there for the time being at the local fort, as the next class of soldiers prepares to become full knights. If Link wasn't under Zelda's service, he would be graduating right now.

The other thing on his mind was Zelda's actions last night. Once again, she had kissed him on the cheek, but she had never…slept with him. Yes, they have slept in close proximity many times but not…like a couple would. Hopefully, since she woke up first (as usual), she didn't see if he was…sharp or blunt. But why did she do it? She was sad, yes, and probably needed comfort, yes, but it was her words that made it different. _"I…know our friendship is borderline inappropriate, and you wished to not past that line, but…can you hold me?"_

How much he wished he _could_ pass that line, and theoretically he _would_ , but Link didn't think he and Zelda could manage a secret relationship. That would be bad for her, once she resumes her royal duties. It would be bad for him, once other contenders for her hand arrives. It'll be bad for them both, once they are forced to be separated by duty and life. Even with his advantages with being a noble child, being the son of the king's own knight, and being the Hero of Hyrule, he was sure others were more likely to be a better ruler. He had the king's favor, so he had a chance.

But…maybe he's just being stupid and making a situation what it isn't…but is it possible that the Princess of Hyrule could have feelings for him? He turned around, looking at the saddened princess. She had knowledge of his past relationships, something not even his father had knowledge of. She probably knew him better than he knew himself, and she made such an effort to know him. Most people Link knew of only knew him either as Rusl's son, Zelda's knight, or the Master Sword's master. But Zelda knew him as all three, plus as a mother's son, an older brother, a villager from Hateno, and an amateur explorer. She had fought alongside and saved his life a few times. She knew how to raise his spirits when he was down, and to scold him back to earth when he got high and mighty.

Link had made friends with many girls, but none had ever care that much about him as Zelda has. Of course, nobody had ever given him much stress as she has or tried to make him…lick a frog. Just thinking about that put a bad, slimy taste in Link's mouth, and he threw the apple off the side of the Bridge of Hylia. Breakfast was officially ruined. As he tried to wipe his mind clean of what transpired a few days ago, Zelda giggled, though tried her best to contain it. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me? What I do?"

"The way you threw the apple, you must have had a disgusting thought. Was it the frog?" Link reacted by cringing, making Zelda laugh even more. Link rolled his eyes, turning back to the area in front of him. He focused on the sky, where dark clouds could be seen gathering above Hyrule Field. He took notice of them once they were out the forest, and had hoped they were moving north, but it seemed east was their direction. Once more, a lack of preparation would cost them time. He didn't want to ride in the rain, low visibility could be dangerous if they came across monsters. He was sure Zelda didn't mind the rain if it was light, but heavy rain is avoidable. Even if the Hylians didn't care, the horses would. If the clouds were producing a thunderstorm, the animals could be spooked.

"Princess."

Zelda, her eyes trained on the storm clouds as well, knew Link's message. "Do we have time to get to a stable?"

Link shrugged. "I don't want to chance it. We're still hours from Riverside, and I rather not bother the soldiers at the nearby outpost. Gatepost Town probably is getting an influx of people that are travel or soldiers outside the outpost. It might be a while too." Now off the bridge, Link diverted Epona off the road to the right. The Bokoblin outpost they took out yesterday on the left would have been a great option had it not been an open space all around. He continued, staying on the low side of the area instead of traveling up to Scout's Hill, coming up to a cliff above the ending Hylia River. He spotted a huge tree across the river, close to Deya Village, and a depression in the land that was low enough for one to reach the river. Link immediately began to formulate a plan. The horses would have to stay put, unfortunately, but Link and Zelda could cross the river. He wasn't too concern about Gaepora and Epona; if they moved, he was sure the horses would return. But the other route to the village would take time, and they'll be caught in the storm. "Zelda, we'll cross the river. Leave the horses."

Zelda, if she had any concern for the horses, trusted Link's intuition to not question him. Joining him on the ground, she placed the Sheikah Slate in her hand, searching through its menus before getting to the rune she needed. "Cryonis!" She held the slate down towards the river, forming a solid column of ice and watching it rise to their level. Link went on ahead, leaping on the ice block, while Zelda turned to the horses. "Stay here, my friends. We'll be back once the storm is over. Be brave." Zelda then joined Link on the ice column, and one use of Cryonis after the other, the pair crossed the Hylia River.

Link and Zelda moved to the hill the large tree was located, though once more Zelda didn't question Link's judgment. Once they arrived, they could see that the tree was rooted next to a caved-in rock, with small statues in front of the opening. Pleased that his judgment was sound, Link turned to Zelda, hoping she'll approve. Deya was close still, and they could stay there as the alternative. "This is good enough?"

Zelda nodded. "It'll do. We'll be a little closer to nature and the gods." She smiled as she turned to Link. "Thank you, Link."

Link nodded. "Let's get settled in."

* * *

 _Zelda_

"Huh! Yah! Ah!" Zelda quietly watched as Link practiced swinging the Master Sword, imagining the boy cutting down enemies with every move he made. She just watched from a suitable position on the rock that made a comfortable seat (as far as rocks go) while waiting out the rain. It had continued for hours now, long enough she had lunch, a nap, and time to read. Link, on the other hand, has been as quiet as ever. For the most part, he just sat around, either in the rock or under the tree, but he must have gotten bored enough to take his sword in hand.

Zelda glanced up at the dark clouds, sighing as she made an inevitable realization. "I doubt this will let up anytime soon." Link said nothing, focusing on his art. Gazing back down to the hero, something popped into her mind. She didn't know why, but watching Link made her think of his father, and how similar she and Link were, in terms of following their parents. Link had already ascended to his father's rank, while Zelda will one day become Hyrule's sovereign leader. If there was a Hyrule… "Your path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable. I see now why would be the chosen one."

Link held his blade in front of him, catching his breath. "Thank you."

Zelda bowed her head, closing her eyes as another topic invaded her mind. It was one she had always thought of, being a princess and all. It was something she thought of when she walked the castle walls seeing other noble girls be free to their business, having no rules set to their behavior. She thought of it when she enters the towns across Hyrule, seeing the little girls run across town, smiling as they played tag with the boys, or brushed the hair of their favorite doll. When they saw Zelda and recognized her, they would storm her, asking her about being the princess before telling her about their much simpler lives. They so desired to be her that they never could understand how she wanted to be them. Even being part of the nobility could lead to a happier, less stressful life.

Because with every passing day, Zelda couldn't see herself as a queen.

"Link… What if… One day… You realized that you just weren't meant to be a fighter, yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight? If that was the only thing that you were ever told, I wonder, then would you have chosen a different path?"

She heard Link approach, setting his sword aside and taking a seat beside her. He sat quietly, looking somewhere to the east, fiddling with his thumbs. "I… I don't know, to be honest. I never thought of this. I have been told that I had to be a knight since my father was one himself, and the personal guard to the king himself. But… If I realized I wasn't meant to fight, I don't think I would've. My father didn't force me to knighthood, I chose it. I could be back in Hateno, taking care of my mother and Aryll, herding cattle at the ranch nearby. But I feel as if, deep down, no matter what walk of life I choose, fate would lead me to this moment. Like, there's this part of me that will always be connected to the Master Sword. So, to answer your question, I think I might, I might not."

Zelda found her head on Link's shoulder, not knowing how it got there but wasn't planning to move it. Hearing Link's words might have answered her question, but it gave no clarity to her own life. Maybe… Maybe it was because she had long ago answered that question herself. "Link… Can I tell you something? It might change how you think of me because it is very stupid, but I have to say it while we're outside the castle."

Link slightly adjusted his head so that their eyes met. "What is it?"

"I…don't want to be queen." Link's face didn't change, but Zelda could sense he was somewhat shocked by what she said. "Stupid, huh?"

"Uh… I mean… To be honest, I don't understand why."

"I know. I believe it is the free spirit in me that doesn't want to be tied down to the throne for the rest of my life, or for a long while. I think it is because, though it is mostly for a task like my training, I have been outside the castle so much that being out here feels more like home. Of course, eventually I'll have to ascend to the throne, but if I could, I would like to spend the rest of my youth breathing the wild. I would like to watch the twilight hour come, to feel the sadness of the hour merge our world with another. I would like to roam the Minshi Woods, searching for the little people of the forest. Maybe travel across the seas to explore the various islands, once I'm done with Hyrule. I don't care if I have to ride on horseback, on a bird, on a boat, or find the ancient technology known as a train, I want to be outside the castle." Zelda took Link's hand, interlocking her fingers with his as she maintained eye contact. "I would rather be out here than spend a hundred years locked in the castle because that's what people tell me. I just want to be me…would you come with me, Link?"

Link smiled. "I guess I would. Someone has to look after you."

Zelda smacked the boy lightly. "Shut it."

Her hand locked itself hovering over Link's cheek, Zelda unable to move it after hitting him. Her eyes couldn't find a sight more alluring than Link's own. Her whole body was frozen, not willing to move from this moment. Link had made no such movements on his own, not changing where he was looking at nor breaking the contact of their hand. He was as still as she was, and though her mind was telling her to move away, to not make a mistake, to heed Impa's words, the feeling from last night had returned. The push from deep within her wants her to move forward, to ignore what others have said and seize her destiny. It wanted her to choose a different path, one away from suitors of the born nobility that her father would choose for her and instead make the decision herself with her heart. It wanted her to forget how much of a scandal it would cause if such a thing was revealed, and how her father would react, how Impa would react, how Urbosa would react, how Hyrule from high to low would react, and realize that her choice is all that matters. It wanted her to kiss Link, this time on his thin lips, and let fate handle the rest.

Had Link not moved, had he not quickly rose to his feet, picking up the Master Sword and stepping back to where he was and began practicing again, Zelda was sure she would have done it. Part of her wanted to do so still, to just walk up to him and seize it, but her rational had returned. So, she sat there, watching Link swing his blade as the heavens drained, but with a small smile on her face.

For unbeknownst to the Hero of Hyrule, the Princess of Hyrule, using her magic, knew that her feelings for him were indeed returned. And she will not let others get in the way of what she wants.

* * *

 **Oh my. What will Zelda do? You'll find out...next chapter.**


	24. Father and Daughter

**Quick note: I added a line to Rhoam that I felt was needed to make Zelda understand just how important her power is to the grand scheme of things. You'll** **notice it, or replay the cutscene alongside the story.**

 **To answer a review from Brad, since I can't do it through PM and maybe others might think the same: Currently, I have no plans to make a sequel to this story and Breath of the Wild, reason being is that, well, sequels to my stories haven't worked well for me yet (I am working on two now to my Overwatch and Hyrule Warriors stories), and being that BOTW is the most recent Zelda game, many people are writing or have written post-BOTW stories that it feels kinda late for me to jump on, especially with the idea you presented (not your fault, it is pretty much where the game ends on). I jumped on the pre=BOTW train because there was a story with so many blanks it needed to be filled.**

 **Now with that said, it might be possible I change my mind. For four years, I wrestled with the HW sequel and it has changed dramatically from my original plan (I'll say this: I wrote Marin from Link's Awakening in my story A YEAR BEFORE she was an actual character in HW Legends, and Cia was revived as well, but not by Lana). If I do make a sequel, it'll will be a while before I commit to it. Maybe next year, when my next two stories are probably wrapping up.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Two days later, Hyrule Castle, Zelda, Day 6_

"The effects of the hot-footed frog seems to provide a temporary boost to stamina. Test Subject #1 explained that he had no desire to rest the first day after making contact with the specimen, and that stamina seemed to stay on the following two days, not falling asleep until late in the third night. The test was performed in the wild, but besides horseback riding and a little combat, there was no other way to determine the performance of the stamina boost versus his normal limit. In the future, further tests shall be performed."

Zelda closed her notebook, looking to a disgruntled Link with a smile. "I believe that was an apt report, don't you?"

Link looked away, deeming the door of the study more interesting than the subject matter. "If I knew you were going to write it down, I would have never done it. Surely there is a reason why knights don't kiss frogs in the stories."

Zelda chuckled as she turned to her desk, assembling her notes. "You mean the story of the princess and the frog, where the princess kisses a frog to reveal her prince?"

"Yes… Would you do that? Kiss a frog if he was a cursed prince?"

Zelda blushed as her mind went rampant at Link's question. _If it was Link, I'll make out with the frog. You know when the other noble women say "What that tongue do?" Frogs have good ones._ "I… I wouldn't if he was a frog, a pink bunny, or a blue-eyed wolf, a Goron, a Deku, or a Zora." Her composure regained, she set her stack of notes to the side and rose to her feet. Link turned to her, rising to his feet, sensing she was ready to leave the study. She allowed a small smirk as he stood, making note that she was almost, if not barely, taller than him in her heels. Link was shorter by male standards but had always towered Zelda. Today was one of the rare days he didn't. "I believe we should go get out the Guardian testing. Hopefully, we're not too late." Link nodded silently, opening the door for Zelda to exit. She went out ahead, walking slowly along the bridge until she spotted the Sheikah researchers and the Guardian. Excited, she skipped to the side of the bridge, leaning over as the Guardian rose up and began to slowly march forward, per the commands of the researchers. Link walked up beside her, arms folded as he looked down as well, in awe as much as she was.

"Wow."

"Incredible. We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!" She turned to Link, putting her weight on her left arm as she leaned on it. "And should Ganon ever show itself again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves."

Link looked up to Zelda, a discomforted smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but something behind Zelda caught his eye, widening as his mouth closed and moved aside. For a moment, Zelda thought something was wrong, and for once, she was right.

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" That voice forced her to turn around, gasping as she spotted her father walking towards her and Link. Of course, he was here, to ruin her fun. She had just returned to the castle the day prior, and though Link had made the case to leave later today for the Akkala region, Zelda decided that they will be gone for a few days to the two remaining springs and that a day of relaxation wouldn't hurt, She really did want to see the Guardian testing.

But somehow the King of Hyrule got word of her day. As he stood before her, she dropped her hands, tightening them into a fist to compose herself. Though she was an adult in her own right, being in her father's presence was enough to unnerve her like a child. "I… I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians." She stepped forward, in front of the kneeling Link (what a suckup he was. Never had he bowed so long or low in the presence of her!), to stand center to her father. She made a glimpse at the three armored soldiers standing guard at her quarter's door, seeing their discomfort at what is to come. "These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

"I know that." The low but stern tone King Rhoam took with her made her even more nervous. "They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom." He didn't waste time to reference her missing powers. That's all he cared about with her. Not her ruined day. Not her hurt feelings. Just the gift that she couldn't open. "Let me ask you once more, when will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game."

She felt like yelling, to let her feelings take control and say her piece. " _Do not yell, Zelda. Take a breath first."_ Link. There to keep her in her right mind.

" _You could get up off your knees."_

" _I really do want to. This hurts."_

She quarter-heartedly laughed on the inside, but on the outside, her face was stagnant in hurt. She stepped aside again. "I'm doing everything I can." Her fists tightened as she continued to speak. "I'll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess."

" _Oh,_ _ **I'll have you know**_ _you shouldn't have said it like that."_

"And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away. It won't matter if Link beats it if you cannot seal it."

" _Breath."_

Zelda ignored her breath. "I already am. Don't you see-there is nothing more I can do!"

" _Zelda, breath."_

Link's own stern tone was enough to get her to calm down. "My hope is… My hope is that you-That you'll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can. I am good with research. You know that I can help-"

"No more excuses, Zelda!" Rhoam's raised tone shook not only Zelda but all four knights around the royals as well. The king closed his eyes for a moment, regaining himself as well. "Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training."

That was the last strike to the quarter of a heart Zelda had left. She bowed her head in resignation, knowing now that there was no way she could even return to the lab with that order. "As...you command."

Rhoam stepped to the edge of the bridge, overlooking the Sheikah and the Guardian. He spoke with a much calmer tone, knowing that he had most definitely hurt his daughter. "Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They're out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves...that you are the heir to a throne of nothing-nothing but failure."

Zelda gasped as she tried her best to maintain herself. People really thought of her like that? She knew that they heralded Link as their hero, as the one to truly save them, but they also thought of her as a failure? A failure to her father, to her mother, to her lineage…

"It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong." Rhoam faced his daughter, and she forced herself to look to him. "For your mother's sake, you must prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes… I understand."

Rhoam nodded, then glanced at Link. "You may stand, Sir Link." Link stood up, taking a stand beside his daughter. Rhoam stared at the both of them for a while, for a reason Zelda couldn't figure. If she did, she would have learned that Rhoam saw the both of them together, and remembered the story of another princess and swordsman, both too young for the dangers of the world, much younger than Link and Zelda are now, and how they together looked through a window to see the great evil of the time bow before the king. How much the fate of the world rested on their shoulders as they looked within, they couldn't have known. But thousands of years later, a princess and a knight stand together, and as king, Rhoam was unmoved and unsympathetic to their troubles, but as a father, his heart also broke into four quarters for the both of them.

Unlike the young Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, Link and Zelda knew just how much the world rested on their shoulders. As King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule turned away, he issued a silent prayer to the goddesses that his Zelda will get her powers.

* * *

 _Link_

"Thank you Link for...trying to calm me down." Zelda was with Link on her bed, her body sprawled horizontally across it while Link simply sat at the head, his legs underneath Zelda's. It had only been a few minutes since the royal family had their argument, but Link and Zelda hesitated to enter the castle to give the king time enough to leave Zelda's chambers. Now the Princess of Hyrule stared helplessly at her ceiling, her body simply going through the motions of breathing.

"You're welcome, Zelda."

"I just want to...scream, to yell, to let my anger go. If you weren't there, I...might have a full squadron escorting us to the springs. I might have had the springs come to me." She turned to Link, who, despite all efforts, started to laugh at the insane notion that the Springs of Power and Wisdom would just come to her. She frowned, clearly not seeing the humor. "Shut up, you kiss-ass. You're my knight, and are supposed to be on my side "

"What?" Link shrugged his shoulders, then folded his arms as he smirked. "I'm sorry that I agree with the king. Your father has a point. You need to get to the springs. Had you listened to me, we could be in Akkala now."

Zelda growled, and to punish Link, raised her legs up then dropped them on his. The boy yelped, but that resulted in more laughter from his as well. Annoyed, Zelda sat up, straddling the knees of Link as she faced him, her face hard and somber. "Link."

Her tone dark and slow, Link straightened up almost immediately after hearing his name. "Sorry." He watched Zelda's hard face slowly soften, then she sighed as her shoulders dropped. She moved off Link's legs, but not off him completely, moving to his right side, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms around his torso, and their legs intersecting each other. Link slowly raised his arms, wrapping them around Zelda cautiously. His mind wandered back to two days prior when he and Zelda sought shelter from the storm. After her asking if he would have taken a different path from his father and confessing her own desire to not be queen, the two of them definitely had a moment. Whether Zelda realized it or not, Link definitely had the idea to kiss her. One of her hands lingered on his cheek, the other interlocked with his, his mind split between yanking her towards him and resisting the forbidden temptation. For better or worse, Link's rational senses reacted first, pulling him away from Zelda and forcing him back to practicing with the Master Sword.

He reasoned that it was better to concentrate on wielding the sword to save his world than the sword to save his hormones.

But ever since that moment, Zelda has been more forward than she ever been, and that's saying a lot since she was a pretty forward person. She was forward with her hatred of him in the beginning, now she is forward with her compliments and closeness. Link didn't mind it, however. He was a chivalrous boy, but...let's be honest, if your crush was this forward with you as Zelda is with Link, would you complain, as long as a certain barrier weren't crossed?

Link let his head rest on the princess' head, smelling a hint of apple and lavender from whatever wash she used. It reminded him of his home in Hateno. It was a white-bricked house separated from the main village by a lake. Behind the house, there was an apple tree that Link would climb to get a taste of the tart fruit. It usually landed the boy in trouble too, unless he got his sister one as well. A smile formed as he pondered about his mother and sister, who he hadn't seen since the winter season months ago. As a knight, he was used to being away from home, but he usually could see his father every so often. He hadn't seen Sir Ordon in a month, not since the king's knight left for the Akkala Citadel. Maybe Link would pay his old man a visit.

" _What are you thinking about?"_

Link opened his eyes, angling them at Zelda. The curious princess looked back, clearly wanting an answer. "Why are you-"

" _No. Telepathy only. I want to keep the quiet."_

Link rolled his eyes. " _Whatever."_

Zelda narrowed hers. " _Answer the damn question."_

" _Language, Princess. I was thinking of home."_

Zelda shifted herself again, this time holding up her torso in front of Link. She looked at him in the eye, clearly interested in what he was thinking. " _Tell me about Hateno. Your life in it."_

Suddenly Link had an idea. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, but as many days they spent traveling in Hyrule he had never taken Zelda to Hateno. He knew she had never been to the village, only going as far as Kakariko Village in the Necluda region, and since they'll be in the area when heading to Lanayru… " _How about I do you one better? I'll show you how I lived in Hateno."_

" _What?"_ Zelda's eyes widened in excitement as she clapped her hands. " _Are you serious? I would love to go! When we will have time?"_

" _On our way to Lanayru, whenever we head that way."_

" _Great! I'll get to meet your mother and sister!"_

 _"Oh...right…"_ Link began to regret this idea. His mother would be fine, but Aryll...she has the idea that Link is the princess' boyfriend (not that she's too far off from thinking that way) which is going to cause trouble. If the goddesses are on his side, his little sister will be bedridden.

The first girl he likes brings home and who isn't from the village will be Zelda of all girls. The hometown hero bringing the princess...even the elders will get a kick out of it. Link began to blush at the thought of it, then raised his head to Zelda who was smiling warmly.

" _I would be honored to meet your family, Link. The family of the two great swordsmen in the Royal Guard. But...why are you so nervous?"_

" _I have never bought a girl to meet my family. Besides Saria, but she lives in Hateno, ...and, she was never my girlfriend (why did I bring that word up_ ) _, thanks to Fado. So, you're the first girl I have a close relationship with, plus you're the princess."_ Zelda was quiet for a moment, which did nothing to calm Link's nerves. He still kicked himself for mentioning that he never had any of his few girlfriends come home, because that wasn't important. Zelda didn't need to know that. He was just going to keep digging his grave.

" _Link, can I ask you a question? Don't get smart either."_

" _Sure."_

" _Forget that I'm the princess and you're the hero for a moment. We're Link Ordon and Zelda...some commoner last name. Maybe I lived in Kakariko, you travel to explore the world, I travel to escape my father's overbearing expectations, and we met on the road and became friends. We are like the way we are now...would you introduce me to your family?"_

Link shrugged. " _Maybe."_

" _What if I was your girlfriend?"_

Link was frozen by an invisible Ice Chuchu, paralyzed by a Redead, and shocked by an Electric Lizalfos. Did Zelda really ask such a question? She...she...Link tried his best to not turn any whiter or redder than he normally was, turning his head to the portrait of Zelda's family hanging on the wall. That didn't make anything better. He could hear Rhoam's thundering voice, and while he never met Queen Tetra in his memory, her dark, icy eyes facing him was enough to make him wish Hyrule was underwater. "Umm...Zelda…"

"Would you?" Hearing her real voice, the very direct tone she present, made Link even more nervous, and if the Princess knew how he was feeling, she was enjoying it. To make matters worse, she leaned forward, and being that she was already on him, having her head closer to his (closer than they were back at the tree), seeing the...dangling upper torso above his chest, and if the Princess knew where her knees were...Link moved as quickly as he could off the bed, keeping his back turned to Zelda. He took a few breaths, wild as they were, and turned to Zelda. She laid on her side, smiling. He didn't like that smile, because it was expecting an answer.

"I… If you were my girlfriend… Eventually, I would introduce you."

Zelda nodded. "Good. Don't know why you were so nervous to answer that. It isn't like you like me, and we're going as friends, are we?"

"Right. That's right." _Liar liar, pants on fire._ Link walked over to the Master Sword, slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the door that led out Zelda's room. "I'll...check on you before dinner, Princess." Zelda nodded, and Link exited the room. Taking many more wild breaths, he looked down both sides of the hallway before he chose a direction and walked because the only thing he had on his mind was that he needed to practice his swordplay if he's going to survive the next week.

Had he stayed behind, he could have heard the victorious laughter of Princess Zelda, whose research had born fruits. In the meantime, Zelda hopped off her bed to her desk, dipping a quill into ink and began writing in her diary. _"Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not speak. I've been training since I was a child, and yet... Mother passed the year before my training was to begin. In losing her, I lost not just a mother, but a teacher. Mother used to smile and tell me, 'Zelda my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything.' But she was wrong. No matter how I try or how much time passes...the sealing power that is my birthright evades me. Tomorrow I journey with Link to the Spring of Power to train. But this, too, will end in failure. Such is my curse."_

* * *

 **Fun fact: I didn't realize until after I wrote it that "quarter-hearted," which probably has never been used before, is an unintentional Zelda reference to the health bar. I made a health bar reference... It just happened.**

 **I'll let you guys decide on what Link did after leaving Zelda. I'm going to go edit the next chapter. Spring of Power is coming soon!**


	25. Slumbering Power

**I don't have much to say here, except that if you read this within the few days of uploading, you are probably prepared to geek out or are geeking out at whatever the Smash Bros direct shows us. That's if you like Smash.**

 **Last chapter was very fun to write. I remember seeing the "Father and Daughter" memory for the first time, and noticed Link was on his knees the entire time. He didn't even get up at the end. Now I know he's a knight, but...I know he was hurting in that position on a stone surface. His knees had to hurt.**

 **If you are questioning Zelda's actions with Link, remember that Zelda is naive about some things...she is sheltered in the world of training and prayer, and her social life kinda sucks (she does have other friends, but they're unimportant). Unlike like in Part 2, where I had Zelda be somewhat of a fighter, but she purposely overhyped the part to overshadow Link (but as it turned out, Link outdid her at everything), she doesn't know that what she's doing is confusing Link. You'll get his perspective here before we head to the spring.**

 **As for the rest of the story, we are coming towards the end, but after a review from Brad two chapters back, I got an idea of a short story featuring my characterizations of Link and Zelda post-BOTW. I don't know how it will go, but I like to upload it day and date as the final chapter of Before the Wild. I'll let you guys know.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 25!**

* * *

 _Akkala Citadel, Link, Day 8_

"Well, there's my boy! 'Hoy, Link!" The Hero of Hyrule stood with his sword arm across his heart as the highest ranking officer of Hyrule Castle's forces and his father came up to him. Sir Ordon returned the salute before grabbing his son around the boy's shoulder. "My boy, it has been a while. What brings you to the citadel?"

"I am escorting the princess to the Spring of Power later today, and while she's still sleeping, decided to make a stop here."

"Ah, Princess Zelda. Of course, this wouldn't be a visit without her around somewhere." Rusl looked out the land north of the citadel, chuckling to himself. "How is she?"

Link sighed. "Honestly, she's at her worst ever since I entered into her service. His Majesty scolded her two days ago, forbade her to have anything to do with the Sheikah technology."

"It's about time he did it. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm on her side in this, Rhoam is working her too hard, but I would've imagined he would have done it a long time ago." Rusl turned to his son, patting him on the shoulder. "What did you do afterward?"

Link felt heat rise to his face, hiding it from his father as he lowered his head. Link had replayed the following moments over and over the day of when he left her and the day after during the journey to Akkala. Just the mere thought of Zelda being close to him was enough to make him uncomfortable. The more he thought about it, the more unbearable it became.

"Your silence speaks volumes."

"I did comfort her, but...that's….not it." Link heard his father chuckle again, causing him to look up to his old man. "What is so funny?"

"Link, I have watched the princess grow as much as I've watched you. She's grown into a beautiful young lady, I'll admit. I'll be honest, if you haven't felt anything below the belt in her presence, I'll be disappointed as your father." Rusl smirked as he looked to a very flabbergasted Link. "You have feelings for the princess. It is no surprise to me. I expected it to happen, especially after you two got comfortable with each other. And then Impa told me. Said she'll castrate you if you dare touch the Princess."

Memories of the night at the Spring of Courage, the following day in the storm, and the moments in Zelda's room projected in Link's head. "So she has said."

"She's all talk though. Intimidation is the Sheikah's great weapon. However, do be careful Link. You're a boy, she's a girl, and there'll be moments the nature of a boy are...persuasive. The gods have cursed us more than they have women in that part of our life, but you must be extra careful. She isn't just any girl, she's Hyrule's princess, and her innocence is more important than your life. What's more important than that is saving Hyrule, and that requires her power. You need to focus on that."

"Yes, sir."

"But if she does feel the same….remember that you have the king in your debt once Ganon is fell." Rusl ruffled his son's hair as he turned away from the ledge, Link standing behind in confusion.

"Father, you aren't suggesting…"

"I'm just saying Rhoam would be a fool to refuse you for whatever you ask of him. Rupees, title, hell, your own castle. But let's talk of other things. Have you been home?"

Grateful for the change of topic, Link caught up to his father. "I actually plan on going before taking Zelda to Mount Lanayru. We should be there around her birthday."

"Good. I won't be able to return until after the knighting ceremony in a few days. Tell your mother I miss her cooking. Oh, and give this to Aryll." Rusl reached to his left side, unhooking a red telescope and a wooden sword from his belt and handing it to Link. The red telescope was his father's, but Aryll had asked for one for some time. The wooden sword, however… Link took both of them, setting them in his magic pouch, but that item made him curious. His sister had no interest in being a knight, as he had when he was ten.

"Why the sword?"

"That's for...oh. Oh, you don't know." Rusl sighed, looking up to the sky. "You have a new brother. Adopted. He lost his parents to a monster attack a few months back, and though his stay with your mother and sister was supposed to be temporary until we found next of kin...I think your mother hated she never got to raise you since your was always with me, so having a boy Aryll's age made her happy. Besides, the search for next of kin was fruitless, so… Sorry for not telling you."

Link nodded. "It's fine. You did the right thing. So what's his name?"

"Colin."

* * *

 _Later that day, Zelda_

"Wow, you have a little brother." Zelda smiled as she and Link rode Epona through the Ordorac Quarry around the Spring of Power. It was late in the night, the moon lighting the world at the 10 o'clock position. She sat behind Link in the modified riding position for ladies in dresses, her legs on one side of Epona instead of both. She held onto Link, which flustered her just as much as she could tell was flustering him. She just had the advantage of not being seen by him.

"Yes. Yes, I do. But I am not mad he didn't tell me. It is cool I have one, not saying Aryll is not a great little sister but…Like my father said, my mother really didn't raise me as a normal boy. With Colin, she'll get that chance.*

"Yeah, it would be pitiful if you were just some nobody from some village, and had to save the world."

"A lot of my predecessors were nobodies."

"Hero of Time, of Minish, and of the Four Sword were all kids. That's explainable. Hero of Twilight was the hometown hero. Hero of Sky and your immediate predecessor were both knights."

"And, besides my predecessor, the princesses weren't bugging him. They were well locked up somewhere else." Zelda pouted and slapped Link on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"That isn't true. You know it. We princesses are too good to be imprisoned...except for a few times. But I won't be imprisoned by some evildoer. You wouldn't come for me anyway. Probably procrastinate by going fishing, doing some smaller side quests, or the most ridiculous of them all, your dumb self might just roam around the country doing nothing but whatever comes to mind."

Link laughed. "Shield sledding in Hebra does sound fun. We should go."

"In due time, my hero. We're here at the spring." Link parked Epona at the entrance to the Spring of Power, then as he landed on the ground, he cleared the barrier of leaves away from it. Zelda came up beside Link, nervously gazing down the long corridor that leads to the spring. She didn't expect much to happen, except for more failure. Many voices in her head were telling her to not even bother going, for it was a waste of time, the gods had already forsaken her and wouldn't hear her pleas. "Zelda." She turned to Link, feeling his comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Yes...let's go." The princess and the hero walked side by side through the tunnel, exiting into a wondrous sight. Unlike the Spring of Courage, Power was a large spring, surrounded by trees and earth, the spring was filled by six waterfalls that ran off a pool on a cliff just above the spring. Two smaller waterfalls created a river on both sides of the walkway that leads to a small staircase. The pair marveled at the sight silently, much as they had the Korok Forest nearly a year ago, but couldn't enjoy the sight for long. Zelda looked down at the huge pool of water surrounding the Goddess Statue, a pit forming in her abdomen as she stood just a step away from the water. She turned to Link, hoping that he'll change his mind, but all he did was give her an encouraging smile as he took the sheath of the Master Sword off his back. Zelda looked forward, silently damning her friend and his handsome smile. With a sigh, she stepped into the crystalline water.

She slowly walked up to the statue, and once she got there, she hesitated to start praying. Once more, she looked to her hero, now with his back turned and erect as he stood guard. He was performing his duty, so she, as much as she didn't want to, should perform hers.

* * *

 _Third Person, later_

For an indeterminate amount of time, she silently stood in the water, diligently praying some form of a prayer to the goddess. Her legs were tired and soaked, arms and back ached, and her confidence (previously restored by Link's encouragement) was shattering. Opening her eyes, she arched her head back to Link's position, seeing the knight was still up in the same stance she last saw him in, with a slight slouch. Not even the strong warrior was able to fight against his body's desire for rest.

Resuming her prayer, she looked up to the statue, thinking that a vocal plea might make the heavens answer her. It didn't work at the Spring of Courage, it probably won't happen here, but it was worth a shot. With the moon high in the sky, illuminating her form before the Goddess Statue. Zelda spoke to whoever may listen. "I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away...or so I've been told all my life. And yet…" Zelda downcasted her gaze, lowering her arms to her side as she thought of those who have succeeded where she failed. "Grandmother heard them-the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don't hear...or feel anything! Father has told me time and time again, he always says, "Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!"

Behind her, Link previously had his eyes closed while standing guard, letting his sense of hearing and intuition take control. He was tired, sure, and could've sat down, but standing up in his duties might be able to inspire Zelda temporarily in her prayers, or so he thought.

Once Zelda started speaking he slightly turned his head to tune in a little more. Hearing her talk about voices that her grandmother heard from the spirit realm, Link was reminded of a long-ago discussion Zelda had with him at LakeKolomo a few months back.

* * *

 _"Tell me the truth." Zelda, still facing away from Link, turned her head so that her left eye could see him somewhat. "How proficient are you wielding that sword on your back?"_

 _It was him, or more so, his skill with the Master Sword that clouded her mind. Link sighed, drawing the sword. She wanted the truth, he'll give it. "At four years old, I could, somehow, best adults in swordplay. But that I considered was luck. I wasn't skilled with swordsmanship until I was fourteen when I was finally able to stand up to my father. Even then and now, I can't beat him decisively… But I have no doubts facing him. But with this sword in hand, and the fight I will have to use it in… I am not ready. There's something about this blade that makes me believe that if I was to go against Calamity Ganon today, I would lose. There's your answer, Princess. I am not ready. None of us are, and might never be."_

 _Zelda stayed quiet for a minute longer, possibly pondering Link's words. He gave her what she wanted. Possibly what she wanted to hear as well, that he wasn't ready. She took a deep breath of the wild air around her, the spoke again. "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet...hero?"_

 _Link looked down to his sword, wondering what this "voice" Zelda spoke of was. No, he hadn't heard a thing from it. That didn't sound like a good thing. Sheathing his sword, he looked up. Zelda now faced the lake, standing solemnly. Her eyes were directly north, looking at the distant spires of Hyrule Castle. Link stood beside her, folding his arms. "It seems we both have a problem with...voices not hearing us."_

* * *

That was months ago, and Link still hadn't heard anything from the sword. Indeed he could feel a connection to it, it had chosen him as her master, and he felt perfect wielding the blade like it was made just for him and him alone. But in the near year that he had made the sword his own, he hadn't heard a whisper from his destined weapon. He hadn't let it bother him as Zelda's situation bothered her. The Master Sword works, voice or no voice.

Head still slightly turned to the princess, Link heard water splash, then words that he wouldn't dare direct towards the gods came from her mouth. "Curse you. I pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods and still, the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion." He could hear her composure break and thought he didn't have Zelda's ability to sense emotion in others, he could tell she was crying. "Please just tell...what is it...what's wrong with me?!"

Link fully turned around, watching the princess sob until he couldn't take it anymore. "Princess." Zelda slowly faced his direction, tears wet in her eyes and on her face. Link outstretched his hand. "You're done here. Get some rest." Zelda complied without argument, walking back to Link and laying on the stone ground. She still was sobbing but was regressing to a calmer state. Taking pity on his friend, Link sat down beside her, taking her head on his leg and rubbing her shoulder.

"Link...what is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you."

* * *

 _Link, sometime later_

Prayer was something Link believed in, but compared to many religious Hylians, he seldom did so. If he did, it was to Farore, the patron goddess to the hero, but rarely was Nayru, Din, and Hylia included. But tonight was to be different.

In the same spot Zelda stood earlier, Link stood barefoot in the water, trousers raised up above his knee. He looked up to the goddess statue, trying to figure out what words he would say to her. It was quite ironic that he was to guard a person who prayed almost daily, yet he didn't know how to do so. Maybe it was because he was a knight; warriors didn't rely on prayer and holiness to win fights, just their skills, and their weapons. Another irony in Link's case, as the sword laying beside Zelda was blessed by the divine to defeat evil.

So, in his moment of ignorance, Link decided to just say whatever he could think of. "Um...goddesses, spirits, you guys upstairs...let me start by apologizing for what Zelda said about cursing you. She didn't mean it, okay? I, for one, would like to undo that curse because with this whole Calamity Ganon thing looming over us, I would like for us to win.' Link sighed, his mind still blank in respect to what to pray for. Speaking was something Link reserved for people he was close to, and only with Zelda and his father was he talkative, but speaking to the gods was like taking on a Hinox with a wooden sword.

Link would recommend nobody goes after a Hinox with a wooden sword.

"Look, I, uh, am not used to this prayer thing, but as the chosen hero, I would like to say that, and I'm just suggesting, not demanding, you give Zelda the sealing power. We got the warning from the fortune teller. We got the Guardians, the Divine Beasts, me and the Master Sword, we just need that power and Hyrule is able to be defended. I pray we win, but I desire that we can at least fight Ganon equally. And I don't know if I come to you as her hero, her appointed knight, her friend, or...that other thing, but...I plead in her stead that you bless her with the power to save our land. Because there is nothing wrong with my princess, I mean _the_ princess… She's perfect besides this one thing. The power to stop Ganon, let her have it. The power to save us all, let her have it."

Feeling he had said all there was to be said, Link turned around to walk back to the stone platform Zelda rested on. To his luck, she didn't hear his prayer, for she had succumbed to slumber long ago.

To her luck, power was awoken.

* * *

 **The last segment was inspired by a story at the same spring by SpicyChestnut (if you like...spicy stuff...check the author out) and by an idea I had while watching the memory over and over to write it of Link actually praying to the gods. We know that he "prays" at the shrines in BOTW but I would say he has the practice Zelda has.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next week!**


	26. To Mount Lanayru

**This chapter is probably the shortest one in a while, but it is full of plot movement. It will segway us into the filler chapter in Hateno with Zelda's birthday, then we'll pick things up in the final moments of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Originally, I was going to double upload Chapters 26 and 27 because I return to college next week, but the Hateno chapter will be long (I have written three pages so far, and I'm still at the beginning of what I want to write. Zelda is just meeting Aryll and Colin, and that's literally the first thing to happen in Hateno). I want to say I'll upload it next week, but it might be two weeks from today when you get that chapter.**

 **I'm blown away by the responses over the last week, which is great to have. I do hate "Guest" reviews because I cannot respond to the reviewer directly, but I was baffled by one such review. So to the Guest who said that "Before the Wild" has made their summer enjoyable, thanks.**

 **To the other Guest with SSBU on their mind, two of your choices join the battle THOUGH I hope Impa makes it in. She can be Sheik's echo fighter so easily.**

 **To Lord Halycon (and everyone else), your guess is incorrect, but if no one gets it before the end of the story, I'll explain what I did. It might be obvious once we leave the Spring of Wisdom. And your idea of Hyrule beating Ganon...That's not the plan, but I am open to writing an alternative ending if you guys like. It will come after the actual ending, so it will be the last thing I really write.**

* * *

 _?_

It was dark. All Zelda could see was pitch black darkness. It was so dark in this void she couldn't even see her golden hair. Confused as to how she got here, Zelda began to panic. "Hello? Is anyone there? Helio?"

Suddenly, a bright light broke against the darkness a few yards away from Zelda. Desiring to be out the dark void, Zelda walked over to the light. As she got closer, she could see that the light was not just so, but it was a woman surrounded by the illuminating particles. She was quite beautiful, and as she came closer, Zelda could see some resemblances between her and the woman. Blond hair, white skin, white dresses, but the woman had blue eyes instead of green. While she was not much older than Zelda, there was wisdom in her years Zelda hadn't possessed yet.

Zelda stood a few feet away, nervous as the woman faced Zelda with some scrutiny. Taking a breath, Zelda was about to speak, but the woman beat her to it. Her mouth began to move, but no words came out. Zelda frowned, confused as she couldn't hear the woman. "Umm, I cannot hear what you are saying."

The woman either didn't hear or understand her, as she spoke more urgently than before. But Zelda never got the chance to repeat her statement. She was suddenly yanked by some force away from the woman. As the darkness swallowed her, Zelda believed she finally heard one word, though she passed it off as the sound of her screams mixed with the air.

 _"Love."_

* * *

 _Day 12, Hyrule Ridge, Zelda_

It was Link who suggested that they pause their travel to the Necluda region to take a sunrise carefree stroll around the ridge. Zelda complied without argument, as it was her idea to not head directly to the same region after leaving Akkala, instead planning to circle around the backside of the castle to their present location, and a quiet, fun ride with Link was the remedy to her increasing stress.

Tomorrow was her 17th birthday, and it will be on that day she will make her way up Mount Lanayru. Today they would head to Kakariko Village, where they will stay the night, and head to the mountain the next morning. But for now, she was going to enjoy the ride.

The pair is riding up to the Sanidin Park near Safala Hill, the only sounds they could hear are the early morning sounds of the plains and the hooves of their horses against the rich soil and the crunching grass. The princess rode comfortably, and as she stared at their destination, she began to think about how her attitude towards her own horse had changed.

 _It was at the gate to the castle that Zelda and Impa met with her father, Sir Ordon, and a boy her age. The older males were speaking to each other, while the boy tended to both the horses, giving each an apple and watching the chew it. He had on the weirdest green tunic, with brown shorts and leather boots underneath it. A cap wavered in the wind at the top of his light brown hair, sparking the vague memory of a young boy climbing her tower to hear her sing. Zelda pushed those thoughts away. She was not that girl anymore._

 _"Ah, Lady Impa. Princess." Her father had been first to spot them, welcoming the duo. Sir Ordon and his son stayed in their positions while the king walked to the women._

 _"Father."_

 _"I take it you are prepared?"_

 _"As I'll ever be." Rhoam led them over to Zelda's horse, a white stallion white with a thin golden mane. She noticed that it was not outfitted with the royal gear, but with a simple bridle and saddle. She turned to her father to address it. "Where is the rest of the royal gear?"_

 _"You will have to give it to him."_

 _Zelda sighed, turning back to the horse. "I guess you'll have to earn it."_

* * *

 _It was noon before Link and Zelda reached another fork in the road, heading north this time away from the Crenel Peak. Zelda didn't ask Link for directions, just knowingly turning left. Link silently complied and followed. Seeing the wooden horse head in the distance, the sign of a stable, Link rode up to Zelda's side, keeping his eyes on his destination. "Princess, we'll make a stop there to rest our horses and ourselves."_

 _Zelda, not wanting to stop, questioned the knight as they crossed the Thims Bridge. "For how long?"_

 _"Maybe an hour or two, Princess. The horses are not used to long travels yet."_

 _"Then maybe they should." Zelda spurred her steed on, not caring for Link's advice. Undeterred, Link kept up, silently heated by the princess' lack of care for her horse. He didn't know what her problem was, but his father and the Sheikah woman he met yesterday did warn him the heir to Hyrule was a handful. More like three handfuls._

 _It was close to the fourteenth hour that the Princess of Hyrule and her companion arrived at the Woodland Stable. As she implied earlier, she had no intentions of stopping, so it surprised her when Link showed up again in her sight, this time holding the bridle of Gaepora. Zelda tried wrestling Link's grip away, but he held on, determined to defy her. "Unhand my horse!"_

 _"No."_

 _"You would defy a direct order from me, the Princess of Hyrule?!" Zelda made sure to make that clear to everyone at the stable, which gained the crowd she wanted. Meanwhile, Link got off Epona, still gripping Gaepora's bridle, and forcibly lead both horses in his direction. Zelda was appalled by her horse's willingness that she did nothing but burn her gaze into Link's own eyes. He stopped them at a wooden stable, tossing hay into the nearby troughs. Angered, Zelda got off her horse and decided to continue the journey on foot._

 _"Princess, just where do you think you are going?"_

 _Lucky her, Link had caught back up to her. She whirled around, facing the older and unnoticeably taller male. "I'm going to the Lost Woods."_

 _"On foot?"_

 _"On foot!"_

* * *

 _"No, there's no danger. Just because it is called the Breach of Demise doesn't mean we'll see the demon king show up here." Zelda lowered her hand, mocking Link with a smirk. "So on edge."_

 _Link glared back at her. "How do you know?"_

 _Zelda turned around, snapping Gaepora back to trotting. "I am trained in various areas of magic, including the Sheikah's shadow magic. If there were monsters around, I would sense the dark within them. If there were humans or natural animals, I would sense their light. Like I can feel Epona and you coming closer to me...and you're angry. Oh, there's now confusion...now you're feeling invaded, and wishing me to stop."_

 _"Can you stop?!" Zelda giggled as she took point again. To satisfy Link, she did slow down, but not because of danger. Link, on the other hand, took a part of Zelda's rein in hand. She tried knocking his hand off, but he wouldn't budge. "Let go!"_

 _"No."_

 _"I slowed down, just so you wouldn't get all pissy!"_

 _"I worried about Gaepora, not you. He doesn't trust you yet. You don't trust him. So, even if you're right, if you had looked at Gaepora, you'll know he's nervous. Animals can sense danger before we can, but even these surroundings can trigger fear, even if it's false."_

 _Zelda's eyes downcasted. "Oh…"_

 _Link softened his tone, dropping the reins. "Don't worry, one day he'll trust you. To speed things up, be sure to take time to soothe your mount. That's the only way it will know how you truly feel." Zelda nodded, and test Link's words, patted her hand on Gaepora's neck. The horse responded with a low grumble, causing the Princess to retract her hand. Link smiled as he turned away. "Like I said, it'll take some time."_

* * *

Recalling the last memory, Zelda leaned over and patted the stallion affectionately. It intrigued her how much time it took for her to trust her horse and vice versa. Now Zelda could lead Gaepora anywhere without interference, and she could trust the horse's primal instincts before relying on her own. Without Link, Zelda and Gaepora would still be at square one. "Be sure to take time to soothe your mount. That's the only way it will know how you truly feel. Your advice was quite helpful-thank you. This little one and I are getting along quite well now."

She heard Link sigh humorously. "Zelda, he has a name. Use it."

"Heh, right. Gaepora and I are getting along fine, aren't we boy?" The horse whinnied in response, earning a giggle from the princess as she turned to LInk. "See? I say we are a better match than you and Epona."

Link gawked. "What? No way! Epona, my girl, aren't we the better duo?" Unlike Gaepora, Epona huffed in response. Link sighed, disappointed with his chosen steed. "You're stubborn. You're just stubborn."

Zelda smiled at the hero's troubles with his own loyal mare, then proceeded to focus on hers. "At first, I wasn't sure if I should outfit him with the all the royal gear. I thought maybe he'll have to earn it first. But it works! He wears it like a true natural."

"Zelda, are you admitting you were wrong about Gaepora?"

She turned to a smirking Link, shrugging her shoulders yet smiling all the same. "I'm trying to be more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know? Like I did with you, I have changed my mind about many things. In the future, I hope I can start off thinking positively about people instead of degrading them."

Link chuckled. "You're going to give Ganon that same treatment?"

"If we had a hundred years to ourselves, maybe."

* * *

 _Moments later_

Zelda stood on the platform surrounding the eastern side of the horse statue, gazing ahead to the land of Hyrule before her. More specifically, she was staring at the distant mountain between Dueling Peaks and Death Mountain, known to the world as Mount Lanayru. But to Zelda, it represented her last hope.

Link stood behind her, not close enough to be in her personal space (not that she would've minded) but not far enough that his job as her guard demands him. Just...a respectable, best friend distance. Not that she thought about it, he was being quite distant (in terms of distance) with her ever since they left the Spring of Power three days ago, yet she hadn't noticed until now. She'll have to talk to him about that.

"See that mountain? That's Mount Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru's decree was very specific. It says, "No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen, for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain." She sighed, balling her hands as the severity of her situation began to prod her. "I've prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither woke anything inside me. But maybe up there… In the stories, it was the princesses who found favor with the Goddess of Wisdom. Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one."

She went quiet for a moment, which prompted Link to call her name in concern. She waved off his worries. "I'm fine Link. But… To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there's always the chance the next moment will change everything. Tomorrow...is my seventeenth birthday." Her birthday and she won't be home celebrating it. She won't be adorned with song and with gifts. She won't even be with her father. On her birthday of all birthdays, this one she will be alone with Link, and not even she will celebrate it as she heads up Mount Lanayru.

Saddened by the thought, she turned around to Link, who had snuck up closer to her. She arched her head up to him, green eyes welling with tears, and looking back at her were similarly pained eyes from her not-so invincible hero. She expected him to reach out for her, yet his hands stayed planted to his sides as they gazed into each other. "So then I shall go...and make my way up the mountain."

There Link's countenance changed, his face bearing a slight smile. "Well I hate to spoil your plans, but we're not going to Lanayru tomorrow. Or Kakariko today."

Zelda blinked in surprise, not expecting Link to say such a thing. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Well, tomorrow is your birthday, and though getting to Mount Lanayru is imperative, you're seventeen for a whole year. What's one day? Besides, I can tell the thought of traveling up the mountain on such an occasion isn't something you want to do, so I planned ahead for a detour."

Zelda couldn't help but feel overjoyed that Link considered her feelings over the mission, on her birthday nonetheless. Her heart panged with excitement at the prospect of delaying the trip and emotion towards her hero. "So where is it we are going, to celebrate my birthday I hope?"

Link rubbed the back of his head as his face grew red. "Hateno."

" _Hateno?!"_

"Yes, Hateno. I'm taking you to my home."

* * *

 **If you read Zelda's diary, there's a portion of it that talks about her having a dream. Now since the memories are technically Link's, we never see such a dream in the game, and I think many authors might have skipped over it.**

 **Anyway, I hope to have 27 done next week, if not, see you guys in two weeks.**


	27. Hateno

**I'm back! As I previously said last chapter, I didn't expect to update last week, but I am glad to keep the promise to do so today. However, with that, I am cutting the time in Hateno to two chapters (which I expected might happen). This one will cover the evening Link and Zelda arrives in Hateno, while the next will cover Zelda's birthday in Hateno. Plot won't pick up until Chapter 29, but filler isn't all that bad.**

 **A part of this chapter will cover a very important piece of the Zelda series, and given just how important it is, it baffles me that it is thrown under the table in Breath of the Wild. Yes, it makes an appearance, but...well, I'll discuss more at the end.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 27!**

* * *

 _Hateno Village_

"We're here." Link waved to the village guards as he and Zelda passed under the arch that marked the entrance to Hateno Village. He smirked as those same guards gasped and bowed as they recognized his companion, honored to have such an esteemed guest as the Princess of Hyrule come by unannounced. Zelda, however, was ignorant of their gesture, having her attention devoted to the village before her. It was her first time in the lands past Fort Hateno, and every minute in it thrilled her.

For the last three of their ten hour trip from Salidin Park to the present, Link had been bombarded with questions ranging from "Did you spend time here?" to "Can we stop? I want to check this out!" Link had to deny her the privilege to stray from the course but promised that one day he'll lead her on an expedition of the eastern Necluda region. That, fortunately, satisfied her temporarily, because once they entered the village, they started up again.

"No, Princess."

"Please Link? What's the rush?"

"You're the one rushing. We have time for you to explore the village, but first, we go to my home." They turned right at a lamppost, leading to a path off the main road. It went between a trio of houses and to a wooden bridge. Beyond the bridge was, as the sign in front read, the home of Link and his family.

Zelda didn't expect a miniature Hyrule Castle, but the home was quite beautiful. It reminded her of her social standing compared to Link's, but it didn't faze her feelings in the slightest. He wasn't a peasant like most of his village...not that it was an issue, Hateno was a lovely place so far. It...just didn't matter how low on the social rankings the Hero was, one day he'll be more famous than most nobles just by recognition. He might outlive them in song and stories, and maybe in life.

Her mind departed from the previous one as Link stopped Epona at the end of the bridge, unsaddling her and taking both horses by the reins. He looked up to Zelda, smirking mischievously. "You might want to get down quickly."

Zelda didn't see a reason why he would say that, of course, she would get down, but the smile made her cautious. "Why?"

"Any moment now, your biggest fan shall be bursting through-"

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" A dart of blonde and blue zipped from the door of the humble abode towards Zelda, and had the Princess not received formal training in steeling herself for the unexpected, said dart might have toppled them both over. Instead, Zelda was able to hold herself up as the little Hylian collided and grabbed her waist, screaming like the monsters known as Redeads are said to do. Zelda, used to the attention of younger children but unaware of what to do in this situation, turned to Link. The Hero chuckled as he released the reins of Gaepora and Epona and pulled the young child off of the princess. Zelda smiled as Link knelt down beside the innocent and confused green-eyed girl wearing a blue dress with red and black flowers across it.

"Aryll, that's not the way you greet a princess."

"But you said she was cool and improper!"

"Uh…" Link looked up to Zelda, who curiously raised her eyebrow at this new development.

"Improper, Link? Is that what you said?" Zelda folded her arms as Link rose to his full height, now embarrassed by his sister's words. But before he could speak, Zelda turned to Aryll, smiling sweetly. "Tell you what, let's move to that tree over there and while Link takes care of my horses, you can tell me what else did my appointed knight say about me?"

Aryll must have waited a long time to bust her brother out, because she moved back to Zelda, taking her hand in hers and lead her to the large tree to the left of the bridge. Link sighed as he heard some of the words Aryll claimed he said about Zelda and took the reins of both horses as he headed for the makeshift stable.

* * *

 _Zelda_

Zelda sat on the grassy ground beside Aryll, the young girl exploding into her story about Link. "I remember the time he came home the first time after he went with you to the Lost Woods. He couldn't stop talking about how much of a...well I don't think I should say such words. Link says I'm too young. But once he was appointed your knight and he came home a few months ago, he said he misjudged you. 'She's a mean one, but part of it is my fault. Can't help I'm better than her."

"Really now?"

"Yes, though I believe he was trying to raise his ego. You know, because he's my big brother and he's supposed to be invincible to me. But I knew he was lying to me. Oh, and I think he has a big crush on you."

" _His own sister thinks the same. I hope she's right."_ Zelda patted Aryll's head, chuckling. "I use to hate Link very much, so he wasn't faking how he felt. When you last saw him, we were just getting on better terms. Now, he's my best friend."

Aryll made some disbelieving movements with her mouth, folding her arms as she critically looked at Zelda. "You like Link too. I can tell."

It was true, yes, but Zelda was definitely sure Aryll didn't know it was true. Still, she was going to entertain the girl. "How do you know?"

"Because you didn't get up in arms about him calling you names. My mommy said that someone is interested in another when they don't get mad at the insults previously made. As a matter of fact, you really wanted to know."

Zelda was indeed not mad by Link's comments about her, they both insulted each other back then and even now. But Aryll might have a point… The girl is a prodigy. Instead of responding to her little companion, Zelda looked straight ahead to the house, where the front door was cracked open. Within the space between the door and frame was the face of a young child with blue eyes. Only now did Zelda remember that Aryll was not the only young child in the house. The kid, noticing Zelda saw him, tried to hide behind the door in fear, but Zelda called out to him. "Hello, Colin."

The boy seemed surprised Zelda already knew his name, and it had the intended effect Zelda desired. In her minimalistic lessons of court, she learned that knowing someone's name before they even introduced themselves makes someone feel important and more willing to approach you. Of course, that was for the nobility, but to see it work on a young, shy child of lower standing pleased the princess. Colin opened the door and walked outside, but not from under the wooden awning, To this end, Zelda stood up, walking steadily to Colin before stopping halfway between the tree and the boy. Having dealt with shy kids before, she knelt down on both knees, smiling welcomely to the boy. "I'm Princess Zelda. I'm happy to meet you."

Colin moved from the column holding the awning up, taking a single step towards his future ruler. "Princess...Zelda?"

The second thing she learned about court was to butter up the person of interest. "Yes. I came here to see you and Aryll. I heard so much about you from LInk and Sir Rusl. I heard you were a brave, kind boy who made all the bullies in the town scared and all the little ladies gift you with candies." Zelda might have exaggerated the truth she heard from Link (who heard it from his father, who heard it from his mother, who heard it from Aryll, who was a witness), but it was all she knew.

Colin shook his head, but he didn't retreat from Zelda. "I...do not know about that."

"Oh, so it must be true then. Who would indeed mess with the little brother to the Hero of Hyrule, after all? I wouldn't dare. As a matter of fact, if you were old enough, I would replace you with Link. You're so much braver, smarter, and nicer than he is. But for now, I will make you my honorary knight. Would you like that?"

Colin perked up at that. "I would."

"Then come here. I'll knight you." Colin closed the distance between him and the princess and stood before her as she used her hand to tap his shoulders and head. "As the goddesses as my witness, I dub thee Sir Colin Ordon, honorary knight to Princess Zelda." Zelda stood to her feet, giggling mostly to herself, but fortunately, it was more than enough to get Colin to smile too. Proud of herself, she turned to Aryll, who was still seated by the tree. "Aryll, I do need a new lady-in-waiting. You know, someone has to make sure I'm pretty. Would you like to be one?"

Aryll jumped up at that, running to the princess. "Yes! Oh, can we get started now?"

"Sure thing, but we must avoid Link, okay? He doesn't like it when I'm prettier than he is."

Colin, unaware that Zelda was joking, looked up to the princess. "Does Link wear makeup?"

"...Plenty of it." The young children gasped as Zelda struggled to hold her laugh back. Link was going to be pretty upset when he arrives, but Zelda was enjoying herself. "Now come. Let's get to work." Zelda was led inside the interior of the home. The inside was well furnitured for a single, large space that combined a bedroom on the far right (three beds, two on the bottom floor, one at the top) a small kitchen to the left, a single sofa to the far left, a dining table in the center, and a huge chimney directly ahead of Zelda. In front of the chimney was a woman stirring the pot hanging over the fire. Aryll and Colin raced over to the woman, leaving Zelda at the door.

"Mommy, Mommy! Princess Zelda is here, and she made me her lady-in-waiting and Colin a knight!"

The woman stood up, turning to face the princess. Like the children, she was blond haired, but she resembled Colin more than Aryll with her blue eyes. Her face was welcoming as she turned to Zelda, and gave a bow in respect to the younger lady. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home."

"It is a pleasure to be here without notice, Lady Ordon."

"Oh, so my son neglected to tell you about this days ago? Sounds like him." Uli Ordon, the mother to three children, sat down on the sofa, joined by the two young preteens. "He is his father's son, thinking that every lady likes surprises. They're nice every now and then, but sometimes a little warning would be swell."

Zelda smiled as she walked towards one of the dining chairs. "I do agree."

"Yeah… So you have employed more of my family? Well, if it pays well, you can take them away. Just send me their Rupees."

"Well, Aryll's presence might be a breath of fresh air, and though I am adept in combat, I think Colin would enjoy being at Link's side, just as he was by Sir Rusl's. But… I think it they will do for my time here."

Uli smiled as she pushed the kids off the sofa. "Well, kids, I believe dinner's almost ready. Go and wash up. Take the Princess with you to the outhouse. And please find Link. I hope he didn't forget his way to the front door."

* * *

 _Link_

He hadn't forgotten where he lived.

Link hummed to himself as he walked across the bridge towards his home, hands in his pockets and feet bouncing along the wood. Unbeknownst to his family and Zelda, Link had long attended to the needs of Epona and Gaepora, and made a quick trip to the village before return. What he did there will be revealed soon.

He entered his home proudly, standing in the doorway like a heroic knight entering a bar after slaying the dreaded beast. "I'm home."

No one paid the hero much attention, not the type he was expecting. His sister, bedazzled by the presence of Princess Zelda, completely ignored him. Uli made an acknowledging wave. Zelda smiled, but her mind was on the food his mother cooked. Colin, however, was the one who looked at Link the most, and Link took notice of that. He, in the time between taking care of the horses and making his rounds of Hateno, had forgotten he had a new little brother.

Link walked to the set table, joining the others in his seat between Colin and his mother (Zelda sat between Uli and Aryll, while Uli headed the table) and turned to Colin, holding his hand out. "So you must be Colin. I'm Link. Nice to meet you." Colin tentatively looked at the hand, unsure whether or not to shake it, but the timid child eventually joined his hand with Link's. They shook and separated so Link, the glutton he is, could begin to eat his food. "Cream of Mushroom Soup? Sweet!"

"Link." Uli warned him sharply.

"Okay." Link dropped the bowl and picked up his silverware. He looked to Zelda, who was holding in her laugh and decided to be mischievous. "You know Mother, the Princess eats worse than I do outside of prying eyes. She scoops with her hands."

Uli, however, was more loyal to her liege than her son...or it was because Zelda was a guest of the house, and as anyone knows, you don't talk down the guests. "If that is true, Link, which I doubt, her hands are worth more than your life. Those hands are touching my silverware, so something more valuable than my spawn is at my table. If she wishes to scoop her food with her hands, then a pair of hands more valuable than yours is enjoying my food."

Link's face paled as his mother's speech ended. It seems the princess had turned the household against him. Aryll and Colin were laughing, Zelda managed her inherited decorum as best she could, and Uli's playful glint did nothing to calm the fear Link was experiencing. He turned to Zelda, and at the moment they shared eye contact, she broke into a fever of laughter. Link sighed as he continued to eat, "All of you, traitors."

* * *

 _Later that night_

"Huh! Ya! Zah!" Link returned to a battle stance, blade held forward in front of him, feet spread shoulder-apart. He began to catch his breath after the last flurry. His ability to wield the Master Sword was improving; each and every swing made the hero realize just how much the blade was made _perfectly_ for him. Perfect length, perfect grip, perfect weight. The only issue with the sword is that it wasn't perfectly his. Zelda, despite Link's warning and her own knowledge as a witness to Link's retrieval that the sword could kill someone it deems unworthy, surprised both herself and Link at being able to hold the Master Sword.

" _This doesn't make sense, Zelda. No one but me is worthy to wield the sword."_

" _I believe the sword judges that, not you. Besides, it makes perfect sense. The sword was originally Hylia's, wasn't it? That means my bloodline owns the sword, not you."_

" _That's a bunch of Bokoblin fodder."_

Despite that, the sword didn't have the same glow in Zelda's hands as it did in Link's, so his pride wasn't hurt too bad. Zelda can swing the blade, but the power it had to defeat Calamity Ganon was his. He lowered the Master Sword, piercing the ground with the sharp tip and rested his hands on the winged crossguard. The mere thought of the power resting in the Master Sword was enough to cause worry, which to this very day he rarely spoke of in front of Zelda. He was not stupid enough to think she didn't know he was afraid as much as she was; but he knew that one of them had to maintain the confident facade, and she, without her power, wasn't the one. To many people in the world, Link was still the blank-face Hero of Hyrule. To many more people, he was the one and only hope.

The possibility that Zelda might never receive her power has crossed Link's mind hundred of times since he was deemed the hero, but it becoming reality was more daunting. The legends stated that the Champions will weaken Ganon, he will subdue Ganon, and Zelda will put him away. But...is it possible that Zelda won't have to do so? Link's sword is said to be "the sword that seals the darkness" so could he take Zelda's role and seal Ganon himself? The legends of sky, of time, of twilight...if there is more truth to them, the hero defeated evil with the power called the Triforce.

" _The Triforce?"_

" _Yes, Link, the Triforce. It is the union of power, wisdom, and courage, and it could grant any wish desired. You might have seen it around the castle as three golden triangular crests. But the real Triforce itself… It is said to be sealed in a realm outside of our own. Only three times has it appeared in our world, when the Hero of Sky was blessed by the gods, when the King of Evil split it into three, taking Power while the Princess of Destiny and Hero of Time was bestowed Wisdom and Courage, and when the world was ensnared by twilight, the descendants of the former pair were bestowed the same honors while the returned Ganon still made Power his own. But that was tens of thousands of years ago; it doesn't seem it appeared when Calamity Ganon first arrived."_

But if it was not in Hyrule, that means it had returned to whence it came, the Sacred Realm. Link had no idea how to even begin to find it, but...if Zelda failed at the Spring of Wisdom, the search might be their last chance. Link had a bad feeling Calamity Ganon was coming sooner than they'll like, and he was sure King Rhoam and Princess Zelda felt the same.

"Link?" The small boyish peep from behind Link snapped him from his mind, and the Hero of Hyrule turned to see young Colin standing behind him. In his hands was the sword Rusl had given Link to give to Colin. Immediately Link could see what Colin wanted, for it was but ten years ago he had looked the same way after picking up a sword and beating up dummy.

 _"Where did you get the sword?"_

 _"I found it."_

"You want to learn the sword, Colin?"

"Yes, but...will you teach me?"

 _"What do you plan on doing with it?"_

 _"Practicing."_

"You know I won't be here long, just for today and tomorrow."

"But Zelda said you could take me as your student once you beat Calamity Ganon."

 _"Why?"_

 _"So I can beat him one day and wield the sword that seals the darkness."_

"Why do you want to be a swordsman, Colin?"

"So I can be like you, Link. To be a hero of Hyrule, like my big brother."

 _"I don't know why you want that, or why you chose today to begin it, but...if you want this, to train to be that swordsman, it will be rigorous. As such, you will not train only under the knights, for whoever is the swordsman will be at Princess Zelda's side when the Calamity returns. You will become her guard, his protector, her friend, her ally, along with the Champions. You will train with a royal knight, me. You must be the very best like no one ever was. Are you sure about this, my son?"_

 _"Yes, Father."_

Link nodded, then raised the Master Sword. "Well, if she said so, then it is a promise. Once Ganon is beaten, I will train you, but don't expect to become the hero like me. When I'm done with you, you'll be better. Are you sure you are ready, Colin Ordon?"

Colin smiled, holding up his sword and stepping to Link's side. Link smiled to his little brother, then looked up as he spotted the long golden hair of Princess Zelda, leaning against the house in the shadows. She, too, was smiling. Link nodded to her, then turned back to the field before him, standing in his beginning position. "Stand as I am, arms straight out, sword at this angle, feet spread about at your shoulders… Good."

 _"Then we shall begin… Now."_

* * *

 **Yes, the Triforce. As much as it has been a focal point in console Zelda games (A Link Between Worlds is the exception, as the only handheld to have the Triforce as part of its story), BOTW said, "Tri-what?" and hid it as Zelda's secret power. I couldn't have been the only one who thought it strange that the Hylians weren't looking for the Triforce, and that Calamity Ganon didn't care for it either (not that he cares for much, but still).**

 **Anyway, we have a birthday to celebrate next chapter, so get your balloons, your cake, and party hats for Princess Zelda!**


	28. Resurrection of Calamity Ganon

**Welcome to Chapter 28 of Before the Wild. This...didn't go as planned. Originally, I was going to have Zelda and Link take the time to celebrate her birthday, but...as I wrote, it became clear to me that Zelda's character in the story isn't one to take such a break when she thinks the world is ending soon. So the filler I wanted to apply here is now actual plot, but...I think the last chapter was good enough. So we're keeping to the story, and as you can tell based on the title, shit gets real.**

 **But before you get to that part, you will encounter the last moment of peace between Link and Zelda. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you guys for Chaptetr 29.**

* * *

 _Zelda_

Zelda didn't remember much of her first five birthdays, but she was sure they were royally extravagant for the young sole heir of the Hyrule line. She might have started the day opening gifts from the various nobles of Castle Town, the Hylian provincial leaders, the non-human races, and from her parents. She might have had a huge dinner in her name with her favorite foods before a monstrous cake just for her day was brought out. She might have made a wish before blowing out the candles. Her wishes those days might have been simple. "I wish for a unicorn." "I wish for Impa to get married to Sheik." "I wish to be a wise queen like my mother."

Those days were gone the moment she turned six. Queen Tetra had passed, and no matter what the servants did that rainy day, nothing could cheer the grieving princess. The seventh was much like the first five, but without Queen Tetra, it wasn't the same. The ninth, the tenth, to the sixteenth, Zelda had all but celebrated her own birthday. It was the only day her father allowed her to not worry about training and prayer, but her own work never ceased. She researched, she trained with Impa, she treated it like any other day of the year. There was no time to waste when the fate of Hyrule was in question. For nine birthdays, she treated it as if Calamity Ganon could show up on the same day.

It was minutes after she was born that Rhoam was made aware of Calamity Ganon. It would be poetic justice for Hyrule's doomsday to be the same day.

It was 2:34 am, according to the Sheikah Slate. The Princess had snuck away from Link's home and walked through the slumbering town of Hateno up to a hilltop overlooking the bay and the town, with a decrepit lighthouse at its cliff. Zelda found a spot leading up to the lighthouse, sitting on the edge as she gazed at the peak of Mount Lanayru. Her thoughts on the matter were bothering her, that at any moment Calamity Ganon could return, and she had a bad feeling it could be today of all days. But if she could make it to the peak, pray for a few hours, and possibly receive the power she needs, she might feel better. Link would be against it, as he thinks she needs to relax on her birthday, but...ever since her dream, Zelda couldn't do just that.

Her hero was going to be pissed that she left, but she left a note explaining that she had to do this, even if it was just a precaution. But it had to be done. She had a plan to get to the peak and had packed accordingly to keep herself safe and warm. To move quickly, she would warp her way from her current position to a pine tree on the mountain, and use Farore's Wind to move to the next landmark until she was within walking distance of the fountain.

Standing to her feet, she checked herself one more time, then faced the distant tree, imagining herself beside it. However, her magic detected another presence nearby, one so familiar and one she wanted to avoid. She immediately stopped what she was doing, thinking he was going to stop her. Instead, a warm hand slipped into hers. Zelda opened her eyes, turning to the blue-eyed warrior in confusion. "Link?"

"I'm coming with. Can't let you freeze your ass alone, can I?"

"But...why aren't you stopping me?"

"You aren't the only one who feels uneasy. You fear Calamity Ganon as much as I do, but what I fear more is that you… So if there's needs to be another way, I want to help find it." Link turned to Mount Lanayru, biting his lips apprehensively. "The Triforce...could it...save us if we find it?"

Zelda frowned, processing what Link stated. All these years, Zelda and Rhoam had depended on her power that no one thought to seek the ultimate power. But if it did even exist, where would they begin to look? "I...never considered the Triforce. But do we have time?"

Link shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, we've been losing time for the last seventeen years." Zelda sighed, looking back to the pine tree. Whether or not they could find the Triforce, Zelda knew that the Spring of Wisdom was just across the mountain. She tightened her grip on Link's hand and focused on bringing them closer to the tree.

No matter what it took, she had to get to the spring. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

 _Minutes Later, Third Person_

Link stood beside Zelda as she walked to the edge of the Spring of Wisdom. The large statue of Hylia greeted the hero and princess, standing over them patiently for her descendant to dip into her waters. He looked to his princess, seeing her hesitation to begin the ritual. "It is not too late to return to Hateno."

"No. We must do this now. I've already contacted the Champions to meet us at the East Gate of the Lanayru Promenade. I… I must do this." Link nodded, then made a motion to step back and turn away. Zelda quickly grabbed his arm, but she didn't turn to face him. "Link...if I fail...I'm sorry."

"Zelda-"

"I'm sorry that I have...used you as a way to vent my frustrations. I'm sorry that I have mistreated you when you have done no wrong. I'm sorry that your destiny was ever tied to mine."

"Zelda."

"I'm sorry...that I am sending you alone to fight Ganon...and..." Zelda's face was wet with tears now, Link fully turned to face her, raising her head up to him by her chin. She managed to look at him, her grieving eyes failing to hold back her emotions. "If...you...if you fight Ganon and fail...I'm sending you-"

"I will not die."

"You will die, even if you do weaken Ganon, he's immortal. We're not. Without my power, we're all dead. You know that."

"We have the Guardian army. We can fight back for as long as it'll take to find your power."

"I'm sending my own people to die, Link!" Zelda stepped back, her fists tightly coiled, her eyes hard on him. "My father! My friends! Your family! Your friends! My subjects! The Gorons! The Zoras! The Rito! The Koroks! They all will suffer because of me! And yet…" Zelda uncoiled her fingers, her face downcasting but relaxing but still hurt as her tone lowered almost inaudibly. "I could live with my father dying. He's the king, and as king, he will defend his country to his dying breath. Impa, Purah, Robbie, they're Sheikah, dedicated to protecting the realm. I can live with them dying. Urbosa, who is a second mother to me, I could live if she dies. You can call it cruel, but though it will hurt me that they're gone, I can live. I will be fine. But Link, there's one person I can't live without," Zelda looked up to Link, no tears falling, "and that's you Link. I would rather die in your place than live to see your grave."

Link felt his windpipe nearly collapse on itself. He wanted to reach out for her, to tell her to stop saying such ridiculous things, but he couldn't move. He wanted to say the same thing, that he couldn't live without her, but the air was trapped in his lungs. She had said the thing he dreamed of hearing for months without even saying it at all. Or was he misinterpreting her words? Did she love him as a friend, or as more?

"Say something, Link."

The trapped bubble in his lungs finally burst. "I… What are you saying, Zelda?"

Zelda dropped her head again, her hands playing with her necklace. "I...know how you feel about me, Link. How you truly feel. And with that knowledge, I have done you wrong the past week. I noticed after the Spring of Power how you kept distance, so I know that I have done some wrong. But that was because I was confused about what I felt. Now, I know how I feel. Ever since I was eight I never celebrated my birthday in lieu of my destiny, but in this moment when our destiny quickly approaches, you try to stand up to it to give me a birthday a girl deserves. And if destiny wasn't quickly arriving, I would accept it. We would not be here, on this cold mountain. We would be in Hateno, with your family eating a cake, or maybe we could slip away to the beach and take a stroll, or sit on the hill with the lighthouse and gaze at the great sea, wondering just what lies beyond, or look to the sky, wonder what lies above the clouds, or look to the ground, and hypothesize if life is possible underneath. Maybe on that stroll or that sitting this conversation would be better, happier...more romantic." Zelda was now facing the spring, more specifically her ancestor. "But...with everything at hand, I feel this is the last moment of peace I will have with you, so if this is our last moment, then you should know that I do lo-"

"Don't." Link stepped in front of her, one hand caressing her hair, the other in his pocket. "Don't say those until after we beat Ganon. That way, we'll have one thing to smile about in the aftermath. And, if today is to be our 'calm before the storm,' at least let me give this to you." Link took out a small black box from his pocket, handing them to Zelda. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

"Oh, Link…"

"Oh, don't open it now. Save it for later. I think you've procrastinated enough." Zelda nodded, then put the box away. Before Link could leave her side, she reached out for Link, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Link."

"You're welcome, Zelda."

* * *

 _Eleven hours later, Link_

Link said nothing as Zelda roused him from his sleep seven hours after she began praying. He said nothing as he gathered their belongings. He said nothing as they spent three hours in the morning fighting the cold to walk down the mountain. He said nothing as they came to the Naydra Snowfield and seeing the four Champions gathered at the East Gate. He said nothing because he knew everything.

Daruk, however, didn't know Zelda as he did, so when they joined their comrades, he asked the question Link couldn't. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"

Zelda, like Link, hadn't said a word for hours, and Link watched as she continued her silence, only stopping her feet and shaking her head to answer Daruk.

"So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?" Revali said.

"I'm sorry, no."

"Then let's move on," the commanding voice of Urbosa said. "You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that...thing."

" _The Triforce...could it...save us if we find it?"_ That was the only thing Link could come up with as an alternative.

"That's kind of you."

"If I may…" Link's eyes went to his soft-spoken friend, Princess Mipha. Zelda slowly raised her head to meet the other princess, silently granting her unnecessary permission to speak. "I thought you… Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words… I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think-when I think about-"

The world began to shake, and the six Champions fought to retain their balance. Link, ever mindful of his duty, reach out to Zelda. Revali, the only one who could be balance elsewhere other than land, flapped his wings and took flight. Link, from his position, couldn't truly see the Rito's face, but based on what he could, it didn't look well. He turned to Zelda, and her own face told the story they all knew.

"It's here." Urbosa.

"This is it, then.." Daruk.

"Are you sure?" Mipha.

"Positive." Revali.

"It's awake. Ganon!" Zelda.

"It is time." Link.

They all fearfully stepped back as dark clouds darted across the skies, purple lightning streaking and thunder booming. Being the rock of the group, Daruk turned to Zelda and the rest of the group. "Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon to oblivion!"

Link nodded. "I won't fail you. All of you."

Urbosa stepped to Zelda's side, placing her hands on the Hylian's shoulder. "Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe."

Zelda shook her head. "No! I'm not a child anymore. I may be much use on the battlefield. There must… There must be something I can do to help!" She turned to Link, hoping he would agree with her. "I can fight with you, Link. It's dangerous to go alone."

Link looked up to the approaching cloud. He should send Zelda elsewhere, to protect her, but...he would need the help, and only Zelda could assist. And maybe, just maybe, her power will come to her on the battlefield. He looked down to her his eyes serious for the first time today. "You stay with me, at all times. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Then we will head to Hyrule Castle...together."

"Together." Link and Zelda shared a nod, then together began to depart from the other Champions. They knew they were rushing headlong into danger, to a fight no one was expecting, to a warzone Hyrule spent seventeen birthdays of Zelda preparing. What they didn't know was that no amount of courage would save them. No display of power would sway the enemy. But wisdom as their final weapon would buy them time, a hundred years' worth of time.

That wisdom, unknown to Zelda the past three hours, was already granted to Zelda.


	29. Vale Rex Hyrule

**Finally got this chapter out. It's a long one by normal standards, and...I didn't think this would be hard to write. But once I got close to the end, the feels almost hit... I will say this for the hundredth time, THIS should have been Breath of the Wild's story. Even if it ended with us beating Ganon or Ganon winning and it set the stage for a sequel, the story of 100 years prior should have been the original story. It would make a stronger game than what we played (BOTW is an 8/10, imho.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The next one, Despair, will take place just a few hours later and it will be kinda short since Zelda's Awakening is immediately after, and I plan to merge the events of that memory, The Master Sword, and however I do end it into one chapter. Fall Break is coming for me so expect an update in two or three weeks.**

 **There are some revelations to be made. Link's gift to Zelda will be revealed at the end of the story, but at the beginning of this part of the story I hinted that I was giving Zelda her power in a way different from what the game did. I really didn't hide the hints, but in this chapter, it shall be revealed somewhat.**

 **As "Sacredstar Mentor" said in the reviews, prepare for the feels.**

* * *

 _Rhoam_

"Oh Tetra… Forgive me for what I have done to our child."

Seventeen years ago, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule was born. He remembered every detail of Zelda's birth; the moment Queen Tetra went into labor, the many hours he had to bear her screams, the final pushes she made to expel their child, and the first moment he laid eyes on their heir. He also remembered the first words he said, and now that he reminiscent that moment, it reminded him of another king in Hyrulean history, one who divorced one wife and beheaded another due to his lack of a son, but were given daughters instead.

 _"I always wanted a son."_

An hour later, he knew just why Zelda was born. For the last decade, he did his best to prepare her and Hyrule for Ganon. The Divine Beasts, the Guardians, the Champions, all to prevent his kingdom's destruction. But in his duty as king to protect his world, at the same time he had neglected his duty as a father to protect his daughter. Hard days were all she had known growing up ever since her mother died, but Rhoam didn't know what to do. Tetra was supposed to teach Zelda, guide her, but the damned Yiga… Curse them traitors.

He doesn't remember once where he was anything but commanding of Zelda. She truly had done everything he had asked for her for ten years, slaving for the divine power that was her birthright, yet it evades her all the same. He had put Link at her side, hoping the Hero of Hyrule would inspire and assist, yet that had not only backfired in the beginning, not even their current friendship had any effect. Now, as she made the journey on this day up Mount Lanayru (unaware of Link's previous plan), Rhoam sat in his study alone, praying to every god, goddess, and his wife for forgiveness as he wrote in his journal.

 _"I have been told my Zelda went to the Spring of Wisdom... This will likely be her last chance. If she is unable to awaken her power at Lanayru, all hope is truly lost. If she comes back without success, then I shall speak kindly with her. Scolding is pointless now. I forced 10 years of training on her... and after all that, it seems her power will stubbornly awaken some other way. Perhaps I should encourage her to keep researching her beloved relics. They may just lead her to answers I can't provide. For now, I sit anxiously, more a father than a king in this moment. I sit and await my daughter's return."_

As soon as pen lifted from paper, Rhoam's world was broken.

* * *

 _Rusl_

The young recruits assembled around and within the Akkala Citadel, enjoying freedom the afternoon before they are to knighted. At the citadel's top, Rusl stood alone, his eyes on the men and women who in less in a day will join the defense of Hyrule. Next year, had the king not called him up, would have been Link's knighting ceremony. Instead, his son was at home in Hateno with his family and the Princess, while he was here in the shadow of Death Mountain. Rusl didn't think heroes got time off, but when your boss is just as willing to slack off…

"Sir." Rusl turned around, finding himself joined by Lady Ashei, the former personal knight of Queen Tetra, now the leader of the king's special forces. He nodded his head in greeting as she walked up to join him. "You know, I think without the king you're a lonely bastard. Your son left you. You don't visit your family as much. You just...look out to the castle."

"My life has always been at the king's side, ever since he married the then-Princess Tetra and succeeded her father. It would be hard to imagine it without Rhoam. Sure you thought the same with Tetra."

"Yes, Hylia bless her soul."

"If only she was with us now, maybe Zelda would have her power."

"You think the mountain will give us a final answer."

"The goddesses wouldn't abandon us to our demise, would they?"

"We have your son, the Champions, the Divine Beasts, the Guardians. Maybe we don't need Zelda."

"But if we do?"

"...If we somehow win with heavy losses, prepare to live your life without the king, yeah?"

Rusl sighed. Ashei was blunter than she needed to be. He turned his head to the nearly visible peaks of the castle, and almost immediately his feet began to wobble, his vision became shaky, and the sight of a purple haze shooting in the air with a thunderous roar sent a cold, sharp sword into the knight's spine. Panic ensued in the courtyard as the tremors stopped, but the two royal knights still had their eyes pasted on the incoming doom.

"Thy kingdom cometh."

* * *

 _Impa_

"Hylia watch over us." The thundering skies that originated from Hyrule Castle now blanketed the skies over Kakariko Village. Within the village, the Sheikah Clan suited up for the day that they had been preparing for seventeen years. On the outside, the trained warriors were calm and determined, but Impa could say that beneath that facade was fear.

She herself was scared. Her sister was to the north, still within her research lab. Her husband was at Hyrule Castle, along with King Rhoam. Zelda and Link were Hylia knows where, as they never arrived last night as they should have. Her hope was that they found themselves at Mount Lanayru in any case and the gods have finally blessed the princess.

"Impa, are you ready?"

Impa turned her head from the castle to the village elder and her mother, Fanadi. "Yes, I am, Mother."

"Good. You will go with the Princess." At this, Impa turned around, in time to see her missing Hero and Princess show up out of the forest. The Princess was in her ceremonial dress and the pair had come from the direction of the Lanayru Promenade, which meant that _somehow_ they had indeed been to the Spring of Wisdom. Relieved to see them safe, Impa stepped up to the horse-riding teenagers.

"Princess, Hero, tell me there's good news." Silence for both Zelda and Link answered her question, to which Impa sighed. The gods had damned them all, or so it seemed. Maybe it wasn't too late but in the meantime… "You ride to Hyrule Castle?"

Link nodded. "Yes. You will join us?"

"Yes."

"Then make it quick, Impa," Zelda commanded. "We must aid the king and the civilians of Castle Town. Link and I must confront Ganon."

Zelda must do _what_? "Princess, in your condition, there is no way that-"

For the first time in her life, at least when talking to Impa, Zelda's tone became commanding. "I. Will. Confront. Ganon. With. Link. Is that understood?"

For the first time in Zelda's life, Impa (with regret) submitted easily. "Very well, Your Highness."

Zelda looked to Fanadi now. "What are your plans, Lady Fanadi?"

"To join the defense at Fort Hateno, of course."

"Good. Leave some of your warriors here, and send some to the village of Hateno."

* * *

 _6 hours later, Link_

"MOVE OUT THE WAY! HER HIGHNESS HAS ARRIVED!" The Knights of Hyrule moved aside the evacuating civilians of Castle Town, making the entrance to the city clear for the Princess, Hero, and Sheikah Guardian. The east gate, according to knights at the Wetland Stable, was the only cleared gate for evacuation; the North and West Gates were already under attack from monsters. The battlefield wasn't quiet either, for Link, Impa and Zelda could see and hear the lasers of the Guardians firing and the resulting explosions that scarred the central field in the darkened land. Impa told the pair that after the test a week ago, Robbie has shipped all available Guardians to Castle Town. Thank Hylia, Link thought as the trio passed the Hyrule Cathedral, that Robbie thought ahead.

Within the city, it was as chaotic as Link could expect. Families were hurriedly shuffled by the Knights of Hyrule towards the eastern gate (in a respectful manner, of course) but some people, particularly of the noble standing, tried their best to get out as quick as possible. The knights, however, didn't discriminate between peasant and noble; LInk knew the procedure for the evacuation as much as any high standing knight that resided in the city, that all civilians of Castle Town were to be treated equally in the evacuation.

Minutes later, Link, Zelda, and Impa were at the junction between the city and the castle. Several knights in armor and Guardians were standing in order, while their leader, dressed with the elaborate decorations of a general, addressed them. "Men, we are at our moment of truth. You know the king's plan as well as I do, that the hero and the princess will confront that swirling swine that caused this hell. Our job is to make sure the way is cleared when they arrive. Some of our brothers and sisters are fighting inside and outside the castle right now, and we must aid them as well! NOW LET'S SHOW THIS MONSTERS WHO THE KNIGHTS OF HYRULE ARE!"

"General Viscen."

The general, Viscen, jumped as Zelda snuck up on him. Link almost cracked a smile at Viscen's surprise, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Your Highness!"

"Where's my father?"

"According to what I have heard, he's making his way to the Sanctum." As he got off Epona to join Zelda, Link looked to the castle, the throne room at the highest position. " _Your Majesty, are you going...to confront Ganon? That's not the plan."_

"...There should be more Guardians. Those pillars around the castle...they should be releasing reserve Guardians."

"You mean those flying Guardians and the turret Guardians that set themselves up around the castle? They weren't around until those pillars showed up."

Zelda shook her head. "Those are new, but my research...it suggests that there should be a greater number of the machines. But that's beside the point, we have to get to my father. Impa."

"Your Highness."

"Link and I will confront Ganon. I need you to go as I discussed on the way here."

Impa frowned with uncertainty. Link didn't know what Zelda had discussed with Impa, but it was enough to have the powerful Sheikah warrior to leave the battlefield. However, the Sheikah did not argue; instead, she bowed to the Princess. "I will do as I must, but I must ask of you to find him."

Zelda nodded. "We will."

Impa turned to Link, her face hardening. "Hero, you know the task set upon you. Any moment now the Divine Beasts will attack. You must meet Ganon head on, and… Zelda, you must do all you can to seal him away." Impa knew just as well as Link did that Zelda did not have her sealing power, but she was smart enough to not say that in front of Viscen and the soldiers. Zelda was wise enough to only nod back, before placing her left pointing and middle fingers underneath her eye.

"May the shadows protect us."

Impa mimicked the gesture. "And may the truth be that we see each other again." The two women rubbed the fingers downward from the eye, signifying a teardrop before Impa turned and vanished in a flash of light. Now with their minds on defending the castle, Zelda and Link turned to Viscen.

"General, are your soldiers ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Sir Link and I will lead, but the Guardians are the main attack force. We will only fight if forced to. Now let's get to our king."

* * *

 _Rhoam, Sanctum_

The Sanctum, where 22 years ago Rhoam first sat on the throne beside Tetra as the male sovereign of Hyrule, where any day now Zelda and her king will sit and rule the land. It was the highest point in Central Hyrule, and nearly every high point in Hyrule could pinpoint this exact location of the castle. But today, it wasn't occupied for a royal meeting or a procession, but for a battle between man and beast, light and darkness, a hero and a demon.

Before that can take place, Rhoam must meet with Calamity Ganon.

Rhoam sat on his throne, his large claymore resting between his legs. He stared up to the ceiling of the Sanctum, where a similar smoke-like substance circled. He wondered just where Ganon was, what he was up to, what he was truly planning. Did he really give up on reincarnation as the stories said?

Rhoam, tired of waiting, stood up. "Ganon! Show yourself!"

The smoke fell into a fine line to the floor on the lower level of the Sanctum. As more of it fell, it began to take form. That form was nowhere close to human; Rhoam had heard stories that Ganon used to be a Gerudo man before becoming a monstrosity, and it was that monstrosity that appeared before him. It was pig-like, with tusks protruding from its mouth; he stood on two hooves, his other limbs shaped as large hands. Staring back at Rhoam was a pair of molten gold eyes.

And he could speak. "So you are the latest fool in Daphne's lineage."

Daphne Hyrule, the Unification King in the Era of Time. "I am he. You must be Ganon."

"One of my many names. Ganon. Ganondorf. Calamity Ganon. Prince of Thieves. King of Evil. Demon King. Demise. Whatever favors you." Rhoam joined the demon on his level, sword in his hands. He had no confidence he could actually fight Ganon, but he could see the amusement on his adversary's face. "You raise your blade against me?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I must understand why you so desire to destroy the world."

Ganon snorted. "You wish to understand me? To understand that after centuries of reincarnation, centuries of an endless cycle of death and destruction, you want to know why I wish to end it all? It is simple. It is because I hate them. I hate the divine bloodline and unbreakable warriors. I hate _her_ and I hate _him_. I wish to destroy all they love, all that they cherish, all that they know… I am Hatred and Malice, and you can blame that on your precious Hero and Princess. For as long as I am around, there will be a Zelda and a Link, and to destroy the world destroys them. _That_ is why I do as I must…. So… Where are they?"

"They'll be here soon enough, and they will beat you...as they have again and again."

Ganon smiled, then chuckled. "Heh heh heh heh… Ha heh heh heh… Wa heh ha ha… Ha ha heh ha..." He raised his hand, in which a more solid purple substance formed in his hand. It shaped into a trident. "WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA! YEHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HA HA HA!" As quick as lightning, Rhoam watched Ganon move from where he stood to his face. Pain seared his left side, and the king groaned while Ganon crackled. "This is foolishness. You think I am going to fall the same way I did 10,000 years ago? The trap is set, but I don't think you will be around to see your precious Hyrule fall." Ganon turned to the entrance of the Sanctum, grinning. "Ah, and they come closer." Ganon yanked the trident from Rhoam, allowing the large Hylian to collapse on the floor. "Say your goodbyes to your daughter...and farewell King Hyrule."

* * *

 _Third Person, Path to the Sanctum_

The last cry of a Blue Moblin died out as Link removed his sacred blade, stepping over the decaying carcass along the path to the throne room of Hyrule Castle. He was joined by other knights of Hyrule, the Sheikah (led formerly by Sheik who joined partially along the way), and the Guardians fighting through the dark army of Calamity Ganon to get the Hero and Princess to the evil one as soon as possible. Behind Link, Zelda wielded her bow, piercing her enemy with accurate shots. Her white dress, formerly white as the snow in Hebra was now caked with dirt and blood from battle. Link himself was dirtied as well as the Master Sword, yet the holy blade hadn't lost its ethereal glow.

It had been nearly an hour since the attack (if what Zelda and her soldiers are doing qualifies as an attack, not a defense) and the enemy was ruthless in their defense. One would think the Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and Moblins they came across were the true inhabitants of Hyrule. The path the soldiers took was the main road that stretched from the castle gate to the Sanctum itself. At varying points along the road, General Viscen would send soldiers inside the castle, hoping that it would aid on the interior's defense.

Viscen's words were true: new Guardians had been deployed. Guardian Turrets fired from their perched positions across the castle, while Stalkers and Skywatchers scoured the battlefield on land and air. It made progressing through the castle grounds easier than it could have been without the Guardians.

Now they were near the top, and General Viscen was ordering the soldiers to form up on the road, Shiek's Sheikah joined the Knights of Hyrule and the Guardians, leaving Zelda and Link alone. Zelda lead the way to the Sanctum but stopped halfway there as she turned to see Link standing between her and their personal army. His body faced her, but his head faced the soldiers. "Link, c'mon! We must get to my father!"

Link so wanted to follow Zelda into the Sanctum, but a part of him wanted to fight alongside his fellow brothers and sisters in arms, and that part of him was winning. "Zelda…"

Zelda walked back to Link. "Link, they have their job, we have ours. We must confront Ganon."

"The monsters will keep coming. The Guardians have done well so far, but there's no telling how long the battle will be. And-"

"And even if you win, I don't have my power. We still have a fighting chance, Link, and every moment we spend talking is another moment that chance falls."

"Hey! You, Hero! What are you doing?"

Link and Zelda turned around to see a knight much taller than them both walk to them. Zelda herself thought she recognized the voice, while Link was clueless to the helmeted fighter. "I… I can't let you guys stand here and fight alone! I can help!"

The soldier took off his helm, revealing slightly tanned head underneath a bright red pompadour. Golden eyes looked down on Link critically before punching the hero in his face. "That's not what the boy I bullied for years would do. He knows we're risking our lives out here as much as anyone. And if you're worried about defeating Ganon...Link, we're counting on you! It'll take time for that bacon grease to regain its power completely! If you can take him down before we get pulverized out here, we might still have a chance! I...I know you can do it! So...yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

Link stood, rubbing his throbbing jaw. He looked to the Guardian standing behind the knight. The Hylians and the Sheikah could take care of themselves, but with the Guardians… Yes, Link didn't need to worry. "Okay...but you better be alive when I return!"

"You better bring Her Highness back alive or Grannie is gonna skin ya!" Link laughed as he sprinted to Zelda, who was impatiently waiting for her appointed knight. No words were traded as they began to run together across the bridge that connected the road to the sanctum of Hyrule Castle, and as they came halfway across the bridge, they both believed that everything would be alright. As they stepped closer to the steps that formed the entrance to the throne room, Zelda gasped as she spotted a large, wounded man limped towards them, a large red stain on his lower left torso. He slumped down to the stone ground, breathing heavily as he tried to formulate words.

"Father!" Zelda raced to her father's side, removing his ornate cloak to inspect his wound. She placed a hand over it, using her power to tend the wound. "Hold on, Father. I can heal you!"

"Zelda." Even with his grave injury, the king's voice was just as stern as ever. Zelda looked up to her father, trying her best to hold back her tears. "Do you...do you have the power?"

Zelda dropped her head, and the first stream of water released from her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I have failed you, Father. I...tried everything, but...I have nothing to show for it. I...am not fit to be a queen, a princess, or even your daughter."

"No." The king raised his daughter's head, and for the first time in her memory, he was crying as well. "I have failed you. For seventeen years, I was your king, but only for the first six, I was your father. I pressured you to fulfill your destiny, without a care for your wellbeing. I remember the day you fainted at the Sacred Grounds when you was nine, and Impa had to convince me to let you take a break. Do you know what she told me?"

"No."

"That you hadn't slept since your mother died." Rhoam grunted in pain, holding his wound. "So this is how the gods will punish me, for all I have done against you. I cursed you at your birth, cursed you for ten years of labor...how coincidental I am cursed on this day. So my Zelda, it is not you who is the disappointment. It is I. I may deserve to be your king, but I am wholly unworthy to be your father. Forgive me for my sins."

Zelda shook her head. "We both have our sins against each other. But let me heal you, so you can keep on living." Zelda once more placed her hand on the wound, but Rhoam pushed it away. "Father?"

"You have a duty to your kingdom first. Both of you." For the first time in the conversation, Rhoam looked up to Link. "Link, the son of my dearest friend, may I ask one final favor of you?"

Link knelt down beside Zelda. "Your Majesty, this will not be your last moment. Let the Princess-"

"Call her by her true name."

"...let Zelda heal you.'

Rhoam took a deep breath and smiled. "Without question, you did it. The bond between you two is strong. Tell me Link, is what I heard from your father recently true?"

Link didn't need much thought to understand what his king referred to, though he was surprised that his father had mentioned it in the last four days. "Yes, sir."

"That's...what I want to ask of you. When you beat Ganon, Hyrule will need to rebuild. Zelda will need allies to help her through the times. Watch over her, protect her, guide her, then…" The king removed a small ring from his finger, encrusted with three stones: sapphire, emerald, and ruby. "...when the time comes, join her in my seat."

Link held in the surprise, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rhoam had given Link his permission to court Zelda. He took the ring from Rhoam and slipped it on his own ring finger. Link stood up, and with his right fist, he placed his on his heart in salute. "I shall do as you ask _._ "

"Link, my boy… Thank you…" Rhoam slowly closed his eyes, which caused Zelda to begin to panic.

"Father! Please don't go!" For the third time Zelda tried to heal her father, and for the third time, he stopped her. "Your Majesty, you know I am not ready. Hyrule will need you."

"Zelda...let me see...the back of your right hand." He chuckled, though it was barely heard. Zelda reached out, facing the back of her hand to her father. He opened his eyes with some struggle, but as he glanced at her hand, he barely breathed out a chuckle. Unbeknownst to Link and Zelda, he finally saw what he wished to see seventeen years ago when he originally checked her hand. Unbeknownst to his Princess and his Hero, the gods had blessed him with the sight to see the hope of his world. Unbeknownst to his daughter, he was the first witness to her power. He smiled through his tears. She had done it. Zelda had her power, those three sacred triangles. "...Ah, but child… After the Calamity, this will not be my Hyrule….It will be your Hyrule..."

Zelda waited for more words from her father, but after several seconds of silence, she realized what had happened. She bowed her head, saying a silent prayer before standing to her feet. "Vale Rex Hyrule." She stood up, facing the inside of the Sanctum. "Link… Let's finish this fight."

"Indeed."

BOOM! A thundering explosion from somewhere beneath the Sanctum knocked Link and Zelda off their feet. Rolling to his belly, Link's ears began to ring from the noise as he searched for Zelda. "Zelda!"

"Link!" Link faced behind him, where Zelda laid on her back, pointing up to the sky. "Ganon!" Link faced where Zelda pointed and saw the ghostly form of Calamity Ganon encircle the Castle. At one point it stopped, and if Link placed a bet, he would wager the golden eyes of the beast was drawn upon the hero and the princess.

"Is it just me or…"

"No, he's looking at us. It… It is like he knows us."

Zelda wouldn't be far off. Ganon had been pushed back multiple times in history by a boy wielding the Master Sword and a girl of untold magical powers. A boy with an unbreakable spirit and a girl of royal and divine blood. A boy bred with courage and a girl gifted with wisdom. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed."

As Link and Zelda attempted to get on their feet, Ganon's roar pushed them back on their butts. Link was glad the beast didn't produce saliva, or the situation would be a lot messier than it currently was. Ganon's roar proceeded to shake the sky as it reared its head back. Link turned to Zelda, whose face was full of fear. "Zel? Is he taunting us?"

"Link… I feel his power rising tremendously… It is like… NO!" More vibrations rocked the castle, dark purple plumes rocketing skyward. Four big ones escaped to the far corners, while smaller ones scattered near and far. They followed one as it came over their heads, landing on one of the Guardians behind them. The substance had a slimy look to it as it seeped into the interior of the Guardian as the others were immediately covered by the essence as well. Everyone watched as the Guardians shut down, falling on their bottoms. Panic began to ensue with the soldiers, confused as to just what happened.

"Link, get up."

"What the hell happened?"

"What did he do?"

"Get those Guardians working again!"

"You two, get inside and fight that thing!"

Link helped Zelda to her feet as they watched the plumes scatter across the land. "Where do you think the big ones went if the little ones hit these Guardians?"

"There was four of them, going to each corner of the land… The Divine Beasts, it had to be them. We probably got some time!" Link led the run towards the sanctum as Zelda reached out telepathically to each Champion, hoping to give them the much-awaited upon command. "Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Mipha. It is time to...NO!" Link stopped and turned to Zelda, who began to shake as she kneeled on the stone walkway. "No no no no!"

"Zelda?"

"I can't… I can't feel their presence… I can't feel their presence… What does that… They can't be-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

BOOM! Link and Zelda turned back to the fighting force behind them, seeing an explosion throw bodies around the ground and off the cliffs. More screams and explosions followed, and one stray shot whizzed past Link and Zelda, the force of impact knocking them down again. They gasped as they recognized what it was; a blue laser produced only from a Guardian.

It didn't take much more thought to realize that the Guardians had been compromised. Ganon had played them all.

"No, everything is going wrong! How could..." Zelda closed her mouth as a Guardian stepped up to Link and Zelda, its red targeting beam locking on to them before it fired.

"Zelda!" Link grabbed the Princess, in time to save from the laser but not from the force of it. They fell from the path, plummeting into the dark waters below.

And from his perch, Ganon watched it all.

* * *

 **The title of this chapter and what Zelda says after Rhoam passes, in Latin, means "Goodbye King of Hyrule." Too fitting for what happened.**


	30. After Despair and Hope

**The next chapter is the last one, which ends over a year's worth of writing. I am going to say it next chapter anyway, but thanks to everyone who supported this story.**

 **The previous chapter was a gamble in the story, because killing off characters is one thing, but to kill a major character who was the main character at one point in the story, that's hard. To make Rhoam's death significant enough to not just you guys and gals, but to Zelda and Link themselves, I think I succeeded. I see it was well received. Also, Groose's inclusion (the knight who speaks to Link), though a minor plot point, was to show just how far Link had progressed in the eyes of other characters besides the main and major ones. Groose was the reason Link officially became a knight, it was Groose who Zelda met early in the story at the training grounds (and Link got a chuckle off his misfortune), and to have Groose motivate the person he bullied is just a small take on the character's actual growth in _Skyward Sword_.**

 **This chapter is called "After Despair and Hope," partly because of the memory that takes place in the chapter, but also is named after a song from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and that this chapter will have some despair and some (pointless) hope from our dear Princess Zelda.**

 **Now next chapter... I thought the last one was hard...I want to say it will be out next week, but I'm aiming for the week after next. See you guys later!**

* * *

 _Two hours later, Applean Forest_

"C'mon Zelda...Get up...Zelda!"

"Gah!" Zelda abruptly sat up and began coughing, spitting up water from her lungs as the organs begged for fresh oxygen. Her body felt sluggish, her clothes heavy...why was she wet? Where was she and how… The castle! Zelda jumped to her feet, panicking as she looked around. She was at a riverside, the weather was rainy, and...Link was here too. Of course he was. But how did they get here, and when?

Link stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. We're alright. We're safe, for now."

Safe? Safe from what? "Link, what happened? We were just at the castle, ready to fight Ganon and-" It all hit Zelda at once.

" _Father!" Zelda raced to her father's side, removing his ornate cloak to inspect his wound. She placed a hand over it, using her power to tend the wound. "Hold on, Father. I can heal you!"_

" _So this is how the gods will punish me, for all I have done against you. I cursed you at your birth, cursed you for ten years of labor...how coincidental I am cursed on this day. So my Zelda, it is not you who is the disappointment. It is I. I may deserve to be your king, but I am wholly unworthy to be your father. Forgive me for my sins."_

" _...Ah, but child… After the Calamity, this will not be my Hyrule….It will be your Hyrule..."_

 _Link faced where Zelda pointed and saw the ghostly form of Calamity Ganon encircle the Castle. At one point it stopped, and if Link placed a bet, he would wager the golden eyes of the beast was drawn upon the hero and the princess._

 _"Is it just me or…"_

 _"No, he's looking at us. It… It is like he knows us."_

 _"Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Mipha. It is time to...NO!" Link stopped and turned to Zelda, who began to shake as she kneeled on the stone walkway. "No no no no!"_

 _"Zelda?"_

 _"I can't… I can't feel their presence… I can't feel their presence… What does that… They can't be-"_

 _"No, everything is going wrong! How could..." Zelda closed her mouth as a Guardian stepped up to Link and Zelda, its red targeting beam locking on to them before it fired._

" _Zelda!" Link grabbed the Princess, in time to save from the laser but not from the force of it. They fell from the path, plummeting into the dark waters below._

"No…" Zelda dropped to her bottom, gasping in shock as her memories caught up with her. "No no no no. Link...did we…" As she looked to her hero for an answer, all Link was able to give her was his silence. Spoke volumes, as she recalled Urbosa saying, Link's silence did. She bowed her head, trying not to cry but...it was too much for her. Going to the castle, fighting Ganon, that was the last hope in awakening her power, and...she had failed. Her father was wrong, oh so very wrong.

"Zelda." The princess, if she is even worthy to be called such a title, looked up to Link, who either was not worried about the current circumstances or had deemed it necessary he doesn't show what he is feeling, looked back down on her, hand lowered to her. "Is there a contingency plan? I'm sure you planned for something like this, haven't you."

In fact, she did. Zelda took Link's hand and began to look towards the southeast. "Yes. I sent Impa back to the Necluda region for the sole purpose of meeting me should I not have my power at the castle. Of course… I thought Ganon would be weakened significantly, so we would have more time to fight back, but without the Divine Beasts, it would be suicide for you to face the Calamity now."

"Indeed. So to Fort Hateno we go?"

"Yes...but first let me see it. Let me see Castle Town." Link paled at the suggestion, breaking his natural calmness as Zelda stepped forward. He didn't stop her for reasons she couldn't muster, so she made the short walk from the riverbank to the forest's edge. Once she was up, she cast her sight towards her hometown.

In the darkness, she could see the orange glare that shrouded her city. Despite the distance, the drum of incoming thunder and the symphony of the accompanied rain, Zelda could hear her people's cry as the Guardians fire their destructive lasers. She could feel their confusion, their sadness, their fear, their deaths. She wondered if those who had left the capital hours before knew of what had happened hours ago, what was happening now, and what is to come. She looked to the northeast, where Vah Rudania stalked Hyrule from Death Mountain's peak; Daruk, the mighty Goron Chief who was ready to help at a moment's notice, was unable to be called upon. She faced the northwest, where Vah Medoh was perched; Revali, who could always be found boasting about his abilities, was missing. To the southwest, Vah Naboris towered the desert; Urbosa, the mother that was present for her when the queen died and Impa had her duties, was absent. To the direct west, Vah Ruta stood proudly; Mipha, the soft-spoken princess who Zelda had trusted to save Link's life, couldn't be trusted to aid Zelda at this moment. They were gone...and it was all Zelda's fault.

The distant but powerful roar of Ganon gathered her attention, and once more it seemed the beast was looking back at her. No, _it_ was looking back at her, just as it did at the castle. Though she couldn't see it, she figured the Calamity was smiling at his success. She tightened his fists, a fire as hot and bright as the one in Castle Town burned in her eyes, her teeth gritting and grinding like the collapsing buildings against each other, her breath hard and heavy like each beam the Guardians fire. But all Ganon did was stare back and smile. Her anger meant nothing to him, because she had failed and he had won.

Run, Princess Zelda, that's what he was telling her, run as fast and as far as you can. I will catch you, and on that path, your dear Hyrule will burn. You could've prevented everything, but you are a failure. You killed your father. You killed your friends. You killed the Champions. You killed your subjects. You killed your knights. You killed the Sheikah, the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo, the Rito, the Koroks. You killed your beloved Link. You killed the world. But before I let you join them, I will make you and the hero witness their destruction. Then, and only then, will I have my revenge on blood and spirit, wisdom and courage, princess and hero, Zelda and Link.

Zelda found her hand slipping from Link's, her body falling and landing on muddy ground. Rain showered her as the sky wept for the land beneath, weighing her down in her own sorrows. Footsteps ahead of her stopped and started to come her way, the sword of steel sliding against steel as a sword was sheathed. Yet she couldn't look up to face the swordsman who was risking his own life for her. He would never say it, but she had failed him. Their fates were tied to each other, more than they could ever know, but in the now she had failed him. The legends always spoke of the hero saving the world and the princess, and now Zelda knew why. The one time the princess is to save it...the world is going to end.

"How… How did it come to this?" She gripped the wet grass, yanking some of them from their roots, because what's another casualty to her name? She could hear Link kneeling in front of her, but he said nothing to her. They just stayed in their positions for a few moments, rain, thunder, and breath the only noise the trees around them could hear. "The Divine Beasts...The Guardians...They've all turned against us. It was...Calamity Ganon...It turned them all against is."

"Zelda."

"And everyone-Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk-they're all trapped inside those things." Tears or rain, possible both, formed rivets down Zelda's face as she looked to Link's sympathetic gaze. He wouldn't say the reason why their friends were trapped in the beast. He was many things, but she knew he didn't have the courage to say those words. His silence spoke for him anyway. She hid her face from him again. "I know you think it."

"You know I don't"

"Say it, Link."

"It is not your-"

"It's all my fault!" She buried her head in her hands. "Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything-Everything I've done up to now, it was all for nothing." She launched her head out her hands, staring hard at Link. "So I really am just a failure! All my friends, the entire kingdom...my father, most of all...I tried, and i failed them all...I've left them...including you, Link...all to die." Zelda finally let her composure fall, throwing her body unto Link.

The hero continued his silence, and Zelda knew why. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say, but that he knew that him being with her argued against her claims. For over a year he had been with her, whether as an aspiring knight chosen by the king to protect her as she made way to the Great Deku Tree. He had been there when her frustrations with her destiny regretfully made him her appointed knight, when she lashed out at him outside a shrine in Hebra, when Death Mountain was besieged by powerful monsters, when she slept on Urbosa's lap in the Gerudo Desert, when she visited the three springs, when he planned that today, the day that went wrong, could have been the best day of her life in Hateno.

As she calmed, Zelda realized one thing, that she was not a total failure whenever she was with Link. Ever since he came into her life, she always wanted to be a success more than ever. Initially, it was because he was ahead of her, in their destiny, in their abilities, and in the people's eyes. He, the praised Hero of Hyrule; she, the dismissed Princess. But not once did he let his praise overshadow hers. Never once did he boast of his skills, never once did he belittle her for not having her power, never once did he scold her for researching (just for leaving him behind). At the darkest hour, when he could running to his family in Hateno, hoping to see to it they're safe, he is right here, offering his shoulder for her to cry on.

" _That's...what I want to ask of you. When you beat Ganon, Hyrule will need to rebuild. Zelda will need allies to help her through the times. Watch over her, protect her, guide her, then when the time comes, join her in my seat."_

Zelda pushed back her head to look at Link, their faces in close proximity. Her father was right about him. He didn't say the exact words, but the hero...Link could be her king. He's nobility by birth and by title, he was knighted by King Rhoam himself, and he holds the king's ring, a sign of his blessing. But most of all...she loves him. "Link…"

" _Don't. Don't say those words until after we beat Ganon. That way, we'll have one thing to smile about in the aftermath."_

"...we need to go."

"To Fort Hateno."

"To Fort Hateno."

* * *

 _Fort Hateno, four hours later_

"There's the signal." Zelda lowered the Sheikah Slate, previously using it as a monocular of sorts to spot a light signal at the higher of the Dueling Peaks. Around her, Knights of Hyrule and Sheikah warriors lined the walls of Fort Hateno, staring at the Blatchery Plains before them all. It was a beautiful, peaceful plain; today, however, it will function as the Necluda Region's stand against the Calamity. It was all of Hyrule's last stand; if they failed here, or anywhere, the fight would be over in just a matter of hours.

"Princess," Impa, to Zelda's left, inquisitively spoke, "you know the risk of being at the fort when you could hide in Kakariko?"

"Yes."

"You know what you are doing is dangerous, not just for those who care for you, but for Hyrule as well?"

"Yes."

"Can I demand that you think of that, and cease your desire to fight?"

"No. Every knight in the land has and will fight against Ganon. If this is our final hour, then I must be here with them.I must atone for the deaths I have already caused. I would rather die igniting the spark that lights their spirit to win than live with the fact that I sent more people-my people-to their deaths."

Impa nodded. "Well said, Princess. Any objections Link?"

The Hero of Hyrule, standing to the Princess' left, shook his head. "None. As long as she stands by me, we'll be fine."

"Then let's get started." Zelda took a deep breath, then connected herself to every corner of Hyrule. She could sense the knights in Akkala, Faron, Lanayru and Hebra, the Gorons on Death Mountain, the Rito also in Hebra, the Zora also in Lanayru, and the Gerudo in the desert. She could feel their every fear, but in them was a will to survive. It was either to fight or die for the Hyruleans...and they had never known a time when they haven't fought.

"All people of Hyrule, this is Princess Zelda Hyrule. In case you haven't heard, the castle has fallen, Castle Town burns...and the king is dead. Calamity Ganon has turned the Guardians and the Divine Beasts against us, which is why the Hero and I haven't faced our enemy and seized victory. At this very moment, I am at Fort Hateno, and the Calamity's forces approaches. Very soon, the fight will come to your part of the world. I say this to warn you...and to empower you. Hyrule will not lose to a entity that resorts to underhanded tactics such as Calamity Ganon. For seventeen years we awaited this day, and we will endure for more. Whether it is another day, another week, another month, another year, or a century from now, we will beat this menace." She turned to Impa, holding on to her shoulder. "If you don't fight for your survival, fight for your family and friends. Fight for the mothers and fathers who cannot fight, for the sisters and brothers too young to give their lives." She then turned to Link, slyly slipping her left hand into his right. "Fight for the one you love, whether they stand beside you now or are at home, scared not just for themselves but for you as well. Fight so that you may return to them and tell the story, to say that it was I, when Hyrule was shrouded in the shadow of twilight, when it felt like the moon itself would crash on our world, when a dream would turn into an everlasting nightmare, when seasons and ages would be altered, that we turned our despair into hope. But if this is indeed our final hour, let those who come after remember us, that Hyrule, the land crafted by DIn, ordered by Nayru, breathed upon by Farore, and protected by Hylia, it fell gloriously."

A blue laser zipped over the fort, signaling that the Guardians were in shooting range. Zelda took her bow in hand, she heard the steel of swords slide from their sheaths, the clanking of shields as they were strapped to the offhand arm, and the stretching of strings as arrows were placed upon bows. "Fight Hyrule, and may they remember us." She raised her bow first, firing the first fire arrow. The other archers, Sheikah and Hylian, fired their arrows afterwards, setting the ground around the approaching Stalkers, and some landing on them. However, Zelda knew the machines weren't going to be stopped that simply. But if they could distract the Guardians before the infantry could get to them, then it would be a great aid. She turned to infantry below her. "Go for their legs first. Our weapons can cut through them. Then go for the head itself, preferably the eye. Our shields can also reflect the beams, so use them when in trouble. They have a targeting window before they actually fire, use that to time your attacks. With all that said...attack."


	31. Before the Wild

**Here it is, the grand finale to Before the Wild (and yes, it is up for real this time). Gotta say, writing this for nine hours straight is tiring, but I wanted to get it done for you people.**

 **A year ago, August 2017 to be exact, I didn't think this would be a successful idea. Everyone was writing Breath of the Wild fics, whether during or after the game, but to completely novelization the story beforehand? With just the bits and pieces from the memories? Haha, nice try.**

 **Over a year later and 31 chapters later, here I am, with one of my favorite stories I have written. I am going to give my thanks in the next author's note, so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Zelda, Fort Hateno 30 minutes later_

The retreat had been called. Hylian soldiers were camped behind the fort walls, doing their best to defend it. On the battlements, spearmen and archers did their damndest to prevent the Stalkers from climbing the wall. Zelda was with them, using her magic to aid her allies. The Sheikah, magicians of their own, used their arts to slow the Guardians' advance as the infantry out in the field returned.

A laser blasted the left side of the fort walls, too low to take any soldiers but enough to cause a decrease in structural integrity. Zelda forced her head away from the impact, facing the Guardian responsible for it and snapping her fingers. Lightning from the heavens zapped the Stalker, overloading its circuits. The head exploded and the body fell to the ground, but Zelda could not rest easy. If she could summon a lightning storm, it could save them all, but with the soldiers wearing as much metal as the Guardians, she would risk everyone's life.

"Princess." Beside her stood Sheik, his scarf lowered from his face. She could see why Impa, though the woman would not admit it, was fond of the warrior; he was quite attractive for a battle-hardened man twice her age. She was reminded of Link, who Sheik resembled in personality; quiet, observant, dependable. In the many encounters Zelda had with the Sheikah, he's only spoken to her (outside of a respectful greeting) when the situation called for it, and Impa was not around. Such a moment was now. "I must ask you to fall back to Hateno. For the time being, you'll be safe there."

"Sheik," Zelda replied, icing the head of a Stalker while a soldier dove underneath to dismantle its core, "I won't fall back."

"Dying, for you, is not an option. If you fall, it is the end of everything. As long as you live, Hyrule has hope."

The first person to have an inkling of true, honest hope. Zelda, despite her words earlier to the entirety of Hyrule, didn't believe they stood a chance. "You really believe we can win? Ganon has taken the Divine Beasts and the Guardians."

"The calamities of Hyrule's past were not won with technology and Champions. We only need two people to save the world. You are one of them." Sheik's words weighed on Zelda's mind, but before she could speak again, a commotion at the foot of the wall caught her attention. Two soldiers were pointing to the battlefield in distress. Zelda turned to the approximate location, but with the rain and the constant distraction of the Guardians, it was hard to see just what had the soldiers worried. She looked back down again around the remaining infantry, gasping as she didn't see a blue shirt within the crowd.

"Princess Zelda! The Hero-he won't retreat!"

"What?" Zelda turned back to Link's location, where a Guardian's laser was reflected back at its eye. That area of the battlefield had the most fallen machines-either due to LInk's skills or Ganon's manipulation of wanting the Hero dead-but he was definitely in trouble. She had to bring him back! "Link."

" _Zel...Zelda?"_

"Retreat now. That's an order."

" _If I retreat, the fort will be overrun."_

"Link, you know that's not true. Ganon wants me and you dead because he knows how important we are. Those Guardians are targeting you for that reason."

" _Then I have another reason to not retreat. If I come, they come."_

Zelda's hands balled up. Why was he being so stubborn? Fine, two can play at that game. "Fine. If you are going to be out there, so am I."

"No, you are not!" Impa joined Zelda's side at the moment, staring sternly at the princess. "That I will not relent on."

Link, however, couldn't hear Impa. " _You wouldn't dare. Impa wouldn't let you."_

Zelda, however, didn't care for what Impa was saying. She watched as another Guardian Stalker walked over its fallen brethren to Link. "Return now, and we won't have to find out if I will come out there. Stop being the hero for once! Just fall back, Link… If you stay out there.."

" _...One day, this battle will be a legend._ _How Hyrule made its final stand here."_ The Guardian fired, sending dirt and debris airborne. Link was still alive, as she could feel his presence. She could feel him tiring out, his adrenaline from battle nearly depleted. His health was heavily ignored, as scars and wounds that'll take months to heal naturally or hours magically were seeping blood. She could also sense his emotions, that he knew Zelda was right, but he had to stay. He fought the Guardians here because if they got past the fort they would continue to Hateno, where his mother, sister, brother, and friends lived in fear. He fought here not because his life was expendable, but so that no more lives would be considered expendable. But most of all, he fought because Zelda was here, and as long as she was alive in his heart, he could continue to fight on.

Something about that motivated Zelda, because the next thing she knew, Link was in front of her, slumped over...a broken Master Sword. The Guardian he was fighting was overloading with electricity, its lights fading as it fell to the ground. The Hero, heavily breathing, turned his head to Zelda with a mix of surprise and anger. "Why are you here?"

"Because you are wrong! You have to live! You...have to live, because I cannot let you die. You have to live to confront Ganon! You must live!"

"And...what about you?"

"It doesn't matter if I live. Hyrule needs its hero."

"But I need the princess!" Link coughed, bringing his unarmed hand to his chest. Zelda stepped up to Link, holding his shoulders. As she looked at him, she could hear him breathing irregularly, though it wasn't due to his injuries. No...was he...crying?

"Link?"

"I… I am scared, Zelda. For the first time ever since this began, I am scared that I am really going to die. I am scared that my family will die. But I am more scared that I'll live, they'll live, but you will die. That hurts me more than anything." Zelda began to cry as well. Never had she seen Link cry nor visibly be afraid. The young man who took on monsters on the mountain and saved her from dangerous assassins was not here today. That man was an immortal hero, the gods' chosen. This man was a mortal boy.

The sounds of metallic claws and the soft hum of artificial life aroused their attention. A Guardian had found them. Zelda looked back to Link, panicking. "Link, save yourself! Go!"

"Zelda-"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Run!"

"No!" Using all his strength, Link stood up, nearly losing his balance but managed to uphold it. However, he couldn't bring the scratched Blade of Evil's Bane upright. "No Zelda. You run." The Guardian sauntered over, standing on the pile of fallen Stalkers, raised itself upright over the two. It chose the weaker target. It chose Link. Link moved his eye to the girl behind him once more. "Run, Zelda, run!"

Something in her didn't allow her to move away from Link, but instead made her push him back. It made her step in front of Link, for some dumb reason. It made her say "No!" and raise her hand against the Guardian. It was like if something deep inside of her had taken control, but what happened? Why was she doing this? Sure, she wanted to protect Link, but why not use her magic from her former placement to distract the Guardian?

 _"If I may…I thought you… Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words… I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think-when I think about-"_

" _Love."_

Love. That was always the key, wasn't it? But not just love for anyone. Zelda loved her father. She loved Impa, Purah, Robbie. She loved Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, and even Revali. But what made Link so special?

" _The calamities of Hyrule's past were not won with technology and Champions. We only need two people to save the world. You are one of them."_ He was the chosen swordsman, the only one who could wield the Master Sword, just as she was the only one to possess a sacred power.

 _Ganon had been pushed back multiple times in history by a boy wielding the Master Sword and a girl of untold magical powers. A boy with an unbreakable spirit and a girl of royal and divine blood. A boy bred with courage and a girl gifted with wisdom._ Link, even in this critical moment, rose to the occasion with great courage. She rallied her troops and her country with immense wisdom.

" _Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight...over seas of time and distance…"_ Zelda had always felt she knew Link, even though she only met him twice in her life, once as a young kid and once as an adult before he was appointed to her. But something connected them, something ancient, as old as Hyrule itself.

" _Again we pray, that the two of you will grow stronger...and be together as one."_ The answer was love, something neither had said to each other, but it was clear to them that they loved one another. Over the course of a year, they had grown stronger as individuals and as a team, almost as strong as the legendary pair talked about in the legends. No, not legends. Her history. His history. Their conjoined history protecting Hyrule and stopping Ganon. It was a love that sky, wind, time, twilight, darkness, and calamity could not break.

So as she raised her hand in front of the Guardian, she could feel the air around her still in reverence, time itself slow, the gods looking down from heaven and the dead looking up from their graves. She could feel Ganon look from his prison, Impa and Sheik from the fort, the Champions from their Divine Beasts, Hyrule from all over. In her eyes she could see seven other young princesses, sitting on golden thrones, watched with a smile on their faces as three golden triangles appeared on Zelda's right hand. Golden light surrounded her and erupted from the same raised palm. During the stalled time, two hands joined Zelda's. One, to the right, was her father's; to the left, her mother's.

The light burst all around Zelda, covering Blatchery Plains in a blinding glare of yellow and white. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, or to Zelda, the images vanished as time resumed. The Guardian, ready to fire on Link, dropped as purple smoke escaped it, and the exact same happened to the Stalkers across the field. Zelda, still in her previous position, stared at her hand as more rain fell upon it. She let it drop, confused as to what just happened. "Was… Was that… The power?"

In the distance, she could hear cheering from Fort Hateno, but that was not the sound she turned her head to a gasp and a thud on the group faced her to Link, the swordsman succumbing to his wounds. Zelda immediately forgot about the power she has accessed and began to fall for her greatest fear. "No no! Link, get up!" She knelt beside him, holding him in her arms as his head rested on her shoulder.

He coughed a bit, but as he looked to at the Guardian that almost killed him, he managed a chuckle. "You...you did it. That was it, wasn't it?"

Zelda nodded. "I...believe so."

"I saw it. The triangles on your hand. All this time...you had the Triforce...you chose a shitty time to use it."

"Shut up." Link coughed again, alarming Zelda. She could try to heal him, but after half an hour of using her talents, she was quite spent as well. "You're going to be just fine."

Link looked to Zelda, an angry glare on his face. "You must confront Ganon. The Guardians...if you can stop him, you can stop the Guardians. Go to Hyrule Castle, and take that bastard down."

Zelda sniffed. "You...you are coming with me. You got to fight him too."

"I think me and the big bad pig are going to have to tango another time. Ah…" Link softened his gaze, managing to bring a hand to Zelda's face. "Today, you will save Hyrule, not me. Tomorrow, they will tell our story. A century from now, when we're both long gone, they will write about us. In a thousand, our story will simply be a legend."

"And what will they call it?"

"The Legend...of Zelda."

Zelda smiled, but that smile dropped as Link shuddered in her arms. His eyes fell, his hand dropped from her cheek, and his body grew limp in her arms. "Link? Link!" No response came from him, and Zelda began to shake and cry in fear as she dropped her head on his chest, more so to weep than to listen for a heartbeat. Link had fallen...she was too late to save him. She never even...got the chance to tell...that she loved-

" _Your Grace…"_ Zelda looked up, hearing a voice in her head and the damaged Master Sword glowing and making a noise. It did it a second time, with the voice saying " _The Shrine of Resurrection...can bring my Master back._.. _Take him there...and wait for his return."_

"The sword…?" Zelda looked at both Link and the sword, processing what she just heard. "So he can...he can still be saved?"

"Princess!" The familiar voice of Impa rose Zelda's head as she and Sheik ran over to the princess. They skidded to a stop and knelt down in front of her almost flawlessly. "Princess! Are you all right?"

"Sheik...Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"So make haste and go. His life is now in your hands." Sheik gathered the fallen hero and began to head back to the fort. Impa, however, stayed in place.

"You know the danger of the shrine. You put him there…"

"I know...that's where I'm counting on you to help him. Take his Champion's shirt, mend it, and he returns, give it to him when he's ready."

Impa nodded, but not without a question on her mind. "What about you?"

"I...must confront Ganon. I do not believe I will beat him entirely, but my power is a sealing power, right? That means...temporarily I can stop him, possibly seal him away. I don't know how long I can possibly hold him back, but it will have to be long enough for Link to recover. That means...I'll be with Ganon for some time." Zelda looked up to her longtime friend, her mentor, her second mother, managing to bring forth a somber smile. "We might not meet again."

"If the gods will it, we will. Believe that, my Zelda."

"Then...do as we spoke of today. Watch over Link's family. Protect them, okay?"

Impa formed a fist over her heart. "Yes, Your Highness… Should I tell Rusl of such events?"

Zelda rose to her feet. "It will do him better than lying to him." She bent down, taking the Master Sword in her hands. "Aid Sheik. Remember to be swift. We cannot lose him. As for me, before I confront Ganon, I will take the Master Sword home to await its master's return."

Impa nodded again. "Be swift as well, Your Highness. The quicker you get to Ganon, the quicker you save Hyrule."

* * *

 _Korok Forest_

"Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here." Zelda knelt before the Master Sword, horizontally laying on its pedestal. She didn't know why she was speaking to the sword as a person, but after what transpired, she figured it wouldn't be too crazy if she did so. "Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say he will arrive before you yet again."

"If I may be so bold," the watching Great Deku Tree spoke, "what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?"

Zelda stood, her eyes lowering from the revered tree spirit to the sword at her feet. "The Master Sword...I heard it speak to me It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do."

"I sense there is great strength in your dedication."

Zelda smiled, then a thought crossed his mind. When he returns, it will be a while before they even meet in person. Some things are helpful to jog the memory. Memorable places, certain names, certain words… "Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message? Tell him I-"

"Now, then… Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?"

Zelda blushed as she brought her hands to her, but a bright smile formed on her face as she looked to the Deku Tree. "Yes." Now looking down to the sword, she picked it up with the hilt facing upwards. She hovered it over the slit the blade was to enter. With a breath, she thought to herself, "Hurry Link. The sword awaits you." Slowly she lowered the Master Sword until a click and a glow from the blade assured it was secure in its place. Letting go of the blade, she glanced at it for a short while before bowing to the Great Deku and turning to the south.

She had one more thing to do.

* * *

 _Hyrule Castle_

In a few minutes, the sun would be rising over the eastern horizon. At the moment, every corner of Hyrule would be fighting the forces of Ganon. Some Guardians had resided in the still burning ruins of Castle Town, but they didn't take notice of the returned Princess standing at the gates of Hyrule Castle. She paid them no attention as well.

She simply stared at Hyrule Castle, waiting for her adversary to show himself.

Ah, there he was, slithering like a snake around the castle. She raised her hand up, the Triforce revealing itself for the second time. It glowed brilliant gold amidst the darkened sky of the capital, and Zelda hoped she gathered Ganon's attention. She was successful as the beast swirled around in her direction.

If her plan goes accordingly, it'll be some time before she sees Hyrule again. So, as a last wish, she wanted to see how Hyrule was faring before she locked herself away with Ganon. As Ganon engulfed her, the Triforce granted her wish.

In Hebra, the Guardians had destroyed a Hylian settlement, but the Ritos were nearly overrun before the machines shut down. In Eldin, the Gorons celebrated as a boulder crushed the advancing Stalkers while the Skywatchers collapsed like flies. In Akkala, the citadel was nearly lost, but to Zelda's comfort, Rusl Koroks, Ashei, and a few knights were still alive, saved in time. The Zora cheered their King Dorephan as he tossed aside a Guardian down a ravine, defeating it with brute strength. The Gerudo, using the height of the canyon to their advantage, got a bird's eye view of the powering down machines. The monsters across Hyrule depleted in numbers, though not totally.

At the Great Plateau, Zelda spotted Sheikah fighters holding ground at the Temple of Time. It was ruined, thanks to the Guardians, but their mission was not to protect the holy sanctuary, but to distract them from the cave meters away. Within, Impa folded the Champion's Shirt, Robbie placed the Sheikah Slate in a terminal, Purah and a few Sheikah carried treasure chests inside, and Sheik lowered the body of Link into the Shrine of Resurrection.

Her sight zoomed away from the Great Plateau, streaking across Hyrule Field. In the time between now and her return, Hyrule will become wild. Monsters will rule its body. Darkness will be in its eyes. Its ears will hear the cries of the unfortunate souls that come its way. But the breath of the wild will call for its princess and hero, wishing for them to return and restore Hyrule.

"Link," Zelda thought to herself as her vision grew hazy. "You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests within."

Then all she knew was darkness.

* * *

 _100 years later, Link_

The arrow hit its mark.

Ganon growled as Link landed on his feet, just as a ball of pure light escaped from the beast's third eye. A closer look from the warrior revealed a young woman in a praying stance, hovering at the same height, maybe even higher, that Link previously held to shoot Ganon's weak point. As she descended like a goddess to the ground, Ganon fell before her, Pink mist swept around her but Link could see she was unfazed. Instead, the glow around her grew and she just stared at Ganon, who stared back as if the two were in silent conversation. If they were, Ganon was not happy-he roared at the girl before the light around her became too bright to even look at.

Waves emanated from her, probably causing Ganon some form of pain based on his flinch and cry. His body began to disintegrate, reverting to the smoky beast Link had spent weeks seeing outside Hyrule Castle. As he ventured to the atmosphere, the beast's thundering voice echoed across the field. He dove down towards the girl, shouting at her before rising back up, but she was without fear. She broke her hands apart and silently raised her right hand to the sky.

Ganon came back down, hoping to defeat the girl, but she was quicker. A ball of light appeared before her, with the mark of three triangles visible in the light. The ball swallowed the presence, and with a final roar, the beast known as Calamity Ganon was gone. The ball shrunk to a small, holdable size before it vanished completely.

Link took a victorious, exhausted breath as the skies above him turned from foreboding purple to beautiful blue. The pillars that surrounded Hyrule Castle did just the same, proof that the Guardians that Link had not come across were freed of Ganon's corruption. Strapping the Bow of Light to his back, Link really wanted to fall back and take a nice long nap...or eat a hot meal...or both.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time." Link turned to the girl speaking, her back to him, and began to approach. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought-no, I always believed-that you would find a way to defeat Ganon." She turned around to face him, though she didn't look at him. "I never lost faith in you over these many years. Thank you, Link...the hero of Hyrule. May I ask...do you really remember me?"

Link stared at the girl, dumbfounded by her question, then shook his head. He could see the disappointment in her face as it dropped, her hope dashed away. However, whatever she was feeling, that didn't stop her from walking up to Link, putting her hands around him in a hug.

"Well, even though you don't remember me, I hope-" Before she realized it, she found her lips captured by Link, his hands holding her face for dear life. And before she could find a way to melt into the kiss, it was over, with Link smirking down at her. She was beyond confused. "What-"

"Now I remember. You're that crazy girl I met a hundred years back and fell in love with. I tell you, one hundred and seventeen looks mighty fine on you."

The girl stepped back, not knowing what was happening. "Do you...do you really remember me?"

Link nodded as he pointed to her upper torso. "You should...have a black box...in that area. You put it...there...when we were at Mount Lanayru, when you were changing into this dress, instead of putting it in your other pant's pocket. I don't know how you don't feel it."

She reached between her breasts, retrieving the box Link so amply described. "Oh. Oh!" Zelda jumped into Link's arms, knocking him over and landing on the ground. "You do remember!"

Link chuckled as he caressed her face. "Of course I do. How can I ever forget you, Princess Zelda?" He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "I remember also saying that, once everything was over, I would tell you that I do indeed love you."

"And if I remember, I do love you too."

* * *

 _Rhoam_

"Link and Zelda. They did it, they actually did it."

Rhoam, along with the spirits of the Champions, watched Link and Zelda as they stood in ruined Castle Town before the towering castle. They were proceeding to walk away and hadn't seen the spirits upon the tallest spire of the castle.

"You doubted them Revali?"

"Well, Daruk, it is Link after all. He spent a day in Hebra...shield-sledding."

"Pipe down, you two. We did our parts, the hero and the princess did theirs. All in all, I say we move on. What do you say, Lady Mipha?"

"I...agree. Our job is done, and Hyrule is safe."

"Your Majesty."

"Allow me one more moment." The Champions vanished behind Rhoam, who continued to look on the departing Zelda and Link. A part of himself wanted to appear before Zelda, to say how proud he was of her, yet...maybe she already knew that. He smiled to himself. "Tetra, your daughter has done us proud, a better queen we can ever hope her to be. And Rusl, my dear friend who I departed too early from, if we don't meet again in the afterlife, I want to say how glad I am to know my daughter is well in the hands of your son. And to Link and Zelda, remember that this is no longer my Hyrule...it is yours."

Rhoam vanished, but as he faded away, he could see that Link and Zelda had turned their heads back.

* * *

 **Before I let you guys go and continue, I would like to that all 104 people who favorited, most of you which also makes up the 134 followers, and probably have contributed to the 71 reviews. It has been a blast (probably gave you a scare about Link's memory, hehe) but we're not done. Ohohoho...this is just the beginning...**

 **See you guys in 2019...**

* * *

 _Third Person, Sahasra Slope_

"So, where do you want to go?"

Zelda analyzed the diagnostics on the Sheikah Slate as she and Link stood on a plain overlooking many landmarks of the country. She pressed a few commands before answering Link. "We'll make our way to Zora's Domain."

"Why so?"

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta...looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation." Zelda lowered the device, gazing out to the field somberly. "Mipha's father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure… Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps...even beyond, but it must all start with us." Zelda turned to Link, nodding to him. "Let's be off."

Link nodded but turned to face the scene once again. Zelda was right. Whatever the future held for Hyrule, it began with the people here today. He hopes that they were done with world-ending calamities.

Zelda stopped ahead of him. "I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword."

"You actually heard a voice? I never heard it. Maybe it was because you had just unlocked your power back then."

"I supposed it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the last 100 years." Zelda turned to Link, her hair turning with her, giving Link a glimpse of the Triforce-shaped earring that, 100 years ago, he bought her for her birthday. Her face paused in thought for a moment before smiling, placing her hands behind her back. "I'm surprised to admit it...but I can accept that." Zelda began to chuckle, and Link joined in as he jogged up to her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I think we're done with saving the world."

"Ho!" Link and Zelda, now at their horses, were called upon by a rider heading along the road from Kakariko Village. The horse was black in color, and the rider himself was dressed in a matching black tunic, gauntlets, and boots, and underneath them matching grey shirt and trousers. The rider's face was hooded, covered from sight except for his dark-skinned chin. Link, wary of the newcomer, had his hand ready to go to the Master Sword in case there was trouble.

The horse paused a few steps away from Link and Zelda, and the rider looked to Link's back. "So you are Link...and that makes you Zelda. I need your help. The Yiga Clan...are on the move."

Link and Zelda looked to each other, but the hero scoffed. "No way. I eliminated their leader."

"And a new one rose, one much smarter and deadlier than Master Kohga."

Zelda stepped forward, cautious but curious about the newcomer. "And who are you that comes to us?"

"Ah, well...you can say we're old friends." The newcomer took off his hood, revealing a man with dark red hair, deeply bronzed skin, and sharp green eyes. "As for my name...you can call me Ganondorf."


End file.
